Final Fantasy X: Rise Of The Dark Warrior
by buffyandfaithuk
Summary: When the Fayth come to someone in the real world & ask for thier help in saving Spira, what will happen? How will thier presence effect Spira? New & old enemies appear in a dramatic Yu-Gi-Oh! crossover entitled, Rise Of The Dark Warrior. Chapter 12 Up.
1. Chapter 1: Foreword

**Chapter One: Foreword - Ill Try To Be Brief, But No Promises!**

* * *

Hello everyone, and welcome to my first fic, entitled Final Fantasy X Trials Of The Dark Warrior. This fic will be a Final Fantasy/Yu-Gi-Oh! crossover type, with characters from both Final Fantasy and Yu-Gi-Oh! involved in the fic in some way.

But just to get this out of the way... I dont own Final Fantasy or Yu-Gi-Oh!

The setting of this fic will be on Spira, centered on the events on Final Fantasy X. With that in mind, I will be using the ingame dialogue from FFX, but depending on the circumstances, that may be changed or have bits added onto whenever necassary. But with the typical crossover twist, there will be quite a lot of Yu-Gi-Oh! based goings on involved. Several unique storylines as a result will take place along the way with quite large consequences for the main storyline.

Now a word on spoilers. THERE WILL BE LOTS. Pretty much enough said really, so for newcomers to both franchises, or for people that are playing Final Fantasy X or are watching any series of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, 5D's & Zexal then I will warn you now that there will be spoilers for the whole lot. Ive looked at the entire plot base for the story ive got planned and there is simply no way around it, so apologies in advance if I spoil anything for anyone!

In regards to the Yu-Gi-Oh! aspect of the story, that means that there will be some duels along the way. For anyone who has never watched the anime, or played the card game, I suggest that you scoot on over to the offical Yu-Gi-Oh! site where you can find some basic rules on how to play. Ill be trying my best to make things as clear as possible in duels for people who are just FFX fans who are reading this, so hopefully I wont confuse people as to whats going on in the duels. But if you read over a duel and still arnt sure how its done, then like I said, it might be better just to check the offical site for some background info.

In regards to what I do own, firstly I own the character that will take the lead in this story, as well as all other original characters of my own creation that will pop up along the way. Original cards used in duels I take credit for the idea for them, all cards used that are my creation will be mentioned as my idea, all other cards otherwise mentioned should be credited to the writers of the various Yu-Gi-Oh! series.

By the way, I dont own Final Fantasy or Yu-Gi-Oh! Best to say it twice to be sure :)

Ive put the content rating as T as there will be more mature content coming into the story from time to time, particulary in terms of violent aspects that will come into ive come to read, reviews would be more than welcome! Give me some impression someone was reading this fic at least. If you want to review, please keep it constructive, no open bashing please! Be nice, this is my first fic. But all constructive criticism will be taken onboard for use in future chapters.

Well I think that covers everything! Onto the fic!


	2. Chapter 2: Past And Present

**Onto chapter two of the Fic! Introducing you all to this storys protaganist, with a bit of character development, so onward we go! Of course, once again, I dont own Final Fantasy or Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Past And Present - Our Tale Begins!**

* * *

If I told you that your life could change in a week, would you believe me? If I was asked that very same question about a week or so ago, my answer would have been telling you where to get off, among various other insults and deluded fantasy comments. Well ive had to eat my own words since then, the fact was that I had never really been happy in life. Not in anything at all, I seemingly had no friends or anyone special in my life. Now pause and rewind that sentence because its been a whirlwind of change since then. You see id manage to find myself in the world of Spira, a realm of true fantasy, magic and adventure. But more importantly, it had furfilled every wish I had ever wanted. The only thing is, that despite all the things ive gained since I came to Spira, there might be a chance that I have to give them all back. For at this moment, im looking down at the ruined city of Zanarkand, the lost city of the dead, and the final road of the Summoner.

Im standing on a rock face, overlooking the city, looking out at the ruins of the once majestic city of Zanarkand. All that remains of this once fine city is ruins and pyreflies. Looking round, the ruins stretched as far as the eye could see, they were of all shapes and sizes. How had this happened you might ask? The simple answer was one word... Sin. The monster that had plagued Spira for over a thousand years began its millenium of destruction be levelling Zanarkand and all that dwelled in it. The sea had since reclaimed a large majority of the ruins as water seemingley flowed around the ruins as it pleased, there were no inhabitants left in this long dead city. Well, nothing but the pyreflies.

Pyreflies, a true natural mystery of Spira, they were the one thing in this world that I probabally didnt know that much about. But in that respect, I wasnt alone, just about everyone on Spira had different views on the pyreflies. Were they a natural phenomenon? Or were they a real life form? All I knew was that the pyreflies were capable of a great many things, both real and that of illusion. Either way that wasnt the point, the point was that the dance they were now enacting around the ruins was breathtaking, a true sight to be seen, as they danced majestically around the ruins, as if moving around on thier own business. It was thier dance that was keeping my eyes occupied as I looked out across the ruins, but thier dance could only amuse me for so long.

Looking over my shoulder, just below the rock face, I see the only true friends ive ever had sat around a small campfire, not speaking, just enjoying the moment, and each others company. They were of all shapes and sizes, both male and female, including one that wasnt even human! But the fact was that I wouldnt change a single one of them for the world. The fact that any of them even looked at me was a miracle, considering how much I had lied to them since the day I came to Spira, not through choice did I lie to them I must add. I had advance knowledge over most of the events that were to happen on Spira, and after watching too many time travelling and future altering event type movies, I knew that I couldnt and shouldnt change the events of things to come. Hence why I had to lie to them on a regular basis. On reflection, I knew that it was the right thing to do, but then again, the fact that I had to lie to them, always seemed to cut me up inside.

When I came to Spira, I was a complete stranger in thier world, even if they didnt know it. Yet they all took me in like they had known me thier whole lives. Even when I had to battle my own personal demons and enemies that I didnt think would exist, they still stood by me regardless of what I did. Even when they found out the truth about why I had come to Spira, it didnt effect thier view of me in the slightest. In fact it only seemed to strengthen our bonds as they realised that everything I had done was to keep them from harm. It was at that moment that I realised that being able to turn your life around was possible, it truly was a defining moment in my time on Spira. My life would always be forefit in place of thiers without question, I knew that was my thanks to them. But the feeling that I knew there were no better friends than them, was enough to keep me alive.

But out of the group was the star prize of them all, the girl of my dreams, made reality by who knows what. Everything about her was simply perfect, even the way she sat around the campfire holding onto herself for warmth, made me smile. She seems to sense me looking at her, and she slowly turns her head upward to look at me, as our eyes meet, she gives one of her heartwarming smile that seems to melt my heart. A smile that I hoped to see for the rest of my life, a smile that makes time stop. Our meeting hadnt exactly started on the best of roads, events during the course of the pilgrimage helped shape our feelings towards each other in ways that I couldnt begin to image. But I knew that in the end I would never need anyone else, and the thought of her suffering for even for a moment meant I would live in hell for eternity to help her.

Smiling back in return to her, I slowly turn to look back towards the ruins, taking another glance at the sheer beauty of the dance the pyreflies are performing. My sightseeing was disturbed by a rustling at my side. Turning my head to investigate the noise, I see Tidus ascending the rock face towards me, a solem look on his face. Turning my head back to the city, I hear Tidus stand next to me, and begin to look over the city with me, out of the corner of my eye I can see him examing the city, the city he once called home. A few minutes pass before I break the silence.

"I know this is hard Tye, I kinda know how you feel" I say quietly.

Tidus turned his head to look at me for a moment, before looking back at the city and sighing.

"Yeah, my home is gone, and you have nothing to go back to in your world, but im glad your here Kai, least I arnt alone on this one" he replied.

"Me too" I say quickly

I gave a small chuckle as he said the word 'Kai' something that had been started by Rikku which he had adopted, something that had rubbed off on him during our journey, so that he always called me Kai most of the time.

"Is Yuna ready yet?" I ask, to which I could almost hear Tidus's face fall as I asked that.

"Another hour or so she says... not that I want her to go" he says quietly, hanging his head.

Turning to look at my friend, I could see that his usual cheery expression has been replaced by a face racked with confusion and pain. I give him a quick nudge with my elbow to pull him out of his thoughts.

"Tidus... I... WE wont let her die, we will find another way" I say with determination.

Pulling his head back up, the Blitz player smiled at me.

"In that case, ive just got one favour to ask" he asked.

"Name it" I say

"If you do ever go back to your world, I want you to do me a favour, tell them what happened on this journey, so that everyone knows what we all went through." he said, to which I nod silently in reply

"Well in that case..." he began

In my mind, I could almost hear what he was going to say, but I wanted to cherish those special words that he was about to say.

"Listen to my story, or should I say... our story. This may be... our last chance." he said.

As his words washed over me, I didnt expect him to add me into his opening line, so I decided to heed his words, and recall how I came to be on Spira, as it had been quite a while, and quite a story to say the very least.

* * *

_Around one week ago..._

Nothing... Nothing you say? No, im not talking about seeing nothing, im talking about nothing in general. Welcome to my life, although its not a life that I lead, its more of an existance. I arnt in this world to live a life doing what I want, im here more to exist, and not existing for myself. As I walk through my front door, just as I did yesterday, and the day before that, and the... well you get the idea, I close it and lean back against it heavily, feeling it bang slightly under the impact. Looking up at the ceiling I feel a wave of depression come over me, and I slowly sink to the floor, with my knees close to my face. A few tears start to come to my eyes, which I wipe away quickly. Standing back up I walk into my front room, looking around im not suprised to see that no one is in, flatmate being a work and all for a start, and its not like we have a pet or anything, so im completely alone. Again.

Did I already say welcome to my life?

The silence in my home is almost deafening, but its nothing new, ive always been a loner, whether it be by choice or because of how it is. Feeling sorry for myself? No, just saying how it is, you see, how ive always been hasnt helped, from where I come from, I had to work twice as hard just to be half as good. So with that sort of mentality in mind constantly for years, its rubbed off onto me permanantly. So its not that hard to think that I have no friends. I tell a lie, I do have friends, but not the ones you would like to have. The kind of people that like me, seem to be those that want me for something, such as lending money or doing stuff for them, but boot on the other foot? I may as well not bother. Asked for when I cant do anything for them? Im perfectly expendable, my so called 'friends' wont even try and have anything to do with me, so you can see how that makes me feel most of the time. Before you ask the next question, no I dont have anyone special in my life, I would have thought that was quite obvious at this point. Most women dont even look at me, let alone want my time. I suppose the vibe I give off dosnt help, the overwhelming waves of patheticness for example.

So you can see why im on a bit of a downer to say the least, with absolutely no one to talk to most of the time. Pity as well, ive got a lot to offer, I could be the best friend you could ever have, just a shame I arnt given that chance. With a shudder I wave off my depression and retreat to my room, slinging my jacket on my bed, I sit down on it, and slouch over looking at the floor.

"Well its just me again isnt it?" I say to no one in particular.

Looking around I spot something on my bed side table, smiling I pick it up and look at it, its a card, a card inside a toploader sleeve to avoid damaging it.

"Still pretty as ever arnt you Blue Eyes?" I say to the card.

The card in question is a trading card, from the Yu-Gi-Oh! card game, its the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. The card itself was quite rough around the edges, well it was the first card I ever had when I first started playing. Something always drew me to this card the first time I saw it, and as such I keep it safe and secure, I wouldnt want anything to happen to it. Id die first. And just so you know, NEVER had I ever lost a duel when I summoned this dragon, it was almost like a good luck charm. The very same card had given me so much life before, that I would never part with it. Feeling nostalgic I place it in my jeans pocket before going into my front room. I needed something to occupy myself, so I look over my various games that I have on offer. It dosnt take long to spy an old favourite of mine, Final Fantasy X. Smiling once more I pull the box off of the shelf and walk over to my PS2, within a few seconds the disk was in, the TV and PS2 were on, and I grabbed a pad and sat down on my sofa to play it. Nothing happened, puzzled, I waited a few seconds, the PS2 was quite old so sometimes, even well kept games wouldnt load quick, but after half a minute I stood up. Walking forward I touched the reset button on the PS2, still nothing, sighing I sat back down on the sofa. It looked like either the disk or my PS2 was broken, something else to add to my already bad day.

"Dont cry" came a small voice to my left.

Turning my head slowly in the direction of the voice, I see a young, half transparent boy sat on the sofa next to me, I recognised him instantly, he was wearing a purple hooded jacket with dark trousers, it was one of the Fayth from Final Fantasy X. I jumped up out of my seat in shock and horror. Staggering back across the room I bumped into the table that my PC was on in my haste, the colour had long since drained from my face as the young boy got up from the sofa and looked at me.

"Dont be alarmed, I just want to talk to you" he said softly

With a sigh I slapped myself lightly across my cheek a few times, seeing that the young boy was still there, standing patiently looking at me, I took a few deep breaths before speaking.

"Ok I must be going crazy, your not real, you...you cant be real" I say shakily.

The boy started to shudder slightly as I could hear him chuckling beneath his hood. I wasnt impressed at all.

"Did I say something funny?" I added sharply.

The young boy stopped chuckling after a few seconds, before speaking once more.

"So im real now? you seem to think so if your talking to me?" the boy said.

Gasping, I realise my mistake, he was right, I was talking to a half transparent boy from a PS2 game, it couldnt have got more worse than this, feeling that I have no life, and now im going crazy.

"Fine, ill play" I say quickly as I fold my arms across my chest and raise my chin to show that im basically not gonna play ball with him. "What do you want to talk about? How crap my life is? or on top of all that how im going crazy, talking with you like you exist?" I say snidely.

The Fayth gave another chuckle before talking. "He said you would be like this, he said that you would be resistant, after all, you've been connected for such a long time... he can feel your pain" the Fayth said slowly.

I gave a rather loud snort and unfolded my arms "Who can feel my pain?" I reply quickly

The Fayth raised his head and looked directly at me under the darkness of his hood. "He can" he said.

Pulling a face I was about to retort when I started to feel a rather unusally hot sensation in my jeans pocket, within a second, I realised that was where my Blue Eyes card was.

* * *

"_... Master_"

* * *

I gasped in shock, and looked at the Fayth, id never been so scared at hearing that sound in my entire life. I felt like time had stopped, the sound of that voice was so warm and inviting, yet I didnt want to believe it was true, I slowly reached towards my pocket, my hand shaking as it moved. Closing my eyes I grasped onto the card in my pocket and pulled it out, moving it infront of my face. My eyes were still closed, I didnt know what to do. Part of me wanted to look, but another part of me wanted to dismiss this as a dream. In the end I knew what I had to, I opened my eyes, and I could almost physically feel my heart stop at the sight I saw. My Blue Eyes card was glowing, a soft white light was emanating from the card itself, and looking at the picture, I couldnt help but notice, almost... almost as if a warm smile was on the dragons lips. I smilled a wide smile at the card in return.

* * *

"_... Master... its time for your pain to end_"

* * *

I was then rewarded with a loud roar inside my head, the roar of my Blue Eyes, and although I had no idea what it meant, I knew that it was a happy roar that it was saying to me. It was almost like a dream come true. The very card that had kept my soul alive for years now, was staring back at me, saying it wanted to ease my pain. I never thought that such a day would come... When I realise that I had such a great guardian angel. The Fayth was still waiting for me as I looked at the card. Lowering it slowly so it was by my side I looked at the Fayth.

"You have my full attention, what do you want from me?" I ask.

I could only just see the Fayth smile underneath his hood. "Ive been sent here to ask for your help, I want you to come back to Spira with me" The Fayth spoke.

I was stunned, taken aback, all the words available for shock, take me back to Spira? A few minutes ago I would have thought something like this would have gotten me in the looney bin, but right now I wasnt too sure. Taking another look at my Blue Eyes, I nodded to it before putting it back in my pocket.

"Why? Why would you want me to come to Spira? Is something wrong? Last time I heard, everything turns out good in the end there, why do you need me?" I ask, to which the Fayth folds his arms across his chest.

"Because the rules have changed on Spira, something evil has come to Spira, something different, something other that Sin, Sin is like a fly compared to this evil. We need someones help to stop it." spoke a now solem voice of the Fayth.

I was stil too stunned to absorb most of the information, I sat down on one of the chairs at my computer desk, hoping to be a bit more grounded once I was off my feet. I really could have done with a drink at this point, a swift bottle or two of Vodka or something would have done nicely.

"But surely Yuna and her guardians are more than capable of stopping it? I mean they do stop Sin, surely this isnt a challenge for them?" I ask quickly, to which the Fayth shakes his head in reply.

"This evil is not of Spira, I dont know where it came from, all I know is that it shook the fabric of the Farplane when it came to Spira, and just so you know... this evil slaughters both Yuna and her guardians during her pilgrimage"

For what seemed like a collosal amount today, my eyes widen, Yuna and her guardians dead? That wasnt supposed to happen! Standing up my resolve is affirmed, I make a step towards the Fayth.

"Who is this evil? tell me!" I say almost shouting at the Fayth.

"We dont know" said the Fayth simply. Turning around the Fayth walks towards my window and looks out of it before continuing.

"By the time myself and the rest of the Fayth realised what was going on, Yuna and her guardians were already battling this evil, he slaughtered them all with ease, enjoying it as he did so" Continued the Fayth. Looking at the back of the Fayth, I could almost feel as if the young boy was beginning to cry.

"The other Fayth and I, only had enough time to gather our energy together to send me here to you, before he came after us." He said as he turned back round, and walked towards me. "All I know is that the spell we cast, sent me here, to someone that can help us, and that someone is you... will you help us?" The Fayth asked.

With a small smile I kneeled down infront of the small boy, looking at his face I smiled.

"You dont know me too well... otherwise you wouldnt even have to ask that" I say softly. Nodding his reply, the Fayth spoke.

"I did know you would... As we cast the spell and I could feel myself moving through dimensions, I was drawn here, by both your own spirit, and that of your Blue-Eyes, the energy that your soul, and that of your guardian, your Blue-Eyes possesses, was that of light and dark, the perfect combination, to rid Spira of the evil that threatens to strangle it." came the Fayths small voice.

Reaching into my pocket once more, I took out my Blue Eyes card, and flipped it over as if myself and the card was looking at the fayth. "Then in that case, of course ill go to Spira, both me and my Blue Eyes are ready" I say confidently

The Fathy did not say another word, he simply pointed to the door to my living room, except as I looked, it wasnt there anymore, all there was, was a bright white light.

"Let me guess, the portal to Spira?" I say. The Fayth nodded simply.

"Go through that and you will arrive on Spira. I dont know exactly where you will arrive, but it will be well before this evil begins to make its move on Spira, giving you enough time to stop it... and let me just say... Thank you"

With that the Fayth moved forward and wrapped his arms around my neck and gave me a hug, it was an odd sensation to say the least, almost as if a cool wind was touching my skin being hugged by what seems like a ghost. As the Fayth let go and stood back, I stood up, the determination in my eyes were evident. I was about to move towards the portal, then I realised, I might not come home for quite a while... if not at all, so the least I could do was give a parting goodbye to my family, and anyone else that was interested... yeah right. Best just leave it for my family. Looking around I see my notepad and a pen on my computer desk. Within a couple of minutes I had written my final letter to all those I held dear, and left it on my computer table. As my final act in this world was over, I took a look at the portal before me. Walking towards the portal I stand before it, before I realise something.

"Wait a second, how am I going to defend myself from Fiends on Spira? I mean im not of thier world, I shouldnt be able to use magic and its not like ive ever held a proper weapon in my life." I say quickly.

"Dont worry, I can feel where you strength is, once you are on Spira, I will be able to help you, and grant you the power you always wanted" The Fayth says.

For some reason the words of the Fayth seemed to make sense to me, although I didnt know what he was talking about, for some reason I almost felt as if I did.

"In that case, see you on Spira" With that I took a deep breath and stepped into the portal.

Within seconds my senses seemed to be overwhelmed, bright white light was all around me, my insides seemed to be being pulled in all directions as I made my journey to Spira, I tried to scream, but no sound came from my mouth, as the pain seemed to increase, but fortunately, I passed out. But in the instant before I passed out, I recalled the letter that I had left before I departed for Spira, for some reason it seemed to echo in my mind.

* * *

"_Dearest family and all those that read this. Please dont cry for me, just wanting to make that clear to you, and dont try to look for me either, Ive left the world as we know it. Just to set the record straight, im not crazy, just hear me out on this one. Ive never been truly happy in this world, and you should all know why, ive never really been accepted in the life that I live now, so when the chance came by, ive left this world, to go to a realm of fantasy, hoping to make up for all the mistakes ive made in this life. But just to ease your minds, im ok, and chances are, im happier than I ever have been. So for all those that read this, ive just a few words to say to you... catch you all on the other side, and dont worry, ill be back_"

* * *

Some time later I awoke, hearing distant rumbling in the background, opening my eyes, I look out and see nothing but water, and some parts of what looks like ruins, but before I have chance to figure out where I am, I feel below my waist quite damp, looking down I realise that im partially in the water, and am currently laid on the ruins of some old building. I dont even need to think to know where I was, I know it exactly, the cold air, the water, the ruins... I had arrived on Spira, at Baaj Temple. Gasping, I quickly realise something, turning my head to the other side I look over to see the unconscious form of someone else laid almost next to me. It was Tidus. I truly had arrived in Spira.

* * *

**Thats it for chapter two! Our protaganist has taken the plunge into the world of Spira, and he's already stumbled upon someone for company! Read on to see how they both react to each other. Reviews please!**


	3. Chapter 3: New Friends And Monsters

**So the journey starts off on Spira at Baaj Temple, after the pleasantries are out of the way with our new adventure duo, lets see how they fair in the temple ruins. Also I dont own Final Fantasy or Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: New Friends And Monsters - Raiders Of The Lost Baaj Temple**

* * *

_"I thought about a lot of things. Like where I was, what I'd got myself into. I started to feel light-headed and then sleepy. I think I had a dream. A dream of being alone. I wanted someone, anyone beside me, so I didn't have to feel alone anymore... I think that someone must have heard me, because I got my wish."_ Tidus narrated.

* * *

_"My wild ride to Spira had begun, I did think about home at first, but it was just for a moment, I could be staring down Sin right now and it would be better than being back home. I just hope that my expectations of Spira are right on the money"_ I narrate

* * *

Upon seeing Tidus lying next to me it all started to sink in, I truly was on Spira, and more importanly I wasnt going crazy. At least not for now, so after taking stock of my situation, I stood up to take a look at my new surroundings. Looking around, I saw that I was indeed in the ruins of Baaj Temple, which wasnt exactly the most pleasant place in Spira. The entire temple was mostly underwater, for reasons that I never could figure out, I reasoned that it had something to do with Sin, considering that most sights of devestation were. The sky wasnt too inviting either, dark clouds seemed to stretch out as far as I could see, I didnt have to be a weatherman in training to realise that it was going to rain, and rain hard at that. Glancing down, I take another look at Tidus, who is still unconscious on the ruins.

"Great... just great... he decides to play nap time and im stood here talking to myself. Where are the fan girls when I need them? They would break down my door if they knew I was just in his presence" I say to myself.

Before I had chance to continue further, I heard Tidus below me beginning to murmor, he was regaining consciousness. With a few more murmors I saw him open his eyes. He looked forward instantly.

"Is anybody there?" he called out. I realised that being slightly to his left, stood on the edge of the rubble, that he hadnt seen me, I was about to reply when he began to talk again.

"AURON?" He shouted. Gasping a deep breath he shouted once more.

"HEEEEEY!" He shouted loudly.

By this time I noticed that there was some kind of bird perched on the rubble with us, but with Tidus's shouting, it had been disturbed, and with a loud squark and a flap of its wings, it took flight, joining several other birds flying away in the distance. By now Tidus was watching the bird fly away, I could see that he was about to admit defeat and realise he was alone, when suddenly he spotted me. He stood up quickly upon seeing me, I noticed that he seemed quite startled that I was there.

"Howdy" I say quickly. However my friendly greeting didnt seem to cut it, he still looked quite nervous at the sight of me. Deciding that a more passive approach is necassary, I hold up my hands to show that I arnt armed or anything, and as a sign of peace.

"Steady there, I arnt after no trouble, just trying to figure out where I am is all" I say. Looking me over once or twice, he seems validated by my words because he breathes out, as a sigh of relief.

"Thats good, you had me worried there with the whole black look going on there" he says.

Black look? I didnt realise what he meant at first, then I looked down at myself and gasped in shock. My clothing was different, I was dressed entirely in black, I was wearing a long dark leather coat that extended all the way down to just above my foot, with coat belts tied around my waits. The coat also had a large collar also that seemed to be standing on end of its own accord. I could also feel that my hair was longer, my usual short brown hair now seemed a lot thicker, as well as the length on the back was now down to the bottom of my neck, worse still, I seemed to have a couple of bangs on hair that extended down from my fringe across my eyes, earning themselves a batting away as I continued to check my appearance. My jeans that I was wearing were also black, with blood red stripes down the middle, held up by a heavy silver belt, I could also feel heavy boots underneath my jeans. My attire was finished off by a simple black T-shirt that was under my coat, from the feel of it the shirt was sleeveless, past my shoulders but before my elbow.

But the next thing I spotted on my left forearm was the cherry on top of all, I saw that I was wearing a Duel Disk. The type that was used in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Anime to conduct duels. But by the looks of it, this duel disk was quite real, whats more, there was a deck of cards in the deck slot. The disk itself was in standby mode, and was conntected to my forearm via a metal tubing that was firmly clasped around my forearm. I noticed that it was one of the latest duel disk's from the GX Duel Academy era. So that only three of the monster zones were showing and the graveyard had retracted towards the disk, giving it a sleaker look. The two blue orbs on the main part of the disk on my forearm, and between monster zones showed that it was inactive. How would I activate it I wondered?

Looking over myself I was more than a little suprised, I certainly wasnt wearing these when I left home, so why was I wearing them in Spira? But then the words of the Fayth came to me like a drum inside my head.

* * *

"_Dont worry, I can feel where you strength is, once you are on Spira, I will be able to help you, and grant you the power you always wanted_" The Fayth spoke

* * *

The words that the Fayth had said seemed to be echoing in my mind, he had said this when I asked how I should defend against Fiends on Spira, I guess this was his answer, by using my duel monsters to fight. Thinking of it that way it all made sense, the attire that I was wearing was quite close to the appearance of another character in the anime. It appeared that the Fayth had scanned my mind and used my knowledge of this to fashion myself in Spira. Not too shabby either as far as I was concerned, I always wanted to try his look out on myself, looks like I have the chance. Exiting my mental transition I look back over at Tidus, who seems to have noticed my self examination.

"Is something wrong?" he asks.

"No... its nothing, well except finding out where we are being wrong that is" I reply with a shrug.

In the back of my mind I feel a slight twinge of guilt over lying to him, I know full well where I am as well as many things to come, but with resolve I choose not to tell him, doing so might change things too much. Plus with what the Fayth said about something new coming here to change things, the best thing I realise to do at the moment is keep all things on track as they should go. Tidus begins to look around also, looking to see if he can see anything, I join him in looking.

"Dont think that there is much here" I say while looking.

"Yeah you said it, by the way, I never told you my name, its Tidus" he said extending his hand to me.

Looking at his hand outstretched towards me I extend my hand as we shake hands.

"Tidus eh? nice to meet you, my names Cli..." I stopped short.

It was almost as if I didnt want to give my real name to him, not only that I honnestly felt like I couldnt. But thinking about it, I realised that the person I was back home was not the person I was here, so I realised id need a new name, but before I had chance to speak, words suddenly began to come from my mouth.

"My name is... its Kaiser, The Dark Warrior, glad to meet you" I say.

Electricity, thats the only way how to describe it, a surge of power and strength coursing through me as I said my new name. What it meant? I didnt have a clue, and even why I had said it, it was almost like someone else had said it for me, either way I knew I would find out soon. But it did trigger something in my memory, the name Kaiser was a nickname for a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime, meaning in translation as King. Or something along those lines, it seemed like that name was now meant for me. Quite a task to live up to. But that again, something I didnt recognise was the fact I had also called myself The Dark Warrior, that was something new. On the plus side of things, I realised something, new name, new clothes, new life. Lets just hope that this life isnt as screwed up as the one I left. Smiling inside I prayed that it wouldnt be.

Letting go of our handshake I smile at the young blitz player. He looked slightly different in person than what I expected. One thing that hadnt changed was the sandy blond shaggy hair of his, they guy could seriously do with a hairbrush. His yellow and black Blitz uniform was what I expected, right down to his gauntleted left hand. Seeing just slightly over his shoulder, I can see the sword that Auron gave him in Zanarkand is on his back, I guessed that it must be strapped there or something. But on the other hand, the guy was a lot bigger in person, clearly all that Blitzball had done wonders for his strength and agility. Although he was quite short compared to me. I realised though that at this time he was seventeen, compared to my ripe old age of twenty, so no wonder I had some height on him. His eyes were something to behold as well. I knew he had bright blue eyes, but seeing them right before me, they almost sparkled in the dim light. This guy had a lot of life in him, I didnt need to know the future or whatever to realise that.

"So where you from then Tidus?" I say trying to break the monotomy. I knew his answer before he spoke, but to be honnest? I just wanted to hear him say it.

"Me? Im from Zanarkand, and im the star player of the Zanarakand Abes" he said with pride. Chuckling inside, I give him a grin.

"Zanarkand eh? Cool, arnt the Zanarkand Abes a Blitzball team?" I question

"Sure are, we're the best, with me on the team and all!" he says. Nodding my head I laugh out loud at his comment.

"Kinda modest there arnt you?" I say chuckling.

Giving one of his trademark goofy grins Tidus grins back at me. "Nah, not really, just im good at blitzball is all, how bout you then Kaiser? Where you from? And whats with the whole Dark Warrior name?" Tidus replies.

I wasnt expecting that one, well I was expecting questions at some point, the only problem is that I hadnt really prepared an answer. What should I tell him? I couldnt well tell him the truth now. But after a few seconds I realise the best thing I could say.

"I dont know, I know who I am, places, whats what and all, but stuff thats about me thats other than my name? I really dont know, maybe it has something to do with why im here you know?" I say.

I did my best to act as if I was sad as I recounted my story, trying to coroborate it. But either way Tidus seemed to accept it.

"Thats rough man, sorry... but saying that, I dont know where I am either, one minute I was in Zanarkand with Auron, then the next Im here." Tidus responds.

I look around a few more times before speaking.

"Well it dosnt look like this Auron of yours is here" I say.

Just then, we both turned behind us as we could hear rumbling in the background. It sounded like the storm that I had predicted was beginning to close in, rather rapidly at that.

"I dont know about you, but id like to be indoors when that storm comes" I say quickly.

"Yeah" Tidus replies.

Just then I notice that he was eyeing the duel disk on my left arm. Lifting my arm up so that he could get a better look I spoke.

"Whats the matter? You seem interested in this by the looks of it?"

Tidus shakes his head. "Nah, just making sure that it was a duel disk, not seen many of them around, only the really rich people had them in Zanarkand" He says.

At his comment my eyes widen in suprise and I bring my arm back down beside me. How could he possibly have known that this was a duel disk? Or for that matter, why did he say that they had them in Zanarkand? I mean I knew that his home was the dream Zanarkand, but that meant that the idea must have come from somewhere, dream Zanarkands inhabitants and everything in it was comprised of the original inhabitants memorys of the city, so they had duel disks over a thousand years ago? My thoughts were interrupted by the rumbling of the thunder in the background once more. The storm was moving closer by the second. Tidus's eyes were now on the tall part of the ruins in the distance. Which I recognised as the center of Baaj Temple.

"If we head over there we could find some shelter, lets go!" he says.

Without a second thought he jumps into the water and begins to swim towards the large ruins. After a few seconds he stops and turns round, noticing that I arnt in the water yet.

"Come on man! Lets get going!" he shouts.

To be honnest, water never really bothered me, but for some reason, I really didnt want to swim. But in answer to my thoughts, somthing happened, my duel disk activated. The two remaing monster zones ejected from beaneath the other three zones and joined together, and the graveyard slot moved down from the main part so that now I had somewhere to place discarded cards. The two orbs on the disk now glowed a bright red. It was active. Deciding that now was a good a time as any to give this a try, I grasped hold of the top card and drew it into my hand. As I was about to draw another card I realised that I couldnt, the card for some reason wouldnt come free from the disk. Not worrying about that for the time being I glanced at the card. It was the monster card Sinister Serpent, I was puzzled, this card wasnt in any deck of mine, so why was it in this deck? With no other options available I decided to take a chance. Placing the monster on the middle monster slot I called out almost instinctively.

"I summon Sinister Serpent!"

Several bubbles started to appear from under the water infront of me, within a few seconds the large green serpent appeared from the water. It looked at lot large that I expected, the serpent moved closer to the rubble I was on and moved with its side presenting me, almost as if inviting me to ride on its back. Gingerley I mounted the serpent just behind its head, and within seconds it was off, moving away quickly, using its wings/ear type things at the side of its head to glide across the water. Tidus had been treading water this entire time watching the whole spectacle, mouth wide open as well as his eyes. Ive always wanted to see an anime facevault, and looking at him, I could honnestly now say ive seen one. Nudging the serpent in Tidus's direction it moved alongside him. Smiling at the look on his face, I extended my arm down towards him, inviting him to climb onto the serpents back with me.

"Whats wrong ? You look like you've seen a ghost or something!" I say with a wry smile.

Grabbing hold of my arm, Tidus pulls himself up onto the serpents back, quickly grabbing onto my waist for support.

"Kinda suprised me there, ive never actually seen a duel disk in action, I mean I heard about em and all, but it was kind of a surprise" he replied.

Nodding I point the serpent in the direction of the main Baaj Temple, and it begins to move.

"Well either way, saves us from getting too wet, and we are making good time too" I say

True to my word, within a few mintues we had navigated the ruins and made our way closely to the Baaj Temple, but we were unable to go any further via the serpent as the water stopped, Tidus and I dismounted the serpent on a set of steps. With a splash the serpent dissapeared under the water as quickly as it had come. At that point my duel disk deactivated and returned to standby mode. I looked at it confused, wondering why it was activating by itself, but for now I wanted to get inside so I place the card on the bottom of my deck and walked along the walkway with Tidus.

* * *

We walked in silence along the way, each of us taking in the surrondings and watching that we were still on the right path. Before long I noticed the the ramp way was leading upwards, over a large body of water. That thought chilled me, knowing what would happen shortly. As we walked along Tidus suddenly stopped, he looked over his side of the walkway to the water below. After a second or two I joined him and looked over.

"Whats the matter? Something there?" I ask. Shaking his head he looked back up at me.

"Nah, must be seeing things." He said.

However before we even had chance to continue further, the ramp way suddenly shook, then violently broke, sending us both crashing into the water. As I resurfaced I gasped for air in shock, within a second Tidus was beside me treading water.

"So much for me not getting too wet" I say angrily.

Tidus quickly laughed out loud in response. To say I wasnt pleased was an understatement.

"Glad you find it funny! This best not ruin my coat!" I shout.

"Chill man, long as we both ok, whats it matter?" he said

As if to jinx what he just said several fish type creatures appeared and started jumping out of the water and over our heads, I recognised them as Sahagins, as they went back underwater they swam around us, I could see thier green bodies flowing through the water, with the various fins they had for arms and the tail fin being used to naviagte through the water.

"You know this is entirely your fault for saying that?" I say to Tidus.

Tidus didnt respond, drawing his sword from his back, he dived under the water in order to combat the creatures. I just realised how helpless in this situation I was, I couldnt help him, I couldnt hold my breath underwater like he could, and for that matter even if I could, I didnt really have a weapon to use. Tidus quickly dispatched two of the Sahagin's the third seemed to stop in its attack, my blood froze when I realised what was coming next. From out of the ruins, the large fish Fiend appeared, Geosgaeno, and within a second, it had grabbed hold of the last Sahagin in its mouth and was chomping down on it, within a few seconds it had chucked away the corpse as it dissolved to pyreflies.

Looking down through the water I realised now that Geosgaeno was a lot more fiecer looking in person than what I had expected. It was huge, its head looked like one gigantic mouth, and although I couldnt see any eyes on the fiend, I could tell that it wasnt blind. There were several appendages running down its back, flowing freely in the water, on the end were bright coloured orbs, which I guessed was how it navigated. Its body looked more like a cage than anything, its ribs could be seen clearly as if like a skeleton, I recalled that it used this to trap its prey once it swallowed them. But its most defining feature had to be the large arms that were hanging down by its side, they were long and serated, almost like the sharpest sword, and I could see already that they had a lot of muscle behind them.

But now it had a new target of Tidus, I knew straight away that he couldnt win, so I looked around for the way out of this area, seeing it, I quickly swam towards it, as I approached it, I saw that Tidus had surfaced, realising also that he couldnt win. I quickly waved over to him to get to the hole in the wall. He began to swin with all his might as the creature swam quickly towards him, just as he was near the hole I held out my arm for him to grab, hoping to save a few seconds, but the creature had other ideas, it opened its mouth, trying to swallow him whole. Fortunately for us, it hit the wall hard and stopped dead in its tracks, however the concussive force of water was now flowing against us and sent us rocketing through the hole into the next chamber.

* * *

_"I had made it out of the frying pan and into the freezer. I thought I was gonna die in this place. At least If I did I knew it wouldnt be alone, Kaiser was with me, and despite the Goth look or whatever he had going on, I could tell... he wasnt the type to give up."_ Tidus narrated

* * *

_"Spira can be rough, I mean, getting thrown about and all. I wasnt used to taking this kind of punishment back home, least it will toughen me up. And I got my handy backup in Tidus. But somethings been bugging me about him... I can quite put my finger on it... nah, im probabally being paranoid."_ I narrate

* * *

Water started pouring out of the hole into the next room, our screams seemed to echo as both Tidus and I were thrown rather violently by the surging water into the next room. We both collapsed on the stairs in the next room in a heap, Tidus was lying against a rock while I was next to a wall. After a few minutes recovery we both stood back up. I began rubbing the back of my head where I had hit the wall.

"I can feel a lump coming on here, that really hurt" I say

Tidus once again started to laugh at me. By now I was seeing red, and the headache really didnt help matters.

"THINK THATS FUNNY DO YOU!" I roared. Within a second I had grabbed hold of him and got him in a headlock.

"Ill show you funny!" I yell.

Tidus was still laughing all the way through, the after a few seconds I did start to see the funny side and began to laugh with him, I let him go as we both quietened down.

"Well lets get going before you kill me with laughing!" he says.

"Ha Ha" I reply.

With that we both start to acsend the remains of the stairs. We come to a stop at the top, as rubble was in the way, Tidus pushed it back and we emerged into a large open room. Several menacing looking statues were mounted on the walls, and rubble was everywhere, water was also flowing freely from the roof, there was also several balconys high up in the room. Walking towards the middle of the room, I notice there is a remains of a campfire, Tidus must have heard my thoughts.

"So... cold... need... fire" He stutters.

I quickly realise that it is cold, I dont feel it that much, being as im in a rather large coat and all, but looking at Tidus, I realise that he isnt wearing half as much as me in that Blitz uniform.

"Think we could find some firewood?" He said holding onto himself.

Before I had a chance to reply my duel disk activated once more. Puzzled I looked down at it, why was it reacting on its own I wondered?

"Hold that thought" I say.

Drawing a card from my disk, I smile when I see what it is, and I quickly slap it down onto the monster zone.

"I summon Fox Fire!" I cry

After a few seconds a small red fox suddenly appears from some of the ruins in the room, it quickly bounds towards and comes next to me, it rubs its head against my legs, almost like a cat would do. Tidus at this point is looking confused.

"How does that help?" he asks.

Smiling I point at the monsters tail, Tidus looks over and catches on quickly, Fox Fires tail had a small flame on the end.

"Fox Fire, intensify you flame and keep us warm there boy" I say

Complying Fox Fire curls up in a ball and lies down on the ground, seemingly going to sleep, however the fire on its tail starts to grow large, giving off quite a lot of heat. Grinning, we both sit down around its tail in an effort to get warm. It dosnt take long for Tidus's to lay out on the ground, and after a few more seconds, he started to complain.

"I need food!" He said feebly.

Sighing I rubbed the side of my face in disbelief.

"I light you a fire when you say your cold, and now you moan about food? You dont ask much do you Tidus...Tidus?"

Looking over I realise why I havnt recieved a reply, he had started snoring, falling asleep as quickly as he started complaining. Chuckling to myself I sit and look at the Fox's tail a moment longer.

"I suppose we could have eaten the fox" I say.

Taking offence, I could hear Fox Fire beginning to growl at me.

"Hey! I was only kidding!" I say quickly.

With a snort, the fox returned to its sleep, although it answered one question, the monsters I summon here were quite real, even reacting to the things I said. Looking round at the sleeping forms of the fox and Tidus I start to feel drowsy myself. Wrapping my coat around me I quickly close my eyes as I try to sleep.

* * *

**Chapter three over and done with! Our leading man Kaiser seems to have made a new friend and ally in Tidus. But a lot of questions have arose so far, like whats the deal with duel disks being around on Spira? Plus whats with Kaisers sudden wardrobe change and physical changes? Read on to find out. Review as well please!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Al Bhed Fiasco

**Chapter four up and ready to go! With the advent of the Al Bhed imminent, lets see how our new duo fairs with them, plus a sinister character begins to plague Kaiser's dreams, read on and find out whats going down. Plus I dont own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Final Fantasy.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Al Bhed Fiasco - Voices Disturb My Sleep**

* * *

_"You know, your only here because I want you here"_ spoke a voice.

"What?" I say in reply.

_"Your hear to give my your power, and for no other reason. Interfeer and Ill kill you without a second thought"_ spoke the voice.

"Who are you?" I ask.

_"You know who I am, but lets just wait until we meet"_

* * *

I suddenly awake with a jerk, realising that im still lying on my back looking up at the remains of the Baaj Temple ceiling. Sitting up I take a look around. The Fox Fire I had summoned was still sleeping on the ground, and Tidus seemed to be sleeping sat up almost. How that was comfy was beyond me, yet I could hear him snoring. Standing up I stretched my arms and legs, getting the sleep out of my system, I didnt know how long id slept, but my clothes were now dry, and none the worse for wear either. But what was most troubling in my mind at the time was the voice I heard while I was sleeping, it felt somewhat familiar, but then again I couldnt place the voice, and what was this about giving it my power? What power? The Fayth was right when he said the rules had changed on Spira, only problem was id yet to find out how far those rules had changed. My thoughts were interrupted as I hear Tidus awake with a start, shuddering he looked around quickly, before he saw me.

"Whats matter Tye? Bad dream or something?" I ask him.

Shaking his head to clear it, he stands up and stretches. "Nah... its nothing, dont worry bout it" He replies

A flash of lightning and a loud screeh interrupts us suddenly, instantly the both of us look up at the source of the noise. On the side of the temple wall its a rather nasty looking large Fiend. Looking down at us with glowing red eyes it begins to suddenly run along the sides of the walls in a circle. Neither of us take our eyes of the beast, within a few seconds it had jumped down onto the ground floor and was facing us, growling at us menacingley. Unstrapping the sword once more from his back, Tidus groans.

"Gimme a break!" he cries.

"Same here!" I shout.

The Fiend before us was Klikk, and it wasnt a pleasant customer either, it looked like some kind of Scorpion, with four legs to walk on with three knife type toes on each one, those knife toes looked quite sharp, not that its large set of fangs in its mouth were much to look at either. Tidus wasted no time in attacking, jumping forward he slashed at the beast with his sword, he made a direct hit on the creatures body, but didnt pentrate its hard skin, however the beast did cry out in rage at the attack and tried to slash back at Tidus, who jumped to the side to avoid the strike. It was at this point that I realised that the Fox Fire I had summoned was now stood up and standing before me, curled up in an aggressive stance, looking towards the Fiend. The only problem was I had no idea what to do. I didnt know how to command my beast, but I realised I needed to help Tidus. He was loosing ground to the creature fast, it had gone on the attack, slashing at him repeatedly, Tidus was jumping back forth avoiding the slashes. However he tripped over some rubble and landed on his back, the Fiend roared in triumph as it prepared to pounce on him. Realising that I had no other options I took the simple approach.

"Fox Fire! Attack it now!" I shouted, pointing at the Fiend.

Within half a second my monster was on the move, although it was small, it moved like the wind, and pounced onto the back of Klikk, raising its head Fox Fire sunk its teeth into the back of the Fiends neck. The Fiend cried out in agony at the attack, and began to thrash around, trying to get my monster off of it. Tidus took this chance to get back up and regroup, giving me a thumbs up in the process. The Fiend was still thrashing around, trying to get Fox Fire off of its back. In the end it won out, and Fox Fire was thrown through the air, however with a twist and a turn, Fox Fire landed nimbly on its feet, and ran back over to stand before me. Tidus and I now had the monster in a pincer attack, we were both on either side of it. Tidus nodded towards me as he went on the attack, taking a swipe at Klikk at its exposed back. It roared in pain and swiped out with a claw as it turned, trying to slice Tidus in half, he jumped back to avoid the shot, then I realised this was my chance. The creature was now once again exposed before me, looking down at my monster I started to think. If Fox Fire is a fire attribute monster, can it use fire type magic in this world? Worth a shot as far as I could see it.

"Fox Fire! Attack the Fiend with Fire!" I shout.

All the hairs on Fox Fire began to stand on end as it prepared its attack. The flame on its tail intensified into a small fireball, and with a flick of its tail, the fireball sped towards the Fiend and landed on its once again exposed back. The Fiend ignited for a second instantly, screaming a horrible sound in pain. Before it had time to recover, another explosion rocked the temple. The two double doors at the side of the room suddenly exploded. Shielding our eyes from the explosion, our attention was drawn to the now open door. In the door way stood a group of people in strange face masks and body suits, they seemed to be also wielding guns from the looks of it.

_"The Al Bhed, Rikku should be with them"_ I thought.

After another flash of lightning, I could indeed see a young girl in a body suit and mask standing at the front of the group. With several bands of blond hair sticking out of the mask, I could tell that it was Rikku. Flexing her hands quickly, she walked towards where Tidus was standing, before taking up a battle stance with him.

"You on our side? Cool!" he exclaimed

Rikku nodded, then simply pulled out a hand grenade from the front of her suit and lobbed it at the Fiend, it exploded on contact, killing it instantly, it dropped to the floor and disolved into pyreflies. Tidus started to breath heavy after the fight, trying to recover, I on the other hand placed my monster card back into my deck, as the duel disk disengaged, Fox Fire bounded back towards the rubble where it had appeared from and disappeared. Although I did note that a rather large cloud of pyreflies suddenly came out from the rubble. Deciding now wasnt the best time to once again moan about how it worked I walked over to Tidus's side as he stood back up. Both of us looked over at Rikku, who within a couple of seconds removed her face mask, so that we could see her face, Tidus seemed quite suprised at seeing her, although he did recover quickly.

"Phew, that was close" he said with a smile.

The other four male Al Bhed now advanced on us, one stopping behind Tidus and grabbing him by the hair.

"Hey lemme go!" Tidus yelled in surprise.

Another of the Al Bhed moved towards me to try and grab me, but as I was ready for him I lifted up my left arm, showing my duel disk and gave him a death glare. For some reason it actually did work, as he seemed to moved back, but that didnt stop them long as the remaining three bared thier rifles down at Tidus and I.

"Fryd ec drec?" spoke the one holding Tidus.

"Y fiend eh risyh teckieca!" said the second

"Oac, ed ec cu!" threw in the third.

"Fa gemm ed?" said the last one.

At that point the Al Bhed that had spoke last drew a knife from his belt and held it to Tidus's throat. I gulped as I hoped that Tidus wouldnt try anything.

Fyed!" Rikku interrupted "Fryd ev ed ec y risyh?"

"Drao yna ymm dra cysa eh taydr." Came the one with the knife.

"E vunpet ed." she replied firmly "Fa pnehk ed fedr ic." she said finally.

The one holding Tidus with the knife let him go and pushed him forward, Rikku stepped forward and moved close to him, Tidus's eyes widened in suprise.

"Cunno." she said softly

With that she gave him a lethal knee shot to the stomach, completely knocking the wind out of him, within a few more seconds he had passed out on the floor. Now that Tidus was out, all the Al Bhed now looked over at me, once again I raised my duel disk and pointed my other arm out in defence. Despite the rifles, the Al Bhed seemed to be hesitant in trying to approach me. They started to coverse with each other quickly, and considering how my Al Bhed was kind rusty, I couldnt really understand what they were saying. Although I did hear one say a simple line.

"Y Duelist!"

I knew that the source of their fears was now clearly me, or the fact that the recognised that I was a Duelist. In the end, the four male Al Bhed moved back and Rikku started to move towards me. Not wanting to get knocked out like Tidus did, I moved into an aggressive stance.

"Stay back!" I said fiercely.

Rikku held up her hands, in what I gathered was a sign of peace.

"Its ok, we arnt gonna hurt you, we were just worried about your duel disk is all" she said sweetly.

Relaxing my guard slightly I lowered my arms.

"What do you want?" I asked.

Rikku smiled at me, seemingley quite glad my duel disk was out of the way.

"Well we want to take you back to our ship, my friends here, thought you friend was a Fiend, so I had to knock him out to stop them from killing him" she said. Nodding I motioned for her to continue.

"But they dont want you to see where we are headed, top secret mission and all, so they want you knocked out for the trip... but looking at your duel disk they were afraid to try and force you" she said nodding towards my duel disk.

Looking down at my duel disk myself, even more questions were coming to mind, why were the Al Bhed so afraid of me? For now I decided best thing to do was play along and get out of this temple.

"What do you propose?" I ask

Smiling once more, Rikku reached into her pocket and pulled out some power, and she held it out in her hand.

"This is Sleep Power, one whiff and your sound asleep, more than enough time for us to be off, so you coming with us then? Unless you prefer to stay here?" she asked.

Knowing that I didnt have much of a choice, I took the power from her and sat on the floor, placing it near my nose, I inhaled sharpley and felt and overwhelming tiredness assail my mind. Within a few more seconds, my eyes grew heavy, until they closed completely, I felt myself hit the floor, but it didnt matter for in the next instant I was sound asleep on the floor.

* * *

"_Trusting fool_" spoke the voice.

"How do you figure that one out?" I reply.

"_You let them take you so easily... For all you know they could slit your throat in your sleep_" Spoke the voice.

"And you care because?" I ask.

"_Because your power belongs to me... So if your dead then my plans would take a setback somewhat_" Spoke the voice.

* * *

Some time later...

I awake to find myself on something soft, and rather comfy, opening my eyes, I see that im lying on a bed, I sit up quickly with a start, unsure of where I am. Looking around the room, I can see that the walls are entirely metal, with only a single door as a means of exit. Jumping off the bed I check myself, everything seems to be there, and my duel disk and deck are still there. Stepping slowly towards the door, I turn the handle. Its locked. Big suprise there. Admiting defeat I sit back down on the bed, processing what was going on. I was pretty sure that Tidus would be up on deck, but I had no idea why I was inside the ship, and being treated quite well for that matter.

But for now my thoughts were once again back to the strange voice in my dreams as I slept. Who was it that kept coming to me in my sleep? All I knew for now was that it had some if not a lot of interest in me, and secondly, it wasnt the most nicest person in the world. But once again the plight that I was currently in, took precedence at the moment, beacuse I didnt know how long I would be stuck in this room. I didnt have to wait too much longer, as within a few minutes I hear the lock slowly turning in the door, and the door opening shortly afterwards. Standing in the doorway is Rikku, with a tray of food in her hands. Stepping into the room, she smiles at me and places the food onto the bed next to me before stepping back.

"Hungry? Eat this, its some of the best food we can get out here" she says.

Gingerley I start to eat the meal, it was quite good to be honest, I wasnt expecting it to be, for some reason, but then again I was starving, so anything would tase good at this point. After I had finished I placed my tray back down on the bed, and stood up, hoping to talk to Rikku.

"Why am I in here? And wheres my friend?" I ask

"He's on deck, hes resting at the moment. We had him do a little job for us while you were still out, though I have to say, he does tire out easily dosnt he?" she giggles.

I couldnt help but laugh myself, well I do have to give into my evil side every now and again, especially with how much he had laughed at me in Baaj Temple.

"Asked for why your in here, well..." Rikku's eyes fell to my duel disk.

"There arnt many Duelist's left in Spira, not real ones anyway, just a handful at best, chosen by each temple as thier champion, the eternal Guardians of a Summoner. There are some other duelists in the world, but not too many of them either. So what im thinking right now is where is your Summoner?" Rikku finished

_"Temple champions? Eternal Guardians to the Summoners? The rules truly have changed here"_ I think to myself.

Rikku began to look at me, hopefully wanting an answer, once again I realised it was cover story time.

"I dont have a Summoner, I dont know how I got to where I was, I dont know anything about myself." Sighing I look to the ground, trying to act convincingley.

"I know places, people, whats what and all, and I even know about my duel disk, but for some reason I cant remember a thing about myself, except for my name." Sighing once more I turn my head to the ceiling.

"I did hear once that people who get too close to Sin, suffer some sort of amnesia, maybe I got too close to Sin and it wiped my memory of myself." Rikku seemed to be buying into the story as she put her hand sympathetically on my shoulder.

"Its ok, ill try to help the best I can and get you and your friend back to the mainland..." She gave me a sweet smile when she finished.

Standing up she spun around on her heels, and then extended her arm towards me.

"Well just so you know... my names Rikku, nice to meet you Mr err... sorry I realised I never asked your name!" Rikku said

Extending my hand to hers, I take it and shake her hand from my sitting point on the bed.

"My name is... my name is Kaiser, The Dark Warrior, nice to meet you Rikku" I say.

I didnt get a chance to finish our handshake as Rikku pulled away, the look of horror on her face made my blood run cold. She leans agains the wall with her hand clasped firmly over her mouth. Standing up I look at her confused.

"Did I say something wrong?" I ask

Rikku calming down somewhat takes a few deep breaths before speaking.

"No...no its nothing... just, until you get your memory back... I really wouldnt tell anyone about that Dark Warrior thing... ok?" She says stammering.

"Ok" I say, now more than a little confused.

"Okie dokey then" she says.

Gathering herself together she opens the door and picks up another tray of food that was outside, looking over her shoulder she speaks.

"Lets go feed your friend then! Come on the Kaiser!" she says with a forced smile.

Without a word I follow her as she takes us through the ship towards the deck. My mind was occupied with what had just happened.

_"Why did she go all postal when I said The Dark Warrior? What does it mean?"_ I think to myself.

* * *

As Rikku and I walked along the interior of the ship my mind was still processing her reaction to my 'Dark Warrior' persona. I had no idea why she had reacted the way she did. Did it mean something on Spira? Either way I wasnt going to find out now as pretty soon we were on the main deck. As we walked across the deck, I could see Tidus lying down next to some kind of crates. Moaning loudly all the while.

"Ahhhhh huuungry!" he complained

Both us of walked towards him and once in range, Rikku gave him a sharp kick on his arm startling him, he looked up instantly to see both of us looking down at him.

"Hey Kasier! Glad to see your ok man! where you..." he trailed off

His words were interrupted as Rikku put down the tray of food before him, almost foaming at the mouth, he started to chow down straight away.

"Whoa! Right on!" he yelled.

Watching Tidus eat almost made me want to vomit up my meal, he was eating so fast I doubt that he was even chewing it.

"Your a pig, you know that Tye?" I say

Rikku standing beside me simply shook her head in disbelief at him, but he wasnt listening too busy chowing down on his food. That is until he started to choke. Coughing and spluttering he looked around for something to drink, until he spied a bottle of water in Rikku's hands that he snatched away, drinking rapidly to stop himself choking.

"Hey!" Rikku said. I found this highly amusing and started to laugh really loud at Tidus, he was funny in his own peculiar way.

"It's cus you eat too fast!" she said crouching down to his height.

Standing up after coughing out the last of his food, he moved away and started to stretch.

"Hey!" Rikku said following after him

Turning round Tidus looked at her before speaking.

"Hello there. What is your name?" He asked politely

"Rikku." she said

"Whoa!" Tidus shouted.

He grabbed hold of her hands and started dancing around with her, earning a chuckle from myself while he was doing so, Rikku on the other hand had to pull her hands away from him as he was jumping around

"You really do understand!" He said laughing, walking around the deck.

"Huh?" He said noticing me again

"Yeah nice to see you too Tye, completely forget im here why dont you?" I say with a grin.

Tidus smiling at me, gave me a playful punch on the arm.

"Oh come on man! lighten up! I mean I was just excited to realise that she understood me and we werent alone on this ship!" he said with a smile.

"Fair enough then" I say, returning the punch, possibly a bit too hard in the process... Just for good measure.

Tidus then turned his attention back to Rikku rubbing his sore arm in the process. "Uh...why didn't say you understood us earlier?" he asked

"I didn't get a chance to." she explained hurriedly "Everyone thought oui were a fiend. Asked for Kaiser, well they knew he was a Duelist and wernt too eager to try and force him."

Tidus looked back over his shoulder at me, wanting some sort of explanation "Ill tell you later, and ive met Rikku earlier" I say. With a nod he turned back to her.

"Uh...we?"

"Oh, oui means you." She replies.

"Uh...who are you guys anyway?"

"There Al Bhed, couldnt you tell by their language?" I say jumping in

By now Rikku had walked to the railing and was starting out over the ocean with her back to us

"Yeah Kaiser's right, we are the Al Bhed... Wait!" she cried turning back "You're not an Al Bhed hater are you?" she said looking at Tidus.

"I don't even know what an Al Bhed is." he said sounding cofused.

"Where you from?" Rikku asked

"Zanarkand." he proclaimed proudly "I'm a blitzball player. Star Player of the Zanarkand Abes." He said making a kicking motion as he spoke.

_"Oh Tidus you idiot!"_ I think to myself.

Rikku took a glance towards me, and with a shrug I shook my head towards her and put my palm on my face. For some reason I knew that I would be doing a lot of facepalming around Tidus.

"Did you...hit your head or something?" She asked him

"Um...you guys hit me." he said walking sheepishly towards her

Walking behind him, I slapped him one on the back of the head. Earning a grunt from Tidus.

"Owww! What was that for?" he said angrily

"For stating the obvious nimrod" I say in return, causing Rikku to laugh to herself at us.

"Oh right... Sorry about before" she said, turning back around "Do you remember anything before that?"

* * *

_"So I told her everything there was to tell about Zanarkand. About life there, blitzball and Sin's attack. And about how Auron and I were engulfed in this light. I just said things as they came to mind. But then I started to wonder."_ Tidus narrates

* * *

_"You know ive never fully appreciated looking out over the ocean, seeing how peaceful it is, well... more peaceful than the ocean back home. So clear and inviting here. Everything is. I think by the time everything is done, I wont want to leave Spira"_ I narrate

* * *

"Did I say something funny?" he inquired seeing the look of mild shock upon her small face.

"You were near Sin." she said simply

He bowed his head "Uh huh."

"Don't worry!" she assured brightly "You'll be better in no time, you and Kaiser. They say your head gets funny when Sin is near. Maybe you had some kind of dream?" She offered

"You mean we're both sick?" Tidus said glancing at me

"From Sin's toxin, yeah." Rikku added

"You sure?" he said

I gave him another slap across the back of his head.

"She just said it twice ya daft sod" I say, earning a laugh from Rikku and another glare from Tidus.

"Yeah, there is no Zanarkand anymore. Sin destroyed it a thousand years ago." she said "So no-one play blitzball there!"

Tidus froze as she skipped away "Huh?"

"Whaddya mean, a thousand years ago?" he cried "But I saw Sin attack Zanarkand! You're saying that happened a thousand years ago!...No way!" he cried

"You said... you play blitzball?" Rikku quizzed suddenly as she played with the straps on her goggles.

"Yeah.." he groaned

"You know, you should go to Luca." she suggested. "Someone might know who you are or you might find someone you recognise, you too Kaiser, might both find someone you know there."

"Luca?" Tidus asked

"Aaahhh." Both I and Rikku groaned

Tidus groaned too, while I just stood there facepalming.

_"This is gonna be one hell of a fun time!"_ I think to myself sarcastically.

Rikku on the other hand was pacing around the deck, before coming to both myself and Tidus, tapping us both on the shoulder

"Okay, leave it to me! I'll get you both to Luca, promise!" she said enthusiastically.

Tidus sort of cringed at the sound of that, whereas I looked quite hopeful.

"You'd rather stay here!" she asked

"Uh-uh." he shook his head vigorously.

"Long as the companys good" I say with a smile, earning a giggle from Rikku.

"Okay, I'll go tell the others. Wait here."

We watched as she scuttled off toward the mechanical doors, her blonde ponytail bobbing comically onto top of her head.

"Oh and one thing-" her voice became rather solem as she halted suddenly "Don't tell anyone you're from Zanarkand ok? Yevon says it's a holy place, you might upset someone, and we already talked about what I said to you Kaiser, you too."

"Oh...ok..." Tidus said before looking at me.

"Another tell you later" I finish.

With a brief grin she dashed off indoors to tell the rest of the crew. Tidus and I returned to watching the ocean from the railing for a while longer, looking over at him, I could tell that he was in deep thought, I mean wouldnt you? He'd just heard his home was destroyed, not only that but it was a thousand years ago. That kind of stuff messes with your head.

"You ok Tye? you seem troubled?" I say hoping for a response.

"Nah... its nothing" He says

"You sure? Wanna share?" I ask hopefully

"Sorry, just need some time to think" he says, before walking to the other side of the deck. I see him lean against the crates, thinking.

Turning back, my attention is back onto the sea, normally I would have been annoyed that he wouldnt share, but I did kinda feel sorry for him, he didnt have a home to go back to, and neither did I. Well I did technically, just that there wasnt anything there for me to go back to.

* * *

_"My Zanarkand, some kind of holy place? Yeah right, I thought. Since when? Yevon? Sin? Luca? I thought Sin had just took me to a far away place. That I could go back in a day or two. But a thousand years into the future?"_ Tidus narrates

* * *

_"Poor guy, he'd just been dealt a major mind fuck, and not of the nice variety either. How would you feel if you heard your home was destroyed and it was a thousand years ago? On top of that, he has all these questions about Spira now, he took it all rather well actually, better than I would have. I just wish I could tell him the truth, but I know that I cant, he needs to find this out by himself. At least I can be there to help him along the way."_ I narrate

* * *

"No Way!" Tidus shouts all of a sudden.

I hear him kicking the crates behind him. Then the whole ship began to rock, I grabbed hold of the bars for support. Tidus shortly after came rolling across the deck towards me, sticking my leg out I stopped him going overboard.

"You do realise your such a jinx AGAIN!" I say in anger.

Looking over the sea, I see the waters beginning to gush up into the air, slowly coming towards the ship. Meanwhile several Al Bhed exited the holds and came running onto the deck, being thrown all over the place for thier troubles. Running over to the railings they all began to shout, I didnt need to speak Al Bhed to understand what they were saying. Sin had come.

"SIN!"

"SIN EC LUSA!"

"IHTAN IC IHTAN IC!"

As the water got closer I realised out fate, the waves pummeled the ship from all side, sending water across the decks in a deadly tidlewave. Tidus was the first to go, he was swept from the ship and straight into the water. I held on as long as I could, but in the end the water won out and I was dragged overboard with him. Taking one last look up at the ship before I hit the water, I see the Al Bhed on deck watching us, Rikku was there frantically waving at us. But within another few seconds both Tidus and I were dragged into the whirlpool created by Sin, and were dragged under.

* * *

**Chapter four out of the way! The tropical island of Besaid is next! And whats with all the wierdness on the duel disks and Kaisers name of 'The Dark Warrior'? And who was the voice in Kaiser's dream? Read on to find out**

**And as always! Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Beauty Of Besaid

**I dont own Final Fantasy Or Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Now thats out of the way, how will our duo fair now they have arrived on Besaid? They meet another new ally and our duo get more information about thier situations than they bargained for! Lets go.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: The Beauty Of Besaid - An Auroch Welcome**

* * *

_"Your weak"_ spoke the voice

"You again?" I ask

_"You speak as if I left before... either way... you are always weak without me"_ came the voice

"How we figure that one out eh holmes?" I ask

_"You would be dead by now if it wasnt for me, thats enough reason"_ finished the voice.

* * *

A couple of hours later...

For the first time since I arrived on Spira, I feel warm, almost comforted even, but then I realise something, im underwater. Snapping my eyes open I throw my head up to the surface, and I didnt have to go far, I surfaced straight away gasping and spluttering, filling my lungs with air. Tidus beside me, also surfaced, gasping and spluttering for air.

"Kaiser! Rikku!" He shouted.

"Im right next to you, you know... you really need to get your eyes checked" I say

Tidus didnt have time to reply as he was suddenly hit in the back of the head by a blitzball.

"Gaahhhh!" he squirmed in shock.

Stifling a laugh, we both looked towards the Blitzball had come from, as my eyes adjusted against the glare I could see about six people on the beach looking out towards us, they were dressed in mostly yellow body suits, almost like suspender shirts and trousers with upper body suits held up with straps over the shoulders and dark blue trousers with yellow material strapped over the top. They looked of all shapes and sizes, but the one I singled out was the one in the middle, stood with his arms across his broad chest, the flaming orange hair sticking straight up into a point on his head and the blue bandanna gave him away instantly.

_"Wakka you old dog, your a sight for sore eyes"_ I thought

Just then I noticed a strange sight below my eyes, the blitzball was floating around, and it stopped infront of Tidus who picked it up straight away.

"Blitzball!" he cried like a kid in a candy store.

You know looking at his face, I could see the life return to his bright blue eyes for the first time since id met him, it was good to see that for a change. Least he was doing a bit better with something he knew.

"HEY! YOU TWO OK?" Came a loud voice from the shore.

"HEEEY!" Tidus yelled back, waving like a maniac, he gave a wide grin before looking at me.

"Watch this" he says with a wide smile.

Diving under the water I see him look back up towards the ball and shoot up high into the air, heading the ball with him, flipping round he kicks the ball with both feet sending it straight for the beach, where it spirals away onto the island. Wakka and the rest of the group were just stood there, looking absolutely stunned. Surfacing once more Tidus looks at me with a cheeky grin. I had to say I was impressed, id seen him do that shot before, but doing it in person was far, far more impressive.

"Have to say Tye, that was really cool, you got mad skills." I say, I give him a brief clap the best I could while treading water.

Smiling even wider now Tidus gave me a thumbs up.

"Thats what makes me the star player of the Zanarkand Abes! Come on, lets head to shore" He says

Both of us start swimming to shore, although for once I wasnt moaning about my clothes, the water here was so warm under the bright sun. So for once, I decided to bite my tongue. Once we were on the shore, I quickly brushed off the water from my clothes while Tidus shook himself down, almost like a dog. Looking up once again at the sun, I could already tell it wouldnt take long before our clothes dried. Strangely though after examining my duel disk and deck, I noticed that they were both bone dry, almost as if I hadnt been in the water at all, thinking back, I realised the same had happened when I had come out of the water at Baaj Temple, but with us recovering from the attack from the Fiend there, I didnt notice. Now that I had noticed, to say I was suprised was an understatement, I expected them both to be ruined, thankfully I was mistaken, I made a mental note to check on that later.

Tidus was quickly surrounded by the group as Wakka quickly approached Tidus, leaving my fortunately without a crowd observing me or my duel disk for a change. I could see that they were all completely stunned at seeing Tidus perform that shot, at least a few feet away I could hear what they were talking about, Wakka's face was a picture, I didnt think it was possible for someones jaw to be that far open.

"Yo...Hiya..." Tidus said meekly, rubbing the back of his head.

Wakka was still almost too stunned for words, I could almost see that his orange hair was going darker.

"You wanna...try dat move...one more time?" he stammered.

* * *

_"Finally! Things were starting to look up!"_ Tidus narrated

* * *

_"He's in his element, good for him"_ I narrate.

* * *

Tidus wasted little time, he performed the Sphere Shot once again, sending it hurtling into the ocean, there were more collective gasps from the group as they watched the shot. Wakka folded his arms before speaking "You no amateur! Who you play for?" he asked with a chuckle.

"The Zanarkand Abes!" Tidus beamed.

I immediately facepalmed.

_"Oh Tidus! For the love of..."_ I think

The entire crowds mood changed in an instant, they all began to murmor amongst themselves at what they had just heard. Tidus started rubbing the back of his head again. He cast a nervous glance towards me, and I simply shook my head at him, mouthing to him, "_Your on your own_"

"What team you say again?" Wakka inquired with narrow eyes.

"I meant... forget that..." Tidus flustered "I er got too uh close to Sin and my head's all foggy-like." "So I don't know where this place is... Or even where I came from..." Tidus finished with a sigh.

"Sin's toxin got to you ya?" The red-haired player confirmed. "But, you're still alive!" he added with cheer "Praise be to Yevon.."

The entire group then gave an odd gesture, stepping back with one foot, they extended thier arms and brought them both together, much like they were holding a ball, and then bowing. Tidus looked confused at what they were doing. I on the sidelines however, knew it was the sign of Yevon. The INFAMOUS sign of Yevon I might add.

"Alright! Back to practice!" Wakka yelled to the rest.

Without any further coaxing the rest of the group ran back across the beach to begin thier Blitzball training once more. Wakka began to address Tidus.

"I'm Wakka." he said turning back to Tidus, taking his hand tightly in a firm hand shake. "Coach and captain of the Besaid Aurochs, brudda!"

"Im Tidus, good to meet you Wakka" Tidus replied breaking thier handshake. Looking over Tidus's shoulder, Wakka spotted me for the first time.

"Who's your dark friend over there Tidus?" He asked

Hearing I was needed I walked over to the pair, Tidus was already introducing me.

"Wakka, this is Kaiser, Duelist extrodinare!" he exclaims

Quickly I facepalm before offering my hand to Wakka.

"Nice to meet you Wakka, and ignore him, he tends to exaggerate sometimes." I say

"Hey!" Tidus cries.

Wakka grinning, happily returns my handshake. I didnt think that Wakka would be a pushover, but the man sure could grip.

"Good to meet ya brudda, you going to the temple to pray to the Fayth ya?" He asked

_"Pray to the Fayth? Why would I need to do that?"_ I wonder

"I dont remember much about myself Wakka, I think I got a bit close to Sin too, I still got most of my senses about me, but ive got the odd gap here and there, so your gonna have to tell me why id pray to the Fayth?" I ask

After some of the shock Tidus had given him so far, Wakka didnt seem too fazed by my question.

"Your a duelist ya?" He says nodding at my duel disk. "Duelists pray to the Fayth at the temple in order to become thier champion, happens after The Calm, each temple always has a duelist champion, only Besaid never has one, the Fayth never seems to deem any of them worthy for some reason, so dont be too worried if it dosnt accept you, if you decide to pray." He finished

Wakka's explantion only opened up a world more of questions for me. My mind was on overload trying to figure out all this information. But as usual, Tidus's stomach growling decided to interrupt. Then again I did feel rather hungry again.

"What? You hungry?" Wakka asked, hearing his stomach as well

Nodding sheepishly Tidus gave him a wry smile. Followed closely by my facepalming again.

"Alright, back to the village. I'll get ya somethin'!" Wakka declared before he ran off towards the exit to the beach.

I on the other hand was still in a world of my own about what Wakka had told me, it was simply too much to digest at once

_"Praying to the Fayth? Duelists? Thats it, soon as we get to Besaid, im having a drink"_ I think.

Tidus seemed to notice me deep in thought, and waved his hand infront of my face.

"Hello in there? Tidus to Kaiser? Heeellloooo?" He said. Roused from my thoughts I glance up.

"Yeah sorry Tye, just a bit to absorb is all. Come on, lets get going" I say

Nodding Tidus and I follow after Wakka, we dont have far to go before we see him between two cliff faces at the exit to the beach.

* * *

_"I felt like I could trust this Wakka. Kaiser seemed to believe what he had told him. So, I just had to ask."_ Tidus narrates.

* * *

_"This is too much, saying the rules had changed on Spira was an understatement, at that moment, I really wanted a drink to drown it all out"_ I narrate

* * *

As we approach Wakka, I can see Tidus shuffling about, I can tell he wants to ask him something.

"Um..it's true Zanarkand was destroyed, right? A thousand years ago. So, it's just a big pile of rubble now, isn't it?..." he says slowly.

Wakka folds his arms across his chest and nods solemly.

"Hmm" Wakka nodded. "Long time ago, there were a whole lot of cities in Spira." he explained "Big cities with machina, machines to run 'em. People played all day and let the machina do the work...and then, well, take a look."

Despite the fact that Id been on the beach a few minutes now, it was only just now that id noticed the ruins the Wakka was describing, while he was speaking I took a look around, the leafy vegatation on the beach and the rock faces were quite evident, and among them were the ruins of all the machina citys and structures that once used to exist on Besaid. I couldnt help notice how beautiful the scenery was, in a morbid sort of way, considering that Sin had destroyed them all.

"Sin came and destroyed the machina cities. And Zanarkand along with 'em." Wakka sighed "...Yeah, dat was about a thousand years ago, just like you said. If you ask me, Sin's our punishment for lettin' things get outta hand." Wakka frowned. "What gets me though is that we gotta suffer 'cause of what some goofballs did way back when!"

Wakka folded his arms angrily, id forgotten how much of a Yevonite he was, in respsecting the teachings and everything.

"Course we must always repent for our sins. That's important!" he turned to the blitzer with a wry smile "It's just that...it's hard to keep at it sometimes, y'know." My attention also now back on Wakka.

* * *

_"It was just as Rikku said. Wakka and Rikku couldn't both be lying. Why would they?"_ Tidus narrates.

* * *

_"He's lost, it dosnt take a genius to see that he's torn in two... although I arnt doing much better considering all the stuff ive heard since I got on Spira."_ I narrate.

* * *

Wakka decided to start laughing, almost hysterically, breaking up the awkward silence.

"But you from the Zanarkand Abes? Dat was a good one, eh?" he chuckled, throwing his arm around Tidus's back, Tidus just held his head down,  
clearly dejected. "Hey, I'm not sayin' the team never existed, ya? But you gotta figure, a team livin' in luxury like that'd be pretty soft, eh?" He said, ruffling the young Blitzers hair in a friendly manner.

* * *

_"I appreciated the fact that Wakka was trying to cheer me up. But at that time all I could think about was...everything that had happened to me, all this, started with Sin. Kaiser too, he'd had a rough time because of Sin by the sounds of it. Maybe if we could find Sin one more time, I could go home and Kaiser could remember who he was. For now, I'd just live life until that time came. No more worrying about where or when I was. Sure was hard not to think of home. But it started to feel better already. A little better...maybe..."_ Tidus narrates

* * *

_"I thought I knew a lot about Spira, that I knew everyone, and everything that would happen here, but I was wrong, dead wrong. Spira seemed to have changed a lot now that I was actually here, the worse part is, im completely fighting in the dark, I cant tell anyone of who I really am or why am here. Worse still I havnt got a clue what this evil is that the Fayth told me about. I could feel one of my headaches coming on"_ I narrate

* * *

Breaking out of my thoughts, I can see that Tidus was stood at the waterfront, looking out over the ocean, walking up behind him I nudge him with my elbow.

"Quite the pair arnt we Tye?" I say

Looking up at the sky, Tidus gave a sigh. "I... never really wanted to believe that Zanarkand was destroyed, kinda hits home you know?" he said quietly

_"If only you knew"_ I think

Looking out over the ocean, I suddenly realise how peaceful it is on Besaid, almost like no where else in the world, seagulls flying overhead, the cool ocean breeze caressing my skin, its almost like paradise.

"Ill make sure you get back to Zanarakand" I say with conviction.

Tidus looked up at me at that comment.

"We both got dumped here together, so we may as well finish our journey together" I finish

A sly smile seemed to come across Tidus's face at what I had said, I knew that he was feeling really alone right now, seemingley far away from what he called home. It must have been a relief to know someone was going to take that journey of discovery with.

"In that case lets make a promise" Tidus says

Looking at him I raise an eyebrow, and nod for him to continue.

"You see me to Zanarkand, and Ill see to it that you find out who you are" He says

"Done" I say

Clenching my fist I put my arm out towards him, looking a bit confused he took a moment to look at my fist and then look at me, nodding at him, he seemed to catch on, and he did the same, as both of our clenched fists met with force, the deal was done. For what seemed like the longest moment, we both stand there, still with our fists met, just looking at each other.

* * *

_"For the first true time since I met Kaiser, I could tell the strength of his will, his eyes said it all when he said he would get me to Zanarkand. To be honest, I believed him completely. And I was glad to have a friend around since I came to Spira. If his resolve was that strong, then id do my best to keep my half of the promise to him."_ Tidus narrates

* * *

_"For some reason, I can tell already that he is at ease, that he isnt truely alone in this world anymore. It was good to know that at least that I had a good friend here on Spira, its not an exaggeration to say that he was probabally the first true friend id had in a long while... if at all. So even if it killed me, id make sure to get him to Zanarkand. Its just a shame that I cant get him to the Zanarkand he is expecting."_ I narrate

* * *

"Come on Tye, Wakka's waiting for us" I say, moving away.

Nodding we exit the beach looking for Wakka, it dosnt take long, we spot him at the crossroads waiting with his arms folded.

"Hey! It's this way!" Wakka dashed ahead suddenly, veering off to the right.

Suddenly I stop up short. Tidus noticed once he took a few more steps forward, turning back he looked at me, puzzled.

"Whats the matter?" he says

Looking round I can feel something in the air, almost calling to me.

"You go with Wakka, ill meet you both at the statue near the village... and dont worry I can find it" I say reassuringley.

For once Tidus didnt question me, he simply nodded with a smile and ran off after Wakka. Looking towards the other path, that lead around the cliffs to Besaid village, I take it and start on the trail. Walking along side the cliff, I look up to see an overhanging rock face above me, with waterfalls intermitantly flowing freely down the side of the cliff. In the end I come out to the trail proper, and simply gasp at the beauty that I behold. The entire cliff was a scene of absolute beauty, the vegitation flows freely along the cliff face, along with several waterfalls that flow down the cliff, almost as if tracing a line down the side of the cliff face. But it didnt take long for the scene of beauty to be shattered by some unwanted guests, three of them infact, a trio of Fiends heading in my way, who looked quite interested in tearing me a new one.

Looking at my adversarys I can identify them straight away, the first looked like a wabbling pile of blue jelly with a face, otherwise known as a Water Flan. The second was a small purple coloured wolf, that was snarling and hissing in my direction, a Dingo Fiend if memory served me. Finally a large bird creature was following behind them, flapping its wings keeping itself in the air, It gave a rather high pitched shriek with its rather long sharp beak, A Condor Fiend I identified it as. As the Fiends bared down on my I realised that I was gonna be alone in my first really battle on Spira, I soon started to regret not going with Tidus and Wakka, but I realised that I had to fight Fiends sometime, so now was the best time to get some practice in, as the Fiends on Besaid wernt exactly too strong to deal with. Standing my ground I feel my duel disk deploy almost instantly, which frankly was a relief to know, only problem was that it was now three on one, so I was gonna have to even the odds up a bit.

_"Ok Kaiser, its go time, your first real fight against Fiends, so lets get that brain of yours in gear, firstly I know that the Water Flan is weak to Thunder attacks, so a monster with those kind of abilities would be good to summon, and as far as I remember the other two should be weak against Fire, so if I can draw Fox Fire again, he should be able to deal with those others. Well no time like the present"_ I think

Reaching for my duel disk, I grab hold of my deck to draw a card, to my relief, I feel as if I can safely grab hold of three cards, considering that having three monsters for a change is better than one, I take them all.

"Here we go, I draw!" I say, drawing my cards with a flourish.

Glancing at my drawn cards, I smile almost instantly at my draws. Ive picked up Hinotama Soul, a Fire attribute monster. Thunder Kid, a Thunder type monster. Rather strangely, I realised that ive also drawn Harpies Pet Dragon, a level 7 Wind attribute monster. For a few seconds I stare at the card puzzled. So far ive only seemed to have drawn lower level monsters. But casting my thoughts aside I realise that a little extra muscle on deck cant hurt. Instantly I slam all the cards onto the Duel Disk.

"Alright, come on out! Hinotama Soul! Thunder Kid! And Hapries Pet Dragon!" I yell

Instantly my monsters started to appear, in a burst of pyreflies I might add. The Hinotama Soul appeared first, exploding into a ball of fire that made up its form, appearing shortly after, was the monsters face, that gave a wide grin at the Fiends. The Condor and Dingo backed away slightly, obviously fearing what was about to happen. Thunder Kid appeared next, appearing after a small blast of lightning hit the ground, the small yellow lizard had a long tail, wide lips, displaying a rather large set of teeth to boot, plus rather large fierce eyes. But the real thing to notice was the two antena on top of its head, with electricity dancing around between them.

"All right boys, attack!" I yell

Thunder Kid and Hinotama Soul immediately leaped into the fry, but it was only then that I noticed something, Harpies Pet Dragon wasnt around for some reason, looking down at my Duel Disk, I could see that the card was set up properly, but for some reason I couldnt summon it.

_"Wait a sec, is it because its a level 7 monster? Would I have to sacrifice something for it?"_ I think.

I didnt have much more time to think, due to my monsters being on the attack. The Dingo leaped at the Hinotama Soul, which simply floated and awaited for it to attack, suddenly the Fire monster lurched forward, completely engluphing the Dingo, it incinerated the poor creature, which disapeared in a cloud of Pyreflies. Thunder Kid on the other hand was having a harder time with the Water Flan, jumping forward it threw a punch at the Flan which connected with ease. Only problem was, Thunder Kids fist went right into the jelly like body of the Flan. Sweatdropping Thunder Kid was stuck, the Flan made a sort of watery laughing sound before throwing Thunder Kid back against a wall. It hit the wall hard with a thud was it impacted directly on its back. An immense pain suddenly shot through my back, almost like it been thrown against the wall. Then I realised what had happened, my monsters and I were connected, I feel what they feel, meaning that all the pain they experience would come back on me. And that wasnt good. Fortunately by now Thunder Kid was back on his feet, and raring to go.

"Alright Thunder Kid, lets try another tactic, attack it with a Thunder attack!" I command.

Thunder Kid started to charge electricity between its antenae until it launched the bolt at the Flan, which was electrocuted instantly, it started to dissolve first into a large pile of goo, then turning into pyrfelies and disapearing. Looking round I could see that Hintotama Soul had already finished off the condor quite easily, the battle had been won.

"Good job there guys" I say to my monsters

Hinotama Soul started to bob around in the air with a smile on its face, while Thunder Kid started to clap its hands and jump around on the spot squeaking.

_"Thats really wierd"_ I think

Our celebration was cut short as a loud screech pierced the area, looking up I could see a rather large bird with huge wings coming down from the cliff top towards us, it was a Garuda, the strongest Fiend on Besaid.

_"Well this is just dandy"_ I think.

Looking at my monsters, I could see that they were actually shaking with fear, realising that they stood no chance against such a collosal Fiend, I looked at the remaining card in my hand and decided to call in the big guns.

"Alright you two, take a bow, lets call out the big guns" I say

With a nod, both my monsters both started to dissapear into pyreflies, and began to reform into another shape as I played the card in my hand.

"I sacrifice both my monsters, and summon Harpies Pet Dragon!" I call out.

The pyreflies start to take shape and formed into a large purple dragon, snorting putrid breath from its masked face, the dragon opend up withs large wings and took to the skys, the chain around its neck floating in the wind, and the claws on its wings were already itching to slice into the Garuda. The two monsters began to stare each other down in the air, daring each other to make the first move. In the end the Garuda blinked first, it dived forward and clamped down onto the dragons neck with its beak. Both I and the dragon roared in pain, my hands immediately went to my neck to take hold of the pain I was feeling.

"Hapries...Pet...Dragon...Counterattack!" I cry out weakly.

The dragon started to thrash about in the air, trying to pry the Garuda off of its neck, to which the Garuda was hanging on tightly. In the end the dragon whipped round its long tail and slammed it into the side of the Garuda's head. The Garuda instantly let go and started to fall to the ground stunned. Regaining some of my strength I call out the finishing blow

"Harpies Pet Dragon! Finish it with Dragon Flame!"

The Dragon gathered up a deep breath before exhaling a large fireball straight for the falling Garuda, upon impact the Garuda went up like a fireball, screaming as it began to disintegrate into Pyreflies, its corpse had long since evaporated before it even hit the ground. With a roar of victory the dragon started to dissolve into pyreflies as well as my Duel Disk deactivated, the battle was truely over. Falling down onto the ground, I rested against a nearby wall, panting for breath.

_"This really bites! The pain felt so real when my monsters were attacked"_ I think while reaching for my neck. _"I suppose this is how it works here, better be more careful. At least ive learnt how to summon stronger monsters now, that should come in handy"_

Standing up I brush myself down and replace the cards back into my deck before continuing along the trail. In the end I reach the bridge across the waterfall section and I decide to stop for a rest after my recent battle. Looking out from the bridge I can see the ocean, streching as far as I can see, the sun in the sky reflecting on the crystal clear water.

"_This place is so much better seeing it with my own eyes_" I think

Leaning back against the bridge railing I look up at the water fall flowing down, almost caressing the cliff side, smiling I close my eyes as the fine spray of water lands softly on my face. This place was too perfect. I knew that Besaid was like a paradise, but actually being here put the experience on a whole new level.

"I SUMMON THE ULTIMATE CRYSTAL GOD! RAINBOW DRAGON!" came a large shout.

My eyes flew open in a second. _"What the hell? Rainbow Dragon!"_ I think.

Looking round on either side of the trail I could see no one, and for something as big as Rainbow Dragon I knew it wouldnt be that hard to miss. Frantically my eyes dash back and forth, searching every corner of the trail in search of the dragon. Suddenly I notice something in the sky, a stretch of red light, shining out toward the ocean, following it back I see that it extends onto the cliff top. Standing as far back as I can, I lean back looking up the side of the cliff face. I can just make out several other beams of light converging on one spot on the cliff, pyreflies beginning to form something as they do. Within seconds it appeared, with a massive roar the Rainbow Dragon made its appearance. I could just make out its head and the top of its wings from where I was.

_"Whats it doing there? Who summoned it?"_ I think frantically.

I didnt have to wait long for an answer as I got one with a rather large exclamation point.

"RAINBOW DRAGON! ATTACK! OVER THE RAINBOW!" came another shout.

The Rainbow Dragon roared and reared its head back, within a second it charged up a multicolour of light in its mouth, before firing it at something on the cliff. After a rather large explosion the dragon disappeared. I was frantic, I couldnt think of any way to get up there at all, and I had to know who had just summoned that dragon. In the end I decided that I wasnt going to get anywhere, and I sat down on the bridge in defeat. Slamming my hand on the bridge I gritted my teeth in anger.

_"Who the hell was that? How could they summon such a strong monster? Is that the level of duelists on Spira?"_ I think to myself.

Standing up I voice my opinion rather loudly

"SPIRA IS REALLY STARTING TO PISS ME OFF!" I yell, the sound echoing off of the cliff sides.

My eyes widen as I realise what ive just done, chuckling quickly to myself, I just thank anyone that there is no one around. I realise that im wasting time and Wakka and Tidus might have already beat me to the village. Walking away from the bridge I make double time as I head for the village. As I walk I couldnt help but notice how the next part of the trail turns into what looks like a small jungle. Looking round there are several more structure ruins, mostly looking like large colums and overhead stone beams across the trail. Vines of all shapes and sizes are draped across and around them, almost like a snake. In the end I reach the crossroad of the trail, where the statue is. Wakka and Tidus were already there waiting for me.

"Whats the matter? You get lost ya?" Wakka asks.

Sheepishly I make my way over to them, nodding. "Just a little trouble with some fiends, dont worry bout it" I say.

* * *

_"Unbeknownst to me at the time, my shout had actually drawn the attention of someone, you see, there was a person who summoned Rainbow Dragon on top of the cliff, and as I walked away across the trail. They were looking down at me with interest, noting my duel disk and clothing. Lets just say that the person in question, was going to be a big player."_ I narrate

* * *

**Chapter five over and out! A lot of questions arise once more, like whats with the duelists praying at temples like Summoners? And who is the mystery duelist on the cliff top that commands the power of Rainbow Dragon? Find out in the next chapter, see you then!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Prophecy Of The Fayth

**Chapter 6 now ready to go! Tidus and Kaiser enter Besaid village for the first time and meet a few new faces along the way. Plus Kaiser learns a few things about the duelists of Spira that will rock his world. Also I dont own Final Fantasy or Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

**Chapter Six: The Prophecy Of The Fayth - The Call Of Destiny**

* * *

"Anyway, now that the slowpoke brudda is here now, ive got something to show you two" Wakka says.

Walking past the statue on the hill, Wakka walks towards the edge of the cliff, just before the rope barriers.

"This is where I was born" he said pointing down over the side of the steep hill slope.

Tidus and I moved near to Wakka and looked down over the cliff, to where he was pointing. Looking down over the cliff, I could almost feel a weight being lifted from my shoulders, I could see the village of Besaid, and the true start of my journey. The village was quite primitive, as I expected. But at the same time, it felt almost peaceful and inviting. Most of the dwellings in the villages comprised of small huts and tent add ons. There were two larger buildings that I could easily make out even from up on the cliff. They were the Crusaders Inn, somewhere I knew that I would probabally end up for the night later. After all I hadnt had a decent nights sleep since I got to Spira. The next one was the village temple. The temple was cleary different from the rest of the village, made from stone, it looked similar to some sort of sea shell, with various beams jutting out from it, as if holding it aloft. Strangely looking at the temple, a strange sensation started to come over me, it was the feeling as if it was calling to me, similar to the feeling I had when I walked along the cliff trail. The feeling was simply too strong to ignore, and I seemed to chew out most of what Wakka was saying.

"I started blitz when I was five." Wakka continued "I joined the Aurochs at thirteen, ten years ago…Ten years…" he said with a heavy sigh. "and we never won a game…"

Turning round Wakka looked at the pair of us, even though my attention wasnt fully on him, Tidus was taking an interest.

"Well…after last years tournament I quit. Time seemed right." Wakka said as he started to move down the dirt trail towards the village. Tidus's stomach started to growl again, holding onto it he turned to follow after Wakka, but noticing I wasnt coming along, he gave me a nudge, pulling me out of my thoughts. Without any words futher we followed after Wakka.

Wakka was now a little way down the trail as we caught up to him, I noticed that various forms of plant life were growing on the trails either side, giving it a very leafy feel, with the occasional large tree shooting up from the earth. Stopping Wakka took another look down over the village.

"So, after quitting, I got this new job, ya?" Wakka said "But every time my mind wandered, I thought about the game."

"Ten years without a single win'll do that." Tidus said folding his arms.

"That has to be the worse record ive ever heard for anything" I mumble under my breath, with Tidus caught with a slight chuckle.

Wakka fortuantely didnt catch it. "Hmm... My first match last year was my last chance…But something else was on my mind." he said distantly "I couldn't focus."

"Nice excuse." the Blitz player said a bit too sternly.

_"Chappu... If only you knew Tidus"_ I think sadly

"Hey! Hey!" Wakka retorted in his defence

"So, you wanna win the next tournament, and go out with a bang?" Tidus asked.

"Hey with a win like that under the belts of the underdogs, your names will be on the minds of everyone in Spira!" I say, hoping to cheer Wakka up a bit. Wakka nodded and gave a small smile.

"So, what's our goal?" Tidus questioned, turning his back to us and folding his arms.

"I don't care how we do. Long as we do our best." Wakka said rubbing the back of his head "If we give it our all, I can walk away happy." he said very solemly.

I could almost see Tidus's face fall at Wakka's lack of enthusiasm, despite looking at the back of his head.

"No, no, no, no, no!" he cried turning to Wakka "If I say, What's our goal? You say, VICTORY! When you play in a blitzball tournament, you play to win!" Tidus said with determination. I decide to cut in

"He's right you know Wakka, you should play to win, its even the code of the Duelist, you Duel to win, and accept nothing less!" I cry

Tidus seemed to appreciate the fact I was helping him, he gave me a wry smile as I spoke. And the look on Wakka's face told the whole story, he had took it in completely. "_Victory_? You serious?" he said with baited breath.

We both gave him nods to confirm what he needed to hear, with that he started to laugh hysterically. By the time he stopped laughing, to say the least, we were both looking at him rather strangely.

"You two put on a good front ya! Well you got me on board! Up high brudda's!" he said, extending his arm for a high five.

"Up high!" Tidus shouted while joining in

"Lets rumble!" I finish completing the high five, within the next five seconds, we all burst into fits of laughter.

* * *

After calming down after our outburst, the three of us continued steadily down the trail heading towards the village. After a little while I could see there were two people stood on the side of the trail. The first person wasnt someone you could miss easily, he wore dark purple trousers, finished off by small sandals, and had upper shoulder pads and forearm gaurds of a dark colour, his upper chest was exposed but was covered by a lower body guard across his stomach. Like Wakka, his hair made him stand out, it was a fiery red colour, which was short but was enough to make him quite a target in the distance. The other was a young boy, who worse similar clothing to the other man, but of different colours, he wore silver and black trousers with heavy boots to meet then. He also had silver shoulder guards, and had a simple green chest guard across the length of his chest. The boy looked quite young, but for some reason he was dressed in the garbs of a fighter. Although I knew immediately who they were.

"Ah, the one's from the sea." said the person wearing the purple pants, looking to Tidus and I separately.

"Be on guard, there are Fiends on the road today," the second many said, jumping in quickly. Although he sounded a little more enthusiastic than he needed to be.

"After surviving your run in with Sin, it would be a shame if something happened to either of you now," the red haired man said.

It was just then that I noticed that the red haired man was starting at my duel disk, however he must have seen my looking and our eyes made contact. Then without any further words, they both simply turned and headed down the trail towards the village. Another puzzling situation indeed. Tidus was equally confused, although his confusion came to who those two were.

"Who were they?" he asked meekly

"Luzzu and Gatta," Wakka told him, "Crusaders."

"Crews of what?" he said in confusion, making one of his strained faces.

Wakka gave him a strange look before looking at me "How bout you Kaiser?" he asked.

I gave Wakka a smile and a thumbs up showing that I knew who they were. Tidus on the other hand, seeing that I knew, held his head down, looking rather embarrased that he was the only one again that didnt know.

"Hey, sorry," Wakka said , "Don't worry about it, I'll help you out." he said, almost apologetically

"Cool, and in return, come tournament time, I'll make sure we take the cup." Tidus said with a smile clenching his fist with enthasism.

"Cool," Wakka echoed, "Oh about the crusaders, you can ask them yourself. They've got a lodge in the village. Go check it out once we get to the village." Wakka says

As Tidus and Wakka started to walk towards the village once more, I was still routed to the spot. Too many mysteries were already occuring since I arrived on Spira, mostly around me and my duel disk. Glancing out over the dirt trail I looked once more at the temple. For some reason that calling feeling I was getting was feeling stronger the closer I got to the temple. My suspicions were confirmed that the temple would hold a lot of answers for me. But I wouldnt get answers just standing around. Seeing that Tidus and Wakka had already gone on ahead, I quickly ran after them down the trail.

* * *

Before long the three of us arrived at Besaid village, walking under the archway that was the entrance to Besaid, I took a moment to have a good look at the place. My earlier observation of huts with tent add ons hadnt been that far off the mark from my previous vantage point. The dwellings of Besaid were small huts with several large pieces of green cloths as their roofs, also the doors themselfs were also made of cloth, almost like a drape. The other larger dwellings that I could see were also present, the Crusaders hut as I recalled was much larger than the other dwellings, which I reasoned was because it also doubled up as the village Inn. Smiling inwardley, I saw some of the inhabitants of Besaid carrying on thier business in the village. It looked like such a simple time. Everything seemed so safe and secure. For a start, they didnt even have any real security on thier homes. These people would have been easy pickings for thieves in my world. Yet, I feel my spirits drop. What does crime or security mean in a world where the massive beast Sin lives. Something that couldnt ahnialate entire citys ten times over.

"Besaid Village!" Wakka exclaimed throwing his arms around both of our shoulders, and leading us into the village.

"They got any food there?" The young blitzer moaned once more, clutching his stomach.

"You could always bite your tongue?" I say with a grin

"We'll get ya somethin' over there later." Wakka said pointing to a hut in the middle. Looking over, I realised that it was actually Wakka's own hut. The hut was actually one of the better looking dwellings in Besaid, looks like he hadnt done too badly for himself.

"Take a look around first." Wakka said, taking his arms off our shoulders. "The Crusader's lodge is over yonder, Luzzu and Gatta are usually there" he said pointing at the larger hut.

After looking to where Wakka had pointed, my eyes suddenly started to drift... towards the temple. The feeling that it was calling to me was now almost unbearable, it felt like my entire body was tingling. I could almost feel as if my own body was willing me to go to the temple. Shaking off my urges I come back to reality. Wakka in the meantime had strolled off leaving us both stood, still at the entrance.

"Oh right…" he said, before suddenly stopping. As quickly as he had left, he turned round and strode past us "Over here." he said, almost whispering to Tidus and me.

"Huh? What's up?" Tidus said with a confused look.

He cast a sideways glance, with a shrug I simply follow after them as Wakka leads us back outside the village and just around the perimeter wall, where no one can see us.

"You do remember the prayer, right guys?" Wakka whispered.

"I don't know any prayers." Tidus said sheepishly.

"I got it down" I say.

* * *

_"Of course, I'd never prayed before in my life. Not that he would know that…In a selfish way, I wished that Kaiser didnt know as much as he did, at least I wouldnt look as dumb having to ask all these questions."_ Tidus narrates

* * *

_"The look on his face said it all really, I could almost tell back on the hill when he asked about the Crusaders, he felt like he was the only one in the world that didnt know anything. I could always lie and pretend I dont know to make him feel better. But in another way I really didnt want to... I was doing enough lying with my own cover story as it was"_ I narrate

* * *

Wakka's face at Tidus was almost a picture, it was almost as if he had told Wakka that he didnt remember how to breathe or something.

"You…musta forgot or somethin'…" he figured slowly. "Here, let me show you."

The flaming haired Wakka then performed the Yevon prayer pose, a little too well I noticed. Remembering how much of a strong Yevonite Wakka was, I realised he probabally had practice doing the damn prayer almost as much as Blitzball.

"You try. Go ahead." He said looking at Tidus.

Tidus looked a little embarrased as he stepped up to try it. I decided to at least help him out. Moving next to him so our backs were both facing the wall I smilled at him.

"Ill have a go with you Tye, im not too good at it either, so if we both look dumb we can laugh bout it later right?" I say

With a smile on his face, Tidus and I both gave a go at the Yevon prayer, this was my first time at actually performing the prayer, so I just hoped I got it right.

"Hey, not bad." Wakka said after we both finished. "Although Kaiser, you could do with holding up your left arm more, it seemed to drop a bit" Wakka added. Tidus started to chuckle to himself, while I was less than finding it funny.

"This sodding duel disk is heavy Wakka, you try lugging it around and doing the prayer" I snap back.

Tidus burst out laughing immediately while Wakka stepped back, shocked.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Sorry brudda, completely forgot about it, sorry ya?" he added. Cooling off I smile back at him in agreement.

"Ok, now go present yourselves to the temple Summoner." Wakka said, as he wandered back off into the village.

"See you both later ya! I got stuff to do" He finished as he walked away.

* * *

_"Any blitzball player would know that prayer. It was the blitzball sign for…victory."_ Tidus narrated.

* * *

_"Making that Yevon prayer, almost made me wretch, if only they all knew what fools they were being taken for... at least it was for a good cause, Tidus seemed at ease that I had a go at least, and I got a laugh out of him at least." _I narrate

* * *

Leaving both Tidus and I at the village entrance we both squarely looked at each other and said one simple word.

"Food!" we both declared.

Several minutes later after we both stopped laughing after thinking with our stomachs we made our way into the village. Walking through the town center, we both looked around the place, despite the fact that many of the villagers were staring at us. Clearly Besaid didnt get that many visitors often. As we approached the town centre, I noticed the large circle in the middle of the floor, clearly a meeting place in Besaid. But looking up once again I notice the temple, the feeling now was beyond mere words of the drive I was feeling. Tidus was off side talking to a villager, when I suddenly began to walk forward heading for the temple. Tidus upon seeing me start to move, said his goodbyes to the villager, before running after me, I was already to the steps of the temple before he caught up with me.

"Yo man! Slow down, whats the rush?" Tidus asked.

I still kept walking, it was as if I couldnt stop myself.

"Tidus...something is calling to me in there" I say now deadly serious.

"What?" Tidus said with a gulp

"Dont ask me what, but something is calling me in that temple, I have to find out what" I say.

By this time we had arrived at the temple door. I push on the large stone door and we make our way inside.

* * *

As we both walked into the temple, I was in awe at the sight of the main chamber. Looking around the room, both sides of the walls had steps leading around the room, with quite a number of statues on the steps. Several people were on thier knees praying to the statues. The chamber itself was not very well lit. Only supported by two torches near the back of the room where a temple monk stood. Ancient symbols and various glyphs were dotted all around the room, even the floor. Even I didnt know what they meant, all I could discern was that they were intergral to the teachings of Yevon. Looking around the room I could see a great deal of people, young and old, either praying to the statues or talking to the monks of the temple.

At the back end of the room were four extremely large statues of several different looking people, they were the High Summoners that had defeated Sin over the last one thousand years. As much as I had an infinite amount of respect for the sacrifices those four people must have made, my mind came only to one thought. Four defeats of Sin in one thousand years? That wasnt a good record, Spira was on a loosing fight with that monster. Taking my eyes off the statues looking at the back of the room behind the Summoners, I see two doors disappearing to antechambers between the two Summoner statues on either side. But in the middle was steps leading up to another door. Which I recognised as the Cloister Of Trials.

I felt almost at peace, completely tranquil in this place. It felt almost soothing, as if someone was singing a sweet melody, but then I realised that someone was.

_Ieyui…_

I had completely forgotten about the hymn of the Fayth. It had been there in the background, singing slowly briging peace to everyone that listened to it.

_Nobomenu…_

_"Kaiser"_ came a soft voice

Glancing round quickly I looked for who had spoke, when I realised that the voice had been in my head.

_Renmiri…_

_"We are waiting for you Kaiser" it spoke again_

I could feel my heart beat beginning to quicken. At first I thought that it was the voice that I heard in my sleep, but that thought was soon dashed, the voice I was hearing now was inviting and peaceful. Not as brash and filled with malevolence as the voice in my sleep.

_Yojuyogo…_

_"Your are worthy of our power...Kaiser"_ came the voice again.

My beating heart was now at a mile a minute, I realised the voice had to be that of the Fayth. That was what had been calling to me ever since I left the beach earlier.

_Hasatekanae…_

_"Everything you will ever need awaits you, come to us. Come to the chamber of the Fayth"_ said the voice.

I knew that I had to get in there, but I knew that the monks wernt exactly going to let me go in without a fuss. I decided to bide my time, no matter how much I wanted to go now. I realised Tidus would give me a perfect opportunity to go in later.

_Kutamae…_

_"Come to us... Furfill the prophecy and set us all free from our eternal slumber... Become the King of Duelists... Accompany your Summoner to Zanarkand... Transcend your mortal coil... Become The Dark Warrior... Saviour or Destroyer of Spira."_

I physically felt my heart stop. Gasping my breath I clutch hold of my chest, the sensation of burning in my chest was too strong, with what strength I had left with the air rapidly leaving my lungs, I run out of the temple door outside and fall to the floor once out in the open air, clutching at my chest. Within a second I hear Tidus coming out the door. He is on his knees within a second holding me by the shoulders.

"Kaiser! What the hell happened in there man? I tried to talk to you once we went in, but your eyes were totally glazed over! Then you went all postal and ran out here! Whats the deal?" He said in panic.

Breathing heavily I regained started to regain my breath. I didnt even realise that he had been talking to me, all I could figure was that the Fayth was speaking directly to my mind through the Hymn. But it was what it said last that had worried me the most.

_"Become The Dark Warrior, Saviour Or Destroyer Of Spira"_ I thought

My mind was trying to process all this information at once. This was too much to take in at once, as my breathing returned to normal I stood back up with Tidus's help.

"Its alright im fine Tye..." I say quietly

I take a look back at the doors of the temple before continuing

"Something was speaking to me in there... something mystical. I dont know what it was saying. I couldnt make it out" I say.

"Whoa man, creepy... you wanna head back after Wakka then?" He asks

"No its fine... Lets go back in, ill be fine" I say

Inwardley I cringed at having to lie to Tidus again, but even if he already knew the truth I couldnt tell him what the Fayth had said. I was already having trouble coming to terms with it as it was.

* * *

Upon entering the temple once again, I started to breathe in deeply, I could hear the hymn of the Fayth once more, but I realised no other voices were accompanying it this time. Obviously whatever the Fayth had to say to me was now waiting to be told in the chamber of the Fayth. I noticed that Tidus was watching me quite carefully.

"You ok Kaiser?" He asked with concern.

Smiling at him I nodded before starting to walk into the main room. I needed answers, and I needed them now. The next logical step to me was speaking to the monk of the temple. However Tidus snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Kaiser... that prayer that Wakka showed us, in Zanarkand, its the Blitzball sign of victory, not a prayer... and all this talk of Yevon... its sounded a little preachy to me... so just answer me this... Yevon is a religion... isnt it?"

I wouldnt lie to him, he had to know, and he had figured it out by himself. So without any words I simply nodded gravely in response.

* * *

_"It was then…standing in that place, after seeing Kaiser confirm what I thought. That I began to realise how different this world was from my own."_ Tidus narrated

* * *

_"The Fayth had put a lot on me then. Almost too much for me to handle. Id always prided myself on having a strong sense of mind, but the Fayth completely overloaded my senses. My only hope is that the experience would make me stronger. But for now, I would tackle the monks for anwsers."_ I narrate.

* * *

Tidus started to walk around the chamber, looking around, he settled on going over to one of the bigger statues on the right. Following him, I stood by him as he examined the statue. The statue was of a man, dressed in a strange hooded robe that covered his entire body, leaving only his face and hands exposed. In his right hand, he held a long staff. Even if I had been blind I would have knew who that statue was of.

"Ten years have passed since lord Braska became High Summoner…" came a firm voice

Tidus spun around to see a monk of the temple approaching us, I simply turned my head to the new arrival, the monk shifted across the floor, dressed completely in temple robes, without a single hair on his head. Thats the life of a monk in Spira for you.

"…and finally we receive a statue for our temple…" he continued making reference to the statue we were looking at.

"What's a High Summoner?" Tidus asked, without thinking I might add

I could physically feel the entire heads of everyone in the temple turn and look in our direction, im was suprised none of them inflicted whiplash upon themselves in the process. Groaning I facepalm instantly.

_"Im starting to wish I didnt know him at times like this"_ I think

Tidus obviously got it this time, seeing me facepalm and the entire room looking at him.

"I er, I got too close to Sin's uh toxin" he stammered quickly, trying to get himself out of the hole he had dug himself.

The rooms mood changed in an instant, several people gestured the Yevon prayer in his direction. Including that of the monk, in sympathy of his 'supposed' plight. Tidus cringed inwardly out of sheer awkwardness… and he certainly wasnt the only one.

* * *

_"It was funny hearing myself say the same excuse over and over. Funny… and a little sad…"_ Tidus narrates

* * *

_"These are the times when I have physically throttled him for making such a dumb mistake. But at least the boy was learning to fix his mistakes."_ I narrate

* * *

"The Summoners are practitioners of a sacred art sworn to protect the people of Yevon. Only a chosen few become Summoners, who call forth entities of great power, the Aeons. The Aeons hear our prayers and come down to us. They are the blessing of Yevon." Spoke the Monk. He punctuated his speech about the Summoners by giving the Yevon prayer to the statue of Braska.

Looking up at the statue, I looked at the face of High Summoner Braska. Yuna's father. He certainly lived up to the hype if the statue had anything to say about it.

* * *

_"So what he meant… was that we should respect some kinda great men or something like that…I figured."_ Tidus narrates

* * *

_"Id never full appreciated the feeling that the people of Spira had for the Summoners, but hearing the words of the Priests with my own ears, I realise now how precious Summoners are to the people of Spira. My initial thoughts of the Summoners being on a loosing battle with Sin... Scratch that. If they had only beat it four times in a million years yet alone a thousand, that didnt matter. The fact that those victories let people sleep safely in thier beds was more than enough." _I narrate.

* * *

It was only then that the monk noticed that I was wearing a duel disk, eyeing it and my strange attire, by his standards anyway. He walked before me before performing the Yevon prayer, both Tidus and I rasied an eyebrow at his actions.

"Greetings Duelist, my apologies for not seeing your status earlier, I assume that you are here to present yourself to the Fayth in an attempt to become our Champion?" The Priest asked rather politely.

Realising that I might have a chance at getting to the Fayth earlier, I nodded in reply. The monk gave a slight chuckle before continuing.

"Forgive me Duelist, but I ask that you please not get your hopes up at becoming our Champion, in a thousand years, the Fayth at this temple has never deemed any Duelist to be its Champion, so please do not be too dissapointed when the Fayth turns you away." The Priest speaks.

_"Never had a champion. Until now"_ I think. Turning to Tidus, I give him a brief smile.

"Say Tye, can you do me a favour and meet me outside in a sec?" I say

Tidus looked quite perplexed at my request.

"Why? Is there something wrong Kaiser?" he replies

"No no... I just need a quick word with the monk and I dont want to bore you any longer" I say, I quickly move in and whisper in his ear "Besides, I think that you drew a bit too much attention, people are still staring you know" I add.

Tidus quickly looked around, and indeed there were still several sets of people staring at him and whispering between themselves.

"Ok, see you outside in a sec" he whispers back. Tidus simply turned around and walked out of the temple. Making sure he was gone, I turned back to the monk.

"Excuse me, but I have to ask something. Is there some kind of prophecy regarding Duelists?" I ask.

The monk took a step back at my statement, his face was that of pure shock, I could tell that I had hit a rather strong nerve. Looking round, the monk tried to see if anyone else had heard what I had said, satisfied that they hadnt, he led me off to the corner of the room, near to the door to the antechamber.

"Where did you hear that?!" The monk demanded.

"So its true then, and either way its not important where I heard it, so tell me what the prophecy is" I say sternly.

Sighing the Priest slumped his shoulders, he had already given away too much information.

"What do you know already?" He asked. Realising I had little to loose at this point I told him what I knew.

"I know that one Duelist is the key to this prophecy, that he will accompany his Summoner to Zanarkand, and that the Duelist, will be known as The Dark Warrior... and will be the saviour or destroyer of Spira" I say.

The monk couldnt have been more shocked, I physically thought that he could have died on the spot, but saying that, I felt like my heart had stopped when I first heard the prophecy. The monk looked defeated.

"You know most than any could ever know in thier entire lifetime. The prophecy of the duelists has been around since the church of Yevon was first instilled, and has been a closely guarded secret, you cannot under any circumstances tell anyone what you know." The monk stammered.

Realising that I had quite a lever on the situation, I decided to use it to my advantage. "My silence comes with a price, tell me what you know, the full story of the prophecy, and that will not only satisfy my curiosity, but will keep my silence also" I say sternly

The monk realising that my terms were the best he was going to get, simply nodded before beginning the saga.

"As you know, Duelists and Summoners came into existance together, in an attempt to battle Sin. As a Summoner prays to the Fayth to recieve an Aeon, the Duelist prays to a Fayth to recieve their blessing. This blessing is a reflection of the heart, mind and soul of the duelist. There is only ever one Champion of the Fayth for each Temple. The Duelist must challenge each of the other temples Champions in order to recieve more power, much in a way as the Summoner does along thier pilgrimige. The Duelist is a Summoners eternal Guardian, they follow the Summoner to the Farplane and back if need be."

I raise an eyebrow at this information, clearly the monk believed that I knew this, even though in actuality I didnt, and the information was quite an eyeopener. The monk was obviously trying to paint a full picture for me before moving onto the prophecy. So far from what he had said made sense, I would basically make the pilgrimage like a Summoner would. But the interesting part was I had to challenge the other temple Duelists, so assuming that only the offical temples would count, that meant I would have to find and beat four other Duelists. This alone was enough to bring a smile to me lips.

"Usually the temple Champions change after The Calm. Largely in part due to Sin, the Duelist will either perish during the pilgrimige or die battling the beast along the way. As with the four High Summoners that defeated Sin they each travelled with a Duelist, and as of yet are the only people to have defeated Sin. All this is common knowledge in Spira. But what I am about to tell you is not. When the church of Yevon was first instilled, the Maesters at the time recieved visions from the Fayth. All the visions said exactly the same thing..." The Priest trailed off.

"Come to us. Furfill the prophecy and set us all free from our eternal slumber. Become the King of Duelists. Accompany your Summoner to Zanarkand. Transcend your mortal coil. Become The Dark Warrior. Saviour or Destroyer of Spira." I finished for the monk.

The monk nodded gravely, the sweat dripping down his forehead. So it was true. I was the duelist that the Fayth had been waiting for, for over a thousand years.

"Your knowledge of the words of the Fayth are astounding Duelist, only the Maesters, High Monk of each Temple, Summoners and the temple Duelists are told about the full extent of the prophecy. Yet you are none of these things and you know" The monk spoke.

"Im just well informed" I say with a grin.

"Well the reason for the secrecy is in the last line of the prophecy, whoever this duelist is could potentially become the saviour or destroyer of Spira. From what the Maesters were able to discern from future studies was that this duelist had both light and dark attributes in his soul and would wield a monster of tremendous power within thier very soul. Which instilled the grey area in how the Duelist would be."

"_Sounds about right if its me having both light and dark attributes_" I think wryly.

"So the Maesters of the time, decreed that the information be kept a guarded secret, hoping to not instill more panic into the people, considering they had Sin to worry about, something else on the mind of the people would certainly not help. However, such things could not always be kept secret, and eventually part of the prophecy became common knowledge in Spira. That a Duelist known as the Dark Warrior would play a major role in the battle against Sin. The Maesters however ordained that the prophecy was just a legend, in order to maintain peace and not instill panic. However some do await this legend. That is the tale of the Duelist" Concluded the monk.

As the words swam around in my mind, it all began to make sense, no wonder Rikku went nuts when I said I was the Dark Warrior, she obviously knew that part of the prophecy like most others. But the fact remained clear. I was the Duelist of legend. Destined to defeat the temples Champions and destroy Sin with my Summoner once and for all. But what I couldnt understand was the fact that they said I may destroy Spira. I would never do such a thing, but the information left questions in my mind as to if I would.

"Thank you High Monk, my silence as my word is my bond, good day to you" I say turning round I begin to walk away from the Priest, who I hear hurrying to catch up to me, as his sandals echo on the temple floor

"Wait Duelist! I never got to ask of your name?" The monk enquired.

Stopping, I take a deep breath, and without looking over my shoulder I reply to the Priest.

"Its Kaiser..." I trail off

Without any further words I turned and headed out of the temple to where Tidus was waiting. I hadnt heard the monk move since I told him my name, clearly he was thinking the same as I. The words of the Fayth, I couldnt get those words out of my mind.

_"Saviour or destroyer of Spira. Which will I be?"_ I wonder

* * *

Upon exiting the Temple, I see Tidus leaning against one of its pillars, still waiting for me. Upon seeing me come out of the temple he looked in my direction and gave me a smile

"Finally! I Was starting to think you wernt coming back!" He said.

"Nah, my stomach was calling for some food, so couldnt have stayed long" I say with a grin.

Tidus's stomach started to growl again, agreeing with my comment, with a laugh we both started to head back into the village. Looking over I see the Crusaders Inn, and decide its time to pay them a visit. Nudging Tidus in that direction we both enter the Inn.

* * *

Once we were both inside, I took a moment to look around, the Inn was quite large, considering that the beds were at the back of the structure, the front half had been converted into a sort of mini tavern, to my right was the reception desk with the attendant stood behind, but most importantly to my left was a table, and sitting at the table were both Luzzu and Gatta. They noticed us both enter the tent within a second, and it didnt take long before Gatta decided to speak to us.

"Hey you two! You were attacked by Sin! Recently was it?" Gatta asked quite sternly

"I think so…" Tidus said, not quite sure of what to say

"So…Sin can't be far off, right?" Gatta said. "You're not hiding anything are you?"

"Why would we?" Tidus exclaimed.

"Back off kid, give yourself a sodding chance to breathe before making accusations like that" I say folding my arms.

Obviously Id caught Gatta off guard, because he backed down in an instant.

"Sorry, its just that" He said stammering

"If Sin's nearby, it'll attack the island for sure…" Luzzu continued "But it hasn't… I wonder why?…"

"I'm sorry." Tidus said, hanging his head "I really don't know anything…"

"And neither do I, the movements of Sin and its pyschology arnt exactly a science" I say. Glaring at both Luzzu and Gatta.

I take a moment to look at Tidus, I hated the fact that he felt so small, considering he hardly knew anything. But I was gonna be damned if I would let either of these two ridicule him.

"To tell the truth…" Tidus continued. "I er don't know what the Crusaders are."

"You're kidding, right?" Gatta interrupted

"Sin! The toxin!" Luzzu exclaimed, realising about Tidus's apparent plight. "Gatta, tell him who we are."

Standing up with a rather enthusiastic nod Gatta lauched into a speech

"Yes, sir! The Crusaders are sworn to battle Sin! We have chapters throughout Spira, accepting all who wish to join our struggle! The hero Mi'ihen formed the Crusaders eight hundred years ago as the Crimson Blades. Later our ranks grew and we called ourselves the Crusaders. We've been fighting Sin ever since!"

Cleary this kid had no life at all outside of the Crusaders, he spoke as if he had recited that speech over a million times, and to be quite honnest, chances are he had.

"What!" Tidus suddenly blurted out. "You've been fighting eight hundred years and you still haven't beat it!"

"Uh-" Gatta stammered, he clearly had no answer. And to be honest I did let out a small chuckle, teach the kid to have a bit more respect as far as I was concerned.

"Well, we've steered Sin away from towns many times. And that's all we can do. Nobody's ever been able to defeat it. Our job as Crusaders, is to protect the temples, towns, villages and people of Spira." Luzza said in answer to Tidus's question.

"So then, whose job is it to defeat Sin?" Tidus asked

The Crusaders gave each other another glance of disbelief, before Gatta spoke

"Is Sin's toxin really this bad, sir?" Gatta whispered.

"It does seem rather bad…" Luzzu agreed "We could just tell you." He said looking to Tidus. "But I think it would be better for you to try and remember. Go pray at the temple." He suggested. "Perhaps Yevon will help you…regain your memory."

"Come on Tye, lets go" I say, almost dragging Tidus out of the tent.

* * *

Once id dragged Tidus out of the tent he pulled his arm out of my vice grip.

"Hey! Whats the big idea?" He remarked

Inside I was seething, I hated the fact that they treated him like a fool because he didnt know things... it brought back bad memories on my part.

"Sorry Tye, I just I didnt like the way they looked at you when you asked who they were, people like that well... they really piss me off" I say in anger. Tidus looked quite stunned at my outburst.

"Hey is no big, ill get used to it, come on, I need food!" he moaned

Smiling we both headed off towards Wakka's tent, and it didnt take us long to find it. As we entered the tent, I could see Wakka sat down on the floor next to a table. Taking a quick look around, I noticed that the house was everything in one, there was no side rooms, everything was in one room, kitchen, living space, bedrooms. But at least it seemed cosy I reasonsed. Upon our entrance, Wakka looked up at us.

"Sorry man, no time for lunch yet!" he said, eliciting a few moans from us both

"Take a nap!" Wakka exclaimed looking at us both. "You look bushed!"

Both us just looked at each other, it had been quite the day so far, Tidus had found out about the religion of Yevon and the Summoners, while I had heard a prophecy that I was either the saviour or destroyer of Spira, so to say we were tired wasnt the word. Glancing around, I walked over to the large sofa, unbuckling my duel disk, I took my large coat off, and folded up it to use as a pillow on the sofa. Tidus in the meanwhile had made himself comfortable on the bed. It didnt take long for him to be soundly snoring, but as I lay back and try to sleep, the words of the prophecy were still ringing in my head. Not necassarily the part about destroying Spira this time, it was the first line that was bothering me.

"_Become The Dark Warrior_" I think.

The thoughts were starting to make my eyes heavy, as I felt myself lulling into sleep.

"You could at least go see how they are doing…" I heard a voice say, it was the monk from the temple

"We can't interfere! It's a rule!" came Wakka's voice in reply

"But…it's been nearly…." trailed off the monk as he and Wakka exited the tent

Sleep finally overcame me as I drifted off into slumberland.

* * *

"_It wont be long now_" spoke the voice

"Wont be long before what?" I ask

"_Before you gain the power that I require_" replied the voice

"That power as you put it, will never be yours" I say with defiance

"_Who said you had a choice?... Once you give in to your darkness, you will be begging me to take the power from you_" finished the voice.

* * *

I woke rather rudely to Tidus shaking me by the shoulders.

"Ok im up! im up!" I yell half asleep.

"Kaiser! Come on get up man! Wakka's gone!" Tidus said.

Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I get up off the sofa and put my coat and duel disk back on.

"The one time that I think I can sleep well and something spoils it!" I say rather grumpily

"Sleep later! Come on!" Tidus says, darting from the tent.

With a yawn, I ran after him in search of Wakka. It didnt take us long to find him either, after questioning the odd villager or two, we heard that Wakka was last seen heading to the temple, so we hurried to the temple. Once inside, I could see Wakka talking to the High Monk of the temple at the foot of a flight of stairs. Making our way over, I noticed that upon seeing me, the Monk immediately bid his farewell to Wakka before leaving. Tidus started off our questions.

"Is something wrong?" Tidus inquired

"The Summoner hasn't returned from the trial." Wakka replied.

"Eh?" Tidus said confused

"Well, apprentice Summoner, really." Wakka corrected.

"Ah?" Tidus added

"There's a room in there called the Cloister of Trials…" Wakka explained gazing up at the door. "Beyond is where the apprentice Summoner prays."

Upon looking up at the door to the Cloister of Trials, I could feel that calling feeling beginning to come back to me.

_"Its time"_ I thought

"If the prayer is heard the apprentice becomes a fully-fledged Summoner, remember?" Wakka said looking at Tidus.

"So someone is in there somewhere and they haven't come back out. Right, I got it." Tidus said quickly.

"A day's already gone by." Wakka said solemly

"Is it particularly dangerous in there?" Tidus questioned.

"Sometimes, yes." Wakka confirmed

"Well that has to be a barrel of laughs then" I say

"Why don't you go in and help?" Tidus asked

"There's already Guardians in there…" Wakka explained. "Besides, it's forbidden."

Within almost half a second, Tidus had already bounded up half the stairs towards the Cloister.

_"Here we go again!"_ I think

"Hey, but what if somethin' happens! What if the Summoner…dies!" He said with passion.

"The precepts must be obeyed!" the monk declared

"Like I care!" Tidus said, hurling himself at the door, and with a mighty bang he was gone.

"Is this a good time to say that I really dont know him?" I say sarcastically

Wakka nor the monk were impressed.

"Oh man, what we gonna do know?" He asked

"You must go in there and find him and bring him out immediately! You as a Guardian and you as a Duelist are qualified to enter, so go!" The monk said rather angrily, before walking away

After he had gone, I turned to Wakka. "Wouldnt want to see what he is like on a bad morning" I mutter

With a slight chuckle I could tell that Wakka, agreed, but once again his face became serious.

"Come on, Lets go, we need to get Tidus out of there like yesterday ya?" He said

Nodding, we both bounded up the stairs and entered the Cloister of Trials.

* * *

**Well thats Chapter 6! How will the Cloister of Trials challenge our heroes? And more importantly, the plot begins to thicken as a prophecy seems to be unravelling. What will happen when Kaiser comes face to face with the Fayth? As always review please!**


	7. Chapter 7: Union Of Soul's

**Chapter 7 ready for your reading pleasure. We get the low down on the rest of our crew, as well as the true meaning behind the Prophecy of the Fayth! Expect quite a few questions that will now be answered, but then again, a lot more questions will be raised.**

**Also I dont own Final Fantasy or Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Kaiser's Union Of Souls - Guardians Unite!**

* * *

_"Maybe…this wasn't such a good idea after all…" Tidus Narrates_

* * *

_"Pity that boys head wasnt made of wood... then at least he would have an excuse for running in without a sodding clue of what he is getting into" I narrate_

* * *

As Wakka and I entered the Cloister Of Trials, I felt something straight away, that feeling of being called by the Fayth was back, and with a vengance I might add. Trying my best to shrug it off I look to the chamber ahead.

"Well? Where is he?" I ask. Wakka took a look forward then down the next set of steps that he could see.

"He must have gone on ahead, no rush ya? I mean he can perfrom the trials, give him a little punishment for entering here in the first place ya know?" Wakka said

_"Sly sod" _I think. Simply replying to Wakka with a nod, we begin our descent into the Cloister Of Trials. As we begin our walk I look around... well there isnt much to see that is, mostly just stone walls. But I do take note of the spheres that are in the recesses on the walls, indicating that Tidus had come through this way. Wakka was walking almost like he was having a day at the seaside, as if he didnt have a care in the world. He obviously didnt relish the idea of going through the Trials himself. Not that I could blame him, some of the trials had been quite annoying to say the least. After a few minutes of slow walking, we eventually turned a corner to see Tidus heading towards the elevator to the chamber of the Fayth.

"Hey!" Wakka shouted

Tidus jumped on the spot and turned round to look at the pair of us approaching him.

"What's gotten into you?" Wakka questioned quite sternly

Tidus seemed speecheless, I could tell he didnt really have an answer, so to rectify that I very calmly walk up to him and give him a slap on the back of the head, with a satisfying THWAP sound to boot.

"Owww! What was that for?" Tidus moaned.

"For being such an idiot" I say with a wry grin, while Tidus was rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey, it's ok." Wakka reassured as he stepped by the side of us. "Only Summoners, Duelists, apprentice Summoners and their Guardians can enter here. It's a tradition. Very important." He said.

"Well I got why Kaiser can come in here...So what about you?" Tidus inquired looking at Wakka

"Me? I'm a Guardian." Wakka confirmed as he folded his arms and stepped onto the elevator

"A Guardian?" Tidus said

Meanwhile I hadnt actually stepped onto the elevator yet. I looked back into the Cloister and formulated a plan.

"Hang on a sec guys, be right back" I say starting to run off

"HEY HEY! Where you going?" Wakka shouted after me

"Only be a sec! you'll see when I get back!" I shout.

Taking a quick right from the eleveator chamber, I find what I was looking for, a destruction sphere sitting on a pedestal. Taking it up I head back to the chamber near the elevator and enter it, seeing a recess on the wall I place the sphere in, which causes a dark purple light to form on the wall. Hearing a small explosion nearby I head in its direction and find what im looking for, the treasure chest of Besaid. Kneeling down in triumph I open the chest, which glows with a strange Glyph type symbol, which I recognise as the seal of Besaid, ignoring that for now, I pick up my prize. Its a staff called the Rod Of Wisdom, twirling it round in my fingers for a second I smile.

_"At least Ill have something to give to Yuna when I meet her"_ I think.

Using the belt on my coat, I manage to successfully strap the staff to my back for the time being, although it was a bit wobbly, I wouldnt have to hold it long. Heading back to the elevator I see Wakka and Tidus still waiting for me.

"What you got there?" Tidus asked, eyeing the staff he could see on my back.

Doing a quick twirl on my right foot, I present my back to the pair, showing them the staff I had aquired.

"Found it in a chest in the Cloister, thought it would make a nice gift for the Summoner considering we are barging in on them and all" I say

Tidus raised an eyebrow while Wakka looked quite impressed.

"So you found the temple treasure ya? Thats good, not many ever find it" Wakka said.

With an cheeky grin I joined the pair on the elevator and stood waiting... that is before Tidus spoke

"So what are we doing?" He asked

Before Wakka could reply the spherical shape beneath their feet lit up in a flash of intense white light. Tidus jumped in fright as the elevetor started to descend. Along the way, Wakka gave a short monolgue.

"Summoners and thier Duelist go on a pilgrimage to pray and duel at every temple in Spira, Guardians protect them." Wakka began

As Wakka spoke to Tidus, my mind was elsewhere, I could still feel the lure of the Fayth clawing at my mind, drawing me closer to them. I was starting to wonder what would happen when I actually saw the Fayth in person. It wasnt before long that the elevator stopped and we hit the ground with a jolt

"The Guardians and a Duelist are in there now…" Wakka said looking through the arch ahead. "One of them's got a short fuse, the other's moods change like the wind and who knows what the other's thinkin'? Well…now that we've come this far…might as well go all the way ya!" Wakka finished

_"A Duelist in there? Who could that be?"_ My mind suddenly blurted out

I was more than confused, I knew who the two Guardians in there were, but a duelist was with them? Another change of the rules I gathered. Wakka started to quite nervously walk forward into the chamber, with Tidus and I following slowly behind him, upon entering the chamber the scene before my eyes was a sight to behold. The room looked like the main chamber of the temple, however this room was punctuated with only a single, quite large flight of stairs that led to a strange oval shaped door at the top. The room was only dimly lit by a few torches, but the three people in the room were cleary visable. Wakka's hand immediately hit his forehead at the sight of one of the people in the room, and for good reason. The woman now giving Wakka a deathlook was a sight to behold. She was clad in a flowing black dress that seemed to be made up of various black belts from the legs down, her hair was also raven black in coloured and braided on her head. Various strips of hair flowed freely on her shoulders, giving her quite the intimidating look.

"What are you doing here?" Didn't think we'd be able to handle it?" she said sneering and raising to her feet.

"No, it's er…it's just…" Wakka stammered "See, I told you she gets mad easy." He whispered to us both, giving us a nudge.

_"Fiery temperment as always Lulu"_ I chuckle inwardly to myself

As Lulu rapidly approached Wakka, I let my gaze avert to the other sides of the room. Bringing a smile to my lips I see another person I already know... well another creature I suppose.

The easiest way to describe it was a tiger walking on two legs, only this wasnt your average tiger, and I wasnt talking as in Tony the tiger either! It had blue skin and fur with and razor sharp claws on its massive hands and feet to boot. Not that it needed them, A rather large spear was strapped to its back. This creature was massively built, not a single area on its body was devoid of mass amounts of muscle, and topping it off, it was over seven feet tall. Certainly someone you DONT want to piss off. It was naked save a rather large green sash around its waist, and its body was covered with straps across its chest and arms, noting that is rippling muscles was straining them more than slightly. Although its hair was rather odd, it was grey in colour, tied securely in place at either side of its head and in a ponytail at the back. A broken horn on the creatures forehead dominated the cat like features of its face. Finally a long swishing tail was moving freely behind the creature, almost as if it had a mind of its own. Instantly upon my visual analysis of the creature, I felt its yellow eyes beginning to pierce me almost. However I made eye contact back, and after a few seconds of what felt like a death glare, it seemed to spot my duel disk. Upon this, its eyes seemed to mellow almost, and it simply folded its arms without saying a word.

_"Never were the talkative type were you Kimahri? At least Ive got some respect already now you saw my duel disk"_ I think.

I knew that Kimahri's race were known as the Ronso Tribe, fierce warriors hailing from Mt Gagazet, and that they were firm followers of Yevon. So I speculated that considering that duelists were part of Yevon, he was giving me the same respect as he would do any other duelist or Summoner. Too bad for Tidus that he choose to give him the death glares instead of me. Taking a look to the other side of the chamber near where Lulu had been sat, I see the third person, and the Duelist.

She was dressed in quite an eye appealing outfit, her clothes were almost pure white in colour, she wore knee high boots, after which, the rest of her body was covered in a white bodysuit, spanning across her legs all the way up and over her chest area, to which I might add, was a very tight fit... something I had to mentally slap myself away from looking. Her upper arms and shoulders were exposed to the air showing off her almost tan coloured skin. What was also strange was that she was wearing a long hooded cloak that was light blue in colour, held on by string around her neck, the material looked quite light so it wouldnt cause her discomfort, but upon inspection I could see their were various designs of different coloured gems on her cloak also, giving it a very rainbow coloured appearance.

But it was her face that was truley captivating, she had such untouched beauty that it was almost unreal to look at. Long dark brown hair that flowed freely over her cloak and down to her lower back, and skin that looked softer than silk, finished off by her sparkling blue eyes. At the time I looked over to her I saw that she was indeed the Duelist that had been mentioned, as she was sat on the stairs with her duel disk on her right arm, which I noted must have been a custom left handed duel disk. She was sat shuffling her deck repeatedly. Seeing me look at her, she stopped shuffling her deck and gave me a glance. Eyeing my duel disk for a moment she gave me a neutral smile before resuming reshuffling her deck.

_"Who in the world are you?" _Was all I could think

During few seconds of visual analysis on the occupants of the chamber, Lulu had stopped before us.

"I-Is the summoner alright?" Tidus suddenly blurted out.

"Who are you?" Lulu said to Tidus, he ruby red eyes raised in slight shock and horror.

But Tidus didnt get a chance to answer as the chamber emitted a deep rumbling sound, all eyes in the room turned to the door at the top of the stairs, as it was opening. Wakka and Lulu rejoined the Duelist and Kimahri at the foot of the stairs, as the door opened, leaving Tidus and I in the back. Golden rays of light penetrated the darkness as a figure appeared in the doorway. Tidus began to move forward to the bottom of the stairs as the figure moved closer... the figure of a woman. She wore a long dark purple skirt that seemed to have a mind of its own as she moved, her white shirt which almost resembled a japanese Kimono hung tightly around her in a halterneck style, around her waist was a large bright yellow belt that formed a rather large bow on her back. She sleeves were just as majestic as her skirt, that seemed to flow with her movement.

_"Yuna"_ I breathed in my mind

She was holding onto the doorframe, trying to remain on her feet the best she could, in the end she pushed forward away from the support of the door, walking slowly towards the top of the steps. The entire room seemed to be waiting in baited breath, to see what she would do, but her face was obscured by her shoulder length mousy coloured brown hair that kept her facial expression a current mystery. In a possible display of strength, she stood tall at the top of the steps, only for her eyes to fall closed a second later as she fell forward. Cries of horror errupted from the room, Tidus made a dash to grab her, but before he even had a chance to draw breath, Kimahri had already bounded up the stairs and grabbed hold of her, kneeling, he steadied her on her feet. Yuna steadying herself, flicked her hair away from her face and looked down at the group, once again in the day I was amazed by a persons beauty, her face was deepy beautiful, but it was her eyes that gave her something unique, one was green and the other blue.

"I…have done it! I have become…a Summoner." Yuna said, her face filled with joy.

Looking to my right I could see Tidus was looking up the stairs at Yuna, he looked truely captivated by her.

_"Ah the start of young love... ive almost forgot what that was like"_ I think to myself.

But it was then that I felt eyes had locked onto me, looking up I see that Yuna was staring at me. Looking back at me she smiles weakly.

"The Fayth is waiting for you Duelist" She says softly

The rest of the group turn and look at me, waiting for a response, without any further waiting I simply nod and start to walk slowly towards the stairs, as I pass the others I feel thier eyes on my back as I begin to ascend the stairs. As I stop before Yuna she gives me another smile.

"We will wait here till you get back" she says with another smile

"But Yuna! You need to rest!" Came Lulu's voice from behind me.

Yuna simply smiled over my shoulder at her friends down the stairs.

"Its alright, I can wait... I want to wait." She says.

Looking directly into each others eyes, Its as if I can tell what shes thinking, its as if she knows who I really am. Although that would be impossible for her to know, but still it made my mind wander. With another nod, I pass by her and stop at the top of the stairs, taking a deep breath I walk towards the door to the chamber of the Fayth. Within a few seconds it has opened up for me. Taking one last look over my shoulder I look back at the group who's eyes are still on me. I give a warm smile to Tidus's who looks quite worried, before I turn back round and enter the chamber, within another few seconds, the door has closed.

* * *

As I stepped into the Chamber of the Fayth, I could feel my breathing becoming heavy once more, I was truly stepping into the unknown here. The last time the Fayth spoke to me I felt like I was suffocating, who knows what would happen now. As I stood before the Statue of the Fayth I looked down at it, inside the dome was the shape of a giant bird like creature, which I recognised to be Valefor, the Fayth's Aeon form. This didnt suprise me, what I saw next did suprise me. Looking up I noticed there were too other statue's carved right into the walls on either side of the Fayths statue. Looking at both of them, straight away I realised that they were images of two Duel Monsters, monsters which I knew all too well. The first was that of a large three headed mechanical dragon by the looks of it, while the second one was humanoid in shape, with long flowing red hair and a large coat on. But before my mind could ponder any further a bright flash of light errupted from the Fayth statue. I had to close my eyes to shield myself from the light, but when it died down, a young half transparent girl wearing a yellow dress was stood ontop of the Fayth statue.

_"Duelist, so you have come"_ spoke the Fayth

Still speechless for words I give a simple nod in response. They young Fayth smiles back at me.

_"I would gather you have a great deal of questions Duelist"_ said the Fayth, to which I once more nod in return.

_"Unfortunately, I am not the one to give those answers, as I was not the one who called you here"_ said the Fayth with a smile.

"You didnt call me here? Then who was it?" I ask in suprise

The Fayth simply extened both her arms out to her sides, and pointed at the two statues on the walls.

_"I think there are some people here that want to talk to you"_ spoke the Fayth who slowly dissappeared

Once more I was stood alone in the room, looking at the statues on either sides of the walls.

"_Could it mean?"_ I think

Within another few seconds I felt a deep rumbling coming from the walls, the two statues of the monsters on the walls started to shudder, after another flash of light, I look forward and see two familar half transparent figures standing on the Fayth statue, both were dressed similar to me. The first wore exactly the same as I did, except his coat had white stripped lines around the edges and on the arms, he had a cool demenor on his face and his thick dark blue hair hung firmly on his head, just past the shoulder length. The second was dressed in a large white trenchcoat, with dark shirt and trousers underneath, with straps on his arms and legs. He had a head of brown hair that was kept away from his eyes. His face was filled with a look of arrogance and determination. They both had duel disks on thier left arms, and were both stood looking at me with thier arms folded. I didnt even need to think who the pair of Fayth's were, my mind was already in overdrive at being in thier prescene.

_"No fucking way!"_ I squeal in my mind

_"Welcome Kaiser"_ said the Fayth on the left.

_"Hmph, ive seen fiercer looking Kuriboh's than this chump"_ snorted the one on the right

If that didnt clinch in my mind than I didnt know what would, I rubbed my eyes, just trying to hope that I wasnt dreaming any of this.

_"Ignore him, he does like to stroke his own ego a lot"_ spoke the Fayth on the left

_"Please! Ive good reason to look down on this geek, this is supposed to be the one to furfill the prophecy and get my out of here? Hmph, I expected him to be taller at least!"_ replied the Fayth on the right

Rolling his eyes, the Fayth on the left spoke once again

_"Please excuse my 'Colleague' here, where are my manners, I am..."_ The Fayth began, however I beat him to the punch.

"Your Zane Truesdale and Seto Kaiba! This is so awesome!" I almost scream

Both of the Fayth seemed taken aback by my response, the one on the left, Zane, raised an eyebrow, while the one on the right Kaiba, snorted once more.

_"This is our saviour? After that demented fan display I rest my case"_ He said with a smug smile

This time it was Zane's turn to face palm at Kaiba's comments.

_"Either way, he is Kaiba, so just deal with it"_ Zane snaps back

_"Fine... but that dosnt mean I have to like it"_ Kaiba said with another snort

_"Talk about opposite sides of the same coin"_ I think, chuckling in my mind

_"We heard that"_ They both said sharply

"What the hell? How did you know what I was thinking?" I ask in suprise

_"We're half transparent spirits trapped in statues for over a thousand years, what did you expect dweeb?"_ Kaiba said

_"Usual Kaiba esque aside... We know what your thinking... because your soul mirrors ours"_ Zane said.

"What?" I gasp

_"Let me explain, each Temple houses several Fayth's. The Fayth for the Summoner's, plus two Fayth's for the Duelists. We are what provides duelists and Summoners the power they desire, our blessing of our strength and knowledge"_ Zane explained.

_"Well D'uh there Trusedale... Besides, any old regular Duelists that are still running around Spira dont deserve a damn thing... most of em wouldnt know a duel disk from thier elbow."_ Kaiba remarked.

Giving him a quick sideways glance, Zane ignored Kaiba's remark and continued.

_"Duelists become Champions of the temples in only one way... their very souls must mirror that of the Fayth's that they come before... otherwise they are deemed unworthy." _Zane continued.

_"So you see now why this temple has never had a champion, who could have the same great power and skills as me in thier soul?"_ Kaiba said smugly.

"_**HE HAS,**_ _Kaiba" _Zane stated firmly.

_"Whatever"_ came Kaiba's reply

My mind was racing, trying to think of the endless questions that needed to be answered, but the most important one right now sprung to mind.

"But why me?" I ask

_"Since the moment you came to Spira we could sense you Kaiser... We know that you are not of this world... We could feel your soul calling out to us in the same way we called to you"_ Zane said

_"I didnt call him anywhere"_ Kaiba snapped

_"And when you entered this chamber, your memories became ours... Yes, we know who you really are... and yes, we know the pain that you feel in your soul, even you have to admit that Kaiba"_ Zane said turning to Kaiba

_"Yeah well... Kids had a hard time... Then again, I still dont think that your this chosen one that was prophecised... but your the closest one to being worthy that ive seen so far, and ive been stuck in this temple for over a thousand years"_ said Kaiba his tone now a little less condescending.

"Thats all well and good and all, but that dosnt answer my question... and im not a kid... im twenty thanks." I say, snapping a glance at Kaiba.

_"Hmmm looks the kids got some spine? I like that... I think im beginning to like you after all."_ Kaiba said with a large grin on his face

_"Anyway... you were chosen because you have both elements that are needed in order to defeat Sin... the escence of both light and darkness in your soul... Spira is a world full of life... but haunted by the death that is Sin... to combat that... both aspects are needed, and that is you... a soul of infinite potential."_ Zane continued

Coming from Zane that was quite a compliment, I knew that he had once considered himself 'perfect' and that was his limit. But to say that someone had infinite potential, that was really a pleasant suprise to say the least. Glancing over at Kaiba, Zane outstreched his hand in my direction, Kaiba giving another snort did the same. Within a second another flash of light exploded in the chamber, after my eyes adjusted, I could see that a treasure chest was now before me.

_"This is our blessing"_ Zane said, answering my unspoken question, as I stand staring at the chest.

_"Well?... its not going to open itself nimrod!"_ Kaiba remarked

Kneeling down, I slowly reach out to the chest. Lifting the clasp on the lid I open the lid slowly, half expecting something to jump out at me. My fears were unjustified as looking in the chest was a set of duel monsters cards.

"_Dont worry about your old deck... Consider that your starter deck_" Zane interrupted. "_We knew you needed some sort of help when you came to Spira, so we created a temporary deck for you that you no longer need_."

Reaching to my duel disk I felt my other deck detach before I even touch it, taking my old deck out, I place it in the chest before picking up my new Deck. At least now I knew where that original deck came from, but for now I was itching to find out what kind of deck I had just recieved. Standing back up I flip the cards quickly to see what type of deck it actually is. To my suprise the cards are completely white, blank in every way. Puzzled I look up at the Fayth for the answers.

_"Now you have your deck... its time... you must take us into your soul"_ spoke Zane, my eyes immediately widening in suprise.

_"To access the power of the deck your soul must become one with ours... besides, it would be nice to leave this temple for the first time in a thousand years"_ said Zane.

With little choice, I simply nod my head, to which Zane simply smiles at me.

_"Its with great respect that I merge with you Kaiser"_ Zane said

With that Zane stepped forward and seemed to turn into mist, which quickly floated towards me before entering my chest. For a second nothing happened, then it hit me like a ton of bricks. I could feel new strength coursing through my very being, the honour of being the best... the respect of others around you... the darkness that comes with loneliness and a desire to win... and finally the feeling of brightening the moment for all eternity. Zane's feelings had become mine. My kness buckled and I fell to the ground, gasping for air at the new feelings that had invaded my body. Kaiba was still stood with his arms folded, looking down at me.

_"Get the hell up now. Your not getting anything from me unless you stand on your own feet"_ He said, voice dripping with venom

Gasping I struggle to stand on my feet, the deck still clutching in my hand. Once there Kaiba gave a wry smile.

_"Thats better... now for a warning that the wuss Trusedale didnt want to tell you about"_ Kaiba remarked.

"NOW A WARNING? Ive just had someones soul enter my fucking body! Now you want to warn me!" I shout

_"Excellent... seems like he has fully merged with you, such rage for someone a lot more docile just a minute ago"_ Kaiba chuckled.

Gasping I realised that Kaiba was right, I had just completely flew off the handle for little reason what so ever, thinking back I could almost feel as if they were Zane's feelings that flown into me, the feeling of anger and pain that he felt at one point in his life.

_"Your warning is as follows, you just experienced it... your very being will be affected by us, so unless you want to loose control I suggest that you clamp down on your emotions kid. Otherwise you'll loose your control of your own body and do who knows what."_ Kaiba spoke, he then pointed towards the deck in my hand.

"_The deck too, it will sense the impulses of your mind, heart and soul, as a reflection of yourself you deck will come to be. So make sure you get it right"_ Kaiba finished.

Looking down at the blank cards in my hand, I take a look up at Kaiba before slotting the deck in my duel disk, but I realise that there is something else that I needed to ask before I go any further.

"How does the duel disk work anyway? So far its activated from what looks like me thinking it to. Plus whenever ive used monsters pyreflies always seemed to be around, what does that mean?" I ask.

Kaiba simply rolled his eyes before speaking.

"_Considering your supposed to be this duelist 'messiah' or something you arnt very bright. Pyreflies are the source of most magical things on Spira, as much as the thoughts of that hocus pocus junk dosnt appeal to me, the fact remains that it does. The duel disk is linked to your very life force, your monsters as well as you are connected, you feel each others pain... As im sure you must have experienced by now_" He began.

Casting my mind back to the battle on the trail to Besaid, I realise that he is right, when Thunder Kid and Harpies Pet Dragon were attacked, I could feel thier pain exactly how they could. Risky business being a duelist on Spira it seemed.

"_Now you know that, you should already know why pyreflies are around whenever you summon a monster_" Kaiba adds.

"Its because like Fiends are formed through pyreflies converging on negative energys, a monster is summoned by the will of the duelist that is created by the Pyreflies?" I offer.

"_Smart boy"_ Kaiba sniggers_. "Either way your correct, and before you ask dont think you can damage that duel disk of yours even if you tried. They were built to last a world travelling pilgrimage. I.e built to last, plus the deck is mystical, same thing_" He sarcastically asks.

"How did?..." I ask

"_Access to your thoughts, remember_?" He chuckles

"Well looks like thats the bases covered" I say.

"_Good... now you have to promise me something before I even think about merging with you"_ Kaiba said seriously

"What is it?" I ask confused

_"PROMISE ME NOW"_ He said in an even more serious tone

"I promise" I say back

Smirking Kaiba reached into his coat and threw something at me, which I caught in my right hand, it was a duel monsters card. Turning it over I see that it isnt blank, rather more I gasp at what it is. I look up at Kaiba in suprise.

_"Take care of him"_ He says, and for the first time that I had ever seen, Kaiba actually seemed to give me a sincere smile. To which I smile back.

"Blue Eyes" I say.

The card Kaiba had thrown me was a Blue Eyes White Dragon card, and it wasnt just any card, it was the one that I had back home. Looking up at Kaiba my entire view changed of him in a second. This was probabally the highest honour he would ever give anyone, giving them a Blue Eyes, so I realise that the promise I make him here I would keep for a lifetime and after. I moved to place it in my deck, but Kaiba raised his hand to stop me.

_"Dont... dont put him in your deck... just keep it with you, you will know how and when to use him when the time comes"_ Kaiba says.

Nodding back to him, I place the card inside a pocket on the inside of my coat, close to my heart. With a nod Kaiba took a step forward, then stopped suddenly.

_"One more thing... take care of her... please."_ He said quietly.

"Who Yuna?" I ask

Instantly Kaiba's mood changed, a rather large snarl escaped his lips as he face contorted in anger.

_"Dont fuck with me kid, you know very well who... she reminds me of someone from a long time ago."_ He says with teeth clenched.

Instantly I knew who he meant... the duelist

I gave him another solemn nod in acknowledgement. With a final nod from Kaiba, he stepped forward and his body turned to mist, and within a second it entered my chest. I felt his feelings beginning to flood my own.

The feeling of having to toughen up to protect your family, the yearn to be the very best and crush your rivals, the superiority and arrogance that comes with that feeling, feeling as if you didnt have a single friend in the world and finally, having a connection, between yourself and your favourite monster that couldnt be broken by anything. I once again found myself upon my knees as the new sensations threatened to overload my senses. Standing back up after a minute, I almost feel different somehow. Looking at myself I could see that I hadnt changed physically. Yet I felt complete somehow. Almost like the I had merged with two souls that had formed to join my own, making me complete.

* * *

_"We are one Kaiser, we will be here sleeping in your soul should you need us"_ echoes Zanes voice in my head

_"You cant get rid of us that easily!... If you need us, just call to us... but dont make a habit of it... Be safe Kid"_ Kaiba adds.

* * *

Smiling inwardley at my two Guardians in my soul, I turn around and exit the chamber of the Fayth.

* * *

Outside the Chamber the group were still sat in the antechamber. Yuna was sat on the bottom of the step with the Duelist, Kimahri was standing guard over here, while Wakka and Lulu were talking in a corner... well more so Lulu arguing with Wakka about interfeering in the Trials. Tidus was stood pacing around the centre of the room, occasionally looking up at the door to the chamber of the Fayth, he was worried about Kaiser and whatever was happening in there.

_"He's been in there too long... after how the Summoner came out of there, who knows whats happening to Kaiser in there! Thats it! Im not having a friend of mine go through that after all we have been through since we came to Spira"_ thought Tidus.

"Thats it! Im going in there!" Tidus shouts, suprising everyone in the room. He moved to begin walking up the stairs when the room once again started to rumble. Drawing the attention of everyone, the door to the chamber of the Fayth was opening, within a second a figure was emerging from the light inside.

* * *

As I walked back into the antechamber my eyes adjusted once more to the dim light of the chamber. Looking down, I realise that Im at the top of the stairs, and I can see the whole group looking up at me. Within a few seconds Tidus had bounded up the stairs, and had grabbed hold of my shoulders quite fiercely.

"Kaiser? Are you alright man? Whats wrong with your eyes?" Tidus asks quickly

Stood in his vice like grip, I look at him with a dumbfounded look on my face.

"In case you couldnt tell nimrod, Im not in a position to look at my own sodding eyes!" I say with a wry grin.

Realising his mistake, Tidus lets go of my shoulders before speaking.

"Yeah... sorry man... its just that your eyes keep going from being a bright shining blue to a metallic silver, then they go back to your normal brown colour for some reason." he says

Having no clue why this was happening, I chose to take his word for it, the only thing was, why was it happening?

* * *

_"Thank us for that"_ said Zane

_"Consider it our signature... it only happens when you access our power"_ Kaiba added

* * *

Smiling inwardley, I then look at Tidus.

"Consider it my sign of the Fayth... I did it Tye, Ive become the temple's Champion" I say

Tidus's face was that of pure elation, he was almost extatic, more so than I was feeling. Turning round Tidus looked down at the group.

"Hey everybody! Kaiser here became the temple's Champion!" He cries.

The next thing that happend all seemed to be a blur, the rest of the group bounded up the stairs to me and started to all talk at me at once. I did my best to answer, not really hearing what they were saying. The only person that wasnt there I noticed was the Duelist. Looking down the stairs I saw she was stood near the entrance to the elevator with her hands on her hips, seeing that I was looking at her, she gave a disgusted snort and then stormed off, heading towards the elevator. In the next minute, the others had started to usher me off, Yuna holding onto my free arm, taking me towards the elevator, looking over my back, I look towards Tidus for help, and as I expected, he is finding this all very amusing and chuckling to himself. Mouthing to him _'Im gonna kill you'_ he chuckles even more as we all make our way out of the Cloister.

* * *

As we exited the cloister, the temple monk, as well as a large group of villagers were gathered in the centre of the main chamber. Looking down the steps at them, Yuna gave the Yevon prayer symbol, which I quickly repeated myself despite not liking it. Once more Yuna took my arm and led me down the stairs, at the bottom we were approached by the Temple Priest.

"We could feel the Fayth's giving there power away... and we knew we were in for a special day... because not only do we have the daughter of High Summoner Braska becoming a Summoner herself... but for the first time in over a thousand years... we have a Champion Duelist of Besaid!" Turning round the Priest addressed the villagers.

"Praise be to Yevon for delivering to us his newest children in the fight against Sin! The Summoner Yuna and our first Duelist Champion of Besaid! Kaiser!" shouted the Priest.

Cheers and chantings of both mine and Yuna's name began echoing around the Temple. Followed by Yevon prayers bestowed upon us by the crowd for a few minutes, before the villagers began filing out of the Temple, Yuna once more dragging me along with them.

_"For such a small woman, she sure can drag me around pretty easily"_ I think.

* * *

_"Man was I surprised! And here I was thinking Summoners were all old geezers! Kaiser on the other hand... Well... to be honnest. I knew he was different since the day I met him. So I couldnt have been more happier for my friend then when the announced him Champion. I was glad that he was enjoying the moment"_ Tidus narrates.

* * *

_"You know, when I left my world, I didnt think I could be more happier. To finally be going somewhere new, and somewhere where I was needed for just being me. But it was at that exact moment, standing there with Yuna holding onto my arm, as the crowd cheered our names, that I realised I had everything that I ever wanted. Just to be accepted and looked upon like I was needed. It was something I would never forget."_ I narrate

* * *

As the sunlight hit my eyes once more as we exited the Temple, it took them a few seconds to ajust but after that, I looked forward, and saw that at the large circle at the middle of the village, quite a crowd had gathered. Looking to my right as Yuna held onto me, she simply smiled before dragging me along, heading for the circle. The entire village seemed to be there waiting for us, quick rounds of cheers echoed out as we stopped at the edge. Yuna FINALLY let go of my now aching arm, and walked to the center of the circle, leaving me peacefully by myself. Within a few seconds I felt two figures standing beside me, Wakka and Lulu. Lulu was carrying a staff at this point, walking to the middle of the circle, she gave it to Yuna before coming back to the edge.

"Hey, over here!" Wakka called to someone behind us.

Looking over my shoulder, I see Kimahri standing near the steps of the Temple, and Tidus slowly heading towards us. As he moved towards us Wakka grabbed him in a headlock and brought him to the circle

"Wha? Ow!" Tidus yelled.

"Wait 'til you see this!" Wakka said excitedly.

"I can't see anything!" Tidus complained wrenching from his grip. Tidus just looked at me wanting to know what was going on.

"Just wait and see, you'll love this" I say answering his unasked question

"Ready!" Wakka called to Yuna

"Ok." Yuna muttered.

Outstretching her arms before her, Yuna brought the staff towards her chest, and with a deep breath, she took a step back, once more extending the staff, this time behind her. A brilliant set of multicoloured lights errupted from around Yuna, slowly dancing around her form, where she remained unmoving, seemingley not notcing the spectacle around her. Within a few more seconds a set of glowing beams of light, errupted skywords going as far as the eyes could see. The met together at some point, creating a large explosion of light. Then something emerged from the light. A large object suddenly fell from the sky, almost like a meteor, speeding towards the village... only thing was, that it wasnt an object it was a creature. A large bird like creature soared through the air, heading under one of the arches of the Temple, it stopped hovering in the air before Yuna, looking down at its Summoner.

_"Valefor"_ I think

The Aeon Valefor was quite an impressive creature, it was almost a dragon and bird hybrid. Its wing span was massive, far greater than the actual size of the Aeon itself, with two powerful feet for standing and a long purple tail for balance, the Aeon was covered in red and purple feathers. Culminating in a long serpent like neck leading to a long, almost beak like face. It slowly descended to the ground, where it stood looking at Yuna. Yuna started to step forward, and stretch her arm out to stroke the Aeon. Valefor turned its neck slightly to the side so that she could stroke the long feathers on its neck. Slightly nervous, Yuna moved her hand back slightly, before gaining courage and reaching out and stroking the creatures neck. Which in return gave a rather loud, almost purring like noise in return. Yuna removed her hand and moved back towards the crowd, as the Aeon stood not moving, awaiting commands. Villagers all around began clapping as Wakka and Lulu ran to meet her, praising her achievement at her first Summon. Looking at Tidus, I could see that his face was that of a pure spectacle. He had never seen anything like it in his life. I quickly nudge him in the side to rouse him.

"Quite a sight isnt it Tye?" I ask

"Yeah... they are" he replies

Biting my tongue, I smile at his obvious mistake, but then I decided to satisfy my evil side a bit. Leaning over I whisper in his ear.

"I meant the Aeon" I say evily.

Becoming quite flustered, Tidus's face turned crimson, to which I burst out laughing rather loudly.

* * *

_"I'd never seen anything like it in my life. Sure, it was pretty scary, but still…I could feel a strange kind of gentleness coming from it. Kaiser can be really evil at times, he caught me out good and proper. But still... I cant help feel that he has changed somehow. Not to tell by looking at him, I can just feel it. My only hope was that I wasnt going to loose the first friend I met on Spira." _Tidus narrates.

* * *

_"I think its safe to say that its one to me on the 'caught you out bigtime' scale. Not that its not obvious... well to anyone with eyes that is. I could see the way he looked at her, from the first time he saw her in the Trials, thats not something you forget easily." _I narrate.

* * *

Looking forward again after I stopped laughing, I saw Yuna dismiss Valefor, who without a second thought, flew back into the air and the sky that spawned it. Yuna at this point moved past Wakka and Lulu and came towards me. Standing right before me she gave me a smile. Tidus had sheepishly shyed away at this point to where Wakka was now standing on the other side of the circle. His face still red I might add.

"Its your turn" she said sweetly

"My turn?" I ask

"Well I just summoned my first Aeon... so its time for you to summon your first duel monster of the Fayth" she replied with a grin.

Nodding and smiling back I make my way to the center of the circle. The crowd once again moving back to the edges of the circle as they await my summoning. Moving my arm before me I feel my duel disk activate.

_"Kaiba was right, this thing does respond to my thoughts."_ I think.

As I begin to reach to draw a card, a large screech fills the air, and the entire village looks up towards the sky. Heading down from the cliffs is a Garuda Fiend, and not just any Garuda, this thing is absolutely HUGE. About five times the size of the one I had defeated earlier in the day. Heading towards the village, it started to flap its wings hard, sending wind waves throughout the village. Villagers began screaming and calling for Yevon to save them. In the end I saw that the Garuda was setting its sights squarely on me. Then it hit me. This Garuda must have be related to the one I had destroyed earlier, either is mate or its parent, as why else would it be focusing squarely on me?

"Quickly Summoner! Bring your Aeon back!" scream the villagers at Yuna.

"**NO! THIS FIEND IS MINE!**" I shout.

The entire village seemed to stop, even the Fiend itself seemed to stop flapping its wings and simply hovered in the air. Then I realised something, when I had spoke, I felt another voice speaking out with mine, it was Zane's voice. Without thinking I draw a handful of cards, four in fact, looking down at them, I see that to my horror, they are still all blank. But then I think back to what Kaiba had told me.

* * *

"_The Deck too, it will sense the impulses of your mind, heart and soul, as a reflection of yourself you deck will come to be. So make sure you get it right"_ Kaiba finished.

* * *

Closing my eyes, I make a silent prayer to make proud the beings that now live in my soul, opening my eyes, I could almost feel this time that they had changed, and become metallic silver, as a overwhelming sense of strength flowed through me. I simply look down at my cards, they had changed, becoming actual duel monsters cards, smiling I see what they are. That Garuda was going down. Grabbing a card I place it in my Duel Disk slot for the magic and trap cards.

"I activate Polymerization! And fuse the three monsters in my hand!" I declare.

Holding them above my head, the monsters briefly appeared, three metallic snake like creatures that dissapeared into a swirling vortex above my head.

"**ALL RIGHT! I CALL OUT... MY FAVOURITE MONSTER... CYBER END DRAGON!**" I yell in my dual voice.

In an explosion of light, my monster appeared, as I slammed the fusion monster card on the duel disk. It was a three headed machine of death. The Cyber End Dragon. The creature was massive, easily towering over the Garuda, the dragon was a pure machine. It was completely metallic silver, extending its massive wings to full height two blue orbs could be seen on its wings, glowing brightly. Its body also had a blue orb, that connected the three heads together, each sligly different. The left head had green orbs along its long neck, and had no visible eyes, except for a green orb on either side. The red head was the same, save red orbs instead of green. The center head wore yellow orbs and did have eyes, that were white in colour. But the one thing that they all shared was that each head had a mouth, with razor sharp teeth in them. By now each head roared and hissed angrily at the Garuda, while its massive tail was swaying around in the sky... the dragon machine WAS PISSED OFF, and quite mightily at that.

Still the Garuda, refusing to be intimidated started to flap its wings at my Dragon, trying to harm it with its powerful gust attack, the dragon did not move an inch in response, simply continuing snarling at the Garuda. The Garuda then quickly lurched forward and clamped its teeth around the metallic surface of the middle head. Bringing its long tail around, it vaulted the Garuda over of its head and the Garuda was thrown back into the sky.

"**ALRIGHT CYBER END DRAGON! PREPARE TO COUNTERATTACK!**" I shout

Each head then raised itself backwards, charging up an intense clear energy stream in thier mouths. By this time the Garuda had recovered and was heading towards the Dragon once more. It was at that moment, that a sense of clarity entered my mind.

* * *

_"So this must be how Zane felt everytime he summoned this dragon, such a strength of power coursing through my veins, I feel so alive. But now its time. Come on Kaiser, you've wanted to summon this monster for real since the first time you saw it on a card back home... so live the dream... enjoy it... as its not going to come again"_ I think.

* * *

The Garuda screeched as it came closer and close to my dragon once more, I siezed my chance and jabbed a finger forward at the Garuda before I yell.

"**ATTACK NOW! MY CYBER END DRAGON**!" I cry

Closing my eyes I utter those three words ive always wanted to truely say.

"**ETERNAL EVOLUTION BURST!"**

All three heads shot forward instantly unleashing thier energy fury upon the Garuda, the energy blast met as one as they hit the Garuda dead on, it was obliterated instantly, never even having the slightest chances of surviving such a fierce attack, all that remained was a collosal amount of pyreflies floating away in the sky. Its job done, my dragon roared in triumph before slowly dissapearing itself in a cloud of pyreflies. Taking the card from my duel disk, I placed it back in my deck as my duel disk deactivated automatically. The village was that of pure silence, no one knew what to do or say. In the end it was Tidus that started it all of. I could hear him faintly starting to clap, which was also then slowly joined by Yuna, pretty soon the entire village was starting to clap.

"Whoo hoo Kaiser! You totally rock man!" Tidus shouted

"Truely magnificent!" Yuna added.

The entire village started to join in, shouting praise in my direction. Never once did I leave the circle, just standing there, looking round at all thier smiling faces and chanting was more than anything I could have wanted.

"KAISER! KAISER! KAISER! KAISER! KAISER! KAISER! KAISER! KAISER! KAISER!" Chanted the entire village.

* * *

"_After seeing Yuna Summon that Aeon, it was truely a sight. But when Kaiser took on that Fiend with his Cyber End Dragon, it totally blew me away. It was like he was a completely different person... but I could tell that he was still the same inside... because he took down that Fiend... alone... to protect all of us."_ Tidus narrates

* * *

_"I take it back. That had to be one of the best moments of my life. Feeling such raw strength, summoning for real my favourite monster, living the dream, and having them chant my name because I saved them. This was the stuff that dreams were made of. If I were to die at this exact moment, I would know that I would have died a very happy man" I narrate._

* * *

**Chapter 7 over with! Quite a lot to absorb from this one so feel free to look over it a few times! The rest of the crew are introduced, as well as a new face in the form of the duelist. Which brings up the point of why she is on Spira? Plus the Fayth have given Kaiser a lot to think about as well as a lot of power, considering the explosive way to end the chapter. Now that the Fayth have passed thier power to Kaiser, a lot of events have been placed into motion. Keep reading! Plus as always please review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Party Time In Besaid!

**Chapter 8 now ready to go! Get ready for a wild party in Besaid as the events of the day send ripples throughout the village and beyond! After that the pilgrimage officially begins.**

**_"As usual, the author does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Final Fantasy"_ Zane said**

**_"Screw the rules! I have money! I could own anything I want"_ Kaiba added with a smirk**

**Well at least those two are good for something. Plus I couldnt resist an abridged moment there. Hands up to LittleKuriboh for that one. Pure genius.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Party Time In Besaid! - The Sisters Of Besaid**

* * *

_"I remember… That night we talked for the first time. I didn't know it then, but after that night, everything changed. For everyone... For Kaiser... For me…"_ Tidus narrates

* * *

_"Id been to some parties back home, but this one really was fun, who knew simple villagers could throw such a wild bash? Then again it was a special occasion. They had a new Summoner, and thier first Duelist Champion for the first time in a thousand years. Its taking some getting used to, being a sort of celebrity figure... but hey, its fun so far and kinda annoying."_ I narrate.

* * *

It was now night in Besaid, and the clear sky sparkled with the stars shining down on Spira. After fending off the Fiend attack earlier in the day, I had spent the rest of my day like some sort of dignitary. Yuna and I had been hearded around the village talking to the villagers, many of which asking about the Aeon and my duel monster. Yuna was taking it all in her stride, happily smiling and laughing with the villagers as we were moved around the village. I did my best to put on a good face for the occasion, but this wasnt exactly my thing... it kind of made me uncomfortable. It was a long afternoon to say the least, in the end I made my excuses, and managed to drag myself away from the crowd. Wakka offered me his hut for the afternoon to rest in, promising no interruptions. True to his word, no one made any attempt to enter the hut for the next few hours as I caught up on a few hours sleep.

* * *

"_You have much more power than I anticipated... I must say im impressed"_ spoke a voice

"Zane? Kaiba? Is that you?" I think back.

_"They arnt here, and they cant keep you from me either"_ replied the voice.

"And here I was thinking that you were a figment of my imagination... what a dissapointment." I reply sarcastically

_"Hmm, make jibes all you want now... you've already taken the first step towards me"_ says the voice

* * *

I wake up with a start, someone is faintly calling my name as I sleep. Opening my eyes, it takes me a few seconds to adjust, as I look around the hut, I see two half transparent figures in the hut with me. One was sat on the foot of the bed, while the other was stood near the door, looking outside.

* * *

_"So your awake"_ Zane said

_"About time! I didnt want to be cooped up in this hut all night"_ Kaiba added from the doorway

* * *

Standing up off the bed, I stretch out my aching bones to wake them up a bit, before re-donning my coat and duel disk. Its at this point that I notice that Tidus is in the hut with me, he is sleeping soundly on the sofa, snoring slightly. Trying my best to be quiet I turn to my two half transparent guardians.

"Someone keeps talking to me in my sleep... Its not as wierd as it sounds, but either way its not someone who's promising me sweets and puppy dogs." I say quietly to the Fayth's. Quickly they glanced at each other, as if asking a silent question as to if it was the other one.

* * *

_"Well by the looks of it, it wasnt either of us"_ replied Zane.

_"I do my best to try and stay out of these things... but it wasnt me. You could always interrogate whoever it is if you want answers"_ Kaiba said snidely.

* * *

Before I had chance to speak to my Fayth's further, the hut covering started to ruffle as someone started to enter. Instantly the forms of the Fayth disappeared from my view as Wakka entered the hut.

"Ah so you awake ya? Thats good, its time for the party ya!" whispered Wakka.

"Party?" I whisper back.

"Yeah a party! To celebrate Yuna becoming a Summoner and you the Champion of Besaid! Now come on!" Wakka said.

"Hey! What about him?" I say pointing back at Tidus.

"Well after stuffing his face earlier he said he needed some sleep, ill come back and get him in an hour or so, need to introduce him to the team properly anway, now come on!" Wakka said grabbing hold of my arm and leading me out of the tent.

* * *

Emerging into the cool night air, I can see indeed that the entire village is indeed having quite the party. The circle where Yuna and I had summoned earlier in the day had now been converted into a large bonfire, lighting up the whole village. Several villagers were playing musical instruments, creating a rather mellow atmosphere in the night, while everyone else was talking and pretty much enjoying each others company.

"Lets go party ya!" Wakka said heading off into the crowds.

_"What the hell, I deserve to let my hair down after the day Ive had"_ I think

A little over an hour into the party quickly passed. I had managed to have a few drinks along the way, something called a "Besaid Delight" and whatever was in it was strong, I could already feel it starting to work its magic on my head. For a religious world that was Spira, heck, they sure could make a strong drink. I decided to lay off the alcohol for now and drink some local fruit drinks instead, last thing I wanted was to have a hang over at the start of the pilgrimage tomorrow! After speaking with a few villagers I made my way towards the campfire area, It was then I noticed that Yuna and the duelist were sat together talking by the fire close to the Crusaders Lodge. Looking over I could see they were laughing and giggling with each other, probabally gossiping by the looks of it. Realising that I still hadnt given Yuna the staff I found, I made a move to go and talk to them. As I approach I could see that Yuna had seen me coming, looking up she gave a sweet smile in my direction. The Duelist on the other hand looked at me then looked away, with an annoyed look on her face. Standing before them I bow briefly.

"Good evening Lady Summoner and Lady Duelist" I say politely

"Please, just Yuna will do Duelist" Yuna says with a giggle.

"Well in that case, just Kaiser will do for me" I say back with a wry grin, realising that she was being playful.

Yuna giggles to herself once more, giving Kisara a nudge, she looks back up at me

"Well? arnt you going to introduce yourself to Kaiser?" Yuna asks her

"Tara" she says simply.

In the appropriate words of this world... by Yevon she was divine. Her voice was almost like an angel, I didnt think it was possible for someone to be as perfect as this. However that soon changed.

"Excuse me Yuna, but its time to train, see you later" Tara says.

Standing up, she smiles down at Yuna, before walking away, not even acknowledging that I was truly there. Confused, my eyes follow after her. Watching her walk away, her dark hair flowing behind her, I almost nearly didnt notice as she looked back at me over her shoulder and gave me a rather nasty look.

"Dont mind Tara, for some reason shes not her usual self tonight" Yuna said, interrupting my staring at Tara's leaving body. Looking back down at Yuna, I smile at her

"I was beginning to think it was something I did" I say

"No, for some reason she's been acting strangely since we came out of the Temple" Said Yuna, looking behind me, as she watched Tara entering a hut.

My mind clicked, remembering the staff on my back once more, carefully I moved my arms behind my back and unbuckled my coat straps. Bringing the staff before me, I hold it out horizontally before kneeling down, and extending it towards Yuna.

"A gift for a new Summoner, Its the temple's treasure, I found it before we met down in the chamber" I say.

Yuna, who was now quite speechless didnt really know what to say, reaching out slowly, she took the staff in her hands, gazing over it a few times, she placed it down on the ground infront of her, giving me a wide smile.

"Thank you Kaiser... its a wonderful gift... but I dont have anything for you" she said.

"Dont worry about it, its no big" I say with a smile.

Sitting down comfortably on the floor, I gaze at the woman before me. She seems so innocent, but I knew what hidden strengths were buried in her core. But there were a few questions that were still making me think.

"So... how do you know Tara?" I say, trying not to sound too obvious.

"Tara? Shes my sister" Yuna said "Well adopted sister... not that it matters to either of us" Yuna adds.

My mind immediately dies down the noise as the rest of Yuna's sentence made bit more sense, trying to calm down mentally, I decide to follow it up.

"Adopted sister? Whys that if you dont mind me asking?" I say

Yuna looked up at the sky and smiled at the stars she could see.

"Well... Tara and I were best friends when we were kids, we went everywhere together. We were inseparable. Even our parents were close. When my father became a Summoner, his best friend, Tara's father, took up his duel disk as Champion of Bevelle and journied with him" Yuna speaks.

But then Yuna's face became that of sadness, I could almost tell what she was going to say next.

"When our fathers... didnt return after defeating Sin, we were both together during the celebrations in Bevelle... when we realised that our fathers were gone... we both made a vow to become sisters... and to be family to each other." Yuna said smiling at the partial good and bad memory. "And everything else pretty much slipped into place from there really" Yuna concluded.

"Quite a story" I say

In actual fact I was still confused, this seemed like too much of a coincidence, I almost felt like something else was going on here. Something between the lines.

"Not really... just how it goes... and its not like I dont consider Wakka or Lulu like a brother or sister... anyway Kaiser, how about you? Tell me a little about yourself?" She asks.

"I err...I mean I..." I trail off, my cover story having since blanked from my mind Yuna's face suddenly turned to that of horror, she clasped a hand over her mouth.

"Im sorry! Im so sorry! Wakka did say you couldnt remember much about yourself... im so sorry... I completely forgot! Please forgive me" she said hurriedly

Taking a rather sigh of relief inside, I realise that Wakka had already covered my ass for me.

"No its fine... ive got bits and pieces about myself, its coming back in time... but I can tell you something if you want?" I say

I noticed that Yuna had calmed down after her 'incident'. I was just wondering how much Wakka had said about me. Then again, I realised that he would have said some things about Tidus also.

"Well... anything at all you remember?" Yuna enquires.

_"Anything I remember? Thats a good one to ask. Even if she knew where I really came from, none of the memories I have back home are good ones"_ I think sadly

"The truth is Yuna, that from what I do remember... I really hope I dont remember myself" I say

"Why?" Yuna says with a gasp.

"Because ive got a good feeling that I dont have no good memories. Just trust me on this one. The only thing I do remember that makes me smile and feels like im alive is..." I say. Taking a glance at my duel Disk as I trail off.

"Well in that case" Yuna begins. Yuna then reaches over and puts her hand onto mine, looking up I see her smiling sweetly at me.

"Tell me about your monsters, for starters that dragon you summoned today. It was so powerful!" She says

Without even looking, I reach down and pluck a single card from my deck, holding it up, it was indeed the Cyber End Dragon.

"You mean this monster?" I say

"How did you know where it was in your Deck?" Yuna asks in suprise.

Thinking about it, I realised that I didnt have an answer for her, id simply picked the card out without even thinking about it. "To be honnest, I dont know, maybe its the power of the Fayth" I offer

* * *

_"Show off"_ Kaiba speaks

_"I had to do something to raise his confidence, what have you offered so far?"_ Zane speaks.

A simple snort was Kaiba's response.

_"I thought so"_ Zane finished.

* * *

Looking over at the card, Yuna stared at it in awe, examining every single area of the cards details, the picture, the monsters stats, its effect, she didnt leave anything to chance as she examined it.

"Quite an impressive monster, you know, you should go find Tara, shes been a duelist most of her life now and has some impressive monsters of her own" Yuna says.

"I dont think im her favourite person right now" I say

"Well it'll be alright, shes quite the talker when it comes to duel monsters, so that should get you somewhere" Yuna says.

"Well in that case..." I say standing off.

"Ill see you later Yuna" I say with a smile

"You too Kaiser" She finishes.

Turning around, I begin to walk away to the hut I saw Tara enter, but along the way, I felt eyes in the back of my head. As I walk, I look over my shoulder to see Yuna is watching my retreating form. I couldnt quite understand it, I was getting mixed feelings for her, and my own feelings were mixed towards her. I knew that it wasnt a physical attraction that we were sending each other. Dont get me wrong, it didnt take a genius to see that she was absolutely stunning, but for some reason it felt different. Shaking my head to clear it, I decided best thing to do was to address this feeling as I go along, because now I was outside the hut Tara had entered. Standing at the entrance to the hut, I take a deep breath and rasp on the wood of the hut, as a knocking sound. Hearing out someone shout enter, I enter the hut.

* * *

As I enter the hut I see that its just like the rest of the huts, with the various rooms I would be used to, had been compiled all into one. Sat on a chair at the table, Tara is sat, rapidly shuffling her deck. With quite a lot of vigour I add. Her back was to me and I notice that her cloak is hung up on one of the walls.

"So you had enough fun talking to that lame Flan duelist then sis?" Tara says.

I didnt know quite what to do, for a start, Tara must have thought I was Yuna. The second? What was with her? Openly insulting me even though id hardly said two words to her since I first saw her. Deciding a direct approach would be better I decide to speak.

"Thanks... I was sure you were gonna say a common Dingo or something" I say

Jumping up out of her chair instantly, Tara span around and locked eyes on me within a second.

"What are you doing here?" She asks fiercely.

I couldnt help but stare at her for a second longer. I thought she looked and sounded divine as it is, but for some reason she got even better when she was angry.

"Nice to see you too Tara" I say with a wry grin.

Snarling, Tara put her deck back in her duel disk, which activated after a second.

"Ill ask again, WHAT are you doing here?" She repeated.

I was taken aback a bit by her, this girl meant business.

"If you must know, Yuna told me to come see you, something about us both being Duelists?" I say

Looking down I lift up my duel disk, and gasp in mock shock.

"Oh wait! Ive got one of these newfangled machina's too! What are co-incidence you have one too!" I say sarcastically

For a second, a small grin appeared on her face, I could tell that she found it funny, but it changed back to a snarl after a second or two later.

"Dont fuck about with me, thinking you can walk in her looking like the big bad with your goth outfit! You've been here less than a day and your already the temple's Champion! The first one in the temples history! So dont try to be all clever with me with the cute talk" she says, rather angrily to say the least.

"So you think im cute do you?" I say grinning

Tara's face was a picture, but then again, the rage on her face that followed it didnt seem to be something Id want to experience. Tara then deactivated her duel disk and walked towards me, she stopped mere inches from my face.

"Go fuck yourself" Tara said

Looking at her face, I didnt expect what was going to happen next. Tara very sharply punched me in the gut, and I do mean that she hit HARD. Within a second I grabbed onto me stomach and fell to my knees, completely winded and gasping for air. Tara was still standing over me, with a rather cruel grin on her face.

"Your not so tough now are you?" She said

Kneeling down she grabbed hold of my chin and lifted my head up, looking at me dead in the eyes.

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME. Next time I wont be so nice" She said.

Taralet go of my face and grabbed hold of her cloak before exiting the hut, still leaving me on the floor to recover.

"That was nice?" I say to no one inparticular, still gasping for air.

* * *

Several minutes later after I had recovered, I exited the hut still clutching hold of my stomach. For someone so nice on the outside, she sure could hit hard. Looking round I couldnt see Tara anywhere, which I was quite thankful of. I spotted Tidus and Wakka by the temple. Deciding id rather be safer with some people that actually didnt hit me, I made my way over to them. Seeing me approach, Wakka gives me a wave, while Tidus is observing the fact that im holding my stomach. As I stand next to him he raises an eyebrow and folds his arms.

"You ok?" He asks.

"Tip for you Tye... dont ever piss off an already pissed off woman" I say still feeling the effects of the punch.

Deciding not to say anymore, Tidus simply glares at me for a few seconds before shrugging it off. Although Tidus didnt have much time to think about it because Wakka had grabbed him by the shoulders, and pushed him forwards slighty before a group of men that were dressed similar to Wakka.

"Let me introduce you to the team. This guy wants into the tournament so bad I let him on the team! His memory's a little fuzzy so don't mind him if he says anything odd! Go on, say hi!" he said, shoving Tidus forward infront of the team.

"Um…hi guys." Tidus said, quite sheepishly

A few mumbles of hi's and hello's came from the Aurochs team in response. Not exactly a rousing response for a new player. Leaning over I whisper in Tidus's ear.

"Get em motivated Tye! You know the way" I whisper to him.

"So what's our goal?" Tidus asked with a grin.

"TO DO OUR BEST!" replied the Aurochs clenching thier fists to emphasise the point.

"I think you lost that one Tye" I say whispering to him again.

"No, we got a new goal now! Our new goal is VICTORY! To win every match, to defeat every opposing team, to bring the Crystal Cup back to our island. That's all we gotta do to win, easy, ya?" Wakka said

That seemed to do it, the Aurochs began to murmor, starting to mutter the word victory, somthing they had never had before. It wasnt too long before they all started to shout out victory, ending in a long chant of the word all in time while clapping thier hands and punching the air. Chants of victory was starting to draw the attention of some of the other villagers I noticed, all looking over at the Aurochs rather strangely. Smiling I looked over at Tidus to try and congratulate him but I saw that his gaze was somewhere else. He was looking over at Yuna, who was sat with an elderly couple and a young child, talking to them. Looking for a few seconds more, she must have noticed him looking over at him, turning her head slightly, she gave him a rather nice smile. His eyes wouldnt leave her. Moving next to him I give him a nudge, no response. Rolling my eyes I wave my hand infront of his eyes.

"Yo Tidus! You still in there?" I ask.

Breaking his view of her seemed to rouse him from his gaze for a second.

"Huh?" Came his meek reply.

Rolling my eyes for a second time, I facepalm.

"Do I have to do everthing around her? Get in there!" I say

Reaching around his back, I give him a rather hard shove, sending him tumbling towards the group Yuna was sat with. Regaining his balance, he steadied himself, and turning he gave me a glare, before taking another step forward.

"You heathen!" the elderly man cried

"Stay away from the Summoner!" The elderly woman added.

"You're a bad man!" The little girl finished

Yuna got onto her feet at this point, earning an gasp from the old man.

"Lady Yuna be careful!" He said.

"But it was really my fault…to begin with…" she said.

Turning around Yuna started to walk towards Tidus, she stopped a few steps before him and clasped her hands together infront of her body. Standing a few more feet away, I realised I could hear what they were saying, not that I didnt already know what was going to happen.

_"This is how it starts... I can tell even now with the way he looks at her... something I used to feel... But thats gone now, too much time has passed. At least I can be happy for him, its better than nothing"_ I think

* * *

_"I know he dosnt shield many of his thoughts from us, but I can feel there are still some areas that are shielded for some reason. Thats quite odd"_ Zane said.

_"Dont be so suspicious Trusedale, you want to know everything in his memorys? Like every time he went to the bathroom for instance?"_ Kaiba says snidely

_"Touche, Kaiba... But still I was meaning certain memories, and from what I can feel they are painful ones"_ Zane adds.

_"Let him have his privacy Trusedale, whatever he is hiding, it caused him a lot of pain... dont open old wounds."_ Kaiba said.

* * *

"I'm Yuna. Thank you so much for your help earlier." she said, slightly bowing.

"Huh?" He said thinking for a moment before the penny dropped "Oh, er sorry about that! Wasn't that-?… Wasn't I not supposed to-?… Guess I kinda overreacted!" he added rather nervously.

"Oh no!" she said shaking her head "I was…overconfident…"

Tidus looked to be quite flustered at this point, as if he didnt really know what to say, facepalming once more, I breathe heavy into my hand.

_"Oh for the love of!... say something!"_ I cry out in my head.

"Erm… I saw that Aeon thing. That's amazing!" He suddenly blurted out

"Really?" she said elated. "Even better than Kaiser's dragon?" She added

He nodded, genuinely lost for words as she edged closer to him.

Standing where I was I gripped my fists tightly, almost feeling them going white under the pressure.

_"Ill remember that you backstabbing little..."_ I think

But I noticed that Yuna seemed quite happy at what he had said, I decided to let it slide.

"Do you think I can become High Summoner?" She continued to Tidus

Another simple nod was his reponse, which at this point I realised was all he could do. The poor boy was tongue tied, rightly so considering that Yuna had edged closer to him at this point with a rather large smile on her face. However the moment wasnt mean to be as shortly came an intteruption.

"Lady Yuna! Come play with me some more!" said the young girl, jumping around on the spot and tugging at Yuna's arm.

Without saying anything Yuna kneeled down and nodded to the young girl, who smiled happily and skipped back to the old couple.

_"How does she do it? She somehow has that effect on everyone?"_ I think

Standing back up Yuna smiled at Tidus again before speaking.

"So…tomorow then…" she voiced softly.

"Tomorrow?" he asked confused

"We're going on the same boat, aren't we?" Yuna asked

"Oh, really?" Tidus said.

"We can…talk more…" Yuna confirmed backing away.

Tidus mouthed some sort of agreement as Yuna turned and began to walk away

"You can…tell me all about Zanarkand…" she finished before returning to the couple near the fire.

Tidus was almost glued to the spot. He wasnt moving an inch, not that I could blame him. Wakka knocked me out of my thoughts with a nudge. Nodding in Tidus's direction he grinned at me. I could tell he had been thinking the same as me. With a evil grin we both walked to either side of him.

"She's cute, ya?" Wakka asked giving him a nudge.

"Yeah…" he admitted honestly, not even bothering to stop looking at her.

"Don't get no ideas!" Wakka warned.

"No promises there, big guy! Hey, but what if she like, comes onto me?" He asked mischieveously.

"That's not going to happen..." Wakka said quietly.

Looking sideways past Tidus, I look over to Wakka, he catches me glance and I smile at him weakly. Both of us acknowledging what would happen at the end of Yuna's pilgrimage

"If you get tired let me know! I gotta bed made for you the two of you at the Crusaders Lodge." Wakka said.

Beginning to yawn myself, I stretch my arms out above my head.

"Thanks Wakka, think ill turn in now, come on, you too lover boy" I say grabbing Tidus by the arm and dragging him towards the inn.

"Hey wait! But im not tired yet!" he complained.

"OH YES YOU ARE" I say firmly. Also noticing Wakka laughing as I lead Tidus off.

Gulping, Tidus didnt object further, once we reached the Inn, I shoved him inside.

* * *

The inside of the Crusaders Lodge was empty, even the innkeeper wasnt around. Everyone still being outside enjoying the party. Upon our entering Tidus glared at me for some answers.

"Alright whats the big deal? I was enjoying that party!" He complained.

Rolling my eyes, I fold my arms and start counting off the reasons.

"One its late to begin with, and im half drunk as it is. Two we have to be up early in the moring to catch the boat, and I dont fancy being cranky and hungover in the morning. Finally number three, you arnt going to get anywhere with her tonight" I say

The only thing that seemed to get any sort of reaction from Tidus had been my third reason, he took a step back in suprise.

"Oh come on Tye, I saw the way you looked at her." I say with a grin.

"I err... its just that... err... you know... I mean" He stammered.

Chuckling to myself I unfold my arms and give him a punch on the shoulder.

"Hey no sweat with me Tye, she digs you... she completely gave you the come hither look" I say grinning.

"Really?" Tidus asked quickly, earning another laugh from me.

"Yeah really, and you arnt gonna get anywhere with Wakka around, so just wait till morning like she said" I say

"You heard all that?" Tidus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Errr.. I mean..." I stammer at being caught out.

"Well we can call that one all then if you want" Tidus said laughing.

Clenching my fist, I give the blitzer an evil look, he seems to understand whats going to happen to him, and he retreats into the sleeping area, to which I follow him. Cornering him quickly next to the wall I stand infront of him.

"Remind me why I shouldnt kill you?" I say

"Because it'll... errrr. errrr upset Yuna?" He offers with a large grin.

Gritting my teeth I lower my hand and declench my fist.

"You got me there Tye" I say with a smile.

Sitting down on one of the beds I make myself comfy, Tidus doing the same on the one opposite.

"Can I ask you something Kaiser?" Tidus asked.

"What is it?" I say wondering.

"Why is it you keep calling me Tye?" He asks

"Arent I allowed a pet name for you" I smirk. "You dont like?" I ask

"No its not that, was just wondering" He replied

"Fair enough then" I say with a smile.

Starting to stretch out, Tidus lays back on the bed.

"So what do I get to call you?" Tidus asks

"I dont know, think of something" I say

"Ill have to think about it then" He sniggers "Think im bushed after all, goodnight then Kaiser" He says with a yawn.

Smiling he almost makes me chuckle with trying to think of a name in return, however reaching up to my head, I can feel that the drink id been having was starting to take hold of me, so turning in would be a wise course of action. Plus knowing my luck id probabally got internal injuries from when Kisara punched me earlier. Standing up, I remove my duel disk from my arm and place it on the table next to my bed, before removing my long leather jacket and hanging it up on a coat hook next to the table.

"See you in the morning Tye...Tidus?" I say

Looking over at Tidus, he was already asleep on the bed, beginning to snore lightly, rolling my eyes once more, I lay back onto the bed, not bothering to get under considering it was quite warm at night in Besaid.

"Ah well the journey begins tommorrow" I say to myself.

Pretty much with the effects of the drink in my stomach helping me along, I was soon sound asleep falling into dreamworld. Little did I know that two half transparent figures were standing in the door way to the sleeping area of the inn.

* * *

_"He's starting to believe"_ Zane said

_"Believe what Trusedale? Humour me."_ Kaiba replies.

_"Believe that what he was, where ever he came from, is not who is here on Spira"_ Zane said

_"That sounds a bit too complicated"_ Kaiba says wryly

_"In that case, here he feels welcome and needed just for being him, not for what he can do for others."_ Zane adds

_"Thats almost exactly the same"_ Kaiba sneers.

_"Work it out then yourself"_ Zane finishes, to which Kaiba simply snorts.

* * *

_"Pathetic"_ Spoke the voice.

"This is starting to take the piss, cant I get a nights sleep without you barging in on my sleep?" I reply

_"Pathetic arnt you, getting sucker punched by a woman"_ The voice says sniggering.

"SHUT UP" I reply fiercely.

_"My my, I seem to have struck a nerve"_ chuckled the voice

"Ill strike more than your nerves if you wernt such a coward and show yourself" I say with defiance.

_"Oh dont worry about that, we will meet soon, just wait and see"_ Finished the voice

* * *

"I HATE YOU!" Came a loud cry

Springing up straight off the bed, within half a second my duel disk was on my forearm and was activated, my hand over the deck slot ready to draw. Looking over the Inn, I could see the voice was Tidus's sat up in his bed, shaking and covered in sweat. Lowering my arm I stand at the side of his bed, his heavy breathing echoing slightly in the Inn.

"You ok? You have a nightmare or something?" I ask

Still seeing that he was shaken up, I quickly looked around the Inn, seeing a jug of water and a glass on a nearby table, I fill it up and offer the glass of water to Tidus who rapidly gulps it down.

"Better?" I ask

"Yeah much... thanks Kaiser" He says

I sit down on my bed, noting as well that my duel disk had deactivated.

_"I didnt even think when I shot out of bed. I grabbed hold of it and had it on my arm ready to draw so fast, and it activated despite not being any danger or anything around. This thing must have activated purely on the fact that I was startled, almost like an extention of my own body."_ I think

"So what were you dreaming about?" I ask

"Errr nothing... its nothing... cant really remember" He stammers.

It didnt take a genius to work out that he was lying, or for someone who actually knew. He could remember full well the dream, he was dreaming about his father, about how much he hated him. Hey I could relate.

"He's dead, ok? Dead!" Came a dark female voice

Both of us immediately looked at each other, wondering where the voice had come from, nodding my head towards the Inn door, we both very quietly tip toe over to the Inn curtain, standing on either side of the curtain, we peek through to see who is talking outside.

* * *

"He does look a lot like Chappu... I was surprised too, the first time I saw him. But no matter what he looks like, he isn't Chappu! You shouldn't have brought him here in the first place!" Lulu snapped

Looking outside I could see that the voice was indeed Lulu, having a go at Wakka it seemed, all I could say was that she didnt look exactly the best woman you would want to piss off.

"But he needed our help!… Kaiser too." Wakka said weakly

"Excuses again?" she snapped back.

Lulu looked to the skys and folded her arms before speaking again.

"You know how much it upset Tara when he became the temple's Champion Wakka." Lulu continued

"But-" Wakka stammered

"That's it! No more! Enough Wakka!" Lulu interrupted.

Turning around on her heels, Lulu simply walked away from Wakka, leaving him bewildered and looking quite hurt that she had just given him quite the earbashing. Wakka eventually turned on the spot and very slowly headed towards the Inn, he almost seemed like he was sliding along the ground, his feet wernt exactly walking very well.

* * *

"Think thats our cue to move Tye" I say, letting go of the curtain

Nodding in response Tidus let go of his side, I quickly made a beeline for the Inn table and sat down on one of the chairs, waiting for Wakka to enter, Tidus on the other hand simply stood next to the curtain. After a few more seconds Wakka entered the hut, still looking quite dejected.

"Scary!" Tidus said, earning a small laugh from me

Wakka didnt reply, he simply began to walk forward

"So... who's Chappu?" Tidus asked

This question did make Wakka stop, he simply stood still and took a deep breath before speaking.

"My little brudda, Chappu. He looked like you." Wakka spoke

"He's dead?…" Tidus guessed

But Wakka didnt answer, he was already walking though the Inn towards the sleeping area, standing up, Tidus and I made to go after him. In the sleeping quaters, Wakka was sat on a bed, Tidus and I sat on the one opposite him, while he began to tell his story. Looking at Wakka, his face told the whole story, he almost looked defeated at the death of his brother. As much as I knew about his history, just seeing his face full of grief infront of me, filled me with such sadness for his loss.

"He was in the Crusaders when they fought Sin last year…. He didn't make it… I first heard on the day of the tournament…" Wakka began.

"Oh, so that's why…" Tidus said, the penny dropping

"How could you play your best with that on your mind?" I offer.

"I became a Guardian to fight Sin, ya?" Wakka stated firmly

"Revenge, then?" Questioned Tidus.

"Thats never the answer Wakka, no matter how good you think it will make you feel" I throw in.

"Well It was the original idea… Look at me I'm more worried about a stupid game now, then avenging my brother." Wakka added.

I turn to look to Tidus to see his reaction, he must have been thinking the same think because as I turn my head he is looking at me. Giving each other a knowing glance, we both turn back to Wakka for him to continue his story.

"Well, after the tournament, I become a Guardian full-time. I know it kinda looks like I'm using you" Wakka said, looking up at Tidus "…but I'm not…" He finished

"Don't worry. I mean, I owe you a lot." Tidus took a glance at me before continuing. "We owe you a lot. You really helped us out y'know. What I mean is…" Tidus trailed off.

Glancing at me once more, I nod in understanding, we both stand up and offer our hands to Wakka, who's head is still down.

"Thanks Wakka" We both say

Wakka raised his head, seemingley forgetting his grief for a moment, he reaches out, not quite sure which hand to take, before he pulls away and starts laughing

"Stop! You're embarrassing me!" Wakka chuckles

_"Im glad he feels happier, he just needed a bit of reassurance and thanks"_ I think

"So, you gonna tell me your teams strategy?" Tidus asks

"Ya sure brudda, lets go over to the table and I can plot it all out for ya!" Wakka says, his confidence returning upon the mention of Blitzball.

The two begin walking towards the table in the other area, Tidus calls for me over his shoulder.

"Kaiser? You coming?" He asks

"Sorry Tye, still bushed, you go talk, Blitz isnt my thing really, see you in the morning" I say

"Night Kaiser" He replies.

Smiling again I see them sit at the table, I could only just hear them talking so I didnt have to worry that they would disturb me, turning around I place my duel disk back on the table before climbing onto the bed, hoping to get some sleep before daybreak. But something on my mind was still troubling me, it was what Lulu had said about upsetting Tara.

_"How would becoming the Temple's Champion upset her?" _I keep thinking before I drift off to sleep.

* * *

_"This is getting to be quite tiresome"_" spoke the voice

"Should I say snap now?" I snap back

_"Your supposed to be a legendary dark warrior, yet all you seem to be doing is nothing. Pathetic really"_ replied the voice.

"Is disturbing me in my sleep a pass time of yours? Or do you really have nothing else better to do?" I retort.

_"Know this child, before the next day is out, you will know what is like to feel darkness"_ The voice finishes with a rather sinister twist.

* * *

Waking up with a start, my eyes shoot open, I throw myself up instantly and onto my feet, still startled by the declaration of the voice in my sleep. Looking round, I see that is day time, Tidus is still sleeping soundly, despite my rather loud awakening.

_"Feel darkness? What could it mean?"_ I think.

Slowly shaking the sleep from my eyes, I grab a glass of water from the bedside table and drink down quickly, the words of the voice had distrubed me, and not like all the other times it had spoken to me. The last things it had said to me about feeling darkness, it sounded like a statement of fact, and that was something I didnt like to hear. Hearing groans behind me, I look over my shoulder to see Tidus beginning to stir from his sleep, I begin to grab hold of my coat and my duel disk as I hear a voice over my shoulder.

"Morning Kaiser"

Looking over my shoulder I see Tidus is sat up on his bed, still rubbing sleep from his eyes. Donning my coat and duel disk, I grab another two glasses and fill them with water, handing one to Tidus.

"Morning Tye, time to get up, we have a boat to catch" I say

Gulping his water down rather fast also, Tidus wiped his mouth and took a deep breath, before throwing himself onto his feet and starting to stretch.

"Feels good for a decent nights sleep for a change" he said

Smiling I fold my arms.

"Pity that the bed hair of yours dosnt agree" I say with a smirk

"Wha?" He said hurriedly.

Running over to the nearest mirror on the wall, Tidus almost screeched when he saw his head, well... birds nest of hair that is, although it took him only a few seconds to move it back into his messed up look he normally goes for. Turning round with a smile he gives me a thumbs up.

"There, no bed hair now... how come yours stayed so well?" He asked.

With a wry smile of my own I walk over to the mirror and take a look, having to stifle a slight gasp as I see my now longer hair again than usual. It was taking a little getting used to having thicker almost shoulder length dark hair, but as Tidus had said, no bed hair for me. Aside from moving the few bangs of hair out of the way of my eyes, all was good.

"Its because im worth it" I say with a grin

"What?" Tidus asked confused

"Nothing" I saw with a laugh, punching him on the arm.

"Come on, lets get going, that boat wont wait forever." I say.

With a nod we both exited the inn.

* * *

As we exited the Inn, instantly I could feel the warm Besaid sunshine bearing down on me. The cool ocean breeze kept it from being too hot. Closing my eyes for a second, I lift my head up to feel the suns warmth on my face. It felt really good, like a day at the seaside or something. Getting back to reality, opening my eyes, I see Wakka and Lulu at the centre of the village, stood where the fire had been the night before. Tidus and I quickly walked over to them, and the pair spotted our approach, turning round to face us.

"Hey, sleepyheads!" Wakka said with a smile

Both of us grinned rather sheepishly at him, it appeared that they morning had since been and gone.

"Somethin' I wanna give you." Wakka said to Tidus.

It was a that point that Wakka gave Tidus a rather impressive looking sword that he had been holding.

"Whoa!" Tidus said gasping.

It was the Brotherhood sword, a very fine weapon indeed, it was blue in colour and had a very sharp set of serated edges along once side, perfect for slicing up Fiends. But looking at the blade itself was the true marvel, its enitre length was shimmering with a magical blue light, almost like the surface of water was rippling and bubbling along the entire blade, It really was something to see. I was glad to actually see it myself up close.

"You're giving _this_ to _me_?" Tidus asked, still in shock

"Yeah. Use it well." Wakka said with a nod

Tidus took a few swings with it, gauging its weight and the overall feel of the blade, it didnt take him long to feel comfortable with it. It wasnt suprising really, it was clearly an enchanted sword. Tidus unhooked the old sword on his back and passed it to me, before strapping his new sword on his back. I tried to hand him the old sword back, but he shook his head, earning a confused glance from me.

"You dont want this now?" I ask

"Nah, you keep it, might come in handy in close quaters if your monsters arnt too quick" He says.

Raising an eyebrow at his (for a change) impressive logic, I quickly once more use the coat straps around my waist to make a crude strap for the sword on my back. The sword wasnt too heavy so it should be ok to keep it there for now. I could always either find or at some point buy a proper scabbard for it. Not that it was my primary weapon anyway, taking a glance at my duel disk.

"Thanks Tye" I say with a smile.

"No prob" He said smiling back.

"That's the sword you gave Chappu." Lulu voiced suddenly

"Well, he never used it." Wakka said sadly.

Lulu didnt reply to that statement, and there was an awkward silence in the air for a few seconds.

"So dont I get anything?" I ask meekly

Wakka gave a chuckle before replying.

"No sorry brudda, not really got anything a duelist would need" Wakka said "Where's Yuna?" Wakka suddenly inquired.

Lulu simply turned her head towards the temple, indicating her response.

"We're taking the same boat as Yuna, right? Why do we gotta wait here?" Tidus questioned.

"Because its polite?" I say quickly.

Wakka gave a broad grin at my comment, and looking over at Lulu, I could have sworn I saw the faintest form of a smile quickly cross her lips. It was gone a second later but at least it told me one thing.

_"Think ive got her on side... at least slightly"_ I think

"Yuna came to this village ten years ago when the last Calm started." Wakka began

"The Calm?" Tidus inquired looking confused.

"Since then, she's been like a sister to me and Lulu. But she had the talent…she became an apprentice. Now, today, she leaves as a Summoner." Wakka concluded

"This is our journey. We should leave together." Lulu spoke, her voice a lot more softer than it had been last night. Nevertheless, it was still devoid of much emotion.

Just then there was a small crash towards the direction of the temple. All heads instantly turned in that direction to have a look. It was Yuna, trying to move a extremely large and heavy suitcase, and not having much luck at that.

"You really don't need all that luggage." Lulu called to Yuna

"They're not really my things. They're gifts for the temples we're to visit." Yuna answered in a soft voice

"This isn't a vacation Yuna." Wakka scolded lightly

"I guess... I guess you're right…" Yuna agreed, slowly walking towards us.

As she got closer I could see she didnt have anything else with her. Except to my delight, the staff I had given her the night before was now across her back. To which Lulu seemed to notice.

"Where did you get that staff Yuna?" Lulu asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh this? Kaiser gave it to me... Its the temple's treasure he found in the Cloister" Yuna said with a beaming smile

"Did he now" Lulu added, gaving me a sideways glare, to which I rub the back of my head with a smile.

"Ok! Off we go!" Wakka said as we began to leave the village.

As we passed under the arched entrance to the village and made our way along the track, I looked over my shoulder to see that Yuna wasnt following us. Stopping I turn round to see her looking out of the village, taking in every deatil, before finally making the Yevon prayer towards the temple. Then just as quickly as she stopped she turned round and started to run back along the dirt track. Smiling as she passed me she hurried towards the others.

_"Saying goodbye wernt you Yuna? How I wish I could tell you now that you didnt have to."_ I think to myself sadly, before running back and joining the others.

As we started to make our way up the dirt track, we all walked in silence. It almost felt uncomfortable, but the silence was about to be broken by a loud growling sound, a Dingo was heading our way, snarling and baring its fangs at us. Instantly Tidus and Wakka stood point, drawing thier weapons, it was only then that I noticed the Blitzball that was harnassed on the small of Wakka's back.

"Hey, why don't you try out that new sword I gave you?" Wakka suggested to Tidus

With a wry grin, Tidus instantly lunged forward, and with a small leap, sliced at the Fiend which didnt even have time to react. The sword bit deeply into the back of the Fiend, killing it instantly and it dissolved into a cloud of pyreflies.

"No problem!" Tidus proclaimed.

"Not too shabby! You kept up with him pretty well! Might make a good Guardian one day!" Wakka said grinning.

The victory was short lived, as descending from atop the nearby hill, a Condor Fiend was heading our way, drawn by the sounds of the fight.

"A flyer! My kind of customer!" Wakka beamed

Wakka took aim at the Condor and threw his Blitzball at it with all his bodyweight behind it, hitting it square on, the Condor swayed in the air for a second before dropping to the floor and dissolving into pyreflies. Seeingley of its own accord, the Blitzball upon impact, flew back perfectly in the air towards Wakka, who leaped into the air and caught it without breaking a sweat.

"Impressive" I say with a small round of applause.

"Yes, really impressive" Yuna added

"Not too bad I suppose" Lulu concluded.

Sheathing thier weapons once more, Wakka and Tidus took a sec in the praise they recieved before we all started to move back along the dirt track. Within a few minutes the promotory where the statue was appeared into view, however something had appeared with it. A Water Flan was slithering down the track, heading right towards us, with a rather malicious grin on its jelly like face.

"That looks like trouble…" Wakka said,

"Heh! Watch this!" Tidus shouted.

Without a second thought Tidus went on the attack, slicing at the Flan. The Flan didnt even attempt to dodge, as Tidus blade moved ever closer. Then it was all over, the blade swept clean through the Flan, which didnt even react to the attack.

"What the?" Tidus gulped

The Water Flan wiggled around quickly, conjuring a tentacle like arm from its jelly body substance, and slaped Tidus hard across the face, sending him flying back to the floor with a thud, jumping back onto his feet and wiping his face, he looked quite pissed off.

"Told ya! Only magic can beat that thing! If you can't beat 'em down, you gotta use magic of an element they don't like!" Wakka said.

"Magic? Element?" Tidus asked bewlidered.

"Let's have our black mage show you what I mean! Lu! You're up!" Wakka shouted over his shoulder.

Lulu rushed forward, leaving Yuna and I on the sidelines, and joined Wakka and Tidus at the front. With a wave of her hand, she conjured forth a small doll, which she held in her left arm. It was almost the size of a baby, it was a pink moogle doll, and her physical offensive weapon believe it or not.

"Clueless, aren't you? Good thing I'm here." She said scolding the pair.

Taking a look at the Flan, Lulu began her analysis for Tidus.

"Spells of Ice work well against Fire Fiends, and Fire Fiends are weak against Ice magic, you follow?" Lulu began

"I get Fire and Ice but what about Lightning and Water?" Tidus replied

"Your kidding right?" I say sarcastically, Lulu also didnt seem impressed, who gave a snort before continuing

"Lightning and Water are opposed just like Fire and Ice, this one here is a Water Fiend, which means..." Lulu trailed off

"Use Lightning!" Tidus exclaimed

"You get a gold star mate" I say facepalming.

Lulu ignoring our comments, lifted her right arm and focused her magical energies, after a another second, she pulled her arm down to her side, releasing her magic. A powerful bolt of Lightning seemingley conjuring out of nowhwere hit the Flan dead on, which sizzled and dissolved into pyreflies in an instant.

"Whoa! Tidus cried out

"See... easy" She said with a smirk.

A couple of loud growls interrupted us once again as four more Dingo Fiends headed down the Promotory towards us. Seemingley it was turning into quite the busy day against Fiends so far! Lulu, Wakka and Tidus were still at the ready, rearing to go against the Fiends. Glancing down at my duel disk, I give a wry smile to myself.

_"My turn"_ I think

Taking a sideways glance to Yuna, she seeingley noticed my intent, giving me a smile and a encouraging nod, I walked forward to the rest of the group, along the way I extend my left arm in the air above my head, and with a satisfying sound, I hear my duel disk activate. Smiling that I was getting the hang of this, I passed by the group and stood infront of them, between them and the Fiends.

"Hey there brudda! What ya doin?" Wakka shouted.

"**DONT WORRY, THESE FIENDS GOT NOTHING ON ME**" I say in my dual voice.

Looking over my shoulder I give them a sideways smile, relaxing, they all sheath thier respective weapons and take a step back. Turning back to face the four Fiends, I hear someone shout to me

"Kaiser! Your gonna have to teach me that eye trick! Its really cool man!" I hear Tidus shout.

Smiling, I didnt even realise my eyes had changed, then again it didnt matter, I could already feel the powers of the Fayth beginning to flow through me once more. Drawing a card from my deck, I didnt even look as I slapped it down in a monster zone.

**"ALRIGHT! COME OUT CYBER DRAGON!"** I yell

In a explosion of pyreflies, my metallic dragon appeared before me, wrapping the lower half of its body around me for protection all the way up to my neck, it never once actually touched me, giving me plenty of space to move. Giving the four Dingos a rather metallic roar, the Fiends started to step backward, unsure of what to do. The lead Dingo decided to take a chance, dashing forwards, it lept into the air to sink its fangs into the dragon. However my Cyber Dragon had other ideas, with a quick snap forward of its neck, it caught the Dingo it mid air in its powerful jaws, and a second later they had clamped shut crushing the life from the Dingo as it dissolved into pyreflies. Seeing the death of thier leader, the remainding three Dingos turned tail and began to run for thier lives.

* * *

_"Dont let them go, kill them"_

* * *

I could feel malicious feelings beginning to flow through me, seeing the Dingos retreat, I wanted to pursue them. Make them pay for thinking they could attack me.

* * *

_"Make them bleed, taste thier very blood on your lips"_

* * *

Gritting my teeth in unholy rage, I clench my fists in anger, as my blood begins to boil

**"CYBER DRAGON! PREPARE TO ATTACK!"** I shout

The Cyber Dragon gave another roar, and uncoiled from around me, rearing up at full height, it bean to draw energy into its mouth for its attack.

* * *

_"Let thier death crys be your lullaby, enjoy the slaughter of all that oppose you"_

* * *

"Kaiser! There fleeing!" Yuna shouted horrified.

"Fiends are Fiends Yuna, if I let them go here they will only try to hurt someone else, this way innocents dont get hurt" I reply, before turning back towards the retreating Fiends.

**"NOW MY DRAGON ATTACK! EVOLUTION BURST!"** I command

* * *

_"Enjoy the taste of darkness...hahahahahaha"_

* * *

The dragons energy attack struck true, and vaporised all three of the fleeing Dingos on the spot, not even the pyreflies remained once the dust had settled. Turning round, I replaced the card into my deck and my duel disk deactivated. Looking at my companions, I could see mixed reactions on thier faces. Lulu and Tidus hadnt seemed to have changed, for Lulu, what I said was exactly that, Fiends were Fiends. They were safer on as pyreflies than something that could hurt people, and Tidus just looked impressed at seeing my monster. Yuna and Wakka seemed mostly in shock at my act, I had already heard Yuna's account, but Wakka was still almost rooted to the spot.

"Kaiser... ya know... that was kind extreme ya?" He asked slowly

Folding my arms, I simply tilted my head to the side.

"They were Fiends, them or us, or I could have left them to escape. Escape and kill someone else, you think I want that on my head?" I ask firmly

Wakka seemed to stutter trying to find an answer, but I already knew that he didnt have one.

"I thought not...Lets go" I say.

Seeingley following suit, we all started to move back up the dirt track. Only a minute later we arrived at the promotory. Lulu slowly made her way to the rope fencing and looked down on the village, shortly after Yuna stood by her side. No words were exchanged for a minute or two as the rest of us stood at the back.

"Take your time." Lulu voiced suddenly

Standing there for a few more minutes, I could almost sense Yuna's eyes looking down on the village she had called home for years. Thinking she would never see it again.

_"Believe me you will Yuna"_ I promise to myself

"Let's got goin', man!" Tidus said suddenly

"No. We're gonna wait." Wakka interrupted sternly

"Huh?" Tidus questioned.

Yuna turned around and began to walk away from the sight of the village, stopping as she was about to pass Wakka.

"Are…you ready?" Wakka asked

A solemn nod was all his reply was as Yuna began to walk along, followed after by Lulu, who gave Wakka a knowing glance as they passed each other

"What's er… goin' on?" Tidus asked, looking at me.

"Just watch, let it happen" I said softly

Wakka at this point had knelt infront of the obelisk statue that was on the promotory, and was silently praying infront of it, standing just behind him were Yuna and Lulu who looked deep in thought. Tidus and I joined them and stood on either side of Wakka as he prayed.

"It's an ancient custom… People leaving the island pray here for a safe trip… Chappu didn't pray that day…said he'd miss his boat…" Wakka said, trying not to stammer as the pain was evident in his voice, over the loss of his brother.

Tidus and I cast each other glances, and we know what we had to do.

"You want to pray for something?" I ask

"Yeah... I pray that we all have a safe journey to Luca and Yuna has a great Pilgrimage" Tidus says, making the Yevon prayer bow.

"Thank you" Yuna echoed softly.

"Nice Tye... I pray that im thankful to the Fayths of Besaid for making me thier Champion, and I hope I never let them down" I say

I didnt even have time to begin the prayer bow when something shouted out.

"THATS IT! IVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS SHIT!" Shouted a voice

Wakka immediately fell onto his back in shock. The rest of us started to look around seeing where the voice had come from. Emerging from behind the statue was Tara, and she had rather pissed off look on her face.

"Tara! Whats the matter with you?" Yuna declared in shock.

Without even looking, Tara jabbed a finger in my direction pointing squarely at me. All eyes of the group turned on me as I looked around.

"Tough crowd" I say

Taranow clenched her hand into a fist.

"He is my problem Yuna, since he came here he had everything handed to him, and im sick of it!" Tara declared.

"Are you talking about being the temples Champion?" Yuna asked

"I mean everything! He stands there trying to look the bad ass in those dark coat and clothes, and he even manages to fool the Fayth into making him thier Champion!" Tara shouts.

"I didnt fool anyone, they called to me actually. And for your information... I look mighty fine in black" I reply cooly.

"Was I talking to you?" Tara retorts, before turning to look back at Yuna

"And yeah, I saw him give you that staff Yuna, and saw him chitty chatting to you. He probabally was trying to get you to dump me and make him your duelist!" Tara continues.

"Tara! Your my sister, id never do that, we didnt talk about anything like that!" Yuna says in horror.

A malicious twist seemed to cross Tara's face as she turned and looked in my direction.

"Well theres always one way to find out who should be your duelist Yuna" She declared as her duel disk activated.

Yuna's eyes widened in horror as she realised her sisters intent.

"Tara no! Stop this! You cant mean..." Yuna stammered.

"Too late Yuna! Kaiser! As the Champion of Besaid I challenge you to a duel! And dont even think about refusing! You cant! As I, Tara challenge you as the Champion of Bevelle!" Kisara shouted

"Tara!" Yuna, Wakka and Lulu shouted.

"Is this a good time to ask whats going on?" Tidus says, although no one was listening at the moment.

Tilting my head to one side, I gave her a wry smile.

"I accept" I say as my duel disk activates.

* * *

**Chapter 8 signing off! A lot of negative feelings from Kisara have emerged in this chapter! Nex time we get to see the first offical duel of the fic. Believe me it wont disappoint. Also whats with the connection bewteen Tidus and Yuna towards Kaiser that he has felt so far? What is the voice in Kaisers dreams doing manipluating his feelings? Read on and find out.**

**Read onto the next chapter I dare you! Because believe me in that duel... all hell will break loose.**


	9. Chapter 9: Open The Heart Of Darkness

**Alright here we go! I know its been a while since the last update but its been one hell of a chapter to write. My largest chapter so far and I couldnt stop writing!. I think you'll find after reading this chapter its more appropriate. Hope you all enjoy it, here we go... Also I dont own Final Fantasy or Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

**Chpater Nine: Open The Heart Of Darkness - Dark Warrior Vs Rainbow Princess**

* * *

You could cut the atmosphere on the promotory with a knife it was that tense. Still engaged in our stare down contest, Tara and I moved to opposite ends of the promotory, giving us room to conduct our duel in. Yuna, Lulu and Wakka followed her over, still trying to talk her out of the duel, to which she was having none of. Tidus looking rather lost came over and stood with me while they were arguing with Tara.

"So whats going on?" He says rubbing the back of his head, giving one of his trademark goofy grins. Smiling wryly in reply, I give him a sideways glance, still keeping my partial sight on Tara.

"We're gonna duel, and it looks like I dont have much choice in the matter" I reply

"I meant her going all postal on you" Tidus says sheepishly.

"Dont ask me Tye, it isnt the first time for her to go wiggy on me either, who do you think I mean when I said not to piss off an already pissed off woman?" I say

"That was her?" Tidus asked shocked taking a quick glance at Tara.

"Shes quite the fiery one when shes angry... I think I like it" I say with a malicious smile.

"Kaiser has a crush! Kaiser has a crush!" Tidus said childishly, while pointing and laughing at me.

"Yeah well..." I conceed rubbing the back of my head. "Well keep it stum otherwise ill have words with a certain Summoner about you!" I say in reply.

Tidus simply gave a reply of moving his finger over his lips, the 'my lips are sealed' sign. Taking a look over at Tara, she was still arguing with the three people infront of her, occasionally looking over in my direction and sneering.

"Least it gets our duel out of the way nice and early for starters." I say folding my arms

"What do you mean?" Tidus asks.

"Well both of us are Champions of a temple, so at some point we would need to duel in order to continue on a Summoners pilgrimage... Well Tara would anyway. Not that I remember even having a Summoner to begin with" I say, with a partial lie.

"Makes sense... I think... But that still dosnt explain why she keeps going nuts when your around." Tidus says.

"I guess we will find out in this duel" I say

"How will you find that out?" Tidus replied

"You'll be suprised what you find out in a duel, hey, this is the first duel of mine your gonna see up close. Ill put on a good show for you Tye" I say with a smile.

Looking up I see that Tara had managed to ward the people before her off and was now stood alone. Yuna, Wakka and Lulu had moved next to the obelisk, so that they were in between us, but on the sidelines so that they could watch safely.

"Best get going, things might get a bit rough" I say, nodding towards Tidus to join them.

"Have a blast Kaiser." He says with a grin, before running over to the others.

Looking back across the duel field, Tara and I began another stare down contest, with our duel disks at the ready, hands over our deck slots ready to draw. The scene was almost like an old western movie, with two fighters ready to draw thier guns at a seconds notice. I could almost feel like a huge smile was growing forth inside my mind. Id always wanted to experience a real duel, with real monsters for years. Now I had that chance, and I wasnt gonna let this feeling go for anyone. The wind suddenly picked up and a harsh breeze passed across the field, and I saw Tara's eyes widen and I knew it was time.

"DUEL!" We both shout.

Tara 8000 Kaiser 8000

* * *

"This is wrong" Yuna said on the sidelines.

"Tara was serious ya. We couldnt stop her from doin this" Wakka added.

"So whats the story here? I mean, even Kaiser dosnt know the real reason she went nuts." Tidus said joining them.

"Tara seems really upset with him being the Besaid Champion, and for some reason she seems to think that theres a conspiracy to stop her being my Duelist" Yuna replied

"And is there?" Tidus asked.

Wakka instantly answered that question by giving him a slap on the back of the head.

"Kaiser aint here to do it brudda, thought id do it for him" Wakka threw in with a grin.

"Yeah thanks Wakka" Tidus said rubbing the back of his head. Sighing, Yuna continued.

"Tara is my sister, the day I even thought about becoming a Summoner we both knew she would be my Duelist, there isnt even a question about it... but for some reason..." Yuna trailed off.

"Yuna... Tara has to do this" Lulu interrupted.

All eyes on the sidelines turned towards the raven haired mage, as she looked on at Kaiser and Tara staring each other down.

"She never told you this Yuna... but Tara once tried to become Champion of Besaid" Lulu stated flatly.

"What? Why?" Yuna asked flustered

"It was to suprise you Yuna... she was prepared to revoke her status as champion of Bevelle in order to do it" Lulu continued

"But what happened?" Wakka asked

"The Fayth of Besaid deemed her weak... well one of them did anyway, from what she told me, one Fayth told her she was not the one they were looking for... as for the other... well it was rather insulting to say the least" Lulu finished.

"That still dosnt explain why she did it for me" Yuna said, still confused.

"Yuna... she wanted to become Besaid Champion... so that she could feel like you were starting the journey together... when you decided to become a Summoner... just like yours and her father did ten years ago." Lulu said sighing.

"Oh Tara" Yuna muttered, her eyes beginning to well up.

"She felt embarrased and ashamed Yuna, almost like she had failed you. She didnt want to tell you... she only told me because it slipped out by accident." Lulu continued.

Lulu's ruby red eyes turned to look over towards Yuna.

"Let her do this Yuna, if she wins it might give her some sort of closure on the issue." Lulu finished.

Nodding Yuna forced a weak smile before turning back to the duel ground. Tidus still on the other hand was a little confused.

"But that still dosnt say why she is mad at Kaiser though. Does it?" He asked, looking to the others for answers.

Wakka gave him a simple shrug, while Lulu simply shook her head and folded her arms.

"I suspect that her anger is not towards Kaiser directly... not that she dosnt think of it that way now. More so that is the fact that he appeared out of no where and became the Champion within a short period of time. I think that is what aggrivates her more. The fact that he accomplished something so easy, compared to her, that wanted to be Champion more than anything and got nothing for her efforts" Lulu explained.

"Oooooh, I get it now" Tidus said

"Ssshh is starting" Yuna said

* * *

Drawing my opening cards, I quickly fan them out and take a look, before putting them in my left hand to hold onto. Looking out across the field I can see that Tara had drawn her hand too. Except she seemed to have drawn a sixth card.

"Ladies first! Dont mind do you... No? Well thanks... here we go" She says.

"Dont give me a chance to reply" I mutter under my breath.

_"Ok then, everything seems normal for a duel so far. My life point meter reads eight thousand, so nothing new there, lets just see what she throws at me first though... see if there are any more suprises"_ I think

Taking a card from her hand, Tara holds up her duel disk, and a slot on the far end of the monster zone pops out, indicating a field magic card is about to become active.

"Alright now I can really **get my game on! I ACTIVATE RAINBOW FUSION!**" She says in a partial dual voice.

Placing a card in the field slot, it quickly folds back into the disk and activates, sending a shockwave across the field. I sweep my arms across my face to block the wind, and pull them back down once it died down, I take a look around the field shocked. Looking straight above me was a swirling vortex in the sky. Almost like the vortex used in a Polymerization effect. Only difference was, this vortex was multicoloured, almost like a rainbow. Looking down I could see Kisara stood across me, looking rather smug to say the least. However that wasnt what drew my attention, it was the ten pedestals that were lined up neatly behind her, each one holding a clear orb on top.

"_What's going on? Such a card dosnt exist! Is this the power of the Fayth here? Creating new cards? And thinking about it, what was with the get her game on bit? That undertone voice of the Fayth sounded so familiar..._" I think, as the penny dropped. "_Oh you've got to be kidding!"_ I think.

"Liking my field magic card?" Tara said, interrupting my thoughts. "Its got three nifty effects. Firstly, we can now fusion summon any monster without using a Polymerization card, and even better, we both draw cards equal to the amount of material monsters that the player sends to the graveyard" Tara states.

"Im sensing a catch here?" I interrupt.

"You sense right, so long as Rainbow Fusion is on the field, the material monsters we use in the fusion summon, cant be summoned onto the field, returned to our decks or hands. Also the same applies for the fusion monster itself once it hits the graveyard. So dont expect them to help out after you use them! Second, **whenever a monster is placed as a continous magic card, in the magic or trap zone, the controller of that monster draws one card, while the opponent gains five hundred life points to boot**" Tara replies in a partial dual voice.

"And those pedestals behind you?" I point out

"Ah those, well, each time a monster is destroyed, an orb lights up. Once all ten or them are lit up... well lets just say that something great happens... great for me that is...moving on" Tara says.

_"Monsters in the magic and trap zone? Why is that so familiar as well? What kind of deck plays monsters like that... Oh this gets better and better!"_ I think

Pulling a card from her hand, Tara plays a monster face down and horizontal on the monster card zone, and finally in the slots at the back of the monster zone, she plays another card behind it.

"I play a monster card in defence mode, and another card face down and end my turn. Your up sweetie." She says with a smile.

In a small cloud of pyreflies two brown cards appeared on the field, face down on the promotory floor. They almost looked as if they were set up in a T shape. The first horizontal card indicated a monster in defence mode, while the other vertical placed card indicated a magic or trap card that was ready to be sprung.

_"She really isnt going to tip her hand on this one, I arnt gonna get an inch of what shes playing until its too late... good thing is ive got some inside knowledge without her realising it, she gave some of her game away with whats she said already. But its that damn magic card that worries me the most. That field spell is a perfect way to play a hybrid deck... if my guess is right that is. No wonder it dosnt exist back home, the damn thing would be too broken!" _I think.

"You in lala land there Kaiser? **Come on! I wanna see some of your sweet monsters!"** Tara squealed.

_"Another famous quote. __Least I know where your getting all this from Tara... saying that, her mood seems to have changed almost instantly now we are in this duel, guess I have those two Fayth of hers to thank for that"_ I think.

"Tara, before I make my move, I have to ask you something" I say

"What?" She replies slightly puzzled.

"Your not mad now?" I ask quickly

Tara's gasp of shock was more than enough of a reply that I needed, Id clearly hit the nail on the head there with that one. It was truely like she had undegone a personality transplant after starting the duel. To be honnest? I was glad, this was the true Tara, someone that loved the duel as much as I did. Maybe it was time to follow it up to try and see where I could get.

"Well?" I ask.

Tara's face didnt seem to have an expression on it, it was like she wasnt even in there. It was then that I noticed something about her eyes, her normal bright blue eyes had changed. The colour of her eyes kept changing every few seconds, to either a mulitcolour swirling vortex, or a grey swirling vortex.

_"Its the sign of the Fayth in her soul, she must be tapping into thier power, I think its time to head into this situation"_ I think

"Tara, we had to duel at some point no matter what... so for now why cant it just be that? I mean you seemed to change completely as soon as you started this duel. When I first met you, you seemed angry as if everything was against you... and you've got a great punch on you girl believe me. But now, you seem as if you have so much life in you, and I can tell how much you love to duel, its obvious with the way you were talking. So cant we just sort of start over until this duel is over with at least?" I say.

Looking over at her, I could see that her eyes had changed back to her deep blue colour as normal, and that she was taking in everthing I had said. The intersting thing was, that it seemed to be hitting home with her. Lowering her head, I could hear her start sniffing. She was starting to cry, she pulled up her free hand and started to wipe her eyes, I couldnt see her face with her hair hanging now over her face. But I could tell that I had hit a few nerves.

_"Dont cry Tara, you shouldnt hide such a pretty face"_ came a voice

_"C'mon Kisara, we're starting a totally sweet duel right now! We gotta get our game on!"_ came another voice.

My face was nothing more than a complete grin as I saw what was before me, I looked at the two half transparent figures that were now stood next to Tara. The first one had his arm on her shoulder comforting her, while the second was almost jumping around on the spot out of sheer excitement.

_"Didnt take too much to guess it was you two"_ I think with a wide smile.

"Hey Tara" I say, causing her to look up at me, her Fayth included.

"You got some good friends there" I say smiling at them.

Tara seemed shocked that I could see her Fayth, looking at her Fayth individually, they both sort of shrugged at her some sort of non answer before she spoke.

"You can see them?" She asked.

"Hey, join the Fayth club" I say

Reaching into the depths of my mind and soul, I make a silent call to my two guardians, after a quick colour change of my eyes or two, they both appeared at either side of me in their half transparent forms, stood with thier arms folded. Zane was giving one of his sort of neutral smiles to Kisara and her Fayth, while Kaiba on the other hand had his back turned to the crowd with his arms folded making his trademark scowling sort of looks.

"You can see them I guess?" I continue.

Standing back up right Tara started to nod, and more importantly, she smiled rather widely. That was what I had wanted to see, her regaining her own strength without trying to lynch me. I knew it was time to ask that burning question.

"Tara, tell me, whats the real problem you seem to have with me? Please." I ask.

Taking another look at her Fayth she gave them both smiles, which they both returned to her as well as giving her an encouraging nod, Tara began to speak.

"Im sorry Tara... I sometimes let myself get carried away in my emotions you know? I was so angry when you became the Champion, because... I wished that it was me... Wished that it was me that Yuna and the others praised when you came out from seeing the Fayth." She began.

"But your already Champion of Bevelle arnt you? Why is being champion of Besaid so important?" I ask.

"Because I wanted to do it for my sister" Tara says taking a glance towards Yuna on the sidelines.

"Yuna wanted to start her journey as a Summoner in Besaid, where we grew up together. Yuna asked if I would be her Duelist on the pilgrimage. How could I refuse my sister with something like that you know? Even thought I was champion of Bevelle already I wanted to try and see if the Fayth of Besaid would take me in... because" She trailed off.

"You wanted to start the journey with her... I get it" I continue for her.

"Yeah" She said sniffing once more. "It would have been such a suprise for Yuna, both of us as sisters beginning the journey truely together, but it wasnt meant to be." She says.

_"Dont take it personal... Kaiser was the one we were looking for"_ Zane spoke out

"I dont... I know I should be lucky to be a Champion of a temple at all, most people never even get that. But I was just so angry, how my dream of making a true journey with my sister, was shattered by someone who just waltzed onto the scene out of no where" Tara finishes.

"Well I didnt exactly help myself I suppose, being a clever sod with you and all the other night" I say grining.

"You know I actually found what you said funny really" She said with a grin of her own.

"About you thinking im cute?" I say back with a wry grin

"Very funny" she throws back.

"I try" I smile

"Anyway, I shouldnt have taken it out on you. I dont even know you, it wasnt fair" Tara continues.

"Nah dont worry about it, ive had a lot worse trust me! Just glad its all cleared up" I say

"Well I think we've still got a duel to get through, and that boat wont wait for us forever while we are chitty chatting" She says sweetly, giving me a flashy genuine smile.

"_By the divines shes gorgeous when she gives that smile_" I think

"Ok then, lets go, mind giving us some room gentlemen?" I say looking at my Fayths.

_"Enjoy the duel Kaiser"_ Zane says

_"Just make sure you win"_ Kaiba adds, as they both disappear.

"You heard him guys" Tara said to her Fayth.

_"Of course Kisara, have fun, same to you Kaiser."_ One of her Fayth said.

"_Sweetness! Its go time! Hey Kaiser! Give it your all dude! Get your game on!"_ Shouted the second.

"Thanks you two, glad to finally see you both in person" I say to her Fayth.

Tara's Fayth seemed to recoil in shock. They looked at each other briefly before speaking to me. The one on the left who had comforted Tara spoke first, he sported a head of dark greenish coloured hair spiking out slighly at the back. Dressed in a white shirt which had a short blue waistcoat over the top of it, he was completed in his outfit by a pair of dark jeans with small shoes on his feet. His eyes were very perculiar however, his eyes were emerald green in colour and seemed to sparkle in the sun.

_"You know us?"_ He asked

The other was dressed in a simliar fashion, he sported a almost birds nest like head of hair, brown in colour and quite on the messy side. He was wearing a red jacket with a simple black shirt underneat it, finished off by a set of light coloured trousers and sneakers on his feet. His eyes were a deep brown, and gave off quite the impression about his enthusiasm. One similarity that both the Fayth shared should be obvious at this point, they were both wearing duel disks on thier left arms.

_"Well our reputation must procceed us or whatever it means!"_ The other Fayth spoke.

_"You two are exactly how I expected you to be, im glad to finally meet you both in person"_ I think

"Your Jesse Anderson and Jaden Yuki, and trust me, I know who you are" I say smiling.

Extending my arm I point my first two fingers out and clench the rest of my hand as I point at the Fayth, mimicing Jadens signature duel finishing pose.

"Gotcha! Say hi to Winged Kuriboh and Ruby for me" I say with a smile.

_"Hey Jay, looks like we're famous or something!"_ Jesse says

_"Totally rad Jess! Must be my awesome dueling skills or something. Wait till I tell Kuriboh about this!"_ Jaden adds.

"Are you two done? Come on! I got a duel to win!" Tara jumps in.

Grinning sheepishly at each other, the both give me a parting smile before disappearing.

"Tara, now that all thats out of the way, hows about we drop the stipulation from before eh? I want to have a fun duel, not one made out of anger." I offer

"Sure Kaiser, lets go! **GAME ON!**" she roars.

* * *

Back on the sideline, the foursome stood watching this entire exchange had mixed reactions to the opera that was taking place before them.

"You were right Lulu" Yuna began.

"Of course" Lulu replied.

"Well im just glad its all sorted now ya, Tara aint angry no more" Wakka threw in.

"Whats with them talking about seeing people? I couldnt see anyone" Tidus asked rubbing the back of his head.

"They were reffering to thier Fayth's, the Fayth exist within the Duelists and Summoners souls" Lulu explained.

"Can you see them Yuna?" Tidus asked.

"Yes... When Kisara told me she became Champion of Bevelle, she started acting like she was talking to herself, sometimes for hours on end. I asked her about it once, and she told me she was talking to her Fayth. I didnt know what to think at the time. I couldnt see them back then, but now im joined with a Fayth of my own... now I can see and hear them" Yuna whispered almost.

A short silence descended upon the group as they took in Yuna's information, within half a minute Lulu spoke once more.

"He's good" Lulu said flatly.

"Whats the Lu?" Wakka asked

"Kaiser... hes good. He worked out all that himself, his perception of people is excellent. He knew exactly what to do to draw out why she was angry. He suprised even me" Lulu explained simply.

"Then he must be really something to do that!" Wakka exclaimed.

"Dont get too overconfident Wakka" Lulu scolded. "Lets just see how this duel plays out, that should answer everything else."

* * *

Drawing a card from my deck I add it to my dueling hand. Taking a look at the cards in my hand, I see I have a good opening hand, only problem was, Tara's deck type was troubling me, not to mention the field spell she had already played.

_"All right, with Jaden and Jesse as her Fayth's im gonna take a good guess that her deck is some sort of Elemental Hero and Crystal Beast hybrid. That field spell of her backs up both of her themes perfectly increasing her drawing power to fuel her monsters. I best be careful who knows what else she..."_ I trail off in my mind

* * *

"I SUMMON THE ULTIMATE CRYSTAL GOD! RAINBOW DRAGON!" came a large shout.

My eyes flew open in a second.

_"What the hell? Rainbow Dragon!"_ I think.

"RAINBOW DRAGON! ATTACK! OVER THE RAINBOW!" came another shout.

The Rainbow Dragon roared and reared its head back, within a second it charged up a multicolour of light in its mouth, before firing it at something on the cliff. After a rather large explosion the dragon disappeared.

* * *

The flashback roared through my head like a steam train, I was in way over my head here. It had been Tara who was on the cliff top the other day summoning Rainbow Dragon. There was no doubt in my mind anymore with her having Jesse as a Fayth. However this did give me a slight advantage, as I now knew quite a lot of her deck and its various strategys. So at least now I would be prepared. Taking three cards from my hand I slot them all quickly into the graveyard.

"Alright Tara! Time to start this duel out with a huge bang! Using the effect of your own field card, I send these three monsters to the graveyard in order to call out a fusion monster!" I cry

The swirling rainbow vortex above our heads began to swirl around fast as the colours grew brighter. My three Cyber Dragons briefly appeared in the swirling vortex and were quickly consumed in a blast of light as they fused together. Then all of a sudden a lightning bolt struck the earth directly behind me, as a massive amount of pyreflies converged creating a monster from the ground up, I could feel the power welling up within me as my eyes shifted to their metallic silver colour.

"Come on back old friend! **I SUMMON CYBER END DRAGON!**" I shout

Cyber End Dragon 4000/2800

Extending its wings to full height above the promotory, it cast quite an intimidating shadow across Tara's side of the field as it roared a battle cry as it appeared. Looking up at my mighty dragon, its three heads seemed to turn down slightly and look at me. Meeting each others gaze, my eyes locked onto the eyes of the centre head. The feeling I was getting was unreal, it was almost like a meeting of minds. I could see into the creatures mind, know how it felt. But more importantly I knew one thing... this dragon would rather see itself destroyed than see me break a nail. Thats nothing to be scoffed at.

"Thats so totally cool! **That monsters totally sweet!**" Tara squeeled at her side of the field, bouncing around on the spot.

"Glad you like it, but at least I dont loose anything for it! Now we both draw three cards from our decks thanks to the secondary effect of your field spell" I say

Tara and I quickly draw an additional three cards into our hands, before fanning them out into our dueling hands. Taking another card from my hand I slap it down by the side of Cyber End Dragon on my duel disk.

"Since that was a fusion summon, I havnt used my normal summon for the turn yet. So next up I summon Cyber Phoenix!" I shout

Emerging from a cloud of pyreflies, followed by a large explosion, a mighty metallic phoenix appeared on the field. Spouting four large wings with red metallic feathers, it gave a mighty screech from its beaked face as it appeared on the field. A pair of powerful legs with claws on its feet made it a rather nasty adversary. That wasnt taking in the fact that its razor shar trident tail was swishing around in the air behind it.

Cyber Phoenix 1200/1600

"Your gonna loose some life points this turn Tara, so prepare yourself!" I say

"How you work that one out? My monsters in defence mode and who knows what this face down card is?" She teases.

"Two simple words, special effects. See Cyber End Dragons effect is that it deals trample damage, inflicting the differnce between its attack points and your monsters defence points. Something which dosnt normally happen, and considering my dragon has four thouand points, I doubt that any monster you have will be able to survive that. Next Cyber Phoenix's effect is that whenever its in attack mode you cannot target any of my machina monsters with a magic or trap card, as that card is negated and destroyed. So guess whats coming next?" I ask.

"Id rather not" Tara mutters

"**Cyber End Dragon attack! Eternal Evolution Burst!**" Came my reply.

All three heads of the dragon charged up its signature attack, and with a seconds notice the mighty burst of energy lanced forward at the face down monster. The monster card flipped up, revealing a monster that appeared on the field. The monster was a turtle that was hiding in its shell. It would have looked like any other turtle, except its back was covered with emerald gemstones.

Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle 600/2000

As high as the turtles defence points was it was no match for the attack of the dragon. The turtle disintigrated into a cloud of pyreflies, while Tara who was stood behind it, braced herself as the piercing effect of the blast hit her, making her cry out in pain. I also take note that one of the orbs on the pedestals behind Tara began to glow with a bright white light.

Tara 6000 Kaiser 8000

"Tonight I dine on turtle soup" I say with a grin.

"Yeah well, when you destroy my Crystal Beast monsters they dont go to the graveyard, they transform into crystals and go into my magic and trap zone" Tara states, gritting her teeth. True to her word the cloud of pyreflies that the turtle had evaporated into, formed once more next to her face down card, forming into a large emerald gemstone.

"Next because of Rainbow Fusion, I draw one card while you gain five hundred life points." Tara adds

Kisara 6000 Kaiser 8500

"Thanks for the boost" I say with a smile

"Trust me you'll need it before long" She throws back

"Well for now, ill have my Cyber Phoenix attack you directly!" I command

With another screech the phoenix extended its wings to full height, and a red light began to charge at the tip of each of its four wings, after a second the energy merged together and fired towards Kisara in a laser attack.

"Not quite, reveal trap card! **A Hero Emerges!**" Tara shouts extending her free arm into the air.

Cyber Phoenix's laser attack stopped short from Tara as the effect of the trap card activated.

"With this trap you pick a card from my hand, and if its a monster, I get to summon it straight to the field, if it isnt a monster it goes to the graveyard" Tara says.

_"Normally I love seeing Jaden using this move, but if I pick the wrong card it could be a strong monster, but saying that... with so many cards in her hand, ive a good chance of picking a magic or trap card."_ I think.

"Far left card!" I declare

"Really? Nice pick... for me that is! Its **Elemental Hero Clayman!** He's coming out in defence mode!" Tara says

Bursting from the ground itself in a sea of pyrefiles, the golem type hero jumped onto the field. It was made entirely of clay as its name suggested, with a rather large powerful looking body, it kneeled down on one knee and crossed its massive arms across its chest as it sat in defence mode. What passed for a head on the monster was coloured entirely red, with two slits across its face which made up what looked like its eyes.

Elemental Hero Clayman 800/2000

"With two thousand defence points, my Phoenix cant beat it, so ill call off that attack... play two cards face down, and end my turn" I declare.

"My move! Draw!" Tara says with a flourish. "First up, **I summon Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus in attack mode!**"

In a small tornado of pyreflies a magnificent white horse materialised onto the field, sporting an impressive white mane, the horse had a rather large sapphire horn on its head. But instead of being a normal horse, this one had two massive shining wings extending from its shoulders. The wings had a sapphire stone near the tip in each, and were adorned with a multitude of pale yellow feathers. Flapping them majestically the Pegasus touched down onto the floor.

Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus 1800/1200

"Activate Sapphire calling!" Tara declared.

Extending its neck to full height, the sapphire horn on the Pegasus's head began to glow brightly.

"Whenever my **Pegasu**s is summoned, I can select another **Crystal Beast** from my hand, deck or graveyard and place it in my magic and trap zone, so ill place **Ruby Carbuncle** from my deck into my magic and trap zone!"

In a small blast of ruby light, a large red ruby gemstone appeared on the field, next to its emerald counterpart.

"Now **Rainbow Fusion** grants me a draw, and you five hundred life points" Tara adds.

Kisara 6000 Kaiser 9000

"As much as your monster is impressive it dosnt even come near to the points my dragon has" I counter

"We shall see, cause its time to slay the dragon! I use to effect of **Rainbow Fusion** and send **Elemental Hero's Avian and Burstinatrix** monsters to the graveyard for a fusion summon!" Tara declares.

"_Not that I dont know whats coming_" I think

Appearing briefly in the rainbow vortex came two familiar looking monsters. The first looked like a cross between a man and a large bird, which I recognised as being Elemental Hero Avian. It was covered from head to toe in dark green feathers, and had a set of wings on its back adorned with brilliant white feathers that glistened in the sunlight. Sporting quite an impressive muscular physique, the monster looked quite intimidating in its own right.

Its counterpart was nothing to be scoffed at either, as I knew that the second hero, which was Elemental Hero Burstinatrix could be quite fierce in her own way. From her shoulders down the rest of her body the female monster was covered in a bright red leotard, which covered her rather trim looking body. With a yellow helmet on her head that covered some of her long mane of black and grey hair, the female hero was clearly a fire manipulator as she briefly conjured a small fireball in each hand before both monsters were consumed into the vortex.

"First off **meet Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!**" Tara declares.

Emerging from the vortex in a flash of light came one of the mighty monsters of the Elemental Hero line. Its body was rather strange in appearance, it was humanoid in shape, however there were quite a number of differences. Its was mostly green in colour, but its right arm was completely red in colour and had what looked like a large red dragons head for a hand. Sprouting from its left shoulder was a single large white wing covered in white feathers, obviously a trademark from fusing with Avian. Its left hand was nothing to be laughed at either as it possed rather large taloned hand. Similar in its dragon like look, the Wingman had a large red lizard like tail extending from its back that swished around on its own accord.

Elemental Hero Flame Wingman 2100/1200

"Still not enough" I add dryly.

"You think so? Lets see after this! Next ill add **Elemental Hero Sparkman to the mix with my Flame Wingman** and fusion summon my next monster!" Tara says with a cheery smile.

Jumping back up towards the vortex as quickly as it came, the Wingman was quickly consumed by the vortex. It was joined by Elemental Hero Sparkman, the electric manipulator of the heros. The monster was covered around its shoulder areas in golden armour, and was wearing a blue helmet over its face, with two blue metallic fan like wings on its back. Sparkmans entire body was glowing with electric light, which was also mirrored on the design on its legs as its lower legs seemed to have thunderbolt type sparks working down its legs.

"Meet the shining light of my heros! **Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman!**" Tara shouts

In a blast of light that seemed stronger than the sun, a might monster appeared. I had to shield my eyes with my arm for a second the light was so bright, Tara on the other hand didnt even seem to flinch, not that I could make out much with the light that was intruding on my vision. Descending slowly from the vortex looked like a metallic version upgrade of Flame Wingman. Clad from head to toe in bright white body armour that showed off quite a muscular physique, it was truly a mighty beast. With two large metallic wings that had razor sharp fans protuding from it, it was clear this monster wasnt to be messed with. Topping it all off, the Wingman seemed to be generating its own light source, a gentle bright light seemed to be emanating from the creature itself.

Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman 2500/2100

_"Im totally boned now"_ I gulp

"Now thanks to my field card, and with a double fusion summon, we now both draw four cards" Kisara states.

Drawing my cards into my hand, I dont give them much notice as I put them into my already large sized dueling hand. The collosus infront of me was too much of a worry, as I knew how much of a threat that Wingman could be, and whats worse, it was only going to get stronger.

"Now onto the fun bit, my **Flare Wingman gains three hundred extra attack points for every single Elemental Hero monster in my** **graveyard and since ive got four heros chilling in my graveyard, Wingman gains twelve hundred points**!" Tara squeals.

Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman 3700/2100

"Impressive move Tara, but your monster still falls short of mine" I throw back.

"Think so? Guess its good ive got this magic card then, Gift Of The Martyr!" Tara declares

Slotting the card into the duel disk, Elemental Hero Clayman on Tara's side of the field instantly dissolved into a cloud of pyreflies. The pyreflies themselves then seemed to be absorbed into the Flare Wingman which seemed to glow brighter.

"My magic card sends **Clayman** to the graveyard, in return granting my **Flare Wingman **an additional eight hundred points for this turn, plus now that **Claymans** in the graveyard, **Flare Wingmans** effect increases its own attack by another three hundred!" Tara shouts.

Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman 4800/2100

"Thats insane!" I cry in panic

"Now the fun really starts! **Sapphire Pegasus! Attack Cyber Phoenix with Sapphire Light Horn!"** Tara commands

Responding immediately the Pegasus lept into the air flapping its wings to keep afloat, before charging up an energy beam from its horn, after another second the laser like beam shot out, striking the phoenix directly on the chest, which exploded instantly. The energy beam continued on and blasted into my left shoulder, sending me staggering back. Instantly I grab hold of my shoulder with my right hand as the pain took hold. Glancing across the field I saw a second orb light up on one of the pedestals, but that wasnt my major concern right now.

"_That really, really hurt!... Whats worse, that wasnt exactly a strong attack either, there wasnt much difference between my Phoenix's attack and her Pegasus's attack points. If something like that can hurt that much... I really dont want to know what a strong direct attack feels like_" I think

Kisara 6000 Kaiser 8400

"Whever Phoenix is destroyed in battle, I can draw one card from my deck" I say while drawing a card, still wincing from the attack.

"Whatever! My next attack is the best part! **Shining Flare Wingman! Destroy Cyber End Dragon with Shining Flare Burst!**" Tara declares.

I instantly start to panic, my face down cards wouldnt help, I hadnt banked on something being able to destroy my dragon in battle so I hadnt prepared a card to block an attack. Looking up in fright for my dragon my eyes catch its once more, and I could almost feel its sorrow flowing towards me. It knew what was going to happen, and they very thought of it broke my heart.

"_Im sorry my loyal friend... my only true friend_" I think to myself.

Jumping into the air the Wingman seemed to hover seemingly defying gravity, extending its wings as far out as it could go it seemed to absorb light directly from the sun. Charging up a mighty blast of light into a pointed beam, the beam shot out towards the dragon. Cyber End Dragon attempted to fight back, charging up its own attack and firing back at the Wingman. However it wasnt meant to be, after a brief struggle as the two attacks met, the Wingmans attack pushed back against the dragons and hit it head on. The dragon roared in pain as it exploded into a large cloud of pyreflies.

Kisara 6000 Kaiser 7600

"Oh yeah! But the best is yet to come! Thanks to **Flare Wingmans second effect you take damage equal to your monsters attack points!** Thats a whopping four grand of damage coming your way!" Tara squeals

The Wingman landed on the floor directly infront of me, and began to shine once more in a bright light that enveloped all of my senses. My skin felt like it was physically searing off the pain was that much. But I didnt really feel it as much as I should, my mind was now far away from the duel. After a few more seconds the Wingman stopped its attack and jumped back to Tara's side of the field. I instantly slumped to my knees, feeling defeated, I didnt even notice the third orb light up on the field.

Kisara 6000 Kaiser 3600

"_My favourite monster... destroyed like it was nothing... nothing"_ My mind echoes.

My heart was physically burning at the loss of my dragon. The image of our eyes meeting before it was attack was seared into my mind, the way it looked in sorrow at the thought of its own demise. The fact that I couldnt save my dragon was an insult to everything I stood for. I was supposed to be a master duelist, yet I couldnt save my favourite monster.

* * *

_"Take your vengance... make her suffer"_

* * *

"_Take my vengance... yes... make her suffer like my dragon did_" I think.

"Now that my attacks finished, **Flare Wingmans attack points go down**, then ill play two cards face down and back to you Kaiser... Kaiser?... you in there? Hello?" Tara states puzzled.

Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman 4000/2100

* * *

"_Shes laughing at you, at your dragons pain... its screaming in pain from the pits of hell thanks to her... so send her there to join it_"

* * *

"My dragons suffering because I let it be destroyed... I failed my favourite monster" I mutter.

I could hear the dragons roar of pain as it was destroyed echoing over and over again in my mind, it felt like I had been split down the middle and half of me was gone. I could almost picture it, writhing in hell fire, screaming an unholy scream of agony.

"Kaiser? Whats the matter... what are you talking about?" Tara said still rather puzzled.

* * *

"_She dosnt even care about the bond you share with your monster... she destroyed it like it was trash... she spat on you and your dragon... and laughed in malicious joy while she did it... unleash your rage... unleash The Dark Warrior_"

* * *

"The Dark Warrior... The Dark Warrior... The Dark Warrior..." I slowly mutter standing back up.

"The Dark Warrior!..." Tara shouts in shock. "Oh no! The prophecy! This cant be real!" She screams.

* * *

"_The darkness in your heart could eclipse the very sun Kaiser... Ive waited for your coming for a millenium, now spill her blood in the name of darkness... Give yourself the satisfaction of vengance for once in your life... strike back against those that would harm you and those that you hold dear... No one has ever had any faith in you, your entire life. They all take what they can from you and treat you like trash in return. Fight back and be slaughter them all. Become the destroyer of Spira_"

* * *

Lifting my head back up I look directly across the field at Tara, who instanly recoils in shock at seeing me look at her. Her face was that of pure horror, almost like she had seen a ghost.

"Whats wrong with your eyes! There completely black!" She screams pointing at me.

I wasnt listening to her, the dark thoughts that were running through my head were keeping me company. Looking down at my body, I could see that I was now surrounded in a black fiery aura that seemed to emanate from my body as if I were on fire. But I didnt care, it felt warm and inviting, and I such I would satisfy its needs... by spilling her blood all across this island. I would etch my name upon this world unlike anything I could have done back home. Destroy those before me, and take vengance for all those time the people around me who used me, and then discarded my like trash.

"Tara... my name... is Kaiser... The Dark Warrior... The destroyer of Spira! And I make you this simple promise mortal... That you will drown in your own blood by my hand" I say in a monotone voice.

* * *

"Oh no" Yuna whispered on the sidelines.

"Whats up with Kaiser?" Tidus asked confused.

"The legend of the Duelist!" Both Wakka and Lulu echoed together.

"Huh?" Tidus said looking around. "Whats going on?" He continued.

"The legend of the Duelist states that a certain Duelist would play a major part in the fight against Sin! That duelist would go by the name of The Dark Warrior!" Wakka almost shouted.

"Yeah so?... Whats that got to do with Kaiser?" Tidus asked

"Didnt you hear what he said?" Lulu asked in shock.

"Errr yeah... He told me he was The Dark Warrior when I first met him... thats nothing new." Tidus said.

"You knew and you didnt tell us!" Wakka and Lulu echoed once more, converging on Tidus.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Tidus said throwing up his arms in defence. "Whats the big deal? I mean whys it important?" Tidus said sheepishly

"Wernt you listening ya? He said he was the destroyer of Spira!" Wakka continued.

"The legend of the Duelist was always considered that... a legend. I never thought it was real" Lulu said taking a look Kaiser.

"Its real..." Yuna said softly.

All eyes of the trio instantly fell upon the face of the young Summoner, her own face was expressionless as she looked across the duel field at her sister and Kaiser.

"Yuna... please tell us what it means..." Lulu said softly.

Placing a hand over her heart, the colour long since drained from her face, Yuna took several deep breaths before continuing.

"I wasnt supposed to tell this to anyone... but after seeing this here with my own eyes I cant keep it from any of you... When I became a Summoner, I felt a voice inside my head talking to me. It was saying the same line over and over again. Come to us, furfill the prophecy and set us all free from our eternal slumber. Become the King of Duelists. Accompany your Summoner to Zanarkand. Transcend your mortal coil. Become The Dark Warrior. Saviour or Destroyer of Spira" Yuna said slowly.

Looking out over the dueling field once more, the pain was evident on her face. Looking over at Kaiser and the dark aura that now surrounded him, she wondered how someone could change this rapidly within the course of a day.

"_He seemed so sweet the other night, it was almost like I had known him for a life time in the few short minutes we talked... Whats happened to him?_" Yuna wondered.

Yuna physically felt the weight of the staff on her back that Kaiser had given her the night before. A staff given to her as a selfless act as a gift, for no other reason than to be by justifying her thoughts of how someone could have changed so rapidly couldnt be deeply she continued on.

"The legend isnt a legend at all... Its a prophecy that was ordained by the Fayth a thousand years ago" Yuna finished

"So its true after all" Lulu said.

"This is nuts ya! Why would Kaiser be the destroyer of Spira? I mean he seemed like just another one of the brudda's ya?" Wakka exclaimed.

"I dont know..." Yuna said slowly. "I asked the High Priest of the temple about it the other night to see if it was true. He told me Kaiser had already asked about the prophecy that day before he even became the temple's champion... the priest seems to think that they prophecy is about Kaiser... But he is short one test in that prophecy." Yuna trailed off.

"You dont mean that? Do you Yuna?" Wakka still exclaims in shock.

"If he has that monster... then it would be proof beyond any doubt" Yuna said with a nod.

"So he is the saviour or destroyer of Spira..." Lulu trailed off quickly.

"Well we gotta do something! You know which one he picked!" Wakka burst out.

"Its not that simple Wakka... the priest told me that the duelist would have both light and dark attributes in his soul... thereby showing that Kaiser does have a dark side... as well as a good side that we all know. Lets just hope that he controls it for all our sakes" Yuna said softly.

"I dont care! We gotta help Tara!" Wakka exclaimed once more

"No way!" Tidus shouted drawing thier attention. "Kaiser's a good guy... no way he would be this destroyer of Spira or whatever you say he is!" Tidus finished. "_At least I hope not_" Tidus thought, as they all turned back to the duel.

"Well im not gonna hang around to find out! Im going in!" Wakka said, starting to move towards the duel.

He didnt get very far however, within a few steps he seemed to hit an invisible brick wall head on. Staggering back, he held his face in protest at the pain. Gingerly feeling out with his hands, he could indeed feel that there was something there.

"Hey what gives?" He asks.

"Its Kaiser" Lulu said nodding towards him.

True enough on the dueling field, Kaiser had his free arm outstretched pointing at them with his hand wide open. A black sphere was in his hand, seemingely made of mist itself.

"Dont interfeer mortals... I wont ask again" Kaiser says.

* * *

"Ill what!" Tara said in fright at my last comment.

"Did I stutter you foolish child... You will drown in your own blood by my hand..." I say in a monotone voice.

Normally saying something like that would have made my own blood run cold, let alone anyone else's. But right now I didnt care, she had destroyed my favourite monster and I would go to hell and back if need be to see her bleed. But I was pulled out of my thoughts in an instant as I spotted movement at my side. Wakka was attempting to interfeer in this duel, I had heard them talking amongst themselves, but wasnt really paying it much attention... Until they decided to interfeer in my affairs. Quickly I bring my right arm up and point directly at them out of instinct, within a second a small sphere of black had formed in my hand as if from mist. Whatever the sphere was it did its trick, as Wakka seemed to walk into an invisible barrier as he tried to move onto the dueling field.

"Dont interfeer mortals... I wont ask again" Kaiser says.

* * *

"_Thats right Kaiser, feel how good the lure of inflicting pain and suffering feel, for your vengance I grant you the means to bring your darkness to life_"

* * *

Taking a quick look at my dueling hand, I could see that the cards in my hand had changed, as well as the face down cards I had upon closer inspection. I didnt even care if something like that would constitute as cheating or whatver in this world. All I know was that this would enable me to enact my vengance. Pulling my hand back down, the group seemed to have gotten the message as Wakka, very slowly and nervously moved back to the rest of the group next to the obelisk. Turning back to Tara I give her an evil smile as I make my move.

"Reverse card open!" I shout extending my hand.

As the card popped up a black pool of ooze slowly started to appear on the field, swishing around as if something was under the surface, bubbles rising forth and popping.

"My trap card, **Cyberdark Vengance** can only activate in a turn that you destroyed a monster called **Cyber Dragon, or listed a Cyber Dragon as a fusion material monster**" I say

I could feel that my voice had changed also, completely devoid of emotion, sounding monotone in nature. It was as if my old self hadnt existed, and that was fine by me, id become a demon incarnate to avenge my fallen monster.

"Now I have two conditions to this card, first I send one monster from my deck to my graveyard as a sacrifice." I explain.

Taking my deck out of my duel disk, I quickly look through until I see a monster that I wished to discard, and I quickly place it in the graveyard slot, before shuffling my deck and replacing it in the duel disk.

"Now thats out of the way, I can now call forth a monster with **Cyberdark in its name directly from my hand, deck or graveyard**, and this is coming from my deck! **I SUMMON CYBERDARK KEEL**!" I shout.

The surface of the ooze seemed to violently react to my words as something started to emerge from the viscous liquid. Within a second a monster appeared from the ooze onto the field giving a mighty roar at its arrival. Saying that it was a monster was understated, it was more like a demon.

Cyberdark Keel 800/800

"What sort of monster is that? Its horrifying!" Tara exclaimed pointing at my monster.

The monster was like a long metallic snake, but not the same as a regular Cyber Dragon. This monster was black in colour and had blue stripes that extended down its long body.

"This is my **Cyberdark Keel, a monster born out of darkness and is reaper of souls**, like I am about to demonstrate" I say.

My graveyard slot began to glow and in a bright beam of light, a monster errupted from my graveyard, appearing on the field beneath my Cyberdark Keel. A small dragon had appeared on the field, with a small black body and red wings, it looked quite intimidating despite its small size. Which possibly had something to do with the razor sharp scythe that was attatched to its long tail, as well as a rather large blade that extended from its chin.

"**Cyberdark keep pulls a level three or lower dragon type monster from my graveyard** and equips it to itself, treating it as a continuous magic card. So by using the Hunter Dragon that I sent to the graveyard by my trap cards effect **I can now add on its attack points to my Cyberdark Keel's attack points**..." I trail off.

Giving a mighty roar, Cyberdark Keel's wires all suddenly sprung to life and clamped onto the Hunter Dragon. The dragon thrashed around trying to dislodge the wires for a few seconds, before finally giving in as its eyes dimmed and it slumped forward dead. Screeching, Cyberdark Keel coliled round the dragon and hoisted it up towards its body as it glowed a dark aura as its attack points increased.

Cyberdark Keel 2500/800

Tara's hand was firmly clamped over her mouth as my monster's display, almost gagging at times as my monster killed the dragon in its vice like grip. Her face had gone completely white as she saw the dragon die before her, its very soul being sucked from its body.

"Thats... thats inhuman!" Tara stammers.

"Something I share with my monster then... now then moving on. **My Cyberdark Keel's effect of absorbing a dragon type monster** only activates when it is normal summoned and not special summoned like it was just then." I say with a sneer.

"So why... why did it activate?" Tara stutters, still shell shocked.

"Thanks to my trap card you stupid bitch!" I yell. "**Cyberdark Vengance allows to me activate my Keel's effect as if it was a normal summon**. However that comes with a drawback. Normally when Cyberdark Keel destroys a monster in battle, three hundred points of damage are dealt to you. Also, when it is attacked by a stronger monster, Keel's effect would protect itself once by discarding the equipped monster. Those two effects are negated thanks to my trap card, so consider yourself lucky... well partially lucky." I say.

Reaching to my duel disk I quickly draw a card into my hand, before slotting a card into my duel disk.

"Now I activate my magic card, Graceful Charity... Its a simple magic card really... Even enough for your feeble mind to comprihend, I simply draw three cards and then discard two to the graveyard" I saw as I draw and discard.

"_Excellent, another two copies of Hunter Dragon are now in my graveyard... its time to really make this bitch bleed_" I think

"Now then, onto the main course, its time to really unleash some fury your way...**I summon Exploder Dragon**!" I say taking a card from my hand.

Slapping the card down onto my duel disk, my monster instantly appeared on the field. It was a small blue skinned dragon with a white chest that extended all the way down on the underside of its tail. Its wings were also blue in colour and had rather sharp talons on tips in the middle. Unusually however, in the dragons small hands was what looked like a spiked blitzball, however it wasnt... it was a bomb.

Exploder Dragon 1000/0

"Attack her Wingman now! **Dynamite Crush**!" I command.

"What?" Tara exclaimed in shock.

With a mighty flap of its wings, Exploder Dragon took flight, flying directly toward the Flare Wingman, within about half a meter from the Wingman, the dragon veered upwards into the sky, dropping the bomb onto Flare Wingman who caught it in its hands. Giving it a strange look, the Wingman was consumed by the explosion of the bomb about a second later, while the dragon also exploded in the air above it.

"What happened to **Flare Wingman**!" Tara said in suprise. "Its attack points were so much higher than that dragons!" She protested as she shielded herself from the attack.

"Guess I missed that part out fool... Exploder Dragon automatically destroys any monster that destroys it in battle, taking the monster that destroyed it, with it... and before you ask I dont take battle damage either..." I say as I take another card from my hand.

"From my hand I activate Quick Summon! Now I can automatically normal summon a monster from my hand! **So meet CYBERDARK HORN**!" I yell.

Slapping my next monster down onto the duel disk, a cloud of pyreflies appeared as the monster took form. In a black cloud appeared the second Cyberdark monster. Its body looked like a metallic spine, that ended in a point, with various silver spikes extending from its body. Its head was what was most frightening, Its head was long giant mouth, filled with razor sharp teeth and two malicious looking eyes on the sides of its head. Six multipronged horns jutted out from the sides of its head, giving a look like its namesake.

Cyberdark Horn 800/800

"As you know, my Cyberdark monsters can equip dragon type monsters from the graveyard, and since I sent two more copies of Hunter Dragon to the grave via my Graceful Charitys effect im in luck! **Now I equip Hunter Dragon to Cyberdark Horn**!" I say

Within another flash of light another Hunter Dragon appeared on the field. With a might roar Cyberdark Horn moved towards the Hunter Dragon, the dragon however noticed its breatheren equipped to Cyberdark Keel and tried to fly away to avoid its fate. However the the monster was too quick and Cyberdark Horn grabbed onto the dragon with its silver spine prongs, clamping down onto it hard, crushing the dragon. Two wires with IV needles came out from the side of Cyberdark Horns head and struck the dragon, penetrating its flesh. After a small struggle to free itself, the dragon slumped forward dead. With a roar, Cyberdark Horn pulled the dragon upward into the air, and with another roar the monster was surrounded by a dark aura as its points increased.

Cyberdark Horn 2500/800

"**CYBERDARK HORN! OBLITERATE THAT PEGASUS! DARK SPEAR**!" I yell

With a roar, the monster started to gather dark energy on all twelve horns on its head, before closing them forward over its mouth where they met at a tip. The blast was unleashed at Sappire Pegasus and it was hit head on and was vaporized instantly. Tara had to shield herself from her monsters destruction as a portion of the damage affect her, making her wince.

Tara 5300 Kasier 3600

"_Be happy you can feel at all mortal... your release into the realm of death will follow soon_" I think

"**CYBERDARK KEEL! MAKE HER SUFFER! DIRECT ATTACK! DARK WHIP**!" I yell jabbing a finger at Tara.

Cyberdark Keel complied instantly, pulling its vast tail forward, it slammed the tail down hard from above heading towards Tara. In a mighty dust cloud the attack hit home, causing debris of the promotory floor to fly everywhere.

"How did that feel you stupid bitch" I say to the cloud of dust where Tara is.

"He he he he... I say it felt great actually!" Came a bubbly voice from out of the dust cloud.

With a sneer on my face, I see that as the dust cloud is clearing, Tara is standing proudly with her hands on her hips with a face up trap card active on the field. Standing next to her, are two ghostly silhouettes of her Sapphire Pegasus and Emerald Turtle.

"Crystal Pair" I say noticing the trap card.

"Correct! Since you know the card, I guess you know the effect huh?" Kisara says cheerily.

"Then in that case your in error... your trap card only activates when your Crystal Beasts go to the graveyard..." I say trailing off, but then I notice that the Sapphire crystal is not on the field and my eyes widen in shock.

"Survey says! Wrong! I didnt activate my **Pegasus's effect to stay on the field**, I sent it to the graveyard so I could activate my trap, and it protected me from battle damage from your Cyberdark Keel. You were so busy declaring your attack you didnt even check to see what I did." Tara says with a smile.

For a second I was taken aback, that type of move hadnt ever occured to me, she used her monsters to their full potential. A small twinge of guilt started to flow through me at wanting to hurt her. My scowl started to change into a half smile.

"Whats more, thanks to the secondary effect of Crystal Pair, I can now place my Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth in my magic and trap zone, and draw one card... oh and you gain five hundred life points" She added.

Tara5300 Kasier 4100

"Excellent play... Tara" I said smiling weakly.

"Thanks Kaiser" She said sweetly.

* * *

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING! She destroyed your favourite monster and now she is mocking you with one single trap card! Dont forget your mission! Make her suffer in the name of Darkness! See how your dragon suffers!_"

* * *

Instantly an image of Cyber End Dragon appeared in my mind, writing in pain consumed by hellfire. I could feel its pain once more, feeling it suffer for trying to protect me... as I failed to protect it. Pulling my hands up I grasp the sides of my head, trying to get the image out of my mind. I started to thrash around wildely as the anger and hate I was feeling, was conflicting with the caring side that Tara had shown me. Tara had noticed this display and was watching this display on her side of the field, looking on silently. Within a second her two Fayth guardians were by her side.

"_You were right Tara... he's lost in his own darkness... like I was long ago_" Jaden spoke.

"_Well you turned out alright Jay, so he can come back from it, cant he Tara_?" Jesse says to Kisara.

Kisara gave a silent nod to her two guardians "_I have to play out this duel to try and save him... if he is the Dark Warrior of the prophecy I have to help him... He has both light and dark in his soul... Ill have to give him a nudge in the right direction"_ She thinks in reply to her Fayths. With a nod they both retreat back into her soul.

Still thrashing about, I managed to get the images out of my head for a second... looking around the field, I almost forgot where I was, until I saw Tara on the field opposite me.

"Tara? Whats going on... whats happening to me..."

* * *

"_SILENCE! SATISFY YOUR RAGE AND ANGER_"

* * *

"No... thats not me... I dont hate like that" I plead.

"Kaiser fight it!" Tara shouted.

* * *

"_FOOLISH MORTAL! YOU DARE DEFY ME_!"

* * *

I could feel anger and hate beginning to well up in me once more as negative emotions took control of my body. Images were once more flying through my mind at the speed of light. People I knew, turning their back on me, friends that were supposed to care for me, using me and then discarding me once they got what they wanted. It was all too much. I needed vengance, make them all suffer the way that I did. Looking back up at Tara I cease my thrashing around and smile at her sadistically.

"You wont confuse me again girl... one card face down and I end my turn" I declare.

"_This girl is doing her best to try and throw me off my game... but at the same time... why do I feel so divided by what she is saying?... No! This is mind game to stop me crushing her... It wont work for a second longer!"_ I think

"If you wont come back on your own... then ill drag you back in this duel! I draw!" She said with a flourish

Taking a look at her hand briefly, a small smile on her face as she appeared to formulate a plan. Taking a couple of cards from her hand, she began her move.

"Alright, by removing my** Gift Of The Martyr magic card from play, I can now special summon my Spell Striker**!" Tara declares slapping the card on the duel disk.

In a small flash of pyreflies appeared a small humanoid shape, almost looking like a small child. Its face was quite comical, almost like a typical anime type face with a set of big brown eyes and a wide mouth. It was wearing blue robes and a blue viking type helmet with horns on either side, finished off by a red cape and brown boots. In its left hand it held a small wooden staff, that seemed to be charged with electricity.

Spell Striker 600/200

"That thing wont even graze any of my Cyberdark monsters, that was a complete waste" I say with a sneer.

"It wont do anything now... **that is until I activate this magic card! Common Soul**!"

As the magic card appeared on the field a large blast of fire errupted onto the field. Emerging from the fire stood a figure with his arms folded, it was a giant insect. It was black in colour and like a overside dung beetle crossed with a man at first glance. Its muscular body betrayed its at first glance frail like appearance. It gave me a piercing glance as it flapped its insect wings aggressively in my direction.

"My magic card automatically summons a **Neo Spacian to the field, in this case my Neo Spacian Flare Scarab and hes coming out in defence mode**!"

Neo Spacian Flare Scarab 500/500

"Now this is where it gets a bit complicated, you see my **Flare Scarab gains four hundred points for each magic and trap card on your side of the field**. Since your Hunter Dragons are considered magic cards that means you have four! Giving my **Flare Scarab** an additional sixteen hundred points." Tara explains

Neo Spacian Flare Scarab 2100/500

"Now it gets even better, you see my **Spell Striker gains points equal to my Flare Scarabs current attack points**!" Kisara exclaims

Spell Striker 2700/200

"Thats enough to wipe out any of my Cyberdark monsters!" I shout

"Good job that I arnt going after them, my **Spell Strikers other nifty effect means that he can attack your life points directly! So go to it little buddy! Attack with Spell Stream**!" Tara says pointing in my direction.

Spell Striker despite its small size took a mighty leap in the air, leaping towards me completely bypassing my Cyberdark monsters, jumping down before me the monster brought down its stick and pointed it towards me on its descent. A mighty blast of lightning errupted from the staff and hit me dead on... but it didnt hurt. I just stood there smiling at Tara maliciously.

Tara 6000 Kaiser 1400

"Was that supposed to hurt?" I say sadistically.

Spell Striker started to land infront of me, but I didnt give it the chance. Reaching out with my right hand I grabbed it by the throat and squeezed hard. It started to struggle as I crushed its neck, feeling the bones and windpipe constricting under my grip.

"Such monsters are trash and should be destroyed" I say tossing the monster back across the field.

Regaining its senses, the monster shook off its attack and jumped back next to Flare Scarab, who in itself didnt look impressed.

"Hey leave him alone! Thats not nice Kaiser!" Tara protested.

"I keep telling you... Nice isnt exactly a word I hold onto! The world is made up so that the strong should inflict pain upon the weak... Which is exactly what im doing to you in this duel" I sneer.

"_I dont care what you say Kaiser... I have to save you... If you really are the Dark Warrior of the prophecy as you keep saying... then for my sakes I have to help you... to furfill what Jaden and Jesse told me would happen._" Tara thought

"I end my turn" Tara finished.

"About time! My Move! Draw! Now for the final piece to my puzzle! **I SUMMON CYBERDARK EDGE**!" I cry

In a blast of dark energy appeared the last Cyberdark monster. It had a small almost, scorpion tail liked body that was swishing around of its own accord. It didnt seem to have a face, but more like a circular disk which passed for a face, which also protruded two pincer like fangs on the underside. Its wings were the defining point of the monster. Large green wings with four razor sharp scimitars of metal connected to them made it quite the flyer.

Cyberdark Edge 800/800

"And as you know, my **Cyberdark Edge can absorb a monster from my graveyard, so I chose my final Hunter Dragon**!" I shout.

For the third time in the duel the Cyberdark monster devoured the smaller dragon type monster it was preying on, clamping down onto dragon with the pincer fanges on its underside, while two IV wires penetrated the dragons flesh, absorbing its very life force and raising its own attack points.

Cyberdark Edge 2500/800

"Now then, your Spell Striker is too strong for any of my monsters to destroy... for the moment that is... until I reveal this trap card! **Cyberdark Destruction**!"

As the card moved upright onto the field two IV wires shot out from the card towards Kisara's side of the field, impaling the Spell Striker where it stood. After a brief struggle, Spell Striker sat down very slowly and seemed to be completely immobile.

Spell Striker 1350/200

"What did you do to my monster?" Tara asked in shock.

"Simple, my **Cyberdark Destruction** reduces the attack points of one monster on your side of the field by half as long as its equipped to your monster, however in return, I cannot declare a direct attack against you this round if you have no monsters left. However that dosnt matter for now...** Cyberdark Keel! Obliterate Spell Striker! Dark Whip**!" I command

Raising its mighty tail the Cyberdark monster slammed it down hard towards the weakened Spell Striker, who didnt even move to counter it was that weak. With a mighty crash the tail landed home and obliterated the poor monster, the tail continued on to swipe at Tara, knocking her back.

Tara 4850 Kaiser 1400

"Now then, due to the effect of my trap card I cannot declare a direct attack against you when there are no monsters on your field... however by dropping half its attack points, Cyberdark Edge can bypass my own cards restrictions and attack you directly as you have a monster on the field! **CYBERDARK EDGE! ATTACK HER DIRECTLY WITH COUNTER BOMB!**" I yell.

Cyberdark Edge 1250/800

Flapping its wings causing a might gust of wind, Cyberdark Edge sent an massive burst of wind at Tara, buffeting her and clocking a good deal of her life points. She was having to shield herself from the wind while wincing in pain at the same time.

Kisara 3600 Kaiser 1400

"Had enough yet?... Not that I care! Your still going to suffer! Even though your monster is in defence mode, **Cyberdark Horns special effect allows it to deal piercing damage also! CYBERDARK HORN ATTACK HER FLARE SCARAB WITH DARK SPEAR**!"

"Activate trap card! **Rainbow Offering**! **For each monster you destroy this turn instead of gaining a single orb, my Rainbow Fusion magic card gains two**!" Tara shouted

Charing up its darkness energy attack again, Cyberdark Horn let loose an energy blast at the Flare Scarab who was instantly vaporised by the powerful monster, Tara screamed in agony as the energy flow overflow struck her directly. Falling to her knees, Tara began to breathe heavily from the amount of damage she had took this turn. Looking out across her field, I noticed that all ten orbs were now glowing on the pedestals. Up until now I hadnt even noticed they were lighting up. Clearly whatever they did was important and Tara needed them on her next turn, from what her trap card did to make sure they were all lit.

Tara 1600 Kaiser 1400

"I place one card face down and let you have your final move mortal" I say.

Tara however was still on her knees, breathing heavily and not moving. Her head was hung low and her cerulean coloured hair was hanging down over her face. I was unimpressed in her attempts to stall the duel.

"GET UP NOW WOMAN" I say sharply.

Slowly Tara began to rise to her feet... But I could already feel that something was different about her. Her body was starting to emit a rainbow coloured aura simliar to the dark aura that was surrounding me. Standing tall to full height Tara lifted her head up and looked at me dead in the eyes. I recoiled in shock... and in fear... her eyes were filled with dermination and strength, id never felt anything like it before.

"_Her spirit still fights on! How is that possible_!" I panic.

"Kaiser... No matter what you say... I know now that your the Dark Warrior in the prophecy of the Duelist... And I know that your the saviour of Spira and not its destroyer... Ive seen that this isnt you in this duel... That your darkness is taking control of you... Well ill bring you back into the light... We all have our roles to play... And I have mine... As the Fayth have been waiting for you for a millenium... Ive been waiting for you since I became Champion of Bevelle... The Fayth themselves told me to wait for you... Waiting for us to meet... so that we..." Tara said as a tear rolled down her cheek. "**MY MOVE! DRAW!"**

Practically ripping a card from her deck Tara drew her card in a wide arc which caused a shockwave of energy to fly across the field straight in my direction. I was completely caught of guard by the sudden move and was hit head on by the energy and was pushed back across the ground, wincing in pain.

"_Her power is collosal! What kind of power could do that_?" I wonder

"Now that Rainbow Fusion has all ten of its orbs shining I can now activate its final effect. By sending Rainbow Fusion and all other cards on my field to the graveyard, I can summon two very special monsters from my hand, deck or graveyard ignoring any summoning requirements they might have." Tara states.

* * *

"_Stop her! Stop her now! Do not let her summon those monsters!"_

* * *

"_I cant stop her... but why do I feel like I want to see these monsters_..." I think

As Tara's field magic effect dissapeared and the crystalized forms of her monsters went to the graveyard, Tara took her deck out of its slot and searched through it, taking two monsters from her deck, she quickly shuffled her deck, before replacing it in the duel disk.

"Now, by the power of the Rainbow itself! I summon my first monster! **COME FORTH ULTIMATE CRYSTAL GOD! RAINBOW DRAGON**!" Tara crys

In a blast of rainbow light the mighty dragon emerged onto the field spreading its might wings and giving a opening roar to my Cyberdark monsters that seemed to actually quiver in fear. The mighty dragon was much more awesome looking now it was staring down at me. With a huge long white body with the various gemstones that adorned its body. It truly was force to be reckoned with.

Rainbow Dragon 4000/0

"Next, by the power of the Elemental Hero's and the masters of Neo Space! **COME FORTH THEIR CHAMPION! ELEMENTAL HERO NEOS**!"

Exploding onto the field in surge of white light, the mighty form of Neos jumped onto the field, standing in a fighting pose. Neos was truley an intimidating monster. It was humanoid in shape and was a walking mountain of muscle, not a single inch of the monsters mighty frame was without muscle. Mostly white in colour, Neos had red stripes extending up his body that met into a large blue gemstone in the middle of his chest. Although he had no mouth on his face to speak of, his green eyes told the tale of what he was thinking.

Elemental Hero Neos 2500/2000

Both Rainbow Dragon and Elemental Hero Neos were staring down at me, I could feel thier eyes piercing against mine, I could feel like they were boring into my very mind. I tried to resist but it was no use, thier gaze was too strong. I could feel the anger and hate flowing out of my soul like the oceans tide, calming and easing my pain. Looking at the monsters, I could almost see the faces of Jaden's and Jesse's face on thier respective monsters. It was then that I knew that it was them, they were using their power to ease the anger in my heart.

"Normally my monsters cant attack on the turn that they are summoned by Rainbow Fusion's effect... but that dosnt matter... Im bringing out a monster that will bring you back Kaiser! I** PLAY POLYMERIZATION**!"

* * *

"_WHAT! NO!_"

* * *

"_Unreal_" Is all I can think

"By fusing together the light of the rainbow as well as the justice of the heros and space I summon my strongest monster!" Tara crys.

Leaping into the swirling vortex of the Polymerization in the sky, Neos and Rainbow Dragon began to fuse together, until the sky seemed to explode in a light stronger than the very sun.

"When the Champions of the the brave Heros and the noble Beasts combine they will call forth a power like no other! A power derived from the the cosmic powers of the universe itself! **I CALL FORTH THE MONSTER OF MY SOUL! RAINBOW NEOS**!"

Descending from the vortex was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen, a true fusion of the Rainbow Dragon and Elemental Hero Neos. The monster was huge, it would have been bigger than Cyber End Dragon and made my Cyberdark monsters looked like toothpicks in comparison. It was as if the huamanoid form of Neos had been upgraded with brilliant white armor. Its armor shone in the sun radiantly, punctuated by golden stripes on all sides of the monster. A brilliant set of white wings were on the back of this creature that seemed to blow softly in the breeze on the promotory top. Its large helmeted face gave an imposing view. But its eyes were a completely different story.

Rainbow Neos 4500/3000

Its eyes were gazing down at me, just like the previous two monstes had, as if looking into my very soul. I felt so at peace at the sight of the majestic monster. It was truly divine, to rival that of a god. It was in that very instant I felt a surge of power run through my very being as I took in what had happened. All the way through the duel I had never even realised what I had said or done... but now it was all hitting home. Looking up at my Cyberdark monsters, I could see now why Tara had been so shocked. They truly were the things of nightmares, feeding on the bodies and souls of my fallen monsters.

* * *

"Her soul monster! Tara really is pulling out the stops here ya!" Wakka exclaimed

"Soul monster?" Tidus enquired, to which Lulu gave a sigh.

"A soul monster is a creature born from the very depths of a duelist's soul. Its something that connects thier physical and mental forms together. Thier strongest creature." Lulu began.

"Tara's monster is said to have powers rival to Sin itself... but there is only one other monster that is stronger than Rainbow Neos..." Yuna trailed off.

"Oooooh I see... Either way it looks awesome!" Tidus added.

"Tara needs to be careful" Lulu interrupted.

"Eh?" Tidus remarked.

"A Duelists soul monster is connected to them almost like thier life... If the soul monster is destroyed the it means the Duelist will..." Lulu trailed off.

"WHAT?" Tidus asked shocked.

"I just hope this is it ya... Kaiser looks like he would attack anything she throws at him... Hope she knows what shes doing ya" Wakka added.

"Tara... Please be safe" Yuna said softly.

* * *

"**BATTLE! RAINBOW NEOS ATTACK! RAINBOW FLARE STREAM!**" Tara shouted

Charing up a rainbow coloured mist in its hands, Rainbow Neos extended its arms and threw the blast directly at my Cyberdark Horn. Even with two face down cards I didnt even attempt to counter the attack... I welcomed it... It would be a small mercy compared to what I had done.

* * *

"_Your a weak sentimental fool Kaiser... allow me to give you the full taste of darkness!_"

* * *

I could feel an overwhelming surge of darkness flow into my body, and my mind was now clear. Rainbow Neos would be a victim of my rage, and I would make sure once and for all that the opponent standing before me would die by my hand.

"**TRAP CARD OPEN! POWER** **WALL!**" I shout

As the attack hit my side of the field, the promotory was engulphed in a massive explosion of rainbow coloured light. Tara on her side of the field was still stood, staring into the dust cloud with Rainbow Neos by her side. As the dust cleared she gasped in shock.

"Im still here" I say

Cyberdark Horns's equipped Hunter Dragon was now no longer on the field, and the monster did look a lot weaker than normal, but what shocked Tara mostly was the life point score, while I was smiling maliciously back at Kisara, giving her a death glare.

Cyberdark Horn 800/800

Tara 1600 Kaiser 1200

"No way! You should have lost two thousand life points with that last attack! Why are you still standing?" Tara gasped in shock.

"Simple" I say pointing to the face up trap card. "**Power Wall reduces my battle damage by a hundred points**... so I only lost two hundred points... by doing this"

Taking my deck out of my slot I leave all but one card, and with a quick flurish of my arm I throw the cards away onto the floor of the promotory. Smiling over at Tara her face had turned white.

"**Power Wall requires a sacrifice for the reduction of damage**, so for each card from my deck that I scrap counts as a hundred points. With nineteen cards left in my deck, I simply discarded eighteen of them to reduce the battle damage I took from your attack" I explain calmly.

"But... but why? You treated your cards like trash! Dont you care? Dosnt that bother you?" She asked.

"No" I say flatly. Holding up my duel disk, a small wind picks up and every single card I discarded on the floor is enveloped in the breezer and flies into the graveyard slot of my duel disk.

"My cards are my servants... nothing more... they will be used by me and destroyed by me if need be..." I say

"Kaiser... Im so sorry... I didnt realise the pain and darkness in your heart was this strong... Im still gonna save you no matter what! Two cards face down and your move!" Tara says.

Glancing down at my deck I see the one solitary card left in my deck, and I smile sadistically at it. One card left... thats all I need... to win.

"I have a single card left." I say

"Yeah" She says

"One card... and ill furfill the promise I made to you... that you will drown in your own blood" I say

"Put your cards where your mouth is! This is your last turn! After this you will loose for having no deck!" Tara counters.

"Lets find out! I draw! Now it begins! **I PLAY WARP BEAM**!" I say slotting the card in my duel disk.

The two remaining Hunter Dragons that were equipped to the Cyberdark monsters dissapear from the field in a flash or light.

"Now here comes the pain! First I select two monsters on my side of the field, so I pick my** Cyberdark Horn and Keel**! Next I send two monsters to the graveyard, so ive sent the two Hunter Dragons that my Cyberdarks had consumed as a sacrifice. Next my two selected monsters attack points are reduced to six hundred, but in return they can launch a direct attack! **Furthermore, Cyberdark Edge may launch a direct attack by slicing its own points in half also**!"

Cyberdark Horn 600/800

Cyberdark Edge 400/800

Cyberdark Kell 600/800

"As far as im aware... thats enough fire power to destroy your life points! **Now my three Cyberdarks! Direct attack**!"

All three Cyberdark monsters prepared thier attacks, Horn charging up its energy attack, Edge forming a tornado and Keel cracked its tail ready to whip down on Kisara.

"**Trap card open! Crystal Sustenance**!" Tara shouted.

In a flash of light, the four Crystal Beast monsters that Kisara had sent to the graveyard appeared back on the field, in thier crystalised form. However they didnt stay there long, there imediately vanished in a plume of light that each moved backwards and encompased Tara, making her glow for a few seconds.

"**Cyrstal Sustenance removes from play each Crystal Beast monster in my graveyard**! In return I get five hundred life points for each one!" Tara explains

Tara 3600 Kaiser 1200

"You'll need them all! Continue your attack my monsters!" I shout

Each attack slammed home, first Cyberdark Horns energy attack shocked Tara, making her stumble on her feet. Within half a second later she was buffeted by Edge's wind based attack, fighting to stay on her feet Tara stood her ground against the attack gritting her teeth. But she was unprepared for Keel's attack as the whip slammed down hard from above hitting her square across the body, she was sent flying down onto the floor of the promotory. Rainbow Neos looked down at his Duelist in concern almost, realising it couldnt do anything to stop the attacks.

Tara 2000 Kaiser 1200

"Dont worry Neos, ill be fine..." Tara said to her monster as she got back to her feet. "Thats all he can attack with... so I win." Tara spoke slowly.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" I laugh maniacally. "Oh no its not! **PERMANANT TRAP OPEN! SAMSARA DOGMA**! With this card activated I select one type of monster and every card in the graveyard is designated as that monster type... **I CHOOSE DRAGON TYPE**!" I scream.

"But that means..." Tara says weakly.

"That means you witness my true darkness! As I activate this quickplay magic card! **INSTANT FUSION! CYBERDARK'S HORN, EDGE AND KEEL! I BANISH YOU TO THE GRAVEYARD**!" I command

The vortex of fusion appeared in the sky briefly as the three Cyberdark monsters vanished into the swirling vortex as a new monster started to appear.

"**I SUMMON THE GAIKOKU RYU! OTHERWISE KNOWN AS THE CYBER DARK DRAGON**!" I yell.

Appearing from the vortex of fusion came the Cyberdark Dragon. The monster of pure hell and beyond, its shadow literally sent the earth beneath it black, almost as if it was draining the life from the soil itself. The monster was as if the three monsters had simply been attactched to each other. Cyberdark Horn was the head of the monster, which was quickly attatched to Cyberdark Edge, which formed the wings and body of the monster. Lastly Cyberdark Keels head was gone, however the snake like body it had formed the tail of the immense dragon. It gave a battle cry as it appeared on the field, and by the looks of it, even Rainbow Neos was taken aback by the dragon.

Cyberdark Dragon 1000/1000

"Now for the fun part, like my previous **Cyberdark monsters, Cyberdark Dragon can pull any dragon type monster from the graveyard**, and devour it, absorbing its very life and soul to increase its own power..." I say

"But why? No dragon in your graveyard that you have could make it stronger than Rainbow Neos?... Oh no! Your trap card!" Tara panics

"YES! MY TRAP CARD! **Thanks to the effect of Samsara Dogma each card in our graveyards is now considered a dragon type monster**! So my dragon can absorb any of them! Fortunately, since your field magic card is now off the field, im no longer bound by its restrictions! So it looks like you have opened the door to your own demise! Now feel the rage of the monster you destroyed!... Sleeping in my graveyard is the king of my dragons! **So now I choose to absorb my CYBER END DRAGON**!" I yell

Appearing first as a small speck of light, which grew in intensity, the mighty Cyber End Dragon appeared on the field. But unlike before, it was hunched over, its heads hanging limp and lifeless. Cyberdark Dragon quickly descended on the fallen dragon, coiling round the dragon with its long tail, and two IV's descended onto the dragon from the Edge section of the monster, which attatched to the dragons middle head, absorbing its strength.

Cyberdark Dragon 5000/1000

"Thats just the start of the pain! For every other monster in my graveyard my **Cyberdark Dragon gains one hundred attack points for those also! Since Samsara Dogma reconfigured every card in my graveyard as if it were a monster card, Cyberdark Dragon gains power from every single one of them**! I roar.

Cyberdark Dragon 8600/1000

The dragon gave a loud roar as its attack points shot up to an exponential amount, almost double the points of Rainbow Neos. Taking two more cards from my hand, I smile at Kisara before slotting them into my duel disk.

"Now I activate the magic card **Battle Fusion**! This card allows me to add the attack points of your monster onto my own!" I say

Cyberdark Dragon 13100/1000

"Finally I play** Limiter Removal**! This magic card doubles the current attack points of my machina monsters for this turn only! However they are destroyed in the end phase... Not that will matter soon enough!"

Cyberdark Dragon 26200/1000

"Plus now that Limiter Removal and Battle Fusion are in my graveyard, my dragon gains another small increase!" I say

Cyberdark Dragon 26400/1000

Cyberdark Dragons roar could have broken glass thoughout the world its strength had grown that strong, Rainbow Neos at this point was almost begining to take a step back from the mighty dragon. The dragon before it had attack points that could destroy it five times over.

"Any last words?" I say to Tara smugly.

Tara didnt reply, in my haste to summon and strengthen my Cyberdark Dragon, I hadnt seen that she had fallen to one knee and her head was hanging down, so that I couldnt see her face. Clearly the three direct attacks she had just recieved had taken thier toll upon her body. I wasnt impressed, she was going to experience the pain she caused me head on, and bowing down away from it was out of the question.

"Stand up and face your execution!" I shout.

Tara still didnt move nor respond, her breathing seemed heavy and taxing upon her. Raising her head up slightly she gave me a warm smile despite the pain she was feeling.

"KAISER STOP!" Came a shout from out of the dueling field.

Looking to the side, I saw the group who had been watching the duel at the barrier that I had created. Yuna was hammering on the invisible barrier with her fist trying to get through. Lulu was busy throwing spells at the barrier trying to find some sort of weakness, while Wakka and Tidus were attacking it with thier weapons. None of them seemed to be making much edgeway as thier attacks made no dent in the barrier.

"Kaiser dont do this!" Yuna pleaded "Didnt you hear! Rainbow Neos is her soul monster! If you destroy it with a monster that strong while shes already weakened by the duel... then ... you'll kill her!" Yuna screamed.

I raised an eyebrow briefly at this information, this wasnt something that I had expected. I didnt think that she actually meant that Rainbow Neos was the 'monster of her soul' as Tara had put it when it was summoned. I smile inwards maliciously, it all made this too good to be true. I would destroy her soul monster and her with it. Jabbing my hand out, I point a finger at Tara as I prepare to make my attack.

"_Kaiser stop_!" Zane shouted

"_What the fuck are you doing_?" Kaiba added

The forms of my Fayth had appeared seemingley out of nowhere, and within an instant, Zane had grabbed hold of my arm that I had pointed forward and pulled it behind my back, while Kaiba had done the same for the other arm. They both applied pressure on my arms, causing me to stand on my tip toes and grit my teeth in pain.

"_Kaiser this has gone far enough! You abused our power in this duel! This has gone too far_!" Zane said angrily.

"_To think I credited you with any honour, I must have been a fool to think to trust you with power!_" Kaiba added while appplying more pressure while gritting his teeth.

Realising that I didnt have the strength or energy to struggle after a long duel, I simply look forward in defiance to the Fayth holding onto me. I could see that Tara's Fayth's had joined the show. Both Jaden and Jesse were on one knee, seeing if Tara was alright, the latter of the two had his arm around her shoulder, trying to steady her so she wouldnt fall down.

"_Dont you see what you have done? You have won the duel! She cant fight on! Theres no need to continue_" Zane said

"_Make one move to continue and ill make sure that a broken arm will be the least of your worries_" Kaiba added, giving a twinge more of pressure to my already aching arm.

* * *

"_Dont let those fools stop you! Act now and take your vengence!... Maybe a litttle more incentive to bring about your rage is in order... Behold your tormentors_!"

* * *

Appearing on the duel field were quite a number of half transparent figures, that were stood on Tara's half of the field. My eyes widened in horror as the figures shapes took form as I recognised the people that stood before me. They were the people that I knew back home. The people that had hurt me the most... which was just about everyone. All the people that were supposed to be my friends, yet they all used me for thier own gains and gave me nothing in return. Now they all stood before me... and they were laughing... pointing and jeering at me... making snide comments at my expense. I could feel the rage in my heart beginning to bulid... no more would I be the subject of thier ridicule and attempts to use me.

"_Trusedale do you see them_?" Kaiba panicked

"_Yes! These images arnt coming from Kaiser! He couldnt conjure these things by himself! Somethings been manipuiating him all along! Feeding the rage in his heart_!" Zane roared.

I wasnt even hearing what the Fayth had said, all I could see were my tormentors still laughing at me. Now it would end. In a burst of strength I wrench free my arms from the two Fayths that were holding me. They were thrown backwards before disappearing into nothing as I took control of my power. Jabbing my finger forward, I point at my tormentors.

"YOU ALL SICKEN ME! I GAVE YOU ALL EVERYTHING I HAD! AND FOR WHAT?! MY KINDNESS WAS A JOKE TO YOU ALL! AND A MEANS TO EXPLOIT ME FURTHER! PREYING ON MY GOOD NATURE WHILE YOU GAVE ME NOTHING IN RETURN! NOT EVEN A SIMPLE THANK YOU JUST TO MAKE ME FEEL LIKE I WAS ALIVE! NONE OF YOU EVEN REMEMBERED MY BIRTHDAY! THE ONLY DAY OF THE YEAR WHEN I WOULD HAVE THOUGHT YOU WOULD HAVE AT LEAST PRETENDED TO CARE! YOU ALL WHITTLED AWAY AT MY CONFIDENCE TO THE POINT WHERE I DIDNT WANT TO LIVE! WELL NO MORE! I FUCKING HATE YOU ALL!" I scream

Throwing my arms into the air, the dark aura that surrounded me seemed to leave my body and enter the Cybedark Dragon. It gave a roar of pleasure as it fed on my own darkness.

"**CYBERDARK DRAGON! WIPE THEM ALL OFF THE FACE OF THIS FUCKING WORLD! FULL DARKNESS BURST!**" I roar.

"NO!" Came screams from all around me.

Cyberdark Dragon took in a deep breath, before unleashing its attack in a mighty roar that shook the very earth itself. It unleashed a massive clear energy shockwave that seemed to engulph the entire promotory in its wake. Rainbow Neos held up its arms to try and defend itself, but it was weakening under the massive attack of Cyberdark Dragon.

* * *

"_Your work is done Kaiser... You performed far better than I ever imagined... Your darkness is even a rival for my own in the power it represents... Now that I know your the one... Ill enjoy taking your power... Now you can suffer... And see the fruits of your handiwork... hahahaha_"

* * *

The feeling of glass breaking assailed my mind as if a huge cloud had lifted from my vision. Looking around, my mind quickly recounted everything that had happened. Something had been whispering in the back of my mind all along. Using my own rage and darkness of my heart to manipulate me into being its puppet. Looking forward, I saw Jaden and Jesse holdling onto Tara, trying to shield her from the attack that was coming thier way, but the looks on their faces told the whole story. They had accepted that they would be wiped out with this attack, despite trying to protect Tara, it was futile.

Yuna and the others on the sidelines had reactions of horror and despair written on thier face. As they saw the oncoming attack of the Cyberdark Dragon heading towards Rainbow Neos, that they knew would probabally kill Tara in her weakened state. I could see thier lips moving but no sound coming out as they were still protesting and shouting out in panic at the dragons attack, unable to act due to the barrier that was in place around the duel. I could see Tidus, still slashing at the barrier with his sword. He was shouting in my direction, screaming at me, it didnt take a genius to know what he was saying even if I couldnt hear him. He was pleading with me to stop. He had been a true friend to me since I came to Spira, and this was how I rewarded him, showing him how I gave in to my rage.

Finally my eyes were drawn towards Cyberdark Dragon. Or to be more precise, the monster that it had taken prisoner and drained the very life from my favourite monster. Looking at the lifeless eyes of my Cyber End Dragon, I could feel tears beginning to roll down my cheeks. The very monster that I had wanted to avenge, was now being punished even more so beyond its own death. How I wanted for that dragon to look at me the way it had done before, feeling so at peace, with the gaze we exchanged. But the Cyberdark Dragon, no, the parasite that now had taken the lifeforce of my Cyber End Dragon was all that was left.

"_Im so sorry old friend... Ive let myself fall so far because of my own rage... How I wish I could see your face looking back at me again_" I think

Tara on her side of the field was trying to activate the face down card that she had left on her field. But I could see that she didnt even have the strength to touch the activation button on her duel disk. I knew that she had won the duel. That card would probabally protect her monster so that I would loose after this turn. But she was in no fit state to activate it. The time had come, I wouldnt let her loose because of the pain I had caused, if she had truely out dueled me then she deserved to win... and more so to that... to live. Glancing down at my hand, there was on solitary card left in my hand, the last card left in the entire duel. Looking at it, I see that it isnt a card ive ever seen before. I knew that this was my last chance to put things right.

"I activate my quick play magic card! **CYBER YIN YANG CONFIGURATION! I REMOVE CYBERDARK DRAGON FROM PLAY**!" I yell.

Giving a mighty roar of defiance, the dragon tried to continue its attack, but the attack was already weakening as the magic card took effect. Cyberdark Dragon vaporised in a cloud of pyreflies as it was removed from play, the energy shockwave of its attack dissapated immmediatlely, while Rainbow Neos almost gave a sigh of relief at that fact. Looking up weakly, Tara smilled at me across the duel field, Jesse and Jaden had since disappeared after Cyberdark Dragon left the field. Groggily, Tara managed to stand up on her own power as the smile she had given me never left her face.

"You did it..." She said weakly.

"Its my turn to apologise... I make no excuses. I allowed my own rage and darkness to consume me. But now its time to set that right once and for all. There is still another... That I have wronged" I trail off.

"You mean?..." Tara began.

"There are two sides to my deck. First the side of the Yang, represented by my Cyber End Dragon. Then the side of the Yin, brought about by Cyberdark Dragon. Two sides of the same coin, united as one. By the effect of my magic card, I remove one of those monsters from play. In return I may special summon another monster from my graveyard... The opposite side of the coin... **NOW AWAKEN! MY MIGHTY CYBER END DRAGON**!" I shout.

A small glow began to emanate from the graveyard slot of my duel disk, untill a huge shaft of light errupted from the disk and shot into the air. Appearing in a huge cloud of pyreflies, spreading its massive metallic wings and all three heads roaring in unision. Was the mighty Cyber End Dragon.

Cyber End Dragon 4000/2800

Looking over my shoulder. I look up at the sight of my magnificent dragon once more, its heads were looking down at me once more. I could feel the mind of the dragon connecting with my own again. I smile up at my mighty beast and I have only one thing that I need to say to my dragon.

"_Im sorry old friend. I hope you can forgive me_" I think.

Amazingly, the middle head of the dragon actually began to nod slowly in my direction. Had it heard my thoughts? Either way all I knew that was seeing it nod at me, lifted my spirits as if I was soaring higher than the clouds. Tara had seen the exchange between the dragon and myself, and her smile grew wider as she watched. Looking back across the field, my eyes met Tara's.

"Finally Cyber End's attack points, increase by half the attack points of the monster that I removed from play." I say

Cyber End Dragon 17200/2800

With a might roar the dragon made its prescence on the field known once more as its strength surpassed its opponent. Rainbow Neos this time did not look intimidated. More so, it seemed to nod at Cyber End Dragon in respect, to which the middle head of the dragon returned.

"Tara... I could still attack and win this duel... But I wont, you won this duel. Your sheer determination to save me. I wont do that to you..." I trail off.

Tara still looked shakey on her feet, but her smile remained all the same, lifting her head up, she looked at me dead in the eye. As she began to say something, all of a sudden her eyes glazed over, as she slowly fell to her knees, before falling unconscious on the floor. Her body had been racked by the duel and she couldnt go on. Rainbow Neos and Cyber End Dragon began to disappear in a cloud of pyreflies. The duel had finished without result. Making a step to move forward to see how she was, I didnt get far, an overwhelming pain racked the side of my head without warning.

Glancing to my side I see that Wakka had threw his Blitzball at me, and that it had hit me in the side of the head. Specifically square on my temple. My hand came up to the side of my head, I felt dizzy and as if I was going to throw up the pain was that bad. My eyes were begining to dim, But I could see that Yuna and Lulu had already made thier way to Tara's unconscious form, and were trying to help her. Tidus was slowly walking towards me, his sword still in his hand as he came ever closer. I could feel my strength leaving me, as I looked up at his unusually stern, face I smile at him.

His face was like nothing I had ever seen before. The glare that he was giving me made my heart ache it hurt that much. He looked at me as if he didnt know whether he should use his sword upon me or not, that was a look I hoped that I would never have to see from anyone again. I had come to Spira to make a new start in my life. Helping the Fayth had been a side note as far as I was concerned, as I had always knew, that coming here would be a start of my new life. Already I had managed to ruin it with one single duel. All I could do now was try and make the best of the situation, as my senses started to fade.

"Enjoy my duel then Tye?" I say as my eyes dim and I fall forward.

Kaiser had fallen unconscious after the Blitzball had hit him in the head. Tidus however quickly dropped his sword and grabbed onto Kaiser as he fell forward. Holding the other man in his arms, Tidus slowly lowered Kaiser onto the ground and made sure he was comfortable. Looking down at the unconscious face of Kaiser, Tidus gave him a small smile.

"When you summoned your Cyber End Dragon for the second time... then I enjoyed your duel... my friend" Answered Tidus.

* * *

**I promised that all hell would break loose in this chapter. Hope that I made good on that! **

**I made a reference to another famous quote in this chapter. Ten points to the first person who can guess what it was and where it came from!**

**Thirdly, please please please, everyone who is reading this fic, please try and give me a review on this chapter. I feel very proud of this chapter for what it represents to the fic. I know that some people might not see this as a completely original duel, as some aspects were borrowed from a certain GX episode, but its the plot based around the duel that was the selling point for this duel. So a review on that would be most appreciated.**

**Now a bit of trivia for you all, Gaikoku ryu is the literal Kanji for Cyberdark Dragon. which is literally based on Steel Plated Armored Dark Dragon. Quite a funny name really, But I felt it necassary to put it in, considering that everytime its summoned in the japanese anime, Zane calls it both names one after the other.**

**Next, duel aspects will be completely correct to actual game rules, as im sure that you may have all realised by now. However there may be some cards that different effects are used than the real cards. eg Card of Sanctity. But for the most part everything should be completely correct to game rules. Original cards however may contradict that ruling obviously though with some broken effects.**

**Also I had to alter the effect of Samsara Dogma slightly. Cyberdark Dragons real effect only increases its own attack by monsters in the graveyard, unlike in the anime where any card increases its attack points. So I thought I still wanted to keep it uber powerful like in the anime verson, so the effect of Samsara Dogma reflected this. Next Power Walls effect according to everything I read only works on direct attacks. Yet ive seen it used on a normal attack in the anime. So I chose to adopt that aspect also.**

**Also as for the duel, I know it might seem as if Kaiser and Kisara's decks are all over the place with hybrid strategies, but bearing in mind this was more of a plot duel than a real duel. In future both characters decks witll have more direction and more thought out plans.**

**Finally, now that ive been getting a few reviews, im going to start answering all questions based on the fic on the next chapter after the review, that way I know that all readers get some answers that they need.**

**Thats it! Enough of my rambling. So moving on, the aftermath of the duel, isnt a nice one for Kaiser. How will he deal with letting the darkness in his heart control him? Find out in the next chapter!**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Price Of Betrayal

**Right, I said id start answering my reviews from this chapter onwards so here they are all up to know.**

**Darth Gigas, X-Knight20 - Thanks both for the positive reviews!**

**Cor Strike - Quite a few questions to answer for you. In regards to how Kaiser is a bit like Kaiba, read this chapter and that should give you a better incling. Also in regards to the duelist Fayths being other anime characters, I think that after seeing Kaiser's Fayth's and Kisara's Fayths, that the question is pretty much answered. lol. Finally I can confirm that the voice is not that of the duelist that joined Braska on his pilgrimage. However Kisara's father will make appearances in the Jecht Sphere type flashbacks, as well as other appearances.**

**hermione494 - I dont know who to address first, although Hexheart, you might have to restrain Heather if she gets too much! Lol. Anyway, looking at the type of deck Kisara plays, I think that its pretty safe to say that a certain fuzzy furball could make his way into a duel at some point! lol. Also ive added that deck section idea that you supported!**

**Isumo 1489 - In regards to the various decks that will be played in this fic, ive got one simple answer. THE LOT. Duelist champion decks have already been decided, however other deck suggestions are more than welcome. There will be a lot of random duels along the way, so more suggestsions are quite welcome. In regards to the Blue Eyes deck, read this chapter and then read between the lines. That should answer your question. hint hint.**

**Kefke The Wren, Nutter2020 - In regards to the proofreading/grammar issue, trust me, im on that.**

**Thats the reviews over with I think. Just a few announcements before I start the next chapter. Firstly, as you may have seen by now, we have a deck section for this fic that will permanently remain the last chapter of the fic. It will be updated after each duel and when each new card is played even if its in a random encounter. Ill make a notice to check out the deck section for an update after each chapter. Also ive decided after to give the previous chapters a bit of a facelift, after reviews about my spelling and grammar. I think that my writing skills are starting to improve, so ill be going back and updating the previous chapters. The foreword has alredy been completed, however ill update the other chapters all in one. By the next chapter update they should all be finished.**

**Finally I dont own Final Fantasy or Yu-Gi-Oh!... Onto the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: The Price Of Betrayal - The Sins Of The Duelist**

* * *

"_It looks like the tide has turned in a favourable direction for me_" spoke the voice.

"Turn yourself anywhere you want, I really dont care" I reply sharply.

"_Arnt you going to thank the person that let you access your rage_?" Replied the voice.

"THAT WAS YOU!" I shout back.

"_I promised you that you would feel darkness before the day was out... and I made good on my promise_" said the voice with a malicious twist.

"Know this whoever the fuck you are... When you finally come out from the rock your hiding under... My Cyber End Dragon will destroy you" I reply sternly.

"_Who says you have the means to summon that beast again_?" Laughed the voice.

"What?" I say, uncertainly.

* * *

Slowly I could feel the world around me beginning to take shape once more... that and a grueling headache to boot. I could feel that I was lying on my back on the ground, the sword on my back seemed to be absent as I couldnt feel as if I were laying on it. Grogily I try to open my eyes, they flicker at first as light starts to invade my senses. My vision seems quite blurred at first, my eyes slowly start to refocus as I see a figure staring down at me with. My vision clears and I see that its Tidus thats staring at me with a small smile on his face.

"Finally... Was starting to think you were gonna snooze the day away there" He says softly.

Reaching up with my right hand, I put it on the side of my head and rub gently, where Wakka had hit me with the Blitzball. The area felt tender to say the very least, it hurt to the touch almost. Wakka really had hit me hard with that Blitzball. I begin to move slowly to try and sit up, but it wasnt easy to say the very least. I still felt quite woozy, almost as if I was drunk. Tidus saw that I was having difficulty and restrained me by holding onto both of my shoulders.

"Whoa there Kaiser... Chill for a second would ya. You took a hard hit there... dont rush things... Give it a few minutes, Yuna said she was gonna come and heal you after she helped Tara." Tidus said.

My mind instantly flew into action at the mention of Tara. Despite the pain in my head, I slowly turn my head to the side to look out to see if I could see Tara. I could see Tara next to the Obelisk, she was on her feet but leaning against the Obelisk breathing heavily through the effects of the duel. Lulu and Yuna were by her side tending to her. Yuna seemed to be casting magic on Tara every couple of seconds, they were obviously Cure spells to try and help her heal quicker. Wakka seemed to be standing guard infront of them, Blitzball in hand and ready to be thrown. He must have noticed my looking as his face quickly turned into a scowl, before he turned round and said something to the group behind him, who quickly looked up at turned thier attention to me.

"Dont look like im thier favourite person right now" I say to Tidus.

"Well you didnt exactly give them a reason not to think that" He replies sadly.

I couldnt exactly say that he was wrong... far from it. Id behaved like a monster in my duel with Tara. Id gave into my rage and allowed something to enter my mind and use me as its puppet. Whatever was stalking me in my dreams and now in my duels, clearly had influence over me. It tapped into my emotions and multiplied them until I was doing everything it said without question. It was my own fault that I had given in. No wonder they would hardly look at me.

I noticed that Yuna had made her way over to me with her staff in hand, the one that I had given her no less. Twirling it around in the air a few times she began to mutter under her breath as she encanted a spell. Then in a flash of light she said a simple word.

"Cure" She said softly.

The light seemed to emanate from my very core. I could feel energy entering my body, healing it. My headache began to slowly vanish until it was completely gone. Yuna's Cure spell had really done the trick, I could feel my strength returning. After the light had died down, I moved my arms to sit myself up, within a few more seconds I was back on my feet stood before Yuna and Tidus.

"Thanks Yuna" I say simply.

I didnt have time to say anything else because Wakka suddenly appeared infront of me. He gave me a hard shove with both hands and I almost flew off my feet back onto the floor, I managed to steady myself and stay on my feet fortunately. He crossed his arms firmly and gave me quite the death look.

"Stay away from Yuna ya. Dont wont no 'destroyers of Spira' or whatever near her. You hear me?" He says sternly.

"Chill there Wakka, he didnt mean it... wernt you watching?" Tidus spoke up in my defence.

"I wont chill nothin! He could have killed Tara in that duel!" Wakka threw back at Tidus.

"But..." Tidus trailed off.

"Tidus its alright" I say softly.

Both Wakka and Tidus seemed to jerk their heads in my direction at this point. Hanging my head I look down at my now deactivated duel disk.

"As I told Tara... I make no excuses. Its my fault that this happen. I deserve everything I get" I say, feeling a small tear roll down my face.

Reaching down to my duel disk, I reach for the graveyard slot where every single card in my deck resided after the duel had ended. Pushing the activation button, the deck slid out of the duel disk and I quickly placed them back in the deck slot, while placing the fusion monster cards I had back in my pocket.

"I treated my cards like trash in that duel... abused the power that the Fayth had gave me. I threw back everything Tara was trying to do to help me... Im nothing" I finish.

I could hear footsteps walking towards me as I hung my head, my eyes looking firmly on the ground. I could feel all thier eyes all bearing down on me, not that I could blame any of them. I felt a soft hand fall upon my shoulder and a small hand cup my chin.

"Your not nothing at all" Came a soft voice.

I knew who's voice it was and it was something that filled me with dread, not that I didnt want to hear that voice. The fact was that I couldnt face it. The hand lifted my face up so that I was looking them in the face.

"Your the best Duelist ive ever met" Spoke the person again.

I was staring into the ocean deep blue eyes of Tara. It was her that wanted to rouse my spirit back both in the duel, and now in the aftermath. I wanted to pull away, I couldnt face her after what Id done to her in the duel. Id tried to destroy her with everything I could muster, if the voice that was controlling my emotions hadnt left when it had, I could have quite easily killed her when Cyberdark Dragon attacked Rainbow Neos. I could feel that she was sensing my reluctance, taking her hand from my shoulder, she took my hand in hers and clasped onto it tightly.

"Whatever your thinking... Whatever you think of yourself right now... Just remember... When push came to shove... You came through" She said almost whispering.

I didnt know what to say or do, my mind was racing at a million thoughts a minute. I didnt deserve forgiveness just like that, Tara had forgiven me unconditionally. But I knew that I didnt deserve it. I deserved nothing more than to be struck down for the evil that I had committed.

"Yeah well I arnt buying it Tara... No matter what you say!" Wakka suddenly exclaimed.

"Wakka... let it go" Lulu suddenly added.

Eyes once more turned to the raven haired mage as she made her point.

"Tara already told you that something was manipulating Kaiser's emotions against him in that duel. Granted however... Kaiser did let himself get used by whatever was controlling him volunatarily... so he is partially to blame... But its wrong of you to blame him entirely Wakkka and I will not allow it" Lulu said flatly.

I took a quick glance towards Tara. She must have filled them in on the situation while I was unconscious. I didnt know what she knew about what happened. But for some reason she knew enough. I would make sure to find that out later, but for now I was more interested in the reaction that Wakka was taking. Wakka took a look around the group, looking for someone to agree with him. Looking over at Tidus he simply shrugged at the older Blitz player. Yuna simply turned away slowly from Wakka before her eyes met his, Tara simply gave him a glare of her own. Wakka didnt even attempt to look back at Lulu after the statement she had made. Realising that he wasnt going to win this argument, Wakka simply flung his arms up in the air in defeat.

"Fine! But that dont mean I gotta like it!" Wakka said.

"I never said that you had to" Lulu said snidely, turning her back to him.

Giving a small snort of disgust, Wakka simply walked away towards the exit to the promotory, where he simply stood and waited with his arms folded. Tara at this point took a look in his direction before turning to Yuna.

"Ill go talk to him sis. He'll see sense after ive got through with him!" Tara said cheerily.

"I could do with the amusement" Lulu said with a snigger almost. "Ill join you" She added.

Yuna simply nodded in reply to her sister and the black mage. Lulu started to slink away first towards Wakka, while Tara remained for a few seconds more. Looking at me she pointed out her fingers in Jadens trademark pose like I had done.

"Gotcha! That was a fun duel" She said. Leaning forward she stepped in close to whisper in my ear. "That duel didnt end in a result, which means im already itching for our rematch!" She added.

Giving me a sweet smile she started to walk after Lulu, then for some reason she looked over her shoulder at and headed back. Grabbing Tidus by the arm she started to pull him away, to which he was protesting.

"Hey! What you doing?!" Tidus exclaimed.

"Tell you later... Just come on!" She added sternly.

Gulping, Tidus didnt resist anymore as he was dragged across the promotory towards Lulu and Wakka, leaving just me and Yuna alone on the promotory. It was at that moment that I realised that the Summoner had been quite silent during Wakka's outburst, and hadnt said anything at all for me, or against me. I noticed that she was still clutching onto the staff that I had given her quite tightly, and she wasnt looking at me while we stood alone.

"Yuna... I" I begin.

"You gave me this staff as an act of kindness" Yuna interrupted.

"I did" I reply, uncertain.

"Yet you committed such acts of cruelty and anger towards my sister" Yuna added, looking up at me for the first time.

I could see the confusion in her eyes. She really was in turmoil over what had happened, I could tell without a second thought. In one hand I had shown her such a good side to myself, giving her something for absolutely nothing. Just to be kind to her, and be her friend. Yet on the other hand, I had let my rage and anger control me and almost kill her sister... and enjoy the fact. I could tell that the Summoner didnt know what to think. Despite the fact that Tara had filled her in on what happened, she was still unsure.

"Im sorry" I say simply.

"I know you are" Yuna says with a sigh. "I know it wasnt all you that did that in the duel... But... The fact is that it could have been. Thats what scares me" Yuna says softly.

I didnt know what to tell her. She was right, it wasnt all me that had tried to kill Tara in that duel. But it may have well been, I let it in and let my own darkness consume me. I drop my head once more in shame. I really didnt know what to say to the Summoner, she seemed to fragile, I didnt want to say anything else that could confuse her more. One more I could feel footsteps taking a step or two towards me. Even with my head hung down, I could see the lower half of the petit Summoner stood infront of me, still holding onto the staff.

"Look at me Kaiser" She says, I comply slowly, looking at her dead in her bi coloured eyes.

"Your the Dark Warrior of the prophecy... I truly believe that... That means that you have both light and dark attributes in your soul. Ive seen for myself first hand that you have. So I know that you have a choice as to what you will do. Which is why I forgive you" She says with a smile.

I was stunned, with the exception of Wakka, everyone had seemed to have forgiven me as if nothing had every happened! I knew that I didnt deserve friends like these. If I had died on the spot right there and then, I would have died happy just knowing that these people were the friends that I never had. Yuna gave me a brief smile before replacing the staff on her back.

"Come on, lets go meet up with the others" She says as she starts to walk towards the others.

As Yuna walked away I looked out across the promotory top down to the village of Besaid. Everything seemed to have been made awash almost like a passing breeze. But the fact was that no matter how much they seemed to forgive me in whatever capacity. I knew that I would as easily forgive myself at all. I was going to make up for what had happened today.

"_By the honour of the duelist, I swear that no friends of mine will come to any harm ever again... not as long as I draw breath._" I think

Looking down, I see that the sword Tidus had given me is lying on the ground. Tidus must have removed it from my back when I fell unconscious to make sure I was comfortable. Picking the sword up, I give it a few strokes in the air before strapping it to my back with my coat belt once more. I then quickly turn round and move to join the others on the trail towards the beach.

* * *

As the group were walking along the trail I noticed that Tidus seemed to have wandered off infront, he was quite a distance away now along the trail. I could still tell that there was a bit of awkward silence in the group after what had happened, so I thought it best to break the ice.

"Whats Tidus doing so far infront?" I ask

"He said he wanted to look at the ruins" Lulu replied flatly.

"More like he was jealous you got some one on one time with Yuna and he didnt!" Tara squealed.

"Excuse me?" Yuna said half startled.

"Nothing!" Tara said throwing her arms up and giving me a quick snigger.

Wakka simply gave a grunt at the small exchange. Clearly he still wasnt happy about me staying with the group, but by the looks of it he was dealing with it, albeit begrudgingley. However I wasnt really interested in what he thought of me at the moment. Tara's attitude towards me was remarkable to say the least. It wasnt too long ago that I had tried to kill her, yet now she was laughing and joking with me as if nothing had happened. There was something about her that was just sending my senses into overdrive. I could'nt describe it. But my thoughts were interrupted as we all stood sharp after hearing a loud roar from somewhere in the ruins. Leaping down in an incredible display of agility was Kimahri, leaping from ruin to ruin till he jumped to the earth infront of Tidus ahead of us on the trail. Punching his fists hard into the ground, Kimahri gave a roar before drawing his spear, Tidus very quickly drew his sword before the large Ronso.

"Whats Kimahri doing?!" Yuna asks shocked.

"Search me ya! We gotta stop him!" Wakka exclaims, as we all begin to run along the trail.

As we draw closer, I could see that Tidus was fighting a loosing battle. He was new to the skills of swordfighting, while I knew that Kimahri was a seasoned warrior, deadly with his spear. Tidus was parrying his attacks the best he could, trying his best to not get hit while Kimahri was constant attack, trying to skewer Tidus in every way possible. In the end Tidus managed to find an opening and gave Kimahri a punch to the gut with his free hand. Although the Ronso wasnt hurt by the attack, he was enraged. Giving a mighty battle cry Kimahri seemed to concentrate his energy for a moment before plunging his spear into the ground.

"_He's going for his Jump Overdrive attack! Tidus get out of there_!" I scream in my mind, knowing that Im too far away to warn him.

Propelling himself into the air using his spear as a vault, Kimahri was flung high into the air, before descending to the ground, spear first aiming for Tidus. Tidus seemed to realise what would happen at the last minute as he flung himself backwards to avoid the attack. Kimahri slammed into the ground hard spear first, the impact causing Tidus to loose his balance and fall flat on his back on the ground, with a roar, Kimahri pulled his spear out of the ground to continue his attack.

"That's enough!" Wakka shouted, as we all appeared on the battle scene.

Kimahri instantly halted his attack, and replaced his spear back onto the strap on his back, Wakka approached the Ronso and gave him a playful punch. Kimahri simply nodded before turning and walking away down the trail silently. Walking over to Tidus, I offer him a hand back up, to which he grateful accepts, as I haul him back to his feet, he sheathes his own weapon before looking at the departing form of Kimahri walking down the trail.

"What's with that guy?" Tidus exclaimed rather flustered.

"Maybe he thinks your not a cat person" I snigger, to which Tara gives a giggle.

"Kimahri Ronso of the Ronso tribe." Lulu interrupted. "He's learned the fiends' way of fighting." She finishes.

"That's not what I meant!" Tidus frowned folding his arms.

"He's another of Yuna's guardians." Wakka added

"Huh?" Tidus asks, to which I immediately facepalm, which Yuna and Tara continue on with a giggle.

"Sometimes we don't understand him either! Kimahri doesn't talk much anyway. But he has protected me since I was a child." Yuna explains.

"Oh…" Tidus nodded.

"Maybe he should be protecting her from someone who really would hurt her" Wakka adds snidely, taking a glance in my direction.

Turning away from us all, Wakka began to walk along the trail also. Lulu simply gave him a stern look at his departing back while following with Yuna, who gave me a brief smile before continuing onwards. Tara made to follow them also before taking a look in my direction.

"Ignore him... Once he's set on something he dosnt change much. Give him some time and he will move onto something else" She says before running after them, leaving Tidus and myself behind.

Tidus was shifting around nervously on one foot, I could tell that he felt a bit awkward, something that wasnt like him. Giving him a brief smile I decided to speak.

"You havnt said much since... the duel" I say

"Didnt really know what to say" He says in reply quickly.

"What do you want to say?" I ask hopefully.

"That I wish I didnt think I had to attack you once that barrier fell down" He adds gravely.

My suspicions had been confirmed, he had thought he would have to attack me when the duel had ended. I could see by the looks on his face that it was something he regretted. As much as I had turned psycho in the duel, he still regretted the thought of having to hurt me even if it meant saving Tara. I didnt think I could ever have a friend like this. Id only known him for a day or so and he kept suprising me more and more.

"You wont ever have to think like that again... I promise" I say

"Thanks... Kinda made me sick to my stomach to think that way. You've been a real pal since I came to Spira, I didnt want have to hurt the first friend I made here" He says with a smile.

Just listening to the words of the young Blitzer was enough to soothe the ache I was feeling inside. Feelings were running through my head about what he was saying to me. I couldnt describe it, it was like the connection that I kept experiencing whenever I talked to Yuna. The feeling was so similar it was uncanny, something was definately afoot here with those two and myself. But for now I would have to let it go.

"Thanks Tye" I say with a smile.

"No prob, come on, there going on ahead!" He says before running off. Quickly I charge after him along the trail.

* * *

After joining up with the rest of the group, the walk along the trail was quite pleasant. Everyone was taking in the sheer beauty of the landscape around us as we made our way towards the beach. The only one who didnt seem in a pleasant mood was Wakka, who still had quite the scowl on his face. He kept giving me a few stern glances every now and then, but a glance by Kisara and a gentle shake of her head from Yuna seemed to quell that habit before long. As we continued to walk along, we were all suddenly interrupted by a loud screeching coming from the mountain top. Looking up I could see that a Garuda was descending towards us, clearly looking for us as its next meal.

Within an instant everyone had drawn thier weapons while Tara and I had activated our duel disks for the upcoming battle. Wakka, Lulu and Yuna took point on the front lines, while the rest of us hung back in support.

"A flyer? Thats your department right?!" Tidus yelled to Wakka.

"True true... but errrrr" Wakka stammers, however he quickly regains his composure. "Why dont we let our Summoner show us what shes made of!" Wakka exclaims.

Giving a nod of understanding, Tidus looks over his shoulder to Yuna, turning on his foot, he runs back to the backline with us. Yuna, taking a deep breath, grips her staff tightly and joins Wakka and Lulu on the front lines.

"Your first real battle! Lets see some style!" Wakka adds as Yuna joins them.

"Show us what your training has taught you Yuna" Lulu threw in.

"Ok" Yuna finished meekly.

Lulu and Wakka both gave each other a look before running from the front lines to join us on the rear line. Yuna took the time to throw her hands to her sides as she concentrated her energy. Calling forth the glyph on the ground once more, the beams of light shot up once more into the clouds, after a few seconds more, the Aeon Valefor emerged from the sky and flew down to the ground, hovering over his Summoner, the bird type Aeon gave a mighy screech at the Garuda as its battle cry.

"Valefor! Sonic Wings!" Yuna commanded.

Yuna's Aeon quickly complied to the command, charging up its attack, it closed its wings briefly before unleashing the attack, spreading it wings outward sending a air shockwave at the Garuda that was hit head on. The Garuda looked quite dazed by the attack, to which Valefor quickly followed up on. Flying quickly towards its opponent, Valefore gave the fiend a rather sharp kick to its head, its razor sharp talons digging into the Garuda's flesh causing it to howl in pain from the attack. The Garuda, now enraged from being attacked, quickly built up a Sonic Boom atttack of its own, launching the dust wave at Valefor, that winced from the attack.

I was quite impressed at seeing the Aeon fight upclose, it was a lot stronger that I had given it credit for. I knew that the Summoner and the Aeon were linked in strength so that the Aeon grew in power as Yuna did. Clearly Yuna was much stronger at the start of the journey than I had expected. Noticing something out of the corner of my eye, I could see that Tara was twitching almost, her hand was held firmly over her deck slot.

"_Shes ready to burst... She wants in on the action_" I think

My guess proved right as within a few seconds more, Tara made a dash to the front lines to join her sister side by side. Yuna for her part gave her a raised eyebrow, wondering what she was doing.

"I wasnt gonna let you have all the fun!" Tara says, drawing a card from her duel disk.

"Ok" Yuna says simply.

Giving her sister a smile, Tara takes a glance at the card before placing it down on her monster card slot.

"**Come on out! Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus**!" She shouts.

In a whirlwind of pyreflies, the winged horse appeared on the field, before taking flight into the air, to hover next to Valefor, who greeted the newcomer with a welcoming glance. Watching on the back line with the others, I gave a pleasant smile towards Tara. Her lust for the duel was incredible. It was no wonder she had both Jaden and Jesse as her Fayth. She encompassed thier love for the duel as much as I knew they did. I was snapped out of my thoughts by a nudge in my side. Looking to my side I could see that it was Tidus.

"Get in there man!" He said smiling at me.

Looking down at my deck slot, I smile at the cards in it, before returning the smile to Tidus.

"Sure why not" I say, about to take a step forward.

"You stay out of it!" Wakka jumped in immediately. "Dont need this to be a two on two fight with you siding with the fiend!" Wakka says sternly.

"Wakka" Lulu says flatly, giving him a rather hard glance. Wakka for his part simply looked away and gave a snort. Lulu quickly turned to me and nodded.

"Go" She said simply.

Deciding to head Lulu's words and not ask questions now that she had sorted Wakka out for me, I simply nod in reply to her before running to the front lines. By the time I got there, I could see that between Tara's and Yuna's creatures, they were running rings around the Garuda. The Pegasus for its part was so fast it was confusing the Garuda by constantly charging and dodging its attacks, while Valefor, being the heavy hitter of the two, was picking its times to strike when it saw and opening. Once I was level with the two girls, they both gave me sideways glance and a smile.

"Nice for you to join us!" Yuna says with a cheer.

"Show us something new!" Kisara squeals. "**Im itching to see the rest of what you got**!" She adds.

Nodding to the two, I quickly draw a card from my deck. With a smirk I bring the card up to take a look at what I had drawn. The smirk quickly vanished from my face as well as the colour as I looked at the card. It was blank, completely white, exactly as it had looked before the Fayth had told me how to draw upon my newfound power. Concentrating, I try to imagine every and any monster that I could think of, just to fill the card. Nothing was happening. I didnt know what was going on. Silently I give an inward call into my soul, calling upon the two Fayth in my soul, but they did not answer. I started to panic, I didnt know what to do. But I didnt need to wait long, an overwhelming feeling of fatigue began to assail my body, my eyes became heavy as my vision began to blur. I quickly put the card I had draw back in to the deck slot and grabbed hold of my head with my hands trying to rouse myself, but to no avail. In just a few seconds more the world around me turned black as I fell to the floor.

* * *

Waking up slowly my eyes dart open as I sit up quickly. Looking around I could see that I was in some sort of void, definately not on Spira by the looks of it. Standing up quickly, I brush myself down. I seemed to be intact, as my clothes, duel disk and sword on my back were still present. Spinning around on my heel, I take in my surroundings... or lack thereof. There was nothing, just a void that stretched off as far as the eye could see. But what was strange about this place mostly was the sky, or what could pass for it. It was both a mixture of light and darkness, whatever it meant all I could think was one thing.

"Guess im not in Kansas anymore" I say aloud, to no one in particular.

I didnt get a reply from the void that was around me. Not that I expected to that is. But it didnt take too long for something to happen. Two figures began to materialise in the void with me. I recognised them instantly, it was my Fayth's, Zane and Kaiba. Only they looked quite solid compared to the half transparent forms that I had come to recognise them by. The worst part of it was the looks on thier faces, each had thier arms folded as usual, and their looks showed me they were quite pissed off. Kaiba more so than Zane I noted.

"Not glad to see me?" I say joking.

I didnt get the reaction that I was hoping for, as both of thier faces gave me and even worse scowl. Kaiba for his part seemed to be almost seething on the spot, I could tell he was ready to pop at any moment. That moment came a bit too quickly, as unfolding his arms Kaiba strided towards me with malicious intent. He then quickly unleashed a right hook that hit me square on the jaw. I fell down hard on the floor from his attack, holding my throbbing jaw in agony. Kaiba took another step forward with his fist clenched ready to hit me again, despite the fact that I was on the ground.

"That enough Kaiba!" Zane shouted, however Kaiba didnt comply, he clenched his fist tighter, making it go white as he gritted his teeth.

"This little punk is going to learn not to cross me" He said, voice dripping with venom.

Looking up I could see that Kaiba wasnt joking, his face was that of complete rage. I know that Id seen Kaiba angry before, but this was nothing like Id ever seen. Id clearly pushed him too far with my actions in the duel. That much as obvious as my jaw was now atesting. I saw a hand appear on Kaiba's shoulder, Zane had stepped in and was holding him with a firm hand by the shoulder. Kaiba turned his head and gave him a death glare in response.

"We agreed on set terms to deal with this Kaiba, be thankful that I even agreed to let you hit him at all." Zane spoke.

"He deserves a lot worse than one shot by me Trusedale" Kaiba counted.

"Maybe so, but you agreed to one shot... Unless your not a man of your word after all?" Zane added.

Kaiba snorted in disgust as he realised that he couldnt question his own honour. I knew that Kaiba could be hot headed to say the very least, but I could honnestly say that I had never seen him lie or break his word. Lucky for me really was all I could think. Kaiba declenched his fist and took a step back while Zane stood forward and stood over me. Despite him stopping Kaiba from hitting me again, I could tell that it wasnt a case of him being on my side at all. Quite the opposite in fact.

"I wont hit you" Zane said quickly, albeit with a sneer. "Not that I dont want to. Its just that I have more inventive ways to teaching you a lesson" Zane added.

My mind instantly recognised what he was saying in a flash. It was the blessing of the Fayth that I had been given, the power to duel in this world. It had been taken away from me. Zane seemed to have read the expression on my face and understood that I had caught on.

"By the look on your face you know what I mean. Yes, we have taken away your power Kaiser, your cards are now blank slates that you can never use until you prove to us that your fit to do so, without giving into your emotions, or whatever is trying to manipulate you" Zane says.

Zane then lent forward and offered my his hand to help me to my feet. Rubbing my aching jaw once more, I take his hand and let him pull me back to my feet. However Zane dosnt let go of my hand, he holds onto it with an iron grip. Looking dead into his eyes, I could see that he was deliberately holding onto me. I try my best to not show that it was hurting, but he saw straight through me.

"Your own emotions betray you Kaiser, the fact is you let them betray you. Thats what happened in the duel, and it nearly cost Tara her life" Zane said.

Letting go of my hand, I recoil it back instantly, and give it a rub in order to bring the circulation back into my hand. Kaiba was stood along side Zane now, as they both stood staring me down.

"Despite what Kaiba may say" Zane says, to which Kaiba snorts once more. "We both know that you wernt entirely to blame for what happened Kaiser. At the end of the duel we saw the people you know from your world... The people that hurt you the most" Zane says gravely.

* * *

Appearing on the duel field were quite a number of half transparent figures, that were stood on Kisara's half of the field. My eyes widened in horror as the figures shapes took form as I recognised the people that stood before me. They were the people that I knew back home. The people that had hurt me the most... which was just about everyone. All the people that were supposed to be my friends, yet they all used me for thier own gains and gave me nothing in return. Now they all stood before me... and they were laughing... pointing and jeering at me... making snide comments at my expense. I could feel the rage in my heart beginning to bulid... no more would I be the subject of thier ridicule and attempts to use me.

"_Trusedale do you see them_?" Kaiba panicked

"_Yes! These images arnt coming from Kaiser! He couldnt conjure these things by himself! Somethings been manipuiating him all along! Feeding the rage in his heart_!" Zane roared.

* * *

Thinking back to the events of the duel were unpleasant to say the least, I hadnt even registered what Zane and Kaiba had said until now. Hanging my head low for quite a number of times today, I couldnt face Zane with what he was saying. Zane seemed to noticed that I had recalled what he was talking about.

"Kaiba and I didnt realise that something had been manipulating you, until we saw those aparitions. We suspect that the phantom voice that keeps plaguing your dreams is to blame" Zane continues.

"It is... While I was unconscious, the voice of whoever it was told me so itself" I say, still with my head hung low.

Kaiba and Zane quickly exchanged glances, each trying to read the others expression. Within a few more seconds they both nod to each others, silently understanding almost what they were both thinking.

"Nevertheless" Zane continued. "The voice could only open the door for you Kaiser, you were the one to walk through it. More to the point, you chose to walk through it." Zane finished.

"I know... I could have killed Tara" I say weakly.

"More than just her you moron!" Kaiba interrupts. "Had you actually destroyed Rainbow Neos, you would have killed not only Tara, but would have destroyed the souls of Jaden and Jesse! As much as those two runts annoy me, they dont deserve to be destroyed like trash! Neither did Tara deserve to be treated like that!" Kaiba roared.

Kaiba's anger once again managed to get the better of him as he stepped forward and grabbed me by the scruff of the shirt and pulled back his arm, clenching his fist once more, intending to hit me again.

"Just do it... I deserve it" I say

Kaiba's face was still one of seething anger dispite my open invitation for him to hit me. Glancing over me for a second more, he pushed me back roughly as he let go.

"Your not even worth it" He sneered, walking past Zane to stand with his back to us.

Zane took a look over his shoulder to see if Kaiba was going to continue his tirade once again, after about half a minute he seemed satisfied that he wouldnt, and he turned his attention back to me.

"As you can see Kaiba wanted to give you a more hands on lesson. However I talked him into removing your power Kaiser. Although im afraid I couldnt talk him out of a single shot against you as you already know" Zane said, nodding at my aching jaw.

"How can I put this right Zane? Please tell me" I plead.

"The promise you made earlier on the promotory top is a good start" Zane said with a small smile. "Yes, we heard that loud and clear Kaiser... Random thoughts dont often come through to us to hear. Only a completely pure thought would come to us loud and clear... Belive me when I say that we knew you meant every word you said" Zane finished.

I hadnt even thought that they could openly read my thoughts. I knew that they could have access to my memories, but I didnt think they could openly hear what I was thinking like that. It was yet another revelation about the power of the Fayth.

"How can I keep my promise if I cant summon my Duel Monsters?" I ask.

"Well" Zane said with a smirk. "Thats your test Kaiser... Prove to us that you can control yourself and that you can do this under your own power. We will know when you prove this to us..." Zane trailed off. He looked up in the air, at something that I couldnt see before speaking. "The world is calling you Kaiser... Time to go back" He finishes.

"Where exactly is here?" I ask.

"Your soul of course... This is the living embodiment of your soul... With both the attributes of light and dark... This is where we exist inside you Kaiser, we can observe what you do from here." Zane explains.

Turning round. Zane begins to walk away, Kaiba silently following along side him. Zane calls out to me one last time without even looking.

"Remember your promise to both us... and them... Kaiser" He says.

* * *

I could feel the heat of the sun bearing down on my body as feeling started to come back to my body. I slowly started to twitch and open my eyes, my vision was blurred by the sun at first, as my eyes started to focus, I could hear voices all around me.

"His eyes are opening!"

"Thank Yevon"

"Glad to have you back again man"

"Bah! Trying to gain attention like that"

"Be quiet Wakka"

I could recognise the voices of my friends as the people that were speaking. As my vision cleared I could see them all around me. Yuna and Tara were on thier knees tending to me, the former of the two had my head resting upon her lap, while Tara was holding onto my hand with hers. Tidus, Lulu and Wakka were all on their feet looking down at me. Although Wakka didnt seem too interested in my wellbeing I noticed.

"Being nursed by two beautiful women... I must have died and gone to the Farplane" I say.

I didnt actually realise what I had said until it was too late. Yuna and Tara's faces both turned a rather interesting shade of crimson as they both turned away rather embarrased by what id said. Tidus did his best to stifle his laugh by holding onto his mouth and stomach, but small giggles were evident from the Blitzer. Wakka seemed to turn a shade of red also, however his seemed to be more that of rage. While the raven haired mage Lulu simply raised an intrigued eyebrow in response.

"Think I must be dilerious..." I say quickly, regaining my composure.

Quickly sitting up, I got back onto my feet and brushed myself down quickly, trying my best to avoid the glances of the group after what I just let slip. Tidus, despite how much I knew he would want to milk this, broke the ice for me.

"So what happened there man?" He asked.

"Think I must have passed out" I say quickly. "What did you guys see like?" I continue.

"Well, from what I saw, you drew your card, took one look and it and started to wig out on us. Then you just collapsed, right in the middle of the fight!" Tara said.

"I managed to get you off the front lines, while Valefor and the Pegasus kept the fiend busy" Tidus added.

"You were unconscious for about ten minutes, I tried a few Cure spells and they just didnt seem to do anything. You were just... asleep" Yuna threw in.

"Probabally just being lazy and trying to gain sympathy" Wakka said snidely.

"Wakka..." Lulu said sternly. "I wont ask again" She added with more emphasis.

"Yes Lu" Wakka gulped quickly.

I could tell that they didnt know anything from what they were saying. I didnt know what to tell them, Id been stripped as my powers of the Fayth. As long as they didnt trust me, I couldnt summon any of my monsters again. Some chosen one of the prophecy I was turning out to be. Looking at each of thier faces in turn, I could see they were waiting to see if Id say anything. Thinking about it I realised that id lied to them enough so far about who I was, at least I knew that by lying about who i was, was actually justified not to change events. But the least I could do for them could be honnest about this. Taking my deck out of its slot, I simply hand it to Tara, who simply looks at the cards puzzled.

"There blank?" She enquired.

"Yes" I reply gravely. "After the duel, the Fayth took away my power. They wont let me use it again until I prove myself to them..." I trail off.

The faces of the people around me were grave, none of them really knew what to say after such a revelation. Well Wakka seemed to know what to say, he couldnt hide his reaction as he started to laugh rather loudly after a few seconds.

"HAHAHAH! Couldnt have happened to a nicer person!" He said rather sarcastically.

Lulu at this point simply gave a deep sigh before turning her attention to Wakka. Wakka noticed her glare and stopped laughing instantly, nodding her head in the only acknowledgement to him, she started to walk away. While Wakka walked with her, a step or too behind her rather timidily.

"Looks like Wakka's gonna get burned" Tara chuckled.

"Kaiser" Yuna began. "Does that mean you can never duel again?" Yuna asked.

"Like I said, not until I prove myself to them... Whenever that will be" I say.

"Tough break man" Tidus adds.

"Nah its fine" I say with a small grin. "Its my own fault that I lost thier trust to begin with" I say, my voice going lower as I look at Tara.

"You'll get them back" Tara says, handing me back my deck.

"I hope so" I say, placing my deck into the slot.

"Anyway, lets keep going" Yuna says. "The boat is due to leave soon" She finishes.

Tara and Yuna begin to walk along the trail, Tidus starts to follow them until he notices that I arnt moving. Turning round he walks back to me.

"Whats up man?" He asks.

"Just thinking" I say, looking up at the sky.

"Does it hurt?" He asks with a wry grin. To which I reply to him with a slap on the back of the head.

"Guess not" He says rubbing his injured head.

Giving him an evil smile, I proceed to take the sword he had given me from my back, and point it at him. Tidus's eyes widen instantly and he throws his hands up in defence.

"Hey! I was only joking!" He stammers.

"I know" I say lowering the sword "But since I cant duel anymore, I need some sort of protection, think you can give me some pointers with this some time?" I ask, indicating the sword.

"Sure man. Can always teach you some moves on the boat trip" He offers.

"Great" I say, replacing the sword on my back. "Come on, lets head after them." I say, as we both break into a run to catch the others.

* * *

After catching up with the others, the rest of the trip to the beach passed without any further incidents. Wakka seemed to have taken a quiet turn after whatever Lulu had said/done to him earlier. While Tara and Yuna were both chatting to each other along the way, admiring the scenery. Tidus was bending my ear on the finer points of sword play, despite him being a novice himself, he seemed to actually be giving me good advice. Pretty soon I noticed that we were just at the crossroads near the beach, Kimahri was stood waiting for us there, arms folded across his massive chest. Upon seeing us, he quickly moved to walk along side Yuna, almost covering her entirely with his own shadow.

"_Faithful guardian as ever_" I think to myself.

"Are you ready for this?" Tara said, looking at Yuna.

"Yes" The Summoner said briefly, taking a deep breath.

Yuna took point, striding onto the beach with a large smile on her face. All the villagers seemed to be here, all of them lining up along various parts of the beach to bid farewell to the Summoner. Yet looking at their faces with my own eyes for this first time, I realised something. None of them were happy. Every single adult that kept greeting Yuna and wishing her well were hiding thier emotions. I could hear with the tone of thier voice that they felt sad. That and the fact that the children seemed to be crying outloud didnt help. But it took me a few seconds to realise why.

"_Its almost like her own funeral_" I think sadly.

In that one brief moment, Id forgotten that as far as everyone here was concerned, Yuna would not be coming back to Besaid. At the end of her pilgrimage she would die. Only I knew differently and that thought alone broke my heart, I just wanted to shout out loud that she would come back to them all. That they didnt need to say thier goodbyes as if they would never see her again. But I knew I couldnt, I couldnt risk changing the course of events. As we all made our way slowly towards the docks, the various villagers wishing Yuna well began to disperse. Many leading thier children back towards the village to comfort each others. I couldnt stand seeing this any longer. I began to walk away from the main group onto the wooden docks where the boat was moored. Taking a glance upwards towards the boat, I saw the dedication on its hull, The S.S. Liki. it did look quite a fine ship for the technology used on Spira. But I kept walking along the dock until I reached the end, quite a distance away.

Standing on the edge of the dock, I simply peered out across the open sea. Just retreating into my mind for a few minutes. Looking across my shoulder. I could see that Yuna and the others hadnt even gotten onto the dock yet and were still on the beach. The various villagers were keeping her busy as she gave smiles and goodbyes to the people she had grew up with. Looking back across the sea, I realised that I didnt want to watch anymore. I just wanted to be content, looking out at the sea for a few more minutes.

"_Spira has changed me so much in the short time ive been here... But the changes in my emotions so far have been the most suprising. I didnt think things would hit me so hard like this. I just hope it cant get much worse_" I think.

"Guess you didnt want to see this like I dont" Came a voice behind me.

Hearing movement behing me, I take a quick glance over my shoulder to see Tara moving to stand next to me on the dock. Her long flowing hair blowing softly in the breezer while she looked out over the ocean with me. Turning my own head back forward, I stare out towards the ocean, not replying to her comment. After a few short seconds, I take a deep breath before replying.

"This sort of thing dosnt agree with me" I say

"Dosnt with me either" Tara replys.

"I dont see how she can keep smiling... Its almost like her funeral at her home town" I say softly.

"Shes Yuna" Tara adds. "No matter how she feels, she does her best to help others. Thats why im glad shes my sister..." Tara trails off.

"Yet you allow her to be a Summoner? Knowing what that means?" I challenge, rather harshly than I intended.

"I didnt allow her anything..." Tara says trailing off, turning her head away from the ocena. "Lulu, Wakka and I all tried to talk her out of it. But she follows her heart. Too much as far as I would like her to sometimes." She finishes.

I notice that she didnt begin to look back at the ocean. Realising id hit a sore spot once more, I turn myself in Tara's direction before speaking.

"Sorry" I say quickly "That didnt come out right... I know you tried to stop her. Yet we are all here for her now, Lets try to make her pilgrimage a happy one, that way she wont have any regrets... And neither will you" I say.

Tara lifted her head up slightly and turned to face me, I noticed that her cheeks now had soft tear trails running down them. Without warning she buried her head in my chest and began to sob softly to herself. Slightly suprised at first, I didnt move for a second, before I slowly moved my arms, and wrapped them around her shoulders, comforting her. Placing my head onto of hers, I could still hear her sobbing and sniffing, getting her emotions out.

"Let it all out" I say softly.

For about another minute we stood there, Tara letting out all her pain at the tought of her sister dying at some point in this pilgrimage. The thoughts running through my head were going at a mile a minute. I didnt want to release her from my embrace, despite the fact that she was starting to soak my shirt with her tears. I could almost feel as if something was being lifted from my shoulders also.

* * *

"_Even if I have to go to the Farplane and back... Just remember that I will always find you... I love you... Kaiser"_

* * *

My eyes suddenly widened as images and thoughts ran through my head. I didnt know what they meant, its just that when Tara had embraced me, I felt something run through my mind. I knew that it wasnt the Fayth or the voice in my head. This was something completely differnt entirely. My eyes wandered down as I looked at Tara still holding onto me. Were those thoughts from her? Eventually I could hear hear sobbing beginning to cease, and I slowly released her from my embrace. Wiping her eyes quickly, she looked up with me and smiled.

"Better?" I ask

"Better" She replied.

Whatever that was, it was something that I would have to address another timme. Taking a glance across the dock towards the beach, I could see that Yuna and the others were just starting to board the boat. Tidus was looking out across the docks at us. With a clear grin on his face I noted. He gave me a wave before he bounded onto the boat.

"Looks like thats our cue" I say

"Yeah... Thanks Kaiser" She said.

"I should be thanking you" I say quickly, to which she raised an eyebrow. "For even allowing me in your prescence... after the duel" I say slowly.

"Keep whatever promise you made to the Fayth and thats good enough for me" She replies sweetly.

Smiling back at her, I stare at her face for a few second more. She seemed to raidate such beauty that increased with each passing second. I still couldnt move pass the fact that she seemed to have forgiven me so easliy. But for now, we had a boat to catch. As we started to walk back along the pier, Tara suddenly spoke up.

"So whats with your friend? How come he didnt seem to be bothered by Yuna's farewell to Beasid?" She asked.

"He dosnt know" I say with a heavy sigh. "Sins toxin affected him much worse than it did me. I just cant remember many things about myself... He seems to have forgotten about everything in the world" I say, lying to her with mine and Tidus's cover story.

"Oh... Should we tell him?" She replies.

"How can we?... Its too hard to say as it is... Let alone to someone who dosnt know" I reply gravely.

Giving me a solem nod in reply, we both walk along the dock in silence after that. Boarding the boat, I could see that the others were waiting for us, they quickly dispersed into various areas of the ships. While Tara left my complany and joined her sister at the side of the boat. The gangplank was removed from the side of the boat by the crew as the signal for departure echoed through the air. It seemed as if all the villagers had gathered onto the docks now as the ship was departing. Most of them now were openly crying out loud, particulary the children. Yuna gave them a large wave as the ship began to move, smiling and performing the Yevon prayer once last time to the villagers she had spent most of her life with.

In particular one little boy seemed to be running along the beach. He must have been late for the send off, for he ran onto the dock, crying his heart out and waved and jumped around, trying to get Yuna's attention. Yuna noticed the boy almost immediately, giving him a sweet smile, she gave him a gentle wave as the ship began to move father out. As the villagers grew smaller to her view, Yuna gave them one last wave and the Yevon prayer sign as a single words left her lips.

"Goodbye." She echoed.

* * *

About an hour into the voyage, all was well aboard ship. Everyone seemed to be occupied with something or other, whether it was simply gazing across the ocean, or watching the Aurochs practice on the main deck. But right now at the back of the ship was where the real action was taking place. The sound of swords clashing was distinct in the air as two people were engaged in swordplay.

I was engaged in some sparing practice with Tidus. We had been working at seeing how good I was with a sword four about an hour now. Considering how strenuous I knew this would be, Id took off my coat and duel disk before we started, leaving them lying on top of one of the crates at the back of the ship. The practice had been going rather well, I seemed to be getting better with the training Tidus was giving me, showing me how to block and parry strikes. But I still wasnt near enough as good as he was.

Slashing down my sword from above, Tidus blocked my strike by turning his blade horizontal and holding it above his head. As the swords clashed we were held in place, as I redoubled my efforts pushing down hard. Tidus gave me a wry smile and I realised my mistake, I was holding onto my sword with both hands and pushing down, while he was holding me back just by using one hand. I had misjudged his strength it seemed, grabbing the sword with his free hand, he almost effortlessly pushed back at me making my sword almost fly out of my hands. He then quickly released his left hand from the sword, and punched me with it on the wrist, instinctively I let go of my sword as it clattered on the deck. Less than a second later Tidus's Brotherhood sword was pointed squarely at my chest, Tidus holding onto it gave me a wry grin.

"Another one to me" He said still grinning.

"Yeah yeah" I say rubbing my wrist, while I lean down to pick up my sword.

"Lets call it a day Tye, I could do with some rest" I say, breathing heavy to get my energy back.

"Sure thing, was getting tired myself anyway!" He replys.

Both of us sat down on the crates that were at the back of the ships, while we both recovered from our training exercise. Grabbing my coat and duel disk, I quickly put them back on and sat and relaxed after athe exercise. After a few mintues of getting our breath back, I broke the ice with my training partner.

"So how'd I do?" I ask.

"Not too bad actually for your first time with a sword" He said cheerily.

"I arnt as good as you though. Your a lot stronger than me as well. Guess all those blitz games got you all beefed up" I reply.

"Thanks" He chuckles while flexing his arms. "But seriously though Kaiser, your a big guy yourself, but it isnt all about strength. Im fast enough as it is, so thats my main advantage. You've got really long arm reach, you should stick with that, keeping the fiends out of reach while you slash at em. Should work well enough." He explains.

"Thanks Tye, ill keep it in mind" I say, but then something crosses my mind. "How come your so good with a sword Tidus?" I ask.

"You remember Auron, I told you about when we were at those ruins?" He replies, to which I nod. "Well ive known him for about ten years. He's really good with a sword, he taught me a few basic things with a sword over the years. I just practiced inbetween the Blitz games to keep it fresh" He says.

"_Interesting, I never thought about it like that..."_ I think.

"Anyway, lets go for a walk" He says, jumping onto his feet.

Springing to my feet with him, we both take a walk towards the front of the ship. As we approach the front, Tidus suddenly sprints forward. I noticed that he is heading towards a young person looking out over the sea with a pair of binoculars. Jumping up high Tidus lands on thier shoulders, trying to wrestle the binoculars away from the person who starts to struggle. He wins the struggle eventually and jumps ont the side of the boat, looking out towards the sea for a few seconds. Turning round he takes a look around the ship, looking over at Wakka and, various 'assets' of Lulu, until his gaze fixes on Yuna making her way to the front of the ship, with Kimahri and Tara following just behind her. She notices him looking to which she gives him a smile and a wave. In a flash he has chucked the binoculars back to the person before juming down on to the deck, embarassed at being caught. As he walks back over to me, im already facepalming at him.

"Reeeeaaaaaal smooth there" I say

"Bit like how you and a certain Duelist were getting all cosy on the docks earlier?" He says, while nodding towards Tara who was waving at me to illustrate the point.

"Ok shut up" I say quickly, turning away.

"Come to think of it, I haven't even told you where we're going!" Wakka suddenly interrupted, walking over to us. "First to Kilika Island, then we gotta change boats and head for Luca. Before that though, Yuna's gotta pray at the temple. I'll be guarding." He said folding his arms

"We'll be praying for the Aurochs' victory too, so you come along, ya?" Wakka continued.

"Great plan" Lulu said from her poition leaning against a wall.

"Hey, it is a great plan!" Wakka threw back

"Don't look at me!" Tidus added.

"Ill pray for them too Wakka" I interject.

"I wasnt talking to you" He said sharply, before walking off.

"That was a bit harsh" Tidus said quietly.

"Give him some time" Lulu interrupted, walking over to us. "Wakka can be quite stubborn in his beliefs once thier in that thick head of his. It may take a while but if you furfill that promise you made to the Fayth for example, then chances are he will come around" Lulu finished, before turning and walking after Wakka.

"I think I like her" I say once she was out of earshot. "NOT like that!" I say quickly before Tidus can speak. "Anyway, lets go into the ship, theres something I wanna show you" I say.

Looking slightly puzzled, Tidus followed me as I led him down below deck of the ship.

* * *

As we descended the stairs, we were suddenly acosted by a rather parculiar looking man, wearing a blue waistcoat with brown sandbag like trousers. He seemed to be wearing a large green backpack on his back. But the look he was giving us was the whole story right now.

"Oooh, them's fascinating clothes you're two's wearing! Yewh! Filthy, filthy! These won't sell or me name's not O'aka! Don't look like you got much money, either. I've no business with ye. Outta me way!" The man said.

"Its called we've been training buddy" I say with a sneer.

"Who do you think you are?" Tidus challenged.

"O'aka XXIII! Merchant extraordinaire!" He replied, beaming with pride.

"O'aka the who?" Tidus asked looking puzzled, he gave me a glance to which I simply shrugged in reply.

"Don't know me? Well, not many do, not yet." O'aka says sadly before walking off.

"What was that about?" Tidus asked rubbing the back of his head.

"He's a dissalusioned merchant trying to make it big in the trading society" I say.

"Big words there" Tidus says grinning.

"In that case, he's a bit of a hack, but his hearts in the right place" I add.

"_If I ever come into some money, ill be sure to keep some aside for the old merchant, at least I know if I chuck him it, he will make good on it later down the line_." I think.

"Anyway, come this way, ive still something to show you" I say.

Just on the underside of the stairs was a large wooden door. Standing outside I can clearly see that it says 'Power Room' enscribed on a piece of bronze metal. Pushing the door oepn wide, we both enter.

* * *

"What the heck is that!" Tidus shouted out in fright.

Chuckling to myself, I take a look at what he was referring to. The power room of the ship was based of Chocobo power. The Chocobo was Spira's equivalent to a horse. Only this thing certainly wasnt a horse. It was more like a large yellow chicken, which was probabally a bit bigger than a horse. With two short wings, that didnt look like would enable it to fly, however it made up for that flaw, with the rather large pair of powerful legs it had. The Chocobo's were used to run around in wheels to power the ships. Almost like a hamster would do in its cage. The difference was that Chocobos were a thousand time faster than a hamster.

"What the heck is what?" Replied the woman who was stationed in the power room.

"What is this place?" Tidus re-asked

"The power room. Like it says on the door!" Said the woman, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, but why the big birds?" Tidus said, pointing at the Chocobos

"Whats so strange about Chocobo power?" Asked the woman, puzzled.

"Chocobos? Those are Chocobos?" Tidus asked, glancing at me.

"What?" Said the woman, even more confused now. "You've never seen a Chocobo? What kind of backwater island did you come from anyway?" She askes, before returning to her work.

As the woman returing to filling in some notes on her notepad, Tidus very gingerly, walked towards the Chocobo and stared at it in awe. With a smile I stand next to him, as we watch the large bird continue to run in the wheel.

"Impressed then?" I say

"Totally!" he crys out. "How fast can these things run? Dont they ever get tired?" He asks, still looking at the Chocobo.

"Put it this was, you wont find anything faster than a Chocobo on Spira, and they could run from one end of the world and back without getting tired" I reply.

"Cool" He said quickly.

* * *

"_Mircales and oddities were starting to become a daily routine on this trip. Yet for some reason every time there was something that I didnt understand, Kaiser was allways there. Sure he might poke fun at me about it from time to time, but we both do that to each other. He believes that I come from Zanarkand without question, not like everyone else. He's a good friend..._" Tidus narrates.

* * *

"_To be honnest the main reason why I brought Tidus down here was for myself. Ive wanted to see one of those yellow road runners for years now. Maybe I could get one for a pet or something at some point. Because Id love to have a nice little companion in Spira to ride around on_." I narrate

* * *

A short while later, Tidus and I were back on the deck of the ship, quietly watching the sea pass us by as we looked across the bow of the ship. It was quite peaceful just watching the sea drift by gently. Something that id long to do for a lifetime back home. Only difference was, the weather wasnt always as nice as it was on Spira. My thoughts were interrupted as two passengers walked past us both.

"Word is that Summoner's got noble blood!" Said the first with excitement

Tidus spun around instantly at the mention of Yuna, and strained his ears to listen to what they were saying. I could still hear without having to be so dramatic about it.

"I heard she's Lord Braska's daughter!" The other confirmed.

"Ya don't say?" Replied the first, as they walked to the front of the boat. A large croud had gathered at the front of the boat where Tara and Yuna were stood, Kimahri was stood blocking the crowd from disturbing the pair.

"Lord Braska's…daughter?" Tidus said outloud, turning to look at me.

"Ask Wakka. He loves telling storys like this" I say with a chuckle.

"Ok then, see you later" He says, before walking off, looking for Wakka.

"_Theres hope for you yet_" I think as he walks away.

Standing up straight once again. I take a look at the front of the boat, where Yuna and Tara still stand. They were on a slightly raised platform, looking out over the sea. The crowd has since dispersed, however Kimahri is as ever standing guard over the two. Taking a deep breath, I start to walk towards them at the front of the boat. Upon reaching the steps, I notice that the large Ronso isnt moving. He is stood still like a statue, staring at me with his arms folded, his cat like eyes piercing my form.

"You gonna move Kimahri? Kinda need to talk to Yuna and Tara" I say.

"Yuna tell Kimahri about what happen in duel" Spoke the Ronso, with a very deep voice.

I was stunned, and quite literally frozen on the spot. On the one hand, I knew how protective Kimahri was of Yuna, and the fact was that if he knew what happened in my duel with Tara. Then chances are I wasnt going to like whatever he would say or do next. But then again... he actually talked to me! Id never heard Kimahri utter a single word until we should be at the Djose area. Yet here he was! Talking to me!

"Oh..." Was all I could mutter.

Kimahri's face seemed to relax slightly. He unfolded his arms and shook his head at me.

"Kimahri hold no grudge. Yuna tell Kimahri she believe you Dark Warrior of Yevon Prophecy. Ronso as guardian of sacred mount Gagazet, entrusted with knowledge of prophecy and keep secret from rest of Spira. Ronso believe that Dark Warrior deliver Spira from Sin with Summoner. Even though Kaiser cannot use monsters now, Yuna believe that Kaiser will gain power back soon. Yuna believe in Kaiser, then Kimahri believe in Kaiser." He finished.

"_The Ronso knew about the true extent of the prophecy? Not even the temple priest knew that! But then again, I know what kind of secrets Yevon keeps, so its not suprising really. Ill have to pick Kimahri's brains at some point. He might know more than that_" I think.

"Thanks Kimahri" I say.

Nodding in reply, the large Ronso stepped aisde so that I could pass. Walking past the Ronso, I could almost feel his eyes were still on me. It was a little unsettling, but then again, if he belived that I truly was the Dark Warrior of the prophecy, then it stands to reason that he may now regard me in the same way he looks at Yuna. As an eternal Guardian to me. Once past Kimahri, I could hear him shuffle back into his Guardian post. As a I take a few more steps, Yuna and Tara turn around, as they hear me approach.

"Hello Kaiser" Yuna said softly.

"Hey" Tara added.

"Enjoying the voyage ladies?" I say, as I join them against the rope barricade.

"Its nice" Yuna says, letting the gentle wind glide over her face.

"Bit boring though" Tara mutters, to which I laugh.

For a few minutes the three of us stand silently and watch the waves pass by us as the boat glides gently over the water. Standing with Yuna and Tara was quite peaceful, more so than when I was standing alone. It was nice to pass the time with people like them, even if we were stanidng in silence, merely observing the view.

"Kimahri has a lot of faith in you Yuna" I say suddenly, to which the pair look at me puzzled.

"And you have a lot of faith in me as well it seems Yuna... Kimahri told me you really do think im the Dark Warrior of the prophecy... Even if I cant use my monsters now." I finish.

"I... I do believe in you Kaiser... And I know... that you will get your power back..." Yuna trails off.

"What is it that you promised the Fayth anyway?" Kisara asks.

"That..." I say, taking a deep breath. "That I would rather die first than ever seen any of my friends get hurt again... see any of you get hurt again." I say.

Silence followed all of us, after I had given my declaration. I honnestly didnt think that Yuna or Tara knew what to say to something like that. But fortunately the silence didnt last long.

"What'cha all up to?" Tidus asked as he walked up beside us all.

Yuna stood aside to allow Tidus to join us looking out over the rope barricade. Stretching his arms out he made a small show of ity, before settling down and leaning on the ropes, looking out towards the sea.

"The wind… it's nice." Yuna uttered suddenly, breaking the silence.

Tidus gave some sort of noise in agreement, and it didnt take long for him to start giggling ato himself with what Yuna had said. Pretty soon the laughter seemed to be contagious, as before long, all four of us were laughing out loud almost hysterically. In the end we managed to calm down and continued our sightseeing towards the sea.

"You're a blitzball player, aren't you? From Zanarkand, right?" Yuna asked softly, leaning over to look at Tidus.

"You hear that from Wakka?" he inquired, turning to face her.

"Wakka doesn't believe me at all! Only Kaiser here seems to believe me" he said, while turning to lean backwards against the ropes, he gave me a smile after saying my name.

Yuna backed away from the ropes at this point, holding her hands behind her back and looking at him quite playfully., "But…I believe you." She said sweetly.

"Me too" Tara added.

Yuna then looked up slightly to the skys. "I've heard, …in Zanarkand there's a great stadium all lit up, even at night! Great blitzball tournaments are held there and the stands are always full!"

"Yeah sis! And that the rich areas of Zanarkand had Duelists of thier own and that they were really good!" Tara said excitedly.

"How do you know that?" Tidus asked, practically pouncing on Yuna.

"A man named Jecht told me. He was my father's Guardian." Yuna added.

"He was the last Guardian to join Yuna's father on his pilgrimage, my dad was Lord Braska's Duelist." Tara threw in.

Tidus almost seemed like he was drunk, he slowly staggered back to the ropes and looked out across the sea.

"You ok man? You've gone a bit pale." I say, although I knew full well why he was like this.

"My father...his name is Jecht." Tidus said, his voice dripping with venom.

"Amazing!" Both Yuna and Kisara gasped. "You know our meeting like this must be the blessing of Yevon!" Yuna gushed.

"Sounds like him…but it can't be him!" Tidus replied, soudning rather adamant.

"Why not?" Tara asked.

"My old man… he died… Ten years ago off the coast of Zanarkand…" Tidus explained slowly.

"Sorry Tye" I say, placing a hand briefly on Tidus's shouder.

"He went out to sea for training one day…and never came back. And no one's seen him since then…" He said, standing back up straight.

Tara's and Yuna's eyes met suddenly, and the penny dropped "Why that's the day that Jecht came to Spira!" Yuna gasped.

"It's true! We first met Jecht ten years and three months ago!" Tara interrupted

"I remember that was the day… that our fathers left… The date fits, doesn't it?" Yuna added.

"Sounds like more than a coincidence to me" I threw in.

"Yeah…but how would he get here?" Tidus said, while partially giving off a nervous laugh.

"You're here, are you not?" Yuna said knowingley.

Both of them turned to stare at each other, while Yuna gave a playful laugh. Inwardly I smiled as the pair exchanged glances.

"Keep a secret?" Tara whispered quickly in my ear. I didnt bother to turn around in reponse to avoid looking suspicious, I merely just nod. "Yuna likes him" She said.

"He likes her too... keep that secret as well" I whisper back.

Turning my head slightly to the side, I quickly realise that im within a hair's breadth of Tara's face, as her head was close to mine while she whispered in my ear. For a few seconds we simply stare at each other, not really knowing what to do in this awkward position. I could almost feel myself starting to melt under the gaze of those deep blue eyes of hers, the feeling felt wonderful...

Suddenly there was a mighty bang that resounded loudly beneath our feet. The whole ship began to violently shake as if was about to tip over at a seconds notice. Everyone on board had to grab ahold of something in order to steady themselves, while a large majority of the crew were already flat out on the main deck. Id managed to grab ahold of the rope barrier as well as a wooden post that was firmly held into the deck for support. Tara had wrapped her hands firmly around my waist, holding on for dear life. Looking out across the sea I see the cause of the sudden change. The ocean had turned into a massive vortex of waves within the space of a few seconds, waves as high as houses suddenly appeared, drenching the boat constantly with a massive amount of water, soaking us all.

Tidus was holding onto Yuna the best tha he could, but the sea was getting worse, and they were holding onto each other by thier fingers at this point. In the end he couldnt hold on any longer and Yuna was released from his grip to go sailing across the deck.

"Yuna!" Tara shouted out.

Yuna shrieked out as she went flying across the deck, she manged to grab onlto the harpoon that was fixed at the side of the boat. Within a second Kimahri had bounded up onto the deck, and despite not being able to hold his own balance well, he lept towards Yuna, grabbing the young Summoner and holding her steady. Lulu and Wakka were next on the scene, joining us all on the front of the boat. Suddenly a massive amount of water gushed up towards the rear of the ship, and emerging from the water came a giant scaled dorsal fin. An icy cold chill asssailed my heart as I knew exactly what the massive form was.

"SIN!" Came hysterical cries from all over the ship.

The crew of the ship quickly were overcome by blind panic as the massive form of Sin moved alongside the boat, parting the waves violently in its wake. Sin started to move away from the boat and head directly alongside the ships course. Two of the crew managed to overcome thier fear and quickly jumped up and manned the two harpoon guns on the ship.

"What are you doing? Stick a harpoon in him and we'll all get dragged under!" Wakka protested in shock

"Sin is going for Kilika! We gotta distract it!" The crewman cried urgently.

"Our families are in Kilika! Forgive us, Lady Summoner." Said the second.

Yuna nodded solemnly, showing her own resolve.

"Wait!... Oh boy…" Wakka exclaimed.

Both the harpoons fired in unison at the dorsal fin of Sin. Lancing towards thier target, the first one didnt hit the fin and fell into the water. However the second harpoon struck true, and impaled the fin of Sin quite deep. The rope quickly pulled taut, yanking the boat forward violenlty as the boat was pulled along with Sins wishes. Water was assailing the deck now from every percievable angle, surrounding the ship in a white sea of foam. I was still holding on to the post at the front of the ship, Tara's grip seemed to have gotten tighter around my waist during the water melee. But in the end the water seemed to die down enough so that I could open my eyes and see what was going on.

I could see several shapes flying towards the ship, they seemed to be scaled and looked like some sort of cocoons. They landed on the deck of the ship and opened up, revealing themselves to be spider/scorpion type creatures, standing on four insect like legs with scaled wings. I recognised them as Sinspawn, and they were far from friendly, worse still was that there were about a dozen of the things currently scuttling around on the deck, looking at us all like we were lunch. By now the goup had taken up position near the ships main mast in a defensive line, at seeing the Sinspawn approach, everyone drew thier weapons.

"Alright, dont let them separate us ya! Keep on the move!" Wakka shouted, to which everyone nodded in reply.

Tidus, Wakka and Kimahri quickly jumped onto the front lines and started hacking away at the Sinspawn. Yuna, Lulu and Tara were stood at the back on the back lines. Looking at the sword in my hands, I realised that it would be futile for me to go on the front line, I still wasnt skilled enough with a weapon. Instead I took up a defensive posture infront of the three girls.

"Ill keep you three covered while you use your magic and monsters, keep them covered on the front line and ill keep the Sinspawn from bothering you!" I shout, the three girls simply nod in understanding.

Lulu started to bombard the Sinspawn horde with Thunder spells, frying them to a crisp after a spell or two. Yuna was throwing Cure spells out to the guys on the front lines whenever they were injured, but for the most part, they were holding the Sinspawn at bay. Drawing a card from her hand, Tara slapped the monster down on her duel disk.

"**I summon Elemental Hero Wildheart**!" Tara declared

Appearing in a vortex of pyreflies came the form of Wildheart. The dark skinned warrior jumped onto the deck of the ship with a mighy battle cry, he was naked save a loincloth around his waist. But it was easy to see that this monster was a warrior, as its body was massively built with several large tatoos around its shoulder area. With a large head of raven black hair that was tied in a ponytail, the fierce expression of this monster showed he wasnt to be trifled with. Especially when he drew a large sword from the scabbard on his back

"Go Wildheart! Slice them down with your Scimitar Slash attack!" Tara ordered.

Wildheart giving another battle cry, leapt forward, slashing at several Sinspawn cutting them down easily. However more started to assail the monster and it began to slash around widely taking as many with it as it could. Still watching the display, I didnt realise that one of the Sinspawn had gotten past the front lines and was now heading towards me, screaching an unholy scream. Holding my sword forward, I began to slash around, keeping the Sinspawn out of reach, which kept doging out of the reach of my slashes. The ship suddenly lurched to the side as Sin changed direction, making me stumble and fall to the ground. The Sinspawn saw its chance and bared down on me, I manged to get my sword up in time, but it was still pushing down on me, at this rate it would stab me with my own sword! In desperation I kick out at the fiend knocking it back. Leaping back onto my feet, I rush forward and thrust my sword forward, stabbing the creature straight through its body. It gave a screech of agony as it fell to the floor and died in a shower of pyreflies.

Looking round, I could see that the rest of the group had eliminated the Sinspawn hoard. Only the fin of Sin was remaining to be taken down, Yuna complied instanly by summoning Valefor into action, the winged Aeon immediately flew towards the fin and started to hack and slash at the fin with its giant claws. Glancing to my side, I could see that Wildheart had disappeared from action, and Tara was now stood still concentrating, glowing a rainbow coloured light with her eyes closed while holding onto a single card. In the next second her eyes sprung open and she held the card aloft in the air.

"Come forth!** Ultimate Crystal God! Rainbow Dragon**!" She shouted.

In a massive rainbow light emanating from the card, the mighty dragon appeared in a cloud of pyreflies, roaring at the form of Sin that was before it. Valefor seemed to react to the prescence of the dragon, and flew back towards the ship, hovering along side the dragon, they both waited for commands.

"Valefor!"

"Rainbow Dragon!"

"FINISH THIS!" They both shout. "ENERGY RAY!" "OVER THE RAINBOW!"

Both monsters appeared to charge up thier energy attacks momentarily, before releasing them at the dorsal fin of Sin. Both attacks hit home, making Sin scream out in agony despite it being underwater. However by now Sin had become restless, and now enraged after suffering such an attack it upped its own game, in a mighty surge of its own power. It lurched forward hard, and pulled the harpoon gun clear from the deck, lifting is massive tail from beneath the waves, its splashed down hard onto the water, sending a tidal wave onto the ship, dropping us all onto the decks and hanging onto anything we could find. Withing a few seconds after the water had disperesed, the sea seemed clear once more. However cries of despair echoed throughout the ship as the crew cried out in panic. Sin was infront of the ship and heading straight to Kilika at full speed, creating a massive tidal wave as it moved.

Both Aeon and dragon dissapeared from view in a shower of pyreflies, looking round, Yuna and Tara had collapsed on the deck, both of them exhausted after using there monsters most powerful attacks. Instantly we were all upon the young Summoner and Duelist, checking to see if they were ok. Kimahri helped Yuna to her feet while Wakka helped Tara.

"Kaiser! Sin is going for Kilika! Even if you cant summon a monster you have to try!" Yuna pleaded.

Nodding I rush to the front of the ship, leaping over the barrier and standing as far out as I could, while the rest of the group stood back watching with baited breath. Feeling my duel disk activate, I instantly draw a few cards from my deck and take a glance at them. They were still all blank.

"_Please just give me a chance to save these people_!" I plead inwardly.

Glancing down at my cards once again, I see that nothing has changed, they were still blank. I cry out in frustration that they Fayth wouldnt help me try and save the people of Kilika. Holding my cards aloft despite them being blank I still try and summon a monster.

"By the power of the Fayth! I summon Cyber End Dragon!" I shout.

Cheers errupt from behind me as everyone thinks that my monster is coming. But still nothing happened, the dragon never came. Cheers of praise were replaced by panic as Sin came closer to Kilika. I feel the tears begin to roll down my cheeks, knowing that I have failed the people of Kilika.

"Please Cyber End Dragon! I need you! Come to me now and help me save the people of Kilika!" I shout, the tears now rolling fully down my cheeks.

It was too late, the massive tidal wave was now upon Kilika, engulphing the entire port town under its massive onslaught. Everything was destroyed that was hit. Men, women and children were sent flying thourhg the air, to land in the water, not moving. The remainder that were hit by the initial wave were simply crushed by its weight. The entire town had been decimated. The full form of Sin now emerged from the rear of the wave, coming to a halt and obeserving its own destruction. Waves upon waves of Sinspawn errupted from the beast, ready to pick off any survivors that remainded of the one tranquil port town. Giving a roar of triumph, the beast slowly sank beneath the waves and slowly disappeared.

I slumped to my knees, still holding onto the cards that I had tried to use. I had failed the people of Kilika, hundreds, if not thousands of people were now dead, because I had not been able to stop Sin. No that wasnt right. I had lost the power to try and save these people, for my own actions in my duel. It was my fault that these people were dead. I started to cry out loud, openly weeping as I still remained at the front of the ship. I didnt care who heard me, right now I had lost the will to carry on at being the cause of so many deaths.

"Kaiser" Came a voice behind me.

I didnt need to look to know who it was, it was Tidus. He was standing just behind my left shoulder, but I still didnt move, I still cried out in anguish and pain at the loss of the people of Kilika. Kneeling down, he placed an arm around my shoulder and squeezed.

"Come on man, you tried, its not your fault your monster wasnt summoned" He spoke softly.

"But it is my fault! I failed the Fayth and they took away my power! If I hadnt done that then maybe I could have saved them all!" I shout.

My emotions finally over came me at the reality of what id just said, turning round, I slump forward onto Tidus's chest, crying my eyes out with all the pain that I was feeling. Holding onto me, Tidus said nothing, just simply held onto me in my time of need. In the end, I looked up and was met by his eyes looking down at me. To which he smiled.

"You've always been here for me since I came to Spira, looks like this is the first time ive properly paid you back" He says.

* * *

"_I really dont deserve you Kaiser... risking yourself to save her? When that should be my responsibilty because shes my girl? Thats why I know your the best friend ive ever had... and the best brother_"

* * *

My eyes widened instanly once again as alien thoughts ran through my head once again. These feelings that I had felt now were too strong to ignore, but what made matters worse were that I didnt know what was causing them. I thought at first that it may have been Tara, but now I seemed to have had a reaction with Tidus too. I could feel my eyes begining to get heavy, the battle with the Sinspawn had drained me, and I was mentally exhausted from the destruction of Kilika, very slowly I smile at Tidus, before falling to sleep peacefully. Tidus looked down at the sleeping form of Kaiser and smiled.

"You really have a bad problem with falling asleep on me man" He said to no one inparticular.

"Hey! Is he ok?!" Tara shouted. The group had made thier way to the front of the barricade when they saw Kaiser fall asleep.

"Yeah, he'll be fine, help the ships crew, ill be alright getting him back onto the deck." Tidus said.

As the group dispersed to help the crew members, Tidus sat Kaiser up, with the intent of carrying him back onto the deck over the rope barrier. But as he did, something fell out of Kaisers coat, it was a duel monsters card. Turning it over, Tidus looked at the card, wondering what it was.

"Hmmmm whats this?... Blue-Eyes White Dragon huh? Cool card, I wonder why he didnt try and summon this bad boy? This card isnt blank" Tidus said to himself.

Opening Kaiser's coat, Tidus found the inside pocket where the card had fallen out of. Placing it back in gently, he lifted Kaiser up over his shoulder and began to carry him back onto the deck. Little did he realise... that the card was glowing.

* * *

**Well thats it for this chapter! Small update to the decklist section for Wildheart. Plus major league consequneces for Kaiser after giving into his own darkness. And whats with the thoughts running through his head when he was with Kisara and Tidus? Find out next time! More importantly... the Ronso spoke! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11: A Sending At Dusk

**Chapter 11 is ready to go! A rather somber opening for our heros as we begin with the destruction of Kilika. But all things come to those that wait. An event in Kilika woods will change the way Spira is shaped in the future.**

**Also, I encourage everyone to go back to the first chapter and re read the fic once again. The facelift on the previous chapters is now complete with some new content added that I felt was necassary. Also I was a bit disheartened to see I only got a few reviews for the last chapter! #Cry#. Hope this chapter gets some good reviews after you read it! Keeps me motivated to write if I think people like the fic.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: A Sending At Dusk - The Awakening Of The Soul**

* * *

"_Your a weak pathetic fool Kaiser_" spoke the voice.

"And your someone who's gonna get his heart torn from his chest before long" I spit back

"_Stern words, and how will you do that exactly? With your duel monsters? Oh wait, you cant use them now can you_" laughed the voice.

"Shut up... It wont be that way forever" I reply.

"_And all those people of Kilika... Who died because you couldnt help them... You might as well have slaughtered them all yourself... How many more must die before you realise your a failure?"_ said the voice.

"I swear upon anything that holds true... That I will make you pay for that" I say

* * *

All I could hear around me were screams, screams from the people of Kilika, as Sin slaughtered them all like they were cattle. Bodies flying through the air, being crushed under the weight of the tidal wave, and those that were fortunate enough to survive... were quickly picked off by the Sinspawn that Sin left behind. The titanic Sin roared in triumph at its mass slaughter. Images of peoples faces, men, women and children, all lying dead all around me... That was my price for betraying the Fayth.

* * *

"_When Sin attack Zanarkand, I woke up in Spira. I kept hoping it would wrok in reverse too_" Tidus narrates

* * *

"_How I wished that I could go home. For the first time since I arrived on Spira, I felt myself wanting to leave. I couldnt stay here if this was for real, the deaths of others... Being on my head_" I narrate

* * *

Feeling my eyes slowly beginning to open, I look upon a red sky at sunset. But in my mind, it may as well have been a sky full of blood. Once more I could feel myself being nursed by Yuna, my head was on her lap as I started to move once more. Tidus and Tara were at her side, looks of relief were on thier faces as they saw me awaken. Tidus lifted up my duel disk arm, and slotted the cards back ontop of my deck that I had tried to use, giving me a smile and a solem nod, all eyes retreated to the front of the boat.

* * *

"_I was just fooling myself. But for me... It was Kaiser that worried me most_" Tidus narrates.

* * *

"_I couldnt get a break for anything... I resigned myself to the fact that I was doomed to pay for everything. Peace was no possible, not in my own world, and not on Spira_" I narrate

* * *

"I will defeat Sin…" Yuna suddenly whispered. "I must defeat Sin…" She echoed looking down at me, as she leaned in close to whisper to me. "And your going to help me... Dark Warrior"

All around the ship the entire crew were in mourning over the loss of Kilika. Grown men were crying thier eyes out over the loss of the people of Kilika, no one seemed to be unaffected by the loss. People were just slumped on the deck, drowning in thier own thoughts of grief. Looking to the front of the ship, Wakka, Lulu and Kimahri were standing silently vigil as we began to approach what remained of Kilika. As my three companions helped me once more to my feet, they each gave me a smile each. Hoping that they could ease my pain that I felt... But it was no use. I knew the truth now. I had killed the people of Kilika because of my dark side.

* * *

"_Maybe it was that day, on the sea or under the burning sun. I started to give up hope. I was in a foreign world, I wasn't going home. This was my new reality and I was stuck in it for good. I know that Kaiser felt the same way... But to be honnest. I think he HAD given up hope. Something in him that day seemed to die... And it would be a long time till he got it back_." Tidus narrates.

* * *

"_Id seen Kilika destroyed before... but not like this. Not when I had a chance to save those people... Yet by my own actions I doomed them to thier destiny of oblivion. Whatever voice inside my head it is, one thing is clear... It was right... I might as well have killed them myself."_ I narrate

* * *

Moving away from my friends, I slowly walk towards the front of the boat, passing by Lulu, Wakka and Kimahri as I do. I didnt even attempt to look at thier faces, I could already feel the entire ships eyes upon my retreating back as I walked. I stood still at the front of the rope barricade for a moment, before taking a step over and moving farther out, to where I had been stood when I tried to summon Cyber End Dragon. Looking out over the devestation of Kilika I could feel my heart beginning to weap once more for all the dead, as well as the survivors that had been left behind.

"_Thats it... Im finished_" I think silently

Reaching to the underside of my duel disk, I unhook the fastenings around my arm that held it on. Slowly I glide the disk off my arm and hold it at my side, with a heavy heart I fling back my arm ready to throw my duel disk to the waves forever. A collective gasps errupted from all those that could see, and before I even had chance to throw it, I felt a strong arm holding my arm back. Try as I might I couldnt break its grip, turning to my side to see who had stopped me, I was met with the unlikely site of Kimahri.

"I forgot how quick you were Kimahri" I sigh.

Kimahri didnt say a word, rather he simply held onto my arm to stop me throwing my duel disk, after a few seconds, Yuna appeared at the side of the Ronso. Kimahri then let go of my arm, and walked back to the others, who had gathered at the steps below me. Yuna slowly walked towards me, with a small smile on her face. Reaching out, she took my arm and pushed it down.

"Please dont do this Kaiser... It wasnt your fault" She says simply.

I turned away, I couldnt look at the Summoner in the face. In the recesses of my heart I knew that she was right, even if I had summoned Cyber End Dragon, that was no guarantee that it would have affected Sin in any way. Even if it had, all the monster could have done was turned round and destroyed the boat. That was something that I knew couldnt happen... For the future of Spira.

"Only the Final Aeon has been known to stop Sin in its tracks. No matter how strong other Aeons or duel monsters are, they havnt succeeded, so even if you had summoned your dragon, it might not have been able to stop it." She said softly.

"That dosnt make me feel better Yuna... I should have been able to have at least tried" I reply slowly.

The young Summoner gave me a compasionate smile, before stepping forward and placing her hand upon my chest, over me heart.

"You have a good heart Kaiser, despite what you may think. Thats how I know that you would have rather died than see the people of Kilika die, your keeping your promise to the Fayth. Thats why I know your going to help me save Spira" Yuna spoke.

* * *

_"Of course I love him Kaiser... You got a lotta love for him yourself. He's your brother and your best friend all rolled into one. Id never try and come between that"_

* * *

Flashes of thoughts and images assail my mind once again upon the touch of the young Summoner. This made me even more confused than I already was, so far Yuna, Tidus and Tara had all triggered thoughts and feelings in my mind. I didnt have a clue as to what they were, but one thing was certain. The connections that I felt already with those three was quite real, that was obvious before these thoughts started to manifest. Taking Yuna's hand with my own, I slowly push her hand back towards her, before slowly letting go and replacing my duel disk back on my arm, to which brings a smile to Yuna's face.

"Thank you Kaiser" She says softly.

"It should be me thanking you Yuna" I say, returning her smile.

Turing on her heel, Yuna walks back to the rope barrier, stepping over it slowly with Kimahri on hand to help her across. After a few more seconds looking towards the ruins of Kilika, I turn around and descend to the ship once more. I decide to sit by myself as we begin to dock at what remains of Kilika, with the entire ship already in mourning, I realise that id just be in the way.

* * *

As we arrived in Kilika I made my way to the side of the ship to see what was left, there was practically nothing. Most of the village was gone, only the village that seemed to be closest to the island itself was left, and there wasnt much left of that to be honnest. The rest of the village which had mostly been over the water was now gone, completely destroyed by Sin. Once the ship docked, several of the ships crew disembarked with sorrowful looks on thier faces. Yuna quickly ran off the boat to meet some of the villages survivors, followed quickly by Lulu, Kimahri and Tara behind her.

"Greetings! I am the Summoner Yuna. I have come from the temple in Besaid." She said while performing the Yevon gesture.

"M'lady Summoner!" a woman exclaimed to Yuna.

"If there is no other Summoner here, please allow me to perform the sending." Yuna asked softly.

"Thanks be to ye!" the man added

"Our loved ones. We feared they would become Fiends!" The woman threw in.

"Please, take me to them." Yuna said with a nod. The couple nodded themselves before turning round and escorting Yuna along the docks, followed by her three Guardians.

It was at that time that Tidus and I departed the ship ourselves. Tidus stopped on the gangplank to watch Yuna and the others walking through the remains of the village, I stopped with him to observe them as they made thier way towards the ruins of the village. I knew full well what she was going to do.

"We're going to see what we can do to help in town." Wakka suddenly interrupted, as he ran past with the Aurochs, heading into town.

Following his retreating back, I see him and the Aurochs heading to the nearest are of destruction, just near to the village Inn which for reasons beyond me, managed to survive the attack mostly intact. Looking back up at Tidus, I see him now walking down the gangplank, and with a silent nod of my head, I coax him to follow after me, knowing that im taking him to see his first Sending.

* * *

As we arrived at the scene of the sending, I could see that quite a number of villagers had gathered. I wasnt suprised to be honest, this was to be a mass funeral, chances are that every surviving villager was here. I could see Yuna stood on one of the lower platforms, which then lead out onto the now open sea, the blazing setting sun in the background set the scene for the sending that was about to take place. I could see Tara and Kimahri stood on either side of Yuna, while the young Summoner conversed with an elderly villager. Several blazing torches had been set up on high pedestals to commemorate the sad occasion, and I could just see on the surface of the water, bouquets of flowers along the water. The horrifying thing was that I knew what was under them... The dead of Kilika. I spotted Lulu stood on a raised platform to the rear of the group, Tidus and I made our way over to her, Tidus looking quite puzzled as to what was happening

"Uh, what's a Sending? Are we going somewhere?" he asked to either of us.

Lulu simply gave a deep sigh, voicing her contempt before looking at Tidus. "You truly are clueless. Are you sure it's just your memory that's the problem?" She says.

"Come on Lulu, you know he dosnt remember anything" I offer in Tidus's defence.

"Very well" She says, sighing once more, before turning and looking back out towards the sea. "The dead need guidance. Filled with grief over their own death, they refuse to face their fate. They yearn to live on and resent those still alive. You see,they envy the living. And in time, that envy turns to anger, even hate."

At this point, Lulu turned her whole body to stand before Tidus before continuing. I could see that her gaze was piercing, the conviction in her words was obvious.

"Should these souls remain in Spira, they become Fiends that prey on the living. Sad, isn't it? The sending takes them to the Farplane, where they may rest in peace." Lulu concluded .

"Summoners do this?" Tidus inquired, to which Lulu nodded in reply.

"You see why Summoners are so important now Tye..." I say solemly, to which Tidus turns and looks at me.

"They are the hope of all Spira. A means of which to defeat a monster that ravages this world, and guiders of the souls of the dead to thier eternal resting place" I say.

Lulu raises an eyebrow at my speech before unfolding her arms.

"You seem to have a deep understanding of the Summoners despite being near Sin and being affected by its toxin. What other secrets do you hide I wonder?" Lulu inquires darkly.

"Errrr. None that I can think of!" I say quickly.

Giving a 'hmph' as her only reply, we all turn to look down at Yuna on the lower area. For she has finished talking to the elderly villager and seems to have begun walking towards the water, with the staff that I had given her in her hands. As she steps onto the water's surface, I hear Tidus gasp slightly at the sight that he is witnessing. Yuna is walking out on the surface of the water, almost as if it is solid ground. Looking quite startled he turns to me and Lulu quickly, hoping for an explanation.

"Just watch" I say quietly.

After several steps, Yuna stopped in the middle of the water. The dead of Kilika, all wrapped up in what looks like ceremonial guard, all are floating in the water under her feet. Looking around briefly, Yuna prepared herself for what was to come, then with a deep breath she began. Yuna began to twist and turn her whole body as well as her staff around in a majestic dance, almost like that of a ballet dancer. The reaction of the villagers were instantanious, crys of anguish could be heard as the remained of the village seemed to begin to weap for their lost ones. Reamainders of familys held onto each other for comfort as Yuna was dancing. Yuna continued to dance, unpeturbed by the crying of the villagers as her dancing continued... it happened.

Under the surface of the water, pyreflies became to slowly come forth from the dead of Kilika. Slowly they emerged from the bodies and broke the surface of the water, thier number increasing rapidly by the second. The pyreflies began to circle around Yuna as she danced, all the while she continued on, never one deviating despite the changes around her. Suddenly the golden fire ontop of the torches changed into a fiery blue as the magic of the sending continued. Yuna herself was then elevated into the air by the water herself. The pyreflies had swirled around Yuna's feet as the water itself became a pillar of water, pushing her into the air as she still continued to dance on.

Villagers were now breaking down and falling to thier knees as the pyreflies began to dissperse into the air and moving away, thier loved ones were on thier way to the Farplane to rest in peace. But despite the knowledge that they were going to a better place. They were all still upset through loosing thier friends and family. Turning my head slighly, I see Tidus staring out at Yuna, truly captivated by her, not taking his eyes off her dancing for a second. Looking slightly down from my friend, I see Kimahri and Tara stood on the lower docks where Yuna had been. I see that despite Kimahri now initially having his arms folded, one massive arm is around Tara's shouder, as she is holding onto him for comfort. Retreating back, I watch the last minute of the sending, but I feel a strange sensation. Reaching up, I rub a hand across my face, and realise that a stray tear has fallen down my cheek.

* * *

"_I never realised that a sending would bring back memories for me. Last time I felt like this was at... at... my nana's funeral. I remember it was like this, seeing people crying all around me... the feeing of loss from everyone. Its been nearly ten years... and still I remember it like it was yesterday_" I think

* * *

Almost as quickly as it had started the sending was complete. The last of the pyreflies had since departed into the sky, on thier way to the Farplane, the pillar of water lowered slowly back to the water, and treading lightly once more, Yuna made her way back towards the docks. As she stepped back onto the docks, Kimahri and Tara stepped apart, standing on either side of her shoulders, as Yuna was confronted by the villagers. Many of them were extending thier thanks for the sending to Yuna, who did her best to accomodate them.

"It must be tough, being a Summoner." Tidus said suddenly.

"You have no idea" I say with a sigh.

"Yuna chose her own path. She knew from the beginning what it meant." Lulu added "All we can do now is protect her along the way. Until the... end."

"Until the... end?" Tidus said shocked. He leaned forward towards Lulu in order to get his answer. "What's the end?" He asked frantic, looking back at me also.

I didnt realise how loud he had asked that question, until I saw that Yuna and the villagers on the docks had all turned to look in our direction. Turning my head away, I couldnt look at Tidus when he asked that question, even when I felt him looking at the side of my head, wanting an answer, I didnt have the heart to tell him. Fortunately Lulu interveened.

"Until she defeats Sin." Lulu spoke, starting to walk down to Yuna.

"Oh…" Was all Tidus could say. Although he did take another look at me, hoping id say something. But I still knew that I couldnt, it was hard enough to think about anyway, let alone say to him.

Lulu had since stopped on the lower docks, as Yuna stood before her. "I hope… I hope I did okay…" she voiced softly as I could hear Yuna beginning to cry.

Reaching forward, Lulu took Yuna into an embrace holding onto the young Summoner to comfort her. Tara slowly moved up between Yuna and Lulu and joined them in the embrace.

"You did very well!" Lulu praised proudly. "They've reached the Farplane by now. But…no tears next time, hm?" Lulu added.

"Lulu's right sis... you did really well, the people of Kilika can sleep easier knowing thier loved ones are happy and safe in the Farplane" Tara said.

Standing there looking down at them comforting Yuna, I realised in some way how horrifying it must be being a Summoner. You must have the weight of the world on your shoulders. Charged with defeating a monster that brings death to the world, and having to perform funerals for those that it slaughters. I didnt envy her at all, this was a job I really wouldnt have wanted.

* * *

_"I wished there would never be a next time. No more people being killed by Sin. No more sendings for Yuna. Everyone stood there watching her. It was strange, and somehow…horrifying. I never wanted to see it again."_ Tidus narrates

* * *

_"I didnt realise how powerful the feeling was when Yuna was performing a sending. It brought back less than pleasant memories for me. At my nana's funeral, the feeling I felt then and now were one in the same. No wonder I couldnt stop crying. I could see now why Yuna always managed to keep a brave face on things. For if she faultered for even a second... then she would break down forever."_ I narrate

* * *

Night fell quickly in Kilika, and some time later Tidus and I found ourselves in the village Inn for the night. Everyone had been pretty silent after the sending, and as well all made our way to the Inn I could feel that no one wanted to talk after the events of the day. After we had checked into the Inn, I was handed a key by Tara for a room for me and Tidus to share, with a smile she left us at the door of our room while she headed down the hallway to join Yuna in thier room. With a sigh I open the door to the room, which wasnt too bad considering the damage that the building had taken. Sitting down on the bed I simply hang my head forward and look at the floor. Moments later I could hear Tidus sit down on his bed opposite, and I could almost feel him looking at me from across the room.

"You know I can almost feel you looking" I say, still facing the floor.

"Am I that obvious?" Tidus replies.

"Yeah" I reply weakly.

Sitting back up, I stand up for a second to remove my coat, sword and duel disk, and lay them down on the bed, taking a step towards the window, I take a look out at the open sea, that is lit up by the moonlight.

"So I guess you want to ask me something?" I say with my back still turned to Tidus.

"Well..." He trailed off, as if unsure. "Just what exactly did we see tonight with this Sending? And whats this Farplane that Lulu mentioned.?" He asked.

Breathing out heavily, I take a moment to think of my answer for him. Its not that I didnt have an answer to him, its just how do you explain reasonably a defintion of an afterlife or souls?

"Do you believe in an afterlife Tidus?" I ask him simply.

"Not really given it much thought" He says sheepishly.

"Well thats sort of what you just saw today with Yuna's Sending." I reply

"Oh..." He says, starting to put the pieces together.

"You saw the pyreflies that seemed to come out of the peoples bodies as Yuna danced?" I say, turning around to look at him.

"So thats what they were?" Tidus asked.

"Yes, those were Pyreflies" I say, realising that he had never actually had them explained to him. "Pyreflies are present in just about everything in Spira, they are in people, Fiends, even my duel monsters, as you might have noticed by now" I say.

"Yeah, whenever we fought Fiends they always seemed to come out of thier bodies, and they seemed to appear when you and Tara were dueling" He says.

Nodding I continue on. "Pyreflies are like the souls of Spira, they are responsible for many things in this world. But in regards to a Sending..." I trail off.

"The Sending sends them to thier next life" Tidus finishes

"Good one Tye. The Sending allows the pyreflies to leave the bodies of the person who has died and go to the Farplane, where they can rest in peace forever." I add.

"Think I get it now" Tidus says rubbing the back of his head.

"Thats why the Summoners are the driving force of Spira, without them, the souls of the dead couldnt move on and well... well you heard what Lulu said would happen if that arnt sent." I say.

"Yikes" Tidus says.

"Yikes is right... Dont ask me how the Summoners actually do these things though... Because I dont have any idea. I guess that its something that the powers of the Fayth give them..." I say as my mind casts back to what ive lost.

"Like the power that I had... the fact now that I couldnt use it killed the people of Kilika. Putting Yuna through that awful task of sending the people of Kilika because I couldnt save them... because im a failure" I finish.

Looking out at the pale moon in the sky, I slowly hear Tidus stand up from his bed and walk towards me, his feet echoing slightly on the wodden floorboards. In the end he was stood by my side looking out of the window with me.

"Kaiser..." He began. "It wasnt your fault, being able to summon a monster or not just think about it. Both Tara and Yuna used thier strongest monsters attacks and it didnt even seem to do much damage. As much as your Cyber End Dragon is a total bad ass monster, it might not have done much good either." Tidus summises.

"At least I should have tried" I say slowly.

"Right thats enough!" Tidus says quite sternly. Suprised I turn to look at him.

"Sorry... But its just you cant keep blaming yourself for this... You have to move past it, otherwise you'll never get your power back." He says.

Looking out of the window once again I sigh. "Your right I guess" I say.

"Course I am, not only am I an ace Blitz player but a leading wiseman too!" He says with a grin, to which I laugh. "Hey Kaiser" He then says.

"What?" I ask

"What is it you promised the Fayth anway? I heard Tara ask you when I was on ship, but I didnt hear what you said I as I was walking over to you all" He asks.

"I promised... that on my honour as a duelist that no harm would ever come to any of my friends again" I say, then place a hand on his shoulder. "And not to any good friends of mine, especially since ive already made a promise to my best friend once already on the beach of Besaid" I say.

"Thanks man" He says.

"Meh, you know me, alls well in a good old promise" I say, as we both chuckle "Anyway, time for my sleep I think, we have a big day tomorrow" I say, heading to my bed.

"Whats tomorrow like?" He asked, to which I facepalm.

"Never mind getting your eyes checked, how bout your head... dont you remember? We're going to the Kilika temple for Yuna to pray to the Fayth there." I say

"Oh yea... got it!" He says.

"Why am I surrounded by idiots?" I say still facepalming.

"Is that a trick question?" Tidus says smirking

* * *

_One small fist fight later..._

* * *

"Not a trick question then" Tidus says, after I had finished throttling him.

"Good" I say smiling. Within a few seconds we are both laughing hysterically at both our antics. Once we calm down I sit down on my bed.

"Thanks Tye" I say.

"For what?" He says.

"For making me smile again after today... and just for being you ya daft sod" I say.

"Anytime" He says before starting to settle down for bed. "Night Kaiser" He says.

"Night Tye" I reply, before I quickly settle down onto my bed. The bed was more comfy than the one in Besaid had been, and it didnt take long for me to drift off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"_And there I was thinking you were actually going to have some spine for once and throw your duel disk in the sea today... How wrong I was for giving you that little amount of credit_" Spoke the voice.

"What can I say, I have good friends that support and care for me... not that you would know anything about that" I reply

"_Hmph... Power is all that I need. Besides would your friends treat you the same way if they knew who you really were?... Yes... I know who you really are_" Taunted the voice.

"Your not going to get under my skin this time" I reply sternly.

"_By that reply it looks like I just did_" Laughed the voice.

* * *

As soon as I seemed to have closed my eyes, I opened them again almost instantly. I could see that it is late morning outside the window, looking across the room I see that Tidus is still snoring lightly in bed. Taking a few minutes to freshen myself up and get myself together, I then go and wake Tidus who isnt exactly a morning person as ive come to realise. Around twenty minutes later we are both leaving the Inn, refreshed and fed after a hearty breakfast that the landlady had offered. As we exited the Inn I could see a person in yellow running in our direction, I recognised him as one of the Aurochs.

"Hey! You awake? Cap'n Wakka's waiting for you!" he said, before running off quickly into the remains of the village.

"I guess that means we follow him?" Tidus says.

"Guess so" I reply. "Come on" I say, as we both head off in the direction that the Auroch went.

As we walked off through the village, I couldnt help but notice that some of the village was already being rebuilt. The citizens of Kilika sure could work fast, but then again in retrospect, chances are that they were used to attacks by Sin. Eventually we managed to track down Wakka to one of the side streets, or what was left of it. He seemed to be overseeing the demolition/construction of the sideroad itself. Seeing us approach he turned round and gave us a grin, although I would have to have guessed that the grin was mainly, if not purely for Tidus.

"Ah, there you are!" He began, before turning round to his teammates still at work. "Besaid Aurochs! Huddle!" Wakka commanded.

The team that were busy in the constrcution area, quickly dropped what they were doing to gather before thier captain.

"Onto the temple, where we pray for victory!" Wakka proclaimed folding his arms across his chest.

"Yeah!" The Aurochs echoed, punching the air for emphasis. Without another further word, they shot off like lightning towards the Kilika woods.

"High Summoner Ohalland used to live in the Kilika temple here! Yep, Lord Ohalland was once a great blitzer, y'know?" Wakka said, already starting to walk away.

"Wakka…" Tidus breathed slowly

"Hm?" Wakka asked, puzzled

Tidus gave me a glance before speaking, almost hoping he wouldnt say anything out of turn to the older Blitzer. "Praying for victory's all good... but is this right?" Tidus asked carefully.

"Somethin' wrong with enjoying Blitzball?" Wakka quizzed.

"Is this really the time?" Tidus continued

"What he means is Wakka, after what happened yesterday, is it right to continue on like it didnt happen?" I add.

"This is the only time! The players fight with all their strength, the fans cheer for their favourite team. They forget pain, suffering…Only the game matters! That's why Blitz has been around so long! Least that's what I think." Wakka says, then he looks at me.

"Asked for what happened yesterday? You havnt got the right to say anything ya? Least everyone else did try to help, unlike you! Only thing you did was stand and cry like a baby cause you couldnt summon something... which was your own fault if you dont remember!" Wakka said very sternly.

I was absolutely stunned by what Wakka had said, I could feel my blood starting to boil, I clenched my fists hard to try and calm myself, but it wasnt working. Chances are I could have cut off the circulation in my hands I was gripping that hard. Still Wakka stood there with a smug look on his face, arms folded across his chest knowing that he had pushed my buttons. I could see that Tidus had almost gone white in the face after what Wakka had said, it was Tidus that broke the rather tense silence.

"Wakka... that was really low" Tidus said slowly.

"Low ya? But the truth" Wakka said.

Gritting my teeth I take a step towards him so that we were almost nose to nose. Despite him having a size advantage on my I didnt care, I was far too angry to care about that right now.

"GO FUCK YOURSELF WAKKA" I say, voice dripping with venom.

With that I turn and storm off in the direction of Kilika woods, still fuming over my encounter with Wakka. I could hear Tidus and Wakka talking as I left, but I wasnt really paying attention to what they were saying. Right now I felt like killing someone I was that angry. The destruction of Kilika had almost cut me up completely inside after I couldnt summon a monster to help them. Yet he throws that back in my face? To say I needed to cool down was an understatement. I could see Kilika woods just up ahead as the wooden platfrom met the mainland I quickly stepped down towards the seawater. Cupping some of the water in my hand, I quickly rinse my face and feel a quick shock as the cold water hit my face. But it did the trick, I felt like I was cooling down, in more ways than one. Satisfied that I wouldnt have a face like thunder when I met the others. I take off into the woods.

* * *

As I entered the woods I could hear the wildlife beginning to stir as I moved along the trail, various animals emitting noises and insects buzzing around in thier daily business. Despite the fact that it was known as Kilika woods, the place was more like a jungle. Various tall exotic trees were growing all around in various states of growth and decay. The heavy leafs from the tall trees shielded the sun out of most of the woods, creating a nice cool place to be in. Although some sun rays still shone through the canopy top, and despite not having too much sun, other plants and fauna had no trouble flourishing in the woods. Looking down I see the cobbled stones of the trail leading off into the distance before me.

"Pity these stones wernt yellow" I say to no one in particular.

Smiling to myself, I continue onwards along the trail. After about a minute or so I see the others waiting up ahead, Lulu was stood by herself with her arms folded looking rather more serious than usual, although I knew full well why that was. Slightly behind her, Tara and Yuna were stood chatting away with Kimahri stood just behind them almost covering them with his shadow alone. Upon seeing my arriving, Lulu took a step forward still with her arms crossed, and stared me down with those cold eyes of hers.

"Yuna says she wants you as her Duelist" Lulu said calmly.

"What?!" I ask in shock, not expecting this revelation.

"Exactly what I said... considering that you cant use your duel monsters anymore for a start." Lulu replies.

Turning and looking at the young Summoner I cast her a perplexed look. "Why Yuna? You know I cant duel, and besides Tara is your duelist" I almost protest.

"It was Tara's idea" Yuna replied softly.

Once more my expression was that of puzzlement as I turned to the fair Kisara. "Why Tara?" I ask once more.

Tara for her part turned to her sister who gave her a nod, before she slowly walked towards me. Standing infront of me she took my hands in hers.

"Because we need you with us Kaiser. Your the Duelist of the prophecy regardless of whats happened. It would be selfish of me not to say you should be her Duelist if it meant we could defeat Sin once and for all..." She trailed off. "Besides... Yevon never actually states in the teachings how many Duelists a Summoner can have" She says with a wry smile. "So ill be along the way with you... consider me your partner!" She says with a grin.

I had to admit, her logic was quite sound. I wasnt meaning about me taking her place or whatever either, it was true that it was never stated how many duelists a Summoner could have, just seemed typical for a Summoner to have one. Looks like we were all exceptions to that rule. But still there was the fact that I couldnt duel, which was a major problem obviously.

"I... I dont think I can..." I say slowly.

"Why?" Yuna suddenly spoke up.

"Because I cant duel or use my monsters Yuna... and I dont know when ill be able to again, if at all. I dont want to drag your pilgrimage down because of me" I say.

It was now Yuna's turn to move towards me, standing side by side with her sister she gave me a sweet smile.

"We talked it over just about all night yesterday" Yuna began. "Tara and I both agree that even if you cant duel now, that you will be able to again sometime. So we can wait for that day and hope its sometime soon" Yuna said.

Looking at the two girls infront of me, I couldnt understand why they had so much faith in me. I didnt mean that fact that I was supposed to be the duelist of the prophecy or whatever. I meant the pure fact that they had faith in ME, not someone who I was supposed to be, but me as a person. That was something that I had never really experienced, and the feeling of that faith right now was wonderful. But still there were doubts.

"Ill make you a promise... Which I seem to be making a lot of lately" I say with a grin. "When im able to use my monsters again, then ill accept Yuna" I say to the pair.

Looking at each other for a second, it dosnt take long for the pair to reach a decision. "We accept" Yuna says with a smile. "Long as there are no objections?" Kisara adds, looking at Lulu and Kimahri.

"I have no objections... provided he meets his terms" Lulu says darkly.

Looking over at Kimahri, I see him simply nod his head in repsonse. Looks like it was settled, except chances are for one detail. "What about Wakka?" I ask

"Forget Wakka" Tara exclaimed. "He dosnt have a choice in the matter" She said with a malicious grin.

"And I doubt your friend would object either... especially" Yuna trailed off.

It was at that time that Wakka and Tidus appeared on the scene, walking up together from the parth leading back to Kilika. Seeing the scene before them, Wakka was looking a bit confused.

"What's up?" He enquired

"Kaiser has just agreed to be Yuna's duelist along with Tara when he is able to duel again" Lulu says flatly

"WHAT!" Wakka almost screams. "Yuna! What in the name of Yevon are you thinking?" He added.

"She's made up her mind Wakka, deal with it" Tara says, to which Wakka turns his attention to Yuna.

"Yuna?" Wakka pleads to the Summoner

"Yes Wakka, its already been decided, once he can duel again he will be my duelist, along with Tara." Yuna states.

"Ahhhhh man" Wakka groans. "I cant believe this is happening" Wakka moans.

"Yuna has made up her mind, the matter is closed Wakka" Lulu says firmly, before she takes a step forward. "Anyway... Yuna's saying she wants you with us too." She said, her ruby eyes now looking at Tidus.

"Huh?" Tidus exclaimed, unprepared for such a statement.

Turning away from me, Yuna looked in Tidus's direction before speaking. "I want... to ask you… to become my Guardian." She says slowly.

"Yuna! What?" Wakka interrupted moving to stand behind her. "We've already had one joke today in an announcement ya? He may be a blitzball whiz-kid, but up against Fiends, he's a newbie."

Yuna slowly turned round to stare up at Wakka "Not a Guardian, then... I just want him nearby." She continued, to which Wakka seemed to recoil in shock.

"What? Whaddya mean?" Tidus suddenly said, who had suddenly appeared next to the young Summoner.

"It's just that, well…" Yuna stuttered.

"We're all going to the temple anyway. Can't this wait till later?" Lulu suddenly butted in, interjecting herself into the group.

"I'm sorry." Yuna suddenly said, looking at Lulu. "I shouldn't have…" She added, now addressing Tidus

"There's nothing to be sorry about. I'm just not really sure what's going on." He admitted, shaking his head

"My apologies." Yuna finished with a slight bow.

An awkward silence now befell the group as everyone was looking round, just trying to gauge everyone else's reactions. It took Kimahri to break the silence, stepping forward, he simply pointed in the direction deeper into the woods, indicating they should move on. Very slowly the group began to move, and started to follow the cobbled path beneath our feet. Tidus and I were left straggling at the rear, walking side by side. I could tell that he seemed troubled by something, his usual carefree smile was not present, it took a few minutes of walking before Tidus spoke up.

"Kaiser..." He said slowly.

"Yes Tye" I reply.

"What Wakka said in the village... I thought it was really low man... just sorry you had to hear it" He said.

"Thanks... but it dosnt matter, im passed it. Although I would have like to have given him a little present courtesy of my fist at the time" I say.

"Well either way... Once you left I spent the next few minutes arguing to him about it... He wasnt really taking me seriously but least I let him know that I didnt like it" He said.

"Thanks Tye" I say with a smile, giving him a slap on the back. "What would I do without you?" I say. Tidus smiles, and moves to open his mouth but I interrupt him. "Actually dont answer that" I say.

Giggling slightly, Tidus spoke once more. "Good call... anyway, congrats on being Yuna's Duelist and all" He says.

"Not quite yet..." I say. "Ive still to keep my promise to the Fayth before I said id agree" I say.

"But your gonna agree right?" Tidus asks.

"Of course, there isnt a higher honour. Plus Tara is being my partner in it so at least I would have shut her out of it" I say

"How did she take the news?... Not good?" He says with a mock gulp.

"Actually it was her idea" I say grinning.

"Really?" Tidus asks suprised.

"Yeah really" I say.

Tidus suddenly gets a malicious grin on his face and I realise that he's gonna poke fun. "Well for her to do something like that... she must dig you man... hehe" He smiles, fortunately I was ready for him.

"Yes Mr Yuna wants them as her Guardian" I counter, his face falls at my statement. "She just wants you near? Yeah right" I snigger.

"You win" He conceeds rubbing the back of his head.

"Thats what im such a black clad, bad ass" I say with a grin.

Laughing it off, we quickly rejoin the main group as we walk along the trail path. It didnt take long for us to come to an obstacle on our path. Rather a large plant like obstacle, as we all stop at a bridge, I see that a large purple plant like creature with four large tentacles for arms is stood on the opposite end of the bridge, as if on guard. Stood on either side of the bridge stood two figures who I recognised immediately. It was Luzzu and Gatta, the Crusaders, Gatta immediately lurched forward to block our path. But considering I knew what they were about to say, I quickly approached Lulu and took her to one side as they began to speak...

"Company halt!" He commanded, Luzzu then quickly steps before his young prodigy.

"The Fiend before us is Ochu, Lord of the Wood! We've had trouble with this one before. Remember, discretion is the better part of valor" He says, indicating the Fiend over his shoulder.

"Not today it isnt!" Tara suddenly exclaimed, hands on her hips.

"Excuse me?" Luzza enquired.

"You got a whole group of seasoned warriors on your hands here, we can take down the Ochu for you!" She squealed.

"It would be a huge help sir" Gatta added.

Folding his arms, Luzzu lost himself in thought for a moment. "Well... I cant ask you to take on the Fiend, and I know I couldnt stop you even if you want to... So..." Luzzu trailed off.

Nodding to Gatta, the two Crusaders simply stood aside on to allow the rest of us passage.

"So what do you think sis?" Tara said turning to Yuna.

"Well..." Yuna trailed off, before nodding her head for emphasis. "Lets do it!" She said.

A quick unsheathing of weapons later, we had all prepared for battle on the bridge just before where the Ochu was. Once again taking point were the three men of the group on the front lines, while I stood slightly back from them guarding the women on the back lines. Kimahri instantly took to the attack, roaring loudly, he charged the Ochu, slashing at it with his spear widely. The Ochu responded by lashing down at the Ronso with its four plant like arms, trying to smack Kimahri out of range. Kimahri however was far too fast for the Ochu, and manged to dodge the Ochus attack, before finally coming up close to its body, where he impaled it wtih his spear, causing the Fiend to shriek in agony. Kimahri withdrew his spear and jumped back to avoid the Ochu's now wild strikes. Tidus immediately followed it by weaving his way towards the Ochu, intended on attacking its body also. But by now the Ochu had learnt from the previous attack and was attacking with two of its arms while defending its body with the rest. As it made a slash Tidus raised his sword and slashed back, severing the end of the Ochu's arm, making it roar in pain. Seconds later it had another thing to worry about as Wakka had threw his blitzball at the Fiend while it was distracted, the bliitzball connected square in the Ochu's head, rocking it from the impact.

Tidus quickly jumped a few steps back just in time as the Fiend roared in pain and anger at loosing one of its arms. Taking a deep breath it exhaled a large green cloud at the three men who had attacked it, they didnt have time to react as they were all engulphed in the cloud which quickly dissapated. But now they were all on thier knees coughing and spluttering.

"Its poison!" I shout. "Yuna! They need your help now!"

"Already on it!" Yuna replied, who was quickly preparing a barrage of Esuna spells to cure the poison effect.

Tara had already taken the initative as the front line were now incapacitated, her duel disk was active and she had already drawn a few cards, slotting one in the disk, she held two cards aove her head.

"Go Polymerization! I **Fuse Elemental Hero's Avian and Burstinatrix together**!" She shouted. The two monsters briefly appeared before jumping into the fusion vortex above her head, emerging came a monster. "Come on out **Elemental Hero Flame Wingman**!" Tara cried.

The mighty dragon armed hero descended to land on the floor on the front lines, staring down the Ochu. Lulu in the meantime had been charging up a spell, and with a wave of her hand the Fiend was engulphed in flames as Lulu cast her Fire spell, the Ochu screamed a horrible cry as it tried to douse the flames out with its remaining arms quickly. In the confusion I turned to Lulu and gave her a nod, with a wry grin she raised her hand in the air to cast another spell. In the meantime I had raised my sword above head, Lulu then cast her spell, only this time at the sword itself, charging it up with magical fire energy. With a wry smile I turned back towards the Fiend, before running to the front lines to join Flame Wingman.

* * *

_"Hey Lulu"_ I say. _"You couldnt help me out could you?"_ I ask.

_"Help you out how?"_ Came a short reply.

_"Well im not too good with a sword, so I wont be much help against Fiends, so I was wondering if you could give me an edge in battle?"_

_"What do you propose?"_ She asks with a raised eyebrow_._

_"Well you could enchant my weapon with your magic, something a Fiend would be weak against?"_ I say.

_"Hmmmm"_ She considers for a moment_. "Ill try... but no promises. Its not something ive done before"_ Lulu says.

* * *

I give myself a inward pat on the back for remembering the idea of a magic sword technique, now my blade was infused with Fire magic that I knew the Fiend was weak against. Looking slightly to my left I see the Flame Wingman with his arms across his chest, waiting for the command to attack. Turning back to Tara, we exchanged glances and she gave me a nod of understanding. Turning to look at the Wingman again, I see that it is also llooking at me.

"Cover me there buddy! Im going in!" I shout.

"**Go Flame Shoot**!" Tara shouted

Nodding in reply Flame Wingman drew back his dragon arm and thrust it forward, unleashing a torrent of flames from the dragons arms mouth, completely incinerating the Ochu. Seizing my chance I rush forward as the Ochu was starting to recover, and slashed across the Ochu's body, and to my suprise the Ochu ignited once again as the Fire magic Lulu had placed in the sword was dispelled onto the Fiend. Running back for cover I could see that the front line crew were back on thier feet as Yuna had finished casting the Esuna spells on them. But thier recovery was short lived as the earth seemed to move violently beneath our feet.

"Whats going on!" Tidus shouts.

"Earthquake!" Wakka shouted.

Everyone was off thier feet within a few seconds as we saw the cause of the earthquake. The Ochu was jumping up and down on the spot, causing the earthqake. The Ochu for its appearance looked like a wilted flower, as most of its leaves and its green like colour had now turned a rather dark shade of brown after all the fire attacks it had suffered. The Ochu's attack was interrupted as it was attacked from above by a creature using its sharp tail claws, looking up I see that the creature is actually Valefor. After getting back on my feet, I see that Yuna is on hers, and still concentrating after summoning her Aeon. Valefore seemed to be concentrating himself while hovering gently in the air, and I instantly knew what was coming.

"Use Energy Ray!" Yuna commanded.

Valefor gave a roar before unleashing his Overdrive attack, sending the laser beam at the Ochu it was struck dead on, and with one final shriek, the Ochu died in a cloud of pyreflies. With the battle over Yuna dismissed Valefor with a wave who in trun retreated back into the clouds, while Tara replaced her cards back into her deck, as Flame Wingman dissolved into pyreflies. As everyone was regaining thier breath, I saw that the two Crusaders were now heading over the bridge towards us, Gatta gawping at us all the while with quite an open mouth.

"A Summoner and her Guardians. Very impressive!" Luzzu announced.

"Sir, we should fight, too!" Gatta exlaimed

"We'll get our chance soon enough." Luzzu said quitely. Turning he gave a the Yevon prayer sign to us, before turning and leaving the area with Gatta who was singing along the way.

"Young Crusaders gather round! We'll beat Sin into the ground!" Gatta's voice echoed, as the two Crusaders faded from view into the woods, the group began to move through the woods once more on the trail to Kilika temple.

"Well that was fun!" Tara said cheerily.

"Say that for the people who didnt get smoothered in poison" Tidus said sarcastically.

"I dont know... Green looked your colour" I say wryly, earning a few chuckles from some of the group.

"Haha" Tidus adds.

"Hey Lulu" Yuna suddenly says. "How did you come up for the idea of enchanting Kaiser's sword?" Yuna asked the mage.

"Ask Kaiser" Lulu replies dryly. "It was his idea, I just did as he requested" Lulu finished. Eyes in the group immediately turned now onto me for an explanation.

"Its no big" I say rubbing the back of my head. "Just until I get to use my monsters again I thought I should contribute a bit more to the group, so I asked Lulu to help me out on that one" I say.

"Either way it was cool!" Tara squealed.

"I try" I say with a smile.

A few laughs later and a small hmph from Wakka and we were heading quite quickly towards the vicinity of the temple. Aftera few short minutes with us all walking along side a river, we came upon stone steps, that would lead up to the temple. With Yuna leading the way we ascended the steps towards the temple.

* * *

As our group asscended the first section of the stone steps, I could see that two of the Besaid Aurochs were already at the first break in the stairs, I recognised them as Datto and Letty, there were on a leveled off area where people could stand before the next flight. The pair seemed to be stretching thier legs and performing other warming up type exercises. Stopping after the first flight with the Aurochs, we all gathered together as Wakka stood before the next flight of stairs, his arms folded across his chest.

"These stone steps have a history, y'know?" Wakka began, I noticed that Tidus seemed to be looking up the large flight of stairs as Wakka recounted his tale. "Yep, Lord Ohalland trained here at his peak." Wakka finished.

The two Aurochs began to chuckle slightly in the direction fo Tidus and I. I could see him give them a gaze as he caught onto what they were after, looking in my direciton, he gave me a smile as I knew what was coming

"A race, huh?" he began "Think you can beat us?" He said putting a hand on my shoulder while pointing at himself with his other hand.

"Whos we?" I ask, giving him a look.

"Oh come on! It'll be fun! We can totally whip these guys!" Tidus says with a goofy grin.

"Fine" I say defeated.

As well all line up at the stairs, I initially stood next to Tidus with Wakka on the other side of me. However I quickly scratched that plan as Wakka seemed to be taking up a bit too much space next to me, which I guessed he was doing on purpose. So with a sigh, I went and stood on the far side of the steps next to the edge. Wakka turns to the side shortly after towards Yuna and Tara.

"Yuna, Tara, if you would." Wakka called.

The Summoner and Duelist stepped forwards graciously with a mischevious twinkle in thier eyes.

"Ready?" They both said, holding up thier arms. she held her arm up and after giving each other a knowing look... they both sprinted up the stairs with a loud giggle!

"Hey!" Wakka shouted, running up the stairs closely followed by Datto and Letty, Tidus and I on the other hand were still stood on the bottom step.

"Wha? Hey!" Tidus gasped, to which I facepalmed.

"You really didnt see that one coming?" I say

"Well dont just stand there!" Tidus exclaimed. "Lets get after them!" He said, beginning to run up the stairs.

Giving the remaining Lulu and Kimahri a look, to which they both responded with a solemn nod, I quickly ran up the stairs after Tidus. Catching up to him after a flight of stairs or two, we both quickly were bounding up the stairs as we headed towards the summit. But within a few more seconds screams of terror errupted from the further up the stairs, an icy grip of terror engulphed my chest as I knew why there were screaming.

"L-Look out!" Datto shrieked as he and Letty practically threw themselves down the stairs to escape the source of thier fears.

"Everyone quick!" Wakka cried from the top of the steps "Sinspawn!" He shouted.

Tidus and I had stopped for a second on the steps when Datto and Letty passed us, but within half a second Lulu and Kimahri were now passing us heading up the stiars, weapons in hands. Quickly drawing our swords, we bound up the stairs after them. As we reach the top of the stairs, the entire area seems to open out, into a large sized area, roughly equal in size to half of a football field, the area itself is still all paved like the steps. This must have been the are where Lord Ohalland trained as Wakka had recounted. However the creature that now resided there was certainly not the High Summoner Blitzball legend, it was a Sinspawn.

The creature seemed to have errupted from beneath the pavement itself, sending the surrounding earth and debris around it to lie in piles of rubble on the, two extremely large, what looked like hands had emerged from the ground. They were green in colour and had what also looked like four finger appendages, each one seemed to split down the centre to form another type finger. They could only described simply as tentacles. Yuna and Tara were already in conflict with the tentacled hands, the latter of the pair had summoned Elemental Hero Wildheart to attack the hands. However the sword wielding hero was hard pressed in fending off a total of eight tentacle attacks at once.

As we all gathered in the center of the area, the ground began to shake, as the pavement seemed to move near the other side of the tentacled hands. Debris and dust were then errupted into the air as something else emerged from the ground. As the duest settled, a large cocoon shell seemed to have appeared and was currently innert. I knew that it was the Sinspawn Geneaux, and it was a mighty beast, formed from Sin itself. I knew that we had to take out the shell frist to release the true form of the creature, however there was one complication, we were all currently stood in the middle of a triangle shape based on the position of the beast and its tentacles. The Sinspawn could attack us on all sides, which didnt make the odds good, considering we were all stood back to back in a small area that was left, we wouldnt have much room to move in.

"Go for those tentacles!" Wakka suddenly shouted. "Get rid of those first before we go for the Fiend!"

Our battle position immediately shifted as we turned to attack the tentacles first, the tentacles seemed to pre-empt our attack first however. Each hand began to lash out with its tentacles at us, Wildheart was the first to be attacked, an entire hand of tentacles attacked the hero, who managed to dodge a few shots, but there were simply too many to deal with. The monster was lashed across the chest hard and sent flyying through the air to land on his back with a thud, Tara immediately screamed in pain as the monsters pain affected her, falling to one knee, Yuna was by her side instantly, preparing a cure spell. The next to be attacked was Wakka, he managed to dodge a head on strike but a sneak attack from another tentacle for his legs tripped him up, making him fall flat on his back and grimace in pain.

Lulu fired off a Fire spell at the attacking tentacle, causing it to falter for a second under the attack, but the other tentacle now struck in its place. It lashed out this time aiming for Kimahri, the ronso roared in rage and swiped with his spear at the tentacles, forcing them back, then with a mightly leap, he flew through the air towards the tentacles, and sliced a 'finger' or one of the hand tentalces clean off, green coloured blood started to spurt from the wound as the hand began to thrash in what seemed like pain.

"Lets turn up the speed!" Tidus suddenly shouted. All of a sudden with a wave of his gauntleted hand, he was surrounded by a magical red light, and he seemed to be moving a lot quicker. I realised that he had managed to cast Haste on himself. "Lets finish what you started big guy!" Tidus said towards Kimahri.

As Tidus then made a sprint towards the same tentacle Kimahri attacked, I turned to look at Lulu, who seemd to have once again anticipated my plan. With a wave of her hand, she cast a Fire spell at my sword enchanting it once more. Making a sprint towards the other that Lulu had stunned with her spell earlier, Tidus and I were on a co-ordinted attack to strike them both at once. The hand with one less tentacle had no chance of hitting the blitzer, he was simply moving too fast for it, effortlessly dodging and weaving each one of its strikes, executing a cartwheel and then a graceful flip, Tidus slashed his sword down hard on the hand, perfectly executing his Spiral Cut Overdrive. I wasnt faring as good as he was, the hand I was attacking had recovered and was lashing at me with its tentacles rapidly. I managed to avoid most of them, but the last one missed me by a hairs breadth, looking up I see a tentacle lashing straight for me that I knew I wouldnt be able to dogde. However the attack didnt come, the tentacle suddenly was ripped in two with blood spurting everywhere.

Looking up I see Elemental Hero Wildheart, landing on the ground after an overhead slash attack. Looking over my shoulder I see Tara who is back on her feet giving me a smile. Realising I wont get a better chance than this I stop just short of the lower are of the Sinspawn. Closing my eyes, I grab my sword with both hands and draw it back over my shoulders.

"_Hope this works_" I think.

Leaping from my feet, I suddenly feel as if I'd jumped higher than I actually could, looking down for a second, I see that Kimahri was where I once stood, who seemed to have given me a boost with his spear as I jumped. Sailing high in the air I see that im just about leavel with the tentacled hand, bringing my sword down in a downwards cleaving arc, I slice into the palm of the hand as the Fire magic dispells into the Fiend. The resulting Fire magic engulphs the tentacles and my sword actually splits the hand clean in half, as my movement descent slows as I cleave though the Fiend. Finally as my sword touches the floor, the Sinspawn splits in half as it dies in a shower of pyrelies before disintegrating. Turning round, Kimahri is still there, the Ronso gives me an ackowledging nod as he runs back to help the others with the other arm.

"_Thanks for that one Cloud_" I begin to think. "_Hope that was a Braver attack you could have been proud of_" I say, thinking of the spikey haired soldier. "_Glad Kimahri helped me out with it_"

Rushing back over to the goup, I can see that they are making short work of the other tentacle. With seven against one odds, regardless of how many tentacle's it had, the odds were in our favour. Wakka launched his blitzball at the hand section of the creature, hitting it square on, while Lulu immediately cast a fire spell at the creature, causing it to thrash in pain. The rest was all academic as Kimahri, Tidus and Wildheart attacked again, each one slicing off the remaining fingers of the creature. After so much punishment the Sinspawn began to slump forward and die in a sea of pyreflies.

"We arnt outta the woods yet! The real Fiend is coming!" Wakka shouted.

Sure enough the cocoon began to convulse, and within an instant the monster appeared. It looked like a small plant, with the cocoon shell still remaining on its back, almost like a shield for its rear. Green in colour like the tentacles that we had defeated, I could see that that it almost was covered with circular pads from its shoulders around the side of its body. It didnt seem to have any eyes, but rather had a large mouth and more of a note once again... it had two arms that had four tentacles on each that were swishing around on thier own accord.

"Great, more sodding tentacles!" I say.

"Not for long!" Tidus replies.

The Sinspawn however seemed to have other plans, it immediately lashed out with its tentacles straight for Lulu. The mage never saw the attack coming, and was lashed full across the body to be sent flying through the air to land on the floor with a sickening thud.

"Lulu!" Yuna screamed.

The young Summoner, immediately run towards the fallen body of her friend to check on her. Tara on the other hand was gritting her teeth in rage.

"You monster!" Tara screamed. "**Wildheart! Slash that Fiend in two with Scimitar Slash**!"

Wildheart responded to his duelist instantly, leaping high into the air wioth a loud warcy, intending on cleaving the Sinspawn in half with its sword, but the Sinspawn was prepared for such an attack. Using one of its tentacled arms, it flung them up towards Wildheart, and caught him in a vice like grip, squeezing the hero maliciously. Tara instantly grabbed hold of her chest, as she felt the same constriction her monster felt. With a loud cry of evil intent, the other tentacled hand proceeded to slash the Hero around the head as it was trapped. Tara screamed in pain at the attack, in the end Wildheart began to dissolve into pyreflies as it was defeated. Tara instantly fell to the floor after the punishment she had felt through her monster, Yuna instantly sprung towards her sister trying to use her Cure spells on her sister to ease her pain. Looking across I could see Lulu was still down, she must be unconscious... hopefully not anything worse.

Kimahri and Tidus began to counterattack, the pair sprinting forward to attack the beast. The Sinspawn responded with its tentacles once more, slashing at the pair, however the Ronso and blitzer were too fast for it as they dodged its attacks, and they both made a simultaneous strike on the body of the beast, making it roar in pain. The Fiend now enraged opened its mouth and shot out a green slime towards the pair, Tidus managed to dodge the attack but Kimahri was no so fortunate, he was hit dead on by the attack and was dazed slightly. Following it up, the Fiend made a double swipe at Kimahri hitting him with every tentacle full on, sending the Ronso skidding away to land on the floor unconscious.

Wakka now went on the offensive, I saw him start to spin his blitzball on his finger which ignited in a ball of flame while he was spinning it. Throwing it into the air he gave it a hard kick which rocket at the Sinspawn and engulphed it in flames. Wakka gave himself at satisfied smiled after seeing the damage his Overdrive Element Reels had caused but it was shortlived. As he jumped up to catch his blitzball the Sinspawn using one of its tentacles flung up and hit the ball hard, sending it hurtling at Wakka who wasnt quick enough to catch it, his own blitzball him full in the stomach winding him, falling to one knee gasping for breath he didnt have time to stop the Fiends next attack as it smacked him square across the face, knocking him out instantly.

Realising we were onto a loosing battle, I take the initative and run forward and try to attack the Sinspawn, I manged to move at the beast at an angle and must have been in its blindspot as it didnt stop me at all, I managed to get in a free strike across its body, not badly injuring it, but unfortunately enough to alert it to my prescence. In a screech of rage the Sinspawn lashed at me with its tentacles, I raised my sword in time to block, but its strength was enough to send my flying back through the air to fall flat on my face on the floor. My sword clattered on the floor beside me a second later as I tried to get my barings.

Looking up from the floor, I see Tidus, stood infront of Yuna and Tara, desperately parrying the attacks of the Sinspawn the best he could. The Sinspawn seemed to have focued its attacks on them seeing as they were the only ones left that it hadnt physically attacked. Everyone else in the group was down, Lulu, Wakka and Kimahri seemed to all be unconscious. Despite the pain in my body, I reach over to grab my sword and haul myself back onto my feet. Looking over Tidus was fighting a loosing battle, the Sinspawns attacking with its tentacles was simply too fast for him, he couldnt keep up. In the end it slapped his Brotherhood sword from his hands and he was defenceless, screeching in triumph it began lashing at the young blitzer with its tentacles, slapping him across the face and body.

"TIDUS!" I scream.

Tidus slumped to the ground like a sack of potatoes after that punishment, Yuna and Tara began to cradle him, but there was nothing they could do. The Sinspawn retracted all its tentacles and screeched loudly, in that horrifying instant I realised its plan, it was going to strike all three of them down at once. Gripping my sword I sprint across to the trio just as the Sinspawn launched its attack. Tara and Yuna saw the attack coming and screamed in fear and closed thier eyes. A loud crashing sound brought their eyes back open as they see me, standing before them, sword in hand, parrying the Sinspawns attack. Pushing back with all my might, I throw back the tentacles from the Sinspawn, causing it to scream in anger at my defiance.

"Kaiser..." Tidus said weakly, to which I look over my shoulder briefly at the fallen trio. Both Tara and Yuna are staring up at me, with tears in thier eyes, while Tidus is giving me a weak smile. I could see blood running out of the corner of his mouth, he must have suffered internal injurys after its attack.

"Save yourself... its too strong" He said weakly.

Smiling at the Blitzer, I simply give him a thumbs up with my free hand.

"No can do, this thing isnt going to make me break a promise of mine..." I say as I turn to the Sinspawn. "YOU HEAR ME!" I roar. "I MADE A PROMISE THAT NOTHING WOULD HURT ANY OF MINE EVER AGAIN! YOU'LL HAVE TO KILL ME FIRST! SO BRING IT YOU OVERGROWN FUCKING FREAK!" I yell.

The Sinspawn responded with a war cry at my demand, throwing wave after wave of its tentacles at me. I parried the attacks as best that I could, slashing and takingh the brunt of the attacks on my sword, but I already knew I couldnt win. I didnt have the skill or energy to keep this up for much longer, the Sinspawn for its part was relentless, even though it only had two arms, the many tentacles it had on each, were a separate weapon, and with only one sword in my hand I didnt stand much of a chance. In the end the Sinspawn spotted and opening, it slashed at my leg with a tentacle that I couldnt parry, slicing through my jeans legs, it cut open my leg, causing me to loose my balance. In the next second the Fiend had batted my sword out of my hands, looking up for a second, I realise that its over.

The Fiend lashes out at me, striking me hard across the face, twisting my head around in the process. My head felt like it was going to explode as I could feel blood beginning to seap into my mouth. Falling to one knee for a second, I look forward to see my three charges on the floor before me. I could hear them saying things to me, yet thier words never reached my ears. Only I knew what they were saying, Yuna and Tara were frantically pleading with me to get to safety, while Tidus had managed to sit up almost, telling me to run for it. Shaking off the pain now racking my body, I summon up whatever strength I had left and lurch foward, trying my best to wrap my arms around the three of them, shielding them from the Sinspawn.

With the four of us, now almost within a hairs breadth of each other, I could see each of thier faces, mixed emotions trying to manifest themselfs, as they new what I was doing. Sacrificing myself to shield them from the Sinspawn. With a loud roar I could hear the Sinspawn resuming its attack, I then felt white hot pain running through my back, and quickly moving to the rest of my body. The Sinspawn was lashing at my body, striking my back constantly, almost like a whip, lancing at me with all its power. I could feel my senses starting to fade as the pain was taking hold... my breathing becoming shallow... my heart slowing. I look to the three one last time, before I fell into the blackness of oblivion.

* * *

Tara and Yuna were in disbelief as Kaiser's body fell foward onto them, holding him with an arm each, he was still slumped foward. Tidus frantically tried to sit up more to check on his friend. The Sinspawn was giving a roar of triumph at its handywork, but it didnt last long, as within a second a lance had imbedded itself within its body. Screaming loudly in pain, the Sinspawn tried to remove the offending weapon. However it didnt get far, Kimahri was now back on his feet and had sprinted forward and grabbed his lance, pulling it sharply out of the Sinspawn. Standing in a fighting pose, he began to fight with the Sinspawn once again, now enraged after it had knocked him out earlier. Yuna desperately put her hand over Kaisers chest, feeling desperately for something, her face quickly turned white in realisation.

"He's not breathing!" She screamed. "He's dead!"

Tidus immediately grabbed his friends body by his shoulders, and started to shake him hard, shouting at him all the while.

"Dont you dare die on me! We made a promise to each other in Besaid! I know you arnt gonna break that promise!" He yelled.

Tara still had one arm around Kaiser as she was holding onto his body, tears flowing down her face when Yuna had said that he was dead. Taking his face in one of her hands, she turns it towards her, Kaisers face still had the faint smile on his lips that he had given them before he fell forward, his eyes however were clamped shut. Leaning foward she kisses him on the cheek briefly before pulling away.

"I know you cant die here... we all need you... please come back to us!" She pleads.

* * *

_"The four of us make quite a little grouping dont we?"_

_"A blitz player, a Summoner and two Duelists. With all that it makes us quite the crew!"_

_"I just hope that we never have to go our separate ways"_

* * *

"_The seals on your soul have been released... Finally after over a thousand years... Ive been set free... Thank you master_"

* * *

The Sinspawn had just sent Kimahri flying to land in a heap on the floor after it had taken his attack previously. Roaring in triumph, it looked down back at the forms of Yuna and the others, who was huddled around the fallen body of thier friend. Giving a roar of malicious intent, it readied its tentacles to attack once again, but before it had the chance to attack, another roar errupted in the air. The Sinspawn stopped its attack at once, looking around for the new enemy. However nothing was there. Back on the ground, Lulu and Wakka seemed to have stirred to consciousness after the roar.

"What in Yevon was that!" Wakka exclaimed, holding his head.

Lulu took a look around at the scene, until she noticed that Kaiser was slumped forward over Yuna and Kisara.

"Wakka look!" She shouted. "Yuna! Is he?" She asked fearfully, Yuna tearfully nodded her response.

The roar came again, this time louder, causing everyone in the area to search for the cause of the noise, even the Sinspawn was searching around frantically looking for the source of the noise. There was only one word that could describe the way it was feeling right now... fear. In the end something happened. Tara and Yuna suddenly felt a strange sensation beginning to run through thier bodys. Looking across at each other, they were unsure of what was happening. But something did happen, in a heartbeat Kaiser's body was enveloped in a blue and white shining aura, a moment later a pair of magnificent blue and white wings seemed to sprout from Kaiser's back, opening to thier full length majestically in the air.

"Whats happening to him!" Tidus shouted.

He didnt have to wait long, for a second later he got his answer. Kaiser's eyes began to twitch, then within a second they had snapped open, no longer thier brown colour, but now a beautiful blue colour, radiating light all on thier own.

"Kaiser?" Tidus said unsure.

Clenching his fists, Kaiser slowly stood back up to full height, his wings closing slowly behind him, as he turned to face the Sinspawn that had attacked him. Tara and Yuna were both too stunned to speak or move, in the end Yuna did manage to utter two single words.

"He's alive..." She said weakly.

Tidus managed to get to his feet, despite being weak, holding onto his battered body, he hobbled a step closer to Kaiser, who was still in a staredown contest with the Sinspawn, which from the looks of it was quivering in fear at the sight.

"Kaiser... is that really you?" He asks.

Kaiser didnt respond, he didnt even seem to move at first, then very slowly, he turned his head slightly round, so that he took a second to look dead at the three people behind him, finally his gaze finished on Tidus.

Kaiser gave Tidus a small smile, and slowly gave him a thumbs up. "I dont break promises I make to friends" Kaiser said simply.

Kaiser's statement brought an overwhelming smile to the three people around him. Tidus immediately slumped to the floor, and was quickly joined by Yuna and Tara who tired to see if he was ok once again. The Sinspawn however was not impressed, it already had killed thier prey once, and it was going to make sure to do it again. In an instant it threw its tentacles at Kaiser, joining them together like two giant needles. But it wasnt meant to be, Kaiser's simply caught the tentacles in his hands, earning a gasp from everyone as well as a roar of anger from the Sinspawn.

Try as it might, the Sinspawn was pulling its hardest to get its arms back from Kaiser's grip, but the human wasnt moving an inch despite the pressure that it was exerting. Narrowing his eyes slightly, Kaiser suddenly pulled hard on the Sinspawns tentacles with inhuman strength. pulling it forward, with a hard crack, the Sinspawns head impacted hard onto the stone flooring, cracking it with the force of the impact. Slackening his grip slightly, the Sinspawn started to bring its head back up. But then again Kaiser pulled hard, cracking the Sinspawns head on the floor, again, and again, and again with a sickening thud each time. Kaiser then let go of the tentacles, as the Sinspawn began to thrash about, rather stunned after hitting the floor so many times.

Reaching out with his right hand towards where his sword lay on the ground a distance away, the sword began to convulse on the floor on its own, a second later the sword flew though the air came to a stop with the hilt in Kaiser's hand, who closed his hand around the hilt. The sword seemed to undergo a transformation as it stopped in Kaisers hand. The normal dark red colour the sword was now changed colour, to a blue colour with white stripes alond the edges of the blade, just like his wings.

Gripping his sword in both hands, Kaiser suddenly lurched forward with lightning speed, he almost looked like he was sliding along the floor he was moving that fast, stopping just infront of the Sinspawn, Kaiser slashed his sword across the body of the Fiend twice, in an X shape, then almost as if he hadnt moved at all, he turned around and lunged back to where had been standing before. Tidus, who was still on the floor, looked confused, but then he noticed that there was green blood dripping from Kaiser's sword.

"_He really sliced that thing up bad_!" Tidus thought.

The Sinspawn suddenly screamed in pain as two deep gashes appeared on its body, forming a large X shape on its body. Blood began to seep from the wound as the Sinspawn keeled forward slightly due to the mortal wound.

"Holy Yevon!" Wakka cried. "How did he do that!"

Tara in the meantime was still sat tending to Tidus with Yuna, but with a small grin across her face. "_He's tapping into it... the monster that lives inside his soul... but it dosnt feel like its a monster like his Cyber Dragon type monsters... yet why do I get the feeling ive seen those wings somewhere before?_" She wondered

Sheathing his sword, Kaisers wings then suddenly opened out once more, and with a mighty flap, he suddenly acsended several meters in the air, and just hovered. Reaching into his inside jacket pocket he pulled out a single card and held it aloft in the air, as it began to glow with power, drawing in the very light of the sun. Back on the floor, Tidus was looking up at his friend and smiling.

"Took him long enough to remember about that card" He said.

"But I thought he couldnt summon anymore?... What kind of card does he have?" Yuna asked.

"I dont know, he had it on the ship to Kilika... It wasnt blank like the others... its some sort of white dragon with blue eyes I think" Tidus said.

"WHAT!" Both Tara and Yuna gasped.

"Whats the big deal?" Tidus asked.

"Dont you remember what I said when he dueled Tara?" Yuna exclaimed

* * *

_"A soul monster is a creature born from the very depths of a duelist's soul. Its something that connects thier physical and mental forms together. Thier strongest creature." Lulu began._

_"Tara's monster is said to have powers rival to Sin itself... but there is only one other monster that is stronger than Rainbow Neos..." Yuna trailed off._

* * *

"If its the monster what I think it is... no, im certain... then theres no doubt anymore that he is truly the Duelist of the prophecy" Tara said.

Back in the air, the card in Kaiser's hand was glowing a magnificent light now, its energys now fully charged, with a click, his duel disk had activated once again. Kaiser looked down upon the form of his enemy, that was now starting to recover from the painful attacks made against its head and body.

"FIEND! HERE ME! I TOLD YOU THAT YOU WOULD NOT HURT ANY OF MINE! THAT I WOULD DIE FIRST! WELL NOW YOU WILL FEEL THE FULL WRATH OF THE DARK WARRIOR! FOR THEY HAVE REALEASED THE MONSTER OF MY SOUL!"

Slapping the card down onto his duel disk, blue and white crackling energy seemed to emante from the duel disk, a small tear then fell from Kaiser's face, to fall onto the ground below him, right infront of Tidus, who noticed it immediately. Looking up once more, Tidus smiled at his friend, who seemed to be looking down, returning the gaze.

"_Go for it... lets see that bad ass dragon of yours_" Tidus thought.

"NOW AWAKEN MONSTER OF MY SOUL! **ALMIGHTY BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON**!" Kaiser cried.

In a blast of light that seemed to appear from Kaiser himself, a bright blue energy ball shot into the sky, after a few more seconds the energy ball began to take shape, in the form of a mighty dragon. The dragon was huge, massive blue and white wings that spread out almost on an epic scale, a scaled body that extended down to a long tail, with a mighty pair of legs ending in sharp taloned feet. It had a pair of arms that although were small in length, were ended similary in massive razor sharp talons. But its head was the dragons weapon, a long scaled neck ended into a large blue head, filled with a large mouth of razor sharp teeth and with its blue eyes staring down at the Sinspawn, anyone in the world right now could tell that the dragon was pissed off.

"Thats it!" Tara screamed. "Thats the strongest soul monster of them all! The Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Tara cried.

"By Yevon its true!" Wakka exclaimed nearby.

"It seems I was right in thinking Kaiser had quite a few hidden secrets" Lulu added.

Tidus and Yuna didnt say anything, they simply looked up at Kaiser, who was still hovering in the air.

"_You did it... You kept your promise to the Fayth and proved that your the Dark Warrior of destiny... Seeing you up there makes me feel... safe." _Yuna thought

"_You must have kept your promise to the Fayth if you can summon something like that... that thing is a total bad ass! I never had any doubts, but even if I had... After seeing you come back like this... I know that your gonna get me to Zanarkand_." Tidus thought

Kaiser still hovering below his dragon in the air, was still staring down the Sinspawn, with his dragon slightly above him, roaring and hissing at the Fiend, the Sinspawn almost seemed to shrink away in fear. Jabbing a finger towards the Fiend, Kaiser spoke.

"ALRIGHT BLUE-EYES! LETS DO THIS OUR WAY AND WIPE THIS SCUM OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH!** HOROBI NO BURST STREAM!**" Kaiser roared.

Roaring once again, the dragon began to shudder as it drew energy towards its mouth, forming a white energy ball infront of its mouth, a second later the energy was expelled straight at the Fiend. Upon contact, the Fiend gave a loud scream of agony, before vaporizing a cloud of pyreflies, completely ahnialated by the awesome power of the dragon. Turing his head up slowly to look at his dragon, it seemed to do the same thing, looking down at its duelist. Kaiser reached up with his arm, while the dragon seemed to move its head towards his arm. They both met in the air, as Kaiser slowly run his hand across the dragons cheek, the dragon responding with an almost purring sound. Then a second later it was gone, transforming into an energy ball, which slowly moved towards Kaiser before entering his chest. Slowly Kaiser descended back to the ground, once his feet touched, his wings slowly started to retract towards his body, until they disappeared completely, as if they had never been there in the first place. Tidus slowly took a step towards his friend, he could see that Kaiser was starting to sway slowly. Tidus grabbed him once more by his shoulders to steady him.

"You ok man?" He asked.

"Kicked its ass..." Kaiser said with a smile, before slumping forward, unconscious into Tidus's arms.

* * *

"_Your friends helped release me from the depths of your soul Kaiser... Ive been buried in your soul for what seems like an eternity... Now that im free always know that ill be here for you... Your eternal Guardian and servant Kaiser... Call upon me whenever you wish..."_

_"No my friend"_ I reply in my mind_ "Guardian and servant are not titles worthy of what you are to me... You've kept my soul burning its light for as long as I can remember... even before I knew what you were, you've been with me all the way, guiding and shaping the light in my heart... So no my friend... A title more worthy is... Saviour"_

* * *

**So the Blue-Eyes makes its appearance in the trials of the dark warrior as Kaiser's soul monster! Chances are that most of you may have saw that one coming, but believe me it will hold more significance along the way! Also dont expect to see attacks like that from Kaiser again for a while, the same goes for Tara when she sumoned Rainbow Dragon on the ship to Kilika. Summoning monsters that are uber in strength like that are gonna be reserved for their 'Overdrive' type attacks, unless its in an actual duel though.**

**Also, sorry to any Wakka fans out there if im being a bit too harsh towards his character so far. But being with how much of a stubborn person he is and a firm Yevonite a wee know, I decided to take it down this road for the time being.**

**Also im wanting a few opinions on this chapter, for some reason I found it really hard to write battle scenes against the Ochu and the Sinspawn. I dont know why considering I wrote the script for the duel with Kisara and Kaiser as if I was standing on my head it came that easy. But with the Fiend battles, inspiration wouldnt come for some reason! So was just wanting to know if everyone thought it was ok?**

**Plus a bit of trivia for you again! As Kaiser entered Kilika woods he made a simple comment, where was it inspired from? The same goes for his magic sword that he devised with Lulu. Bonus points if you guess!**

**After a stunning display of power by both Kaiser and his dragon, the aftermath of this battle with be earth shattering as the group move onto the Kilika temple. Also, the thoughts that seem to plague Kaiser when he was with Tidus and Tara now seemed to have extended to Yuna as well. Not only that but a group connection took place before Kaiser summoned his dragon. Also, now that it appears Kaiser can use his monsters again, will he formally honour his promise to Yuna and become her duelist alongside Tara. Mysterys seem more apparent so wait for the next chapter to find out!**

**As always! Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12: Machina Dino's Strike Part 1

**Hello again all! Been a while since the last update but ive been a bit busy and all. Hope once again that its worth the wait. Ive already got the next chapter half way completed so you shouldnt have to wait too long for it. Theres a lot of things to go over in this chapter so it might seem a bit dry at first to read, but believe me the overall original plot will really start to take centre stage from here on.**

**Finally what happened to my reviews? #cry# I see that plenty of people are reading and almost no reviews? #sniff# Cheer me up with lots of reviews for this chapter guys! But on a positive note, glad to see people were paying attention with the trivia and got it right. Now a quick recap.**

**Last chapter Kaiser and his friends battled a Sinspawn on the way to Kilika temple. During the fight Kaiser underwent a remarkable transformation. Summoning his Blue-Eyes White Dragon and ahnialating the Sinspawn. What does it all mean? Find out.**

**Also I dont own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Final Fantasy. But I do own the original characters that are debuting this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Machina**** Dino's Strike Part 1 - Activate Dinoroid Revvolution!**

* * *

_- Palace of St Bevelle, Maesters Chamber -_

In the palace of St Bevelle a dark figure was overlooking the majestic city below him, although, that is what it appeared he was looking at. Infact the figure was looking out into the distance, across the rolling landscape and oceans of Spira as far as the eye could see, in his minds eye he was looking at only one place, the plateau just before Kilika temple. The figure was stood loosely with his arms by his side, simply staring into the distance, from the look in his eyes it would almost seem as if he could see past the impossible miles that separated him from where he was looking.

"So..." Said a voice full of molevalance. "It appears you have already awoke your soul monster Kaiser... quite unexpected this early... unexpected only... but it simply means I need to speed up my plans to take your power... and from there to take the power of Sin incarnate for my own"

The person's monolgue was interrupted by a rasp at the chamber doors.

"Enter" The figure said simply without turning.

Opening the door appeared a robed temple monk of Bevelle, who despite his advancing years, had a clear look of worry upon his face upon disturbing the owner of the chamber. Shuffling into the room and heading towards the balcony quite nervously, the aging monk slowed as he approached the archway onto the balcony, unsure of whether he should proceed further.

"Speak" Spoke the figure flatly.

"A thousand apologies for the interruption" The monk spoke with a quivering voice, bowing several times. "But the ship ready to transport yourself and Grand Maester Mika to Luca is just about ready to depart" The monk finished.

"Fine... leave" The person replied.

Without needing to be told twice the monk quickly scurried to the door and left the chamber promptly, a resounding bang indicated the door closed as the figure on the balcony did not move despite the loud bang.

"It wont be long now... before I even see you in Luca... I think ill have to whisper in your ear again... lets see how you do against that Kilika Duelist with your new found power... lets see how I can get your darkness to taint it..."

* * *

_- Kilika Woods Plateau -_

Around twenty minutes had passed since the fight with the Sinspawn, all of the group were now up and on thier feet after a few rounds of Yuna performing Cure spells on the group to get them back up to full strength. Wakka was nursing a few bruises after the fight while Lulu was trying to get over the headache she was now enduring, while Kimahri did not complain once, it was evident from the brusies on his body that the battle scarred Ronso had recieved a beating and was simply ignoring it. Tara had insisted that Yuna focus on healing the others, having been bonded with her Fayth for quite a number of years, she had learnt to harness some of thier power towards accelerated healing and with that she insited she would be fine.

The only one out of the group that so far hadnt recieved any help was Tidus, he was still sat by the unconscious body of Kaiser who was still out cold on the plateau floor. The rest of the group while all gathered around Tidus and Kaiser who were on the floor, and were in various states of arguing with Tidus to let Yuna help him, to which they wernt having much success.

"For the last time! Help him first! He's the one that died for us in that fight!" Tidus shouted.

"Hes fine ya?" Wakka spoke. "He dosnt seem to have a scratch on him for some reason"

Wakka's point did ring true, after his collapse, the group had removed Kaiser's duel disk, sword and coat and used his coat to make him a makeshift pillow to support his head, but despite the punishment that he had recieved from the Sinspawn not a single wound was evident upon his body. The only thing that seemed to have remained after the attack was the slash on his trouser leg that the Sinspawn had ripped.

"Hes been out since the fight! He could have brain damage or something!" Tidus protested.

"Tidus" Lulu said, as the mage stepped forward. "Kaiser is fine, he has no wounds to which we can see, and I highly doubt that he would want you to suffer at his expense" The mage continued.

"Lulu's right Tidus" Tara added. "You must have internal injuries by the looks of it" Tara said, noting the blood that had seeped from his mouth and since dried. "Not to mention all the cuts that you've got. Kaiser wouldnt want you to not let Yuna help you" Tara said softly.

Yuna was stood next to the young blitzer, hoping with her staff in hand, ready to cast her spells, with the large Ronso behind her, even Kimahri nodded at the groups logic and gave a grunt of support with his arms folded.

"Fine..." Tidus conceeded. "But im not moving till he wakes up" Tidus added sternly.

Yuna sighed before kneeling next to Tidus.

"Tidus, white magic works better when the person wants it to work better... if your mind is occupied while im trying to help you it wont help as much. By the time we get back to the boat, everyone else's wounds will have gone completely, im sure that Kaiser wouldnt want you to still be wounded... and neither do I" Yuna said, stopping short, betraying her own feelings slightly.

Sighing loudly the Blitzer nodded before moving away from Kaiser so Yuna had space to cast. Yuna standing back up and smiling at the Blitzer began slowly casting Cure spells on Tidus, ever so slowly the cuts began to close and heal up, after a few seconds, only a small few marks were left on the Blitzers body. With a smile, Yuna replaced the staff on her back.

"There" she said sweetly. "Good as new, those marks should have healed completely by the time we get back to the boat, everyone should be good as new!" Yuna exclaimed cheerily, trying to lighten the mood.

"Thanks Yuna" Tidus replied with a smile, beginning to stand, although he quickly groaned and plopped back down again holding his ribs.

"Although you might be a bit sore for a while" Yuna said with a grin.

"Yeah thanks for that" He said chuckling.

Tara in the meanwhile was holding onto Kaiser's duel disk, although it was still in its active mode with the Blue-Eye White Dragon card on its slot, she dared not to touch both, infact she looked quite puzzled. Lulu appeared to notice her confusion and stepped towards the young Duelist.

"What is the matter Tara?" Lulu enquired.

"Nothing..." Tara said quickly. "Its just..." She trailed off.

By now, her stammering had drawn the attention of the group who now had thier eyes on her.

"We shouldnt have been able to take his duel disk off" Tara stated simply.

The groups faces suddenly seemed to click almost like the penny had dropped, but Tidus was still looking confused, he looked around the group, hoping for an answer.

"Say what?" He asked.

"A duel disk is connected to the Duelist ya?" Wakka began. "Its powered by the life force of the Duelist that uses it, once its on the Duelists arm, you would have to cut off the arm to get it off by force normally" He finished.

"The duel disk is as much a machina as it is a magical device" Lulu continued. "Since the Duelist is bonded with it, as such it requires conscious thoughts to remove the duel disk, in other words the Duelist must choose to allow it to be removed." Lulu spoke.

"Oooooohhhhh" Tidus said, starting to figure it out.

"Thats not to mention the fact he is a temple Champion" Yuna continued. "Kaiser is connected to a mystical force through his Fayth, so I doubt that even they would allow someone to try and take his duel disk against his will" Yuna said, looking down towards Kaiser.

"The only way a Duelist would allow someone to take his duel disk... would be people he implicitary trusts and cares for" Tara said ending the discussion.

A moment of silence followed as the group digested this information that had followed, Yuna was the one to speak up first.

"He's only known us for a few days... yet in that time... he trusts us that much? To the point even when hes not even conscious?" Yuna stated.

"Tara..." Tidus said slowly, drawing everyones gaze to the young blitzer. "What exactly happened just now? I mean with those wings and everything? Your the only one who has a soul monster around besides him, so dont you know?" Tidus asked.

"I... I dont exactly know myself" She admitted. Tara took a look down at Kaiser before taking a look up at the sky. "What he did... was something completely out of this world, ive never seen someone so bonded with thier soul monster like that. I mean he only just awoke its power yet thier bond was unebelievable. Its taken me years to even begin to use some of the Fayths power for anything other than dueling, and it hasnt been easy believe me, ive been the Champion of Bevelle for ten years this year... and its took me all that time to even scratch the surface of what that can do"

* * *

_- Five years ago - Besaid Village -_

"_It was soon after Kimarhi had brought Yuna and I to Besaid that I decided to go to Bevelle and try to become its Champion, I knew Dad would have wanted it, so I was adamant in going. That was nearly ten years ago. Even after I became its Champion it took quite a while to get accustomed to Jaden and Jesse wandering around in my head, well I was only ten at the time, so for any kid that couldnt have been easy. But I do remember it was this one day around five years ago, that I started to realise what the power of the Fayth could do outside of dueling..."_

"I draw!" Tara squealed drawing a card.

"Go Tara!" Yuna yelled back.

The pair of a younger Tara and Yuna, were in the secluded cove near the docks on Besaid island, Tara was practicing drawing her cards and summoning her monsters. The pair were not along however, stood next to the wall with his arms folded, they were being watched by the supervising eyes of the Ronso Kimahri. The girls were just acting around, laughing and playing around on the warm beach under the hot Besaid sun, not having a care in the world.

"_It took me most of the first five years to get used to Jaden and Jesse around, at first it scared me, seeing what looking like ghosts showing up every now and again. But after a while I began to realise what good friends they were, so that I could never truely be alone. No matter what happened. Besides they were loads of fun."_

Transparent forms of Jaden and Jesse were also on the beach laughing at the pair as they enjoyed themselves on the beach, even talking amongst themselves about the weather and landscape of Besaid. Until the pair of Fayth came to a head about asking Tara something.

"_Hey Tara_!" Jaden shouted

"What Jay?" She replied.

"_Jess and I wanna see Kimahri do that cool workout with his spear again! Ask him for us will ya!_" Jaden shouts back.

"_Come on Tara! Its totally cool!"_ Jesse adds.

"You talking to Jess and Jay, Tara?" Yuna asks, not being able to see the Fayth herself.

"Yeah sis" Tara says, walking towards Kimahri, who regards her approach.

"Say Kimahri, Jaden and Jesse wanna know if you will do that workout with your spear, they think its cool! Me and Yuna do too!" Tara squeals.

"Yeah come on Kimahri!" Yuna adds.

Shaking his head almost in disbelief, the large Ronso complied almost instantly, moving to the center of the cove and making sure he was away from the girls, Kimahri took the spear from his back and began his battle training. Thrusting and slashing at invisible enemies with his spear while dodging and weaving from the invisible attacks of the enemies. All the way the girls and the Fayth were laughing and cheering all the while, although the latter pair couldnt be seen, Tara made it clear that they were impressed.

"_This had been mine and Yuna's life for the past ten years on Besaid, just enjoying the island and each others company, while I got used to my new found power as a Champion of the Fayth, although that power __hadnt actually manifested, until later that day, after Kimahri's training..._"

It was coming close to dusk at Besaid, and the sun was just on the surface of the water casting an orange glow around Besaid bay. Yuna and Tara were sat at the waters edge as the cool ocean lapped on thier bare feet. Kimahri was back standing against the wall watching over the two girls as they cooled thier heels so to speak in the water. A trio of loud squarks suddenly interrupted the tranquil scene as three Condor Fiends suddenly shot into view from just behind some of the ruins on the cove above them, heading straight for the trio on the beach, clearly wanting them as thier next meal.

"YUNA! TARA! RUN!" Kimahri bellowed, drawing his spear.

The girls were on thier feet instantly at Kimahri's crys to run, Yuna grabbed onto Tara's shirt trying to pull her away, but Tara wouldnt budge.

"Come on Tara! Kimahri said to run!" Yuna cried to her sister.

"But I can help Kimahri!" Tara shouted back, tugging away from her grip.

Kimarhi was having a hard time hitting the three Condors, as they kept lunging from the sky to peck at him from all directions, and the Ronso had only one set of eyes, despite how good they were and couldnt see where they all were. A second later Tara was at his side, her duel disk activated.

"Tara, Kimahri said run, so run!" Kimahri spoke.

"But I can help you!" Tara shouted, before drawing a card and slapping it on her duel disk. "Come out **Elemental Hero Avian**!" She shouted.

The green feathered winged hero appeared in a cloud of pyreflies to aid them in the fight. Clenching its fists, it went straight for one of the Condors, with a mightly slash of its clawed hands, it cleaved the Fiend clean in two, before flying straight up in the air to slow down. Meanwhile Kimahri had managed to skewer one of the Condor's wings with his spear. With a rather large hole in its wing, the Condor couldnt stay aloft and fell to the ground, Kimahri instantly brought his spear down and the Fiend was decapitated within a heartbeat.

"Yeah! Go Kimahri!" The two girls shouted.

A loud squark brought them back to reality as the last Condor was diving straight for Yuna, with the angle of attack it would surely impale the poor girl with its beak. Kimahri leaped forward to try and stop the Fiend but he was simply too far away, Yuna did not move as she was paralyzed with fear. Screaming loudly Yuna covered her face with her hands. A loud splunking noise rang through Yuna's ears, yet she felt no pain at all.

"TARA!" Kimahri bellowd.

Gulping Yuna opened her eyes slowly and instantly screamed at the sight. Tara had jumped in the way of the Condor's attack and had been impaled just as her sister was meant to be. A second later both Kimahri and Elemental Hero Avian had launched an attack and the Condor was dead before it hit the ground. But the damage was done. Clutching the hole in her stomach and blood seeping from her wound Tara fell to the floor in the arms of her sister.

"Tara!" Yuna cried, her face flowing with tears. "Why did you do that?"

"Because... you... were in... danger sis" Tara breathed heavily, before falling unconscious

"Kimahri get help!" The Ronso shouted, as he bounded up the cove.

"Kimahri wait!" Yuna shouted

Tara's body began to glow a soft rainbow coloured aura as the light gently caressed her skin, the blood running from her wound seemed to defy gravity as it slowly made its way towards the wound on her stomach. The flesh almost seemed to slowly knit back together as the wound healed at an amazing rate. In the end after a flash of light, the wound and Tara's aura had dissapeared, leaving Yuna cradling her sister, now crying tears of joy. Tara slowly started to come round as Yuna held onto her sister for dear life.

"Dont ever do that to me again Tara!" Yuna shouted.

"Sorry sis... thanks guys" Tara said, looking behind Yuna.

The Fayth forms of Jaden and Jesse were both on the floor breathing rather heavily, as if they had just run a ten mile marathon.

"_Just... dont do that... too often Tara_" Jesse panted.

"_Yeah... completely... takes it... outta us... to help you that much_" Jaden pants.

"Either way... im really grateful... thanks guys" Tara says.

_It took a long while to come to terms with what happened that day. If it hadnt been for Jaden and Jesse I would have been dead, althoug__h it took some time. I learnt to realise how special having those two around were, as I got greater control over my power I found it helped me in all sorts of ways... Even in ways I didnt expect._

* * *

"Wait... you were the Champion of Bevelle when you were ten?" Tidus asked shocked.

"You could have at least tried to pay attention to the rest of the story Tidus" Tara said, facepalming with a sigh.

"And your getting like him" Yuna said giggling.

"Who?" Tara asked puzzled.

"Kaiser... doing that with your hand on your face at things he says" Yuna says, pointing at Tidus and giggling again.

"HEY!" Tidus and Tara exclaimed.

"Well its true" Yuna said, trying to stop laughing.

"The point is" Tara said sternly. "That Kaiser will be alright, with what he did during that fight, I think its safe to say that he will be fine with such a strong soul monster looking out for him" Tara finished.

Tidus seemed to be satisfied for the time being at least, and turned to look back to his friend lying peacefully on the floor, but it was the mage Lulu's turn to analyze the situation as she knelt down next to the prone form of Kaiser.

"He's hiding a lot of secrets from us" She said firmly.

"Whats that Lu?" Wakka enquired.

"Kaiser, he is keeping a lot of things back, and I highly doubt its because of Sins toxin either" Lulu said standing back up.

"Lulu, he did kill that Sinspawn before it killed us" Tara countered.

"Im not questioning what his motives are, its just the words he uses, they arnt the words of someone who seems to have their mind muddled by Sin. Take his soul monster as well for example, the card looks quite worn and old, meaning he must have had it for quite a long time. How could someone have the strongest soul monster to ever exist without drawing attention to it until now?" Lulu mused.

The rest of the group seem to look to each other, each wondering what to say or do in response to the mage's logic. Lulu interrupted for them.

"I think its best we let him decide when he will tell us the full story, it could quite easily be that he dosnt have access to those memories yet after all just as he says, however it does seem like he will trust us with that knowledge in the end" Lulu finished.

"Well either way I say he's a good guy" Tidus said defiantly, now sitting down next to his friend.

"Just wonder when he's gonna wake up ya?" Wakka enquired.

"Nice of you to sound worried Wakka" Tara added sarcastically.

"Well" Wakka said, rubbing the back of his head. "We can all be wrong cant we? Just hope I get to tell him that..." Wakka trailed off.

"He'll be glad to hear you say that Wakka" Yuna added, smiling at her guardian.

"Just wonder whats going on in that head of yours Kaiser" Tidus said.

* * *

I felt the feeling starting to come back into my limbs, although it was slowly at first. I didnt have the strength to open my eyes at first, but I could feel that I was lying on a solid surface, my sword wasnt on my back, yet I could feel my duel disk on my left arm. Thinking back I try to remember what had happened, I could remember the fight with the Sinspawn near the Kilika temple, we all managed to take out the arm things that it had sprouted from beneath the pavement, but we were hard pressed to beat the actual Sinspawn monster that had emerged from the cocoon. Then it had attacked me and I slumped forward onto Yuna and Tara, but then all I could remember was blackness.

"_Did... did I... die?_" I slowly think.

It was then that it hit me, a surge of memories flooded into my being. I could remember standing back up and attacking the Sinspawn with my sword, with impossible speed and strength, and then flying into the air with the wings from my back. Wait a minute... wings? Even though I was still lying on the floor I couldnt feel anything. But I was absolutely sure that I had sprouted wings from my back somehow. It was like I had been acting purely on instinct, I had made the decision to do everything that had happened, yet it was like something else controlled my body in order to enact my minds wishes. I remembered taking a card from my inside coat pocket and placing it on my duel disk to summon a monster... but what was it I summoned?

* * *

_"NOW AWAKEN MONSTER OF MY SOUL! **ALMIGHTY BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON**!" Kaiser cried._

* * *

A surge of strength seemed to flow back into my being as the words I called out bored themselves into my brain. I had summoned my Blue-Eyes White Dragon, the one that Kaiba had given me in Besaid temple... the same card that I had back in my world... and whats more... it was the monster of my soul. I could remember looking up at my dragon as we hovered in the air after it had destroyed the Sinspawn, and I could feel its hard scaled skin as I stroked its cheek, to which it responded with what could only be described as some kind of a purring sound. I suddenly realised that my right arm was slowly raising up, mimicing the action that I had performed. I still couldnt open my eyes yet for some reason my arm was still rising as I did before, and as my arm extended to its full length... I felt it. My hand grazed against something hard and scaled. A lump formed in my throat as I used my hand to explore the surface I had encounted. A sort growling/purring noise suddenly echoed in my ears as I moved my hand.

As my strength once again readily returned, I tried to open my eyes, and slowly the light filtered through my eye lids as my vision slowly cleared up. I could see a large shape that seemed to be standing over me. Towering over me in fact it was that large, it seemed to be the colour of blue and white... My heart almost skipped a beat as I realised what it was standing over me. As my vision fully cleared my thoughts were confirmed, it was my Blue-Eyes. The massive dragons head was lowered and was nuzzling my hand that I used to stroke it. Realising that I was now fully awake, the dragon reared back up to full height and gave a massive roaring that only it could make. Yet for some reason the ear splitting roar didnt even seem to effect my ears, and I could almost feel that it was a roar of welcome than that of any malicous intent.

"Those wings..." I smile. "I finally have a pair too..."

As more strength began to flow into my limbs, I use my hands to try and push myself up into a sitting postion, but it wasnt easy, I still felt groggy as I awoke. Gritting my teeth and closing my eyes to focus, I manage to raise my body up about forty five degrees and lean on my elbows, gasping for breath at the exertion. But I could feel that my arms were slipping, still too weak to be able to hold my body weight. I felt my arms slip from beneath me as I fell back towards the ground, but my fall wasnt meant to be. I felt as if I hadnt move, but I was still sat up and resting against something. Opening my eyes once more, I almost choke at what I could see.

My dragon had extended one of its claws down and was holding me up so I wouldnt fall, despite its razor sharp claws, not a single one seemed to even give me the slighest of pinpricks through my coat, it was as if it was trying not to injure me. Looking up at the deep blue eyes of my majestic dragon, I could feel it staring back at me as we exchanged glances.

"Thank you... my friend" I say softly

"_There is no need..._" Replied a soft voice in my head.

My eyes widen at the words that were spoken in my mind, did my dragon just reply to me? Raising its head once more, the dragon gave a loud roar into the sky at my words to it. Lifting my arms back up, I use the dragons claw to pull myself to my feet, feeling the senses finally returning to my body. Once I was back on my feet, the dragon withdrew its claw as I stand and stare at it for several moments but the dragon slowly starts to fade from view until it seems to explode into a ball of blue light, no bigger than a tennis ball. The ball seems to drift slowly before me hovering slightly infront of me at chest height. Puzzled for a second, I realise what its trying to do. Extending my arms out slowly, I cup the ball of light in my hands, feeling a pleasant warm sensation at its touch. Slowly, I bring the ball back in my hands to my chest, where it seems to slowly enter my body, transferring the warm sensation to the rest of my body as an overwhelming surge explodes into my senses.

"_We are now truly as one master... our strength and force of will combined will make you into a new entity... everything you have ever been capable of is now unlocked to you... just remember that im always here for you master... now and forever_." Spoke a voice

I knew that the voice speaking to me know was the voice of my dragon, its thoughts being transferred through our soul link. Its voice was something else entirely, soft and caring, but then again it was powerful, confident and sure of itself. I could almost feel like the words of the dragon were actively coursing though my veins, making me feel stronger, sharper and better almost. Closing my eyes I smile as I give the only reply that was worthy of my dragon.

"_I am no one's master my friend... I remember everything that happened when I fought the Sinspawn... it was your power that brought me back from the void of death and moved my body as I desired... you've saved not only my life but my soul on more than one occasion... you have no idea how eternally grateful I am to you for everything you have done for me... I just hope I someday repay you for the gifts you have given me... Thank you... partner_" I reply

Smiling genuinely for the first time in a very long time, I didnt hear the footsteps approaching me from behind for the first few seconds. Then in an instant I twirled around to see two figures standing before me, it was Zane and Kaiba, my Fayth. Zane seemed to have a small smirk across his face, while Kaiba was his usual scowl type appearance that didnt really suprise me. I raise a skeptical eye at the sight of my Fayth, I hadnt seen them since they had removed my power back on Besaid, so seeing them now raised a few questions.

"It looks like you've taken the first step to embracing your infinite potential" Zane spoke.

"Ill have to admit... I really didnt think you could tame him" Kaiba says.

Shock wasnt a word I would use, to which I expressed vocally. "Did I just hear right? Did I prove you wrong Kaiba?" I exclaim.

"I didnt say that" Kaiba says with a sneer. "Try listening dweeb" He adds.

Chuckling to myself while Zane rolls his eyes, I realise that this is probabally the first and last time Kaiba would admit to something like this. Glancing at Zane, I open my mouth to speak to answer my next unspoke question, but he beats me to it.

"Yes... your power is restored Kaiser" He says quickly.

Raising my duel disk up, I notice for the first time that the Blue-Eyes card is still on my duel disk. Picking up the card I take glance at it before taking out the rest of my deck, faning over the cards with a deep breath, I realise that I can see all of my cards again, they arnt blank. I had gotten my power back truly, putting the deck back into its slot, my Fayth were still standing there observing me.

"Why now?" Is all I can say

"Why not?" Zane replies with a smirk.

"Well for starters how about making me watch Sin wipe Kilika off the face of Spira? How was that supposed to help!? Do you know how that made me feel knowing I could do nothing to try and stop it!" I shout.

I didnt realise it at the time, but I'd actually stepped forward a few steps and was right in Zane's face, standing almost nose to nose with that usual cold face of his. I could feel his breathing on my face, but he didnt move once despite my advances. Taking a breath, he stepped back so I was out of his space.

"We didnt restore your power at all... you did" He said.

"What?" I ask in surpise.

"It was your own power that came back. Not anything we gave you, maybe you should recall a certain promise you made back on Besaid. To which you kept even at the cost of your own life" Zane spoke.

My memory flooded back instantly at Zanes words, I had promised on my honour as a duelist to protect those around me, and I had kept my promise in that fight with the Sinspawn, giving my own life to save my friends. But that still didnt answer the question of how I restored my own power.

"But I thought that it was you, the Fayth that gave the duelists thier power. How could I restore that power?" I ask

Kaiba and Zane simply look each other, and give each other a wry smirk, before Kaiba decides to take over.

"I would have thought for once you could have at least puts the dots together moron. Try thinking about it"

Racking my brain I try to work out thier riddle, but still I couldnt for the life of me work out what they were trying to tell me, until like a lightning bolt, it clicked.

"The bond of duelist and soul monster" I say with a gasp.

"Bingo" Kaiba says sarcastically.

"Indeed correct Kaiser" Zane adds. "What we are about to tell you is a more closely guarded secret than the prophecy of the duelist itself. Infact there have only been four other people in one thousand years who know this secret. Not even the Maester's of Yevon are aware of it."

"The Duelists of the Summoner's" I say realising.

"The kid's starting to wise up" Kaiba sniggers.

"Correct once more despite Kaiba's interruption" Zane says rolling his eyes. "The secret is... that the Fayth actually do not grant any power, only our essence and knowledge... its the duelists and the soul monster that gives the power to Duelists. We Fayth are kind of middle men as it were, we provide the conduit for the link between you and the soul monster. That is why we were able to shut off your power for a limited time, as you had not fully awakended your soul monster, we could control the link for a time. But after that display near Kilika temple... We couldnt shut off your power now if we tried." Zane spoke.

"I have to admit... the way you and Blue-Eyes fought together... reminded of myself and that dragon back in the day" Kaiba says with a slight smile.

"A rare admittance from you Kaiba?" Zane questioned.

"That was over a thousand years ago Trusedale" Kaiba sniggers. "Its time Blue-Eyes had some fresh blood to draw strength from... I wouldnt hold him back"

"I never had you down as sentimental Kaiba" I say with a wry smile.

"Please!" Kaiba spits, back to his usual demeanor.

"The point is, that you have surpassed every other duelist to date so far with your bond with your soul monster. To the point that it manifested itself physically onto your body"

"You mean my wings?" I said

"I give up" Kaiba says sarcastically. "The kids got 'Duh' written on his forehead"

"Correct" Zane states. "To Kaiser that is. What this means for now, neither of us are sure of. But during your journey im sure you can figure that out for yourself" Zane says.

"So dont screw up again" Kaiba adds.

"But what if... whatever it is that keeps contacting me in my sleep... and messing with my head during my duels tries to make me turn to darkness again?" I say.

"Then you hit whatever it is, upside its damn head and tell it to get lost!" Kaiba retorts.

"Kaiba is correct. You must resist, we cannot do it for you. But at least now you will have your soul monster to back you up." Zane adds.

"To which ill always be eternally grateful to my Blue-Eyes" I say quietly.

"Make sure you are" Kaiba interrupts. "Remember, with your Blue-Eyes and Cyber monsters, your carrying on our legacys, so dont make us look bad"

"Ill try" I say, Kaibas words bringing a smile to my face. "But there is something else..." I say thinking back. "My Blue-Eyes told me that the seals on my soul had been released by my friends, and Tidus, Tara and Yuna seemed to trigger something in my mind at some point. But I dont know what it was, do you?" I ask them.

The pair once more looked at each other, a worried looks in thier eyes which did send a tingle down my spine at first, before Zane spoke.

"Memories" Zane said simply.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"We arnt quite sure" Zane said. "For some reason those thoughts came from the depths of your soul at the time you were with your friends, not from your mind. But our best guess makes them memories, which is quite puzzling" Zane admits.

"How can they be memories?" I gasp. "I dont have any other memories with them except since ive been on Spira!" I say shocked.

"There isnt a instruction manual you can follow, your gonna have to figure that out yourself" Kaiba snaps. "We've been good enough to point you in the right direction at least"

"The only thing we can discern is that as your Blue-Eyes awakened, it unlocked those memories for you. A lot of new mysterys will present themself to you now Kaiser. So during the course of the pilgrimage you may find out more. Thats the only thing we can advise" Zane finishes.

"_Kaiser... Kaiser please wake up. Come on man, come back to us_" Echoed a voice.

"It looks like the real world is calling you back Kaiser" Zane says, taking a look into what passes for a sky.

"Why have I been here in the first place anyway?" Why not just talk to me in the real world?" I ask.

"You took a real battering out there kiddo, you needed a time out" Kaiba says.

"Lets just say that we gave your natural bodily healing a boost with our power" Zane adds. "As we are the conduit between you and your dragon, we simply used that to extract some of its power onto you to help you. However, we needed you in here for a while so we could get to work, your body should have healed by now"

The world around me slowly started to fade as I could feel myself beginning to leave the depths of my soul, Zane and Kaiba started to fade also, but each with a parting message.

"Always embrace your infinite potential"

"Keep your promise to me... look after your dragon... and her"

* * *

As the world around me started to take shape once more, I could feel the raw heat of the Kilika sun bearing down on my body as I lay on the floor. I could feel my body starting to twitch as feeling came back to my body, I begin to open my eyes slowly as my vision starts to refocus.

"Yuna! Come quick! He's coming round!" I could hear Tidus shout.

I could see Tidus was sat down next to me, watching over me. Looking up he sees me staring at him and looks down at me, giving me a smile.

"Hey Tye" I say weakly

"Hey man" He replies, taking a deep breath, and then giving me a goofy grin. "That was something else you pulled against that Sinspawn man" He said.

"Tell me about it... think im gonna feel it for a week" I say.

The sound of running footsteps interrupted us as the rest of the group came into my sights, as they all stood over me, Yuna and Tara looked down at me with concern on thier faces.

"I accept" I say with a smile, looking towards Yuna.

"Accept what?" The Summoner asked, looking slightly puzzled.

Reaching up weakly, I managed to put my left arm over my heart, noting as well that my duel disk had gone.

"No one will hurt me or mine again. My soul monster heard that and it was enough to restore my power." I say

Yuna and Tara instantly caught on and broad smiles errupted from thier cheery faces, Tidus just gave me a wry nudge as he looked down at me. Lulu and Kimahri just gave a solem nod, to which I'd come to expect from them. Strangely Wakka did have a slight smile on his face at the news, which I did find rather odd to say the least.

"Can someone give me a hand up?" I say. "Not that I dont like a lazy lie down on the ground" I finish.

Tidus extended an arm to me, which I readily accepted and I hauled myself back onto my feet, all eyes were still on me as I inspected thier faces one by one. Yuna and Tara quickly dissapeared from the group but came back a second later, Yuna handed me my coat which I quickly put back on, followed by Tara who handed me my duel disk. I gave a sigh of relief as my duel disk was once more back on my arm. Looking down my Blue-Eyes card was still on my duel disk, smiling once more I reach into my deck looking for a card, finding it I inspect its artwork, glad to see it once again. Holding them out for the others to see I gave a smile.

"My soul monster and my favourite monster. My Blue-Eyes and Cyber End Dragon, side by side as they should be" I say

"Thats totally cool!" Tara squeals, before flinging herself at me and wrapping her arms around my neck in a barehug grip. Gasping for breath, I could only just hold onto my cards

"So it was true in saying you accept?" Yuna says with a knowing look.

Managing to pull Tara from my neck before she suffocates me, I give the Summoner a smile back in return, and take a few deep breaths for precious oxygen as I replace my cards back into my deck.

"Yeah Yuna... Looks like you got two Duelists to keep you out of trouble." I say.

The groups spirits seem to lift at that point, all thoughts of what had happened in the battle seemed to have disappeared from thier minds as they processed the information that I could use my duel monsters again. In the end it was Tidus who decided to speak up as he suddenly bends over, his hands resting on his knees as he mocks breathing heavily.

"Yeesh! Am I the only one tired after that?" Tidus exclaims.

"Sorry 'bout that! Hoped to break you in a little slower! Didnt expect that thing to be that tough ya?" Wakka suddenly adds with a belly laugh.

"Being a Guardian's tiring!" Tidus says, hauling himself back up.

"I second that but with the Duelist part instead!" I add.

"You handled yourself pretty well. You got talent!... Both of you" He said, to which puzzled me more.

"Nah!" Tidus exclaims followed by his goofy grin "So what are these Sinspawn anyway?" he quizzed.

"Fiends. They fall from Sin's body and are left behind in its wake." Lulu stated flatly, while walking towards the next set of steps.

"Leave 'em alone and Sin comes back for 'em. You gotta be quick!" Wakka added.

Without anything further, Wakka, Tara and Yuna headed towards the steps. Kimahri never leaving a few steps away from Yuna as she walked away, leaving just me and Tidus alone, Tidus seemed to be just staring at me for the longest time without saying anything, something quite uncommon for him.

"You going to say something Tye?" I ask in the end.

"Well..." He says sheepishly. "Kaiser..." He begins. "Did you die in that fight?" He says softy.

"Do I look dead to you?" I say, trying to sound cheery.

"That isnt funny" He says with a frown.

Looking at the floor for a second, I take a deep breath before I answer him. "Yes" I say, before looking back up at him, feeling my eyes shift colour. "But I had some good back up." I say, my eyes now a deep blue

Tidus looked puzzed as I spoke for a second, before he gave me a slight grin. "I suppose the wings were from him too?" He asks.

"Yeah, the benefits of bonding with my soul monster. I dont know how to describe it to you Tye" I say, taking a look up at the sun. "I feel almost like I could reach up and grab the sun from the sky." I say reaching into the air. "Yet at the same time, I feel like im more in tuned with everything around me... its a really strange feeling." I say

"Ill bet!" Tidus says with a smile.

"But just incase your gonna ask, it hasnt changed me. Im still the same old me" I say

"In that case" Tidus says, stepping foward and putting a hand on my shoulder. "Its good to have you back Kaiser" He says.

"Good to be back" I say, quickly slipping a card from my deck without looking. "With a vengance" I say sniggering, holding out the card.

Tidus gawped as he looked at the card I picked "How did you pick your dragon again without looking?" He said wide mouthed.

Looking at the card myself, it was the Blue-Eyes. "Call it my soul monsters bond, kind of the like the bond I have with Cyber End Dragon, I can already feel that he's itching to go in a real duel" I say, replacing the card in my deck. "Anyway, how you doin? That Fiend seemed to do a number on you" I say, giving him a once over.

"Me? Nah... Nothing Yuna's Cure spells wouldnt help with." He says, flexing his arms.

"Oh I bet you LOVED that attention!" I say darkly.

"Hey!" He exclaims.

Sending us both into fits of laughs, Tidus suddenly spots something over my shoulder, walking past me I turn around to see where he is going. He is picking up my sword which is lying on the ground next to where I had been taking my nap, handing it back to me, he looks the blade up and down.

"Considering this was a gift from my old man... Im glad you gave it some sort of change" He says, noting the now blue colour it was.

Taking the sword from him, I quickly restrap it to my back.

"How are you anyway Kaiser? I mean you dont even had a scratch on you?" Tidus said.

"Hmmm" I say, giving myself a once over. "Well my Fayth did say that they kept me out for a while to work on healing me, looks like they did a good job after all" I say

"Pity they dont know how to sow" Tidus says, noting the tear on my trousers.

"Yeah... Can always get some more I suppose! Anyway enough chit chat, we need to head after the rest of the group" I say heading for the stairs.

"Not more stairs!" Tidus complains.

"Stop moaning drama queen!" I shout back, as we start to run up the stairs.

* * *

_"That moment when Wakka told me I had talent in battle... I think that was I when I started seriously considering becoming a Guardian... After seeing Kaiser become Yuna's Duelist today, it just seem right. But speaking of Kaiser... Just seeing him now, they way he talked about the creature that lived inside his soul... Sure it sounded a little creepy at first, but I could see it made him so happy. It was as if he had been reborn after what he had lost when Kilika was destroyed... I could tell it was the first step for him getting back what he had lost "_ Tidus narrates.

* * *

"_As much as I was glad to be able to use my duel monsters again and having unlocked the monster of my soul, still questions seemed to have been raised by all of this. Zane had said that he and Kaiba didnt know what the thoughts were that had gone through my head while I was with Tidus, Tara and Yuna. They seemed to think that the thoughts almost seem like memories, yet how could that be possible? All I know was that they seemed to have been the key to unlocking my Blue-Eyes, and I could tell that in this journey I would find out... I just hoped that whatever they were that it wasnt anything else to turn my world upside down_" I narrate.

* * *

As Tidus and I began to ascend the stairs I could see that Wakka was stood waiting for us, while the others seemed to be continuing on ahead. Seeing us approach he uncrossed his arms and rubbed the back of his head.

"Errr... Kaiser? Can I talk to you a second brudda?" He asked sheepishly.

Both Tidus and I looked at each other a little confused, before I nodded to Tidus to say it was alright. The young blitzer nodded back and continued up the stairs after the rest of the group, leaving me and Wakka alone.

"So... errrr... ah... I mean..." Wakka stammered.

"Whats on your mind Wakka" I ask.

"Well its just err... I mean... the things... I said..." Wakka said before turning away. "This really aint easy" Wakka said quietly.

Staring at the back of the fiery headed blitzer I smile, knowing what he wants to say.

"You dont have to say it if you dont want to Wakka, I know what you want to say" I say

"But I should be able to say it!" Wakka said spinning around. "I treated you like crap! And all the while you had such a calling and destiny for Spira with the Blue-Eyes sleeping in your soul! How could I be so wrong?!" He exclaimed panting.

Wakka's eyes suddenly widened as he realised he had let his emotions out, looking around, he tried desperately to avoid my gaze.

"You did have good reason to say those things" I say

"You dont mean that" Wakka said, turning back round slowly.

"You know I do... after my duel with Tara... I deserved everything I got" I say

"Still..." Wakka began. "It dosnt make it right... and... im sorry" He stammered.

"Forget about it" I say

"I dont think I can ya? Just dosnt feel right" Wakka said.

Staring into Wakka's eyes I realise that he wont let this drop, reaching into my deck I take a card out before handing it to Wakka, face down.

"Whats this?" He asked puzzled.

"Take it and find out" I say

Turing the card over, Wakka looked like he was about to have a fit at what he saw.

"He's blessing you and your team with his support in the Blitz tournament, we both know you'll win" I say.

"Its... its... your Blue-Eyes!" Wakka exclaimed

"Yeah... what do you feel Wakka?" I say

"What?" He asks.

"What do you feel. How does holding onto that card make you feel?" I say, studying his expression.

Looking down at the dragon, Wakka took a moment to think, seemingley like he was staring right back into the cerulean eyes of the dragon. Finally he took a deep breath before responding.

"I feel... like we will win this year... like both of you believe in us like no one else... I can't describe it any better ya"

"My gift to you" I say reaching for the card. "Errrr Wakka" I say

"Ya?" He says stilll half in a trance

"You can let go of my dragon now" I smirk

"Oh... sorry" He says, letting go.

"No problem" I say placing it back in my deck.

"That was unreal... its just a card and yet... I felt so much from it... and you feel like that all the time?" He asked

"Yeah" I say

"Sure wish I was a Duelist right now" He says

"You got blitz, thats just as good, so just make sure you win that cup this year. Anyway, I think we need to catch up to the others" I say

"Ya. But before we go" He said extening a hand. "Just wanna make sure you know how sorry I am brudda"

"You dont have to" I say, taking his hand in a firm handshake.

"Still... good to know we got it past us" He said. "Anyway, lets head for everyone else" He said, starting to ascend the stairs.

"You could wait at least!" I shout, running up the stairs after him.

* * *

The rest of the stairs ascent was uneventful, I knew there were no Fiends this way so thier was no chance of combat fortunately. The news that Wakka and I had made up seemed to have spread amongst the group so the atmosphere was more relaxed, for a change. By now I knew we were close to the temple. Situated on either side of the walkway were large stone columns with fire burning away of its own accord, the sign of the temple element. Tidus was walking along side looking around at the scenery, I could tell he was wondering what the torches were for, but Wakka interrupted, stopping up short.

"So, uh…" Wakka began "They got Fiends in Zanarkand, too?"

"Just a few." Tidus replied, stopping on a few of the steps. In the meantime I take a step to the side, knowing where this coversation will be heading. I noted however that Kimahri and Lulu were stopped just on the steps ahead of us, while Tara and Yuna were stood alonsdie Tidus's level on the steps.

"_This wont be pretty_" I think

"It's a big deal when one shows up, though. Ah" Tidus stopped suddenly "Hey! Since when have you believed me about Zanarkand, anyway?" He exclaims

"I've been thinkin'." Wakka begun, walking up the stairs past us all and stopping near Kimahri. "Maybe people Sin gets to don't die" He says rubbing the back of his head, while Kimahri folds his arms in thought "Maybe Sin carries them through time. Like a thousand years through time. And then, one day maybe they just pop back, see?"

"Amazing. Simply amazing." Lulu interrupted darkly, shaking her head and mini facepalming. "You make up one theory after another, refusing to face the simple truth."

I could already feel the tension in the air starting to build as Lulu walked up level to Wakka, refusing to look at him.

"Sin didn't take Chappu anywhere. Sin crushed him and left him on the Djose shore! Your brother won't just pop back!"

Yuna's head was moving like she was at a tennis match, constantly looking between her two guardians, knowing there was nothing she could say. Tara was just looking away, not knowing where to put her face in such an awkward situation.

"Oh, and one more thing." Lulu added, as she walked away with Kimahri close behind. "No matter how much you want it, no one can take Chappu's place. No one can replace Sir Jecht for that matter. And there's no replacement for Lord Braska or Lord Dedgen, either. It's pointless to think about it, and sad." She finished before continuing up the stairs.

_"So thats Tara's fathers name"_ I think

Tara and Yuna looked at each other for a second, before scurrying away after Lulu and Kimahri. Wakka had slumped down on the stesps after the abuse he had recieved from Lulu. He suddenly punched the floor hard in defeat.

"I- I could never be what Chappu was." He said, before pushing himself to his feet "Well, stuff happens. Best not to worry."

As Wakka started to walk up the stairs, I realised that now was the time.

"Wakka" I call out

"Hmmm?" Was his reply.

"Your your own person Wakka, your Wakka, not Chappu. Just remember that and remember that feeling I asked you about... Hold onto it to drive you forward"

Wakka suddenly chuckled lightly as he walked away. "Lu was right... you are good" He said quietly.

As he walked away I could feel Tidus looking at me already. With a sigh I turn to him.

"Dont ask..." I say simply before turning and walking up the stairs. Tidus seemed to get the message and followed shortly behind me.

* * *

_"Wakka, Lulu and Wakka's brother Chappu. Something had happened between them a long time ago. I was sure of it. Well, whatever it was, it was none of my business, that's for sure. Best not to go there. I didnt need Kaiser to tell me that... yet... I think Lulu was right... He does seem to be holding a lot back with what he said to Wakka... I just hope that he will tell us in the end."_ Tidus narrates

* * *

"_Seeing Lulu lay into Wakka like that made me cringe the first time I saw it and I didnt even know the backstory then. Seeing it now made it even worse, he really didnt deserve that. He just wanted some hope his brother was alive, no matter how fleeting it was... there was nothing wrong with that. Im just glad I had a chance to tell him how it is... and not how he thought it was. Looks like im turning into quite the psychologist_" I narrate.

* * *

As we ascended the last step to the temple I began to hear it... the Hymn of the Fayth. The temple itself seemed to resonate with the gentle song. It was a mighty structure indeed, built entirely ontop of the hills plateau forged from red and white stone. Large thick pillars surrouned the temple that led to an archway heading forwards into the temple proper. The main building was overcast by a large dome shaped building that was towered by two turrets looking almost like chimneys at first glance. In various recesses along the turrets were several green spheres that seemed to glow in the light, buring with fire inside each one. The theme of fire was quite evident here, for obvious reason. Blaziers of fire were everywhere, yet strangley they cast no overwhelming heat, clearly showing the magical esscence.

As we all entered the temple grounds I could see eyes glancing in our direction. Judging by the people that were looking they were mostly towns people from Kilika, those with no where to go after Sin's attacks hoping the temple would take them in. My heart went out to these people at the tragedy that had befallen thier homes and loved ones. Yuna and Tara quickly headed over to some villagers stood near a pillar and were chatting away before long. Lulu and Kimahri were closely on thier tail, standing with the pair and observing thier charge. This left Wakka, Tidus, the Aurochs and I standing at the entrance to the temple still.

"Looks like the temple Champion is in" Wakka said

"What?" Tidus asked.

"There's a lot of monks around ya, not seen this many hanging around for quite a while, so the Champion must be at the temple today" Wakka spoke before turning to me. "Looks like you got a duel coming up there brudda" He said with a smile.

"Where am I gonna do that exactly?" I say.

"Take a look around" Wakka laughed.

Doing as he said I take a look around and realise what he means. In a large semi circle were the temple steps leading down around ten steps, giving the temple a small ampitheatre feeling. I realised that by a duelist standing on either side of these steps would make an adequate dueling ground. Looking up, this section of the temple was quite an open air space, meaning that no matter how big the monster was, it could fit in the temple grounds.

"Do you know anyting about the temple Duelist Wakka?" I ask.

"Not much" He says with a shrug. "Just that he has a brother thats local to Kilika too... well lookey here!"

Wakka's expression glances towards the mouth of the temple entrance as several figures are walking out heading in our direction. There was five of them in total, three I recognised straight away, dressed in purple bodysuits with two half crescent suns on thier chests, showing off thier upper arms and shoulders, which extended right down past thier kness like three quater trousers, topped off with yellow boots and matching gloves up to thier elbows. I knew who they were, the Luca Goers, champion Blitzball team and all around arrogant pains in the ass. I couldnt remember thier names off the top of thier head, but the leader who had almost blood coloured hair I did rememeber, he was Bickson. But the two bringing up the rear I didnt recognise.

Unlike the Goers team, they wernt dressed in the same uniform, however they were wearing the same purple and yellow colours. The first was male and had dark brown hair that was spiked on top. He was dressed in a purple shirt that was buttoned at the front and was cut off at his elbows, and was adorned with several half crescent sun shapes like the Goers. He wore purple full length trousers with a yellow stripe on the inside and outside leg, and simple shoes to finish. Just by looking at his face I could tell he was an arrogant sod just like the rest of the Goers

However the other person was quite different, she was female. Her hair was completely raven black in colour extending down to just past her shoulders in length. She wore quite a revealing outfit in that she wore a tight leather coresett that was laced up from her navel to her chest area down the front, and was purple in colour with similar crescent suns designs. Tight leather purple trousers with a stripe of yellow down the inside and outside leg that was the same as the male finished off her outfit along with a pair of purple high heeled shoes.

But their was one thing that drew my attention to them more than anything else... they were wearing duel disks. By now the group was upon us, stopping before us, Wakka and the Aurochs quickly lined up before thier rivals, Wakka taking point at the centre, while Tidus and I were stood behind them.

"You here to pray for victory, too?" Wakka inquired

"Us? Pray? Who needs to pray? The Luca Goers always win!" Bickson sniggered.

"Oh, yeah? Then why you here?" Wakka countered.

"We've been praying for some competition this year!" One of the other Goers replied

"So what's your goal this time? You gonna 'do your best' again? Ha! It's too bad your best isn't good enough! Why even bother showing up?"

"This time we/they play to win!" Both Tidus and I retorted.

Wakka quickly caught on as he allowed Tidus and I to move to the front of the group so that were were now on the front lines.

"Oooh! Play away! Just remember, even kids can play, boys." Bickson sniggered.

The Duelists of the bunch that had been previously been stood at the back then pushed thier way to the front passed the rest, nodding at Bickson, they gave each other a wicked smile before the male duelist stepped up to me. Standing with his arms folded, I followed suit, matching his posture. Size wise, he physically was around the same size as me, so I wasnt too worried about him trying anything. He quickly gave me a glance up and down before smirking.

"Well what do we have here? Someone thinks he's the big I am with that getup?" He said snidely.

Raising an eyebrow I didnt reply, just continuing to stare holes through him. Which was hard considering his voice, they typical Luca sterotype like the Goers, sounding high class and snobbish, looking down on everyone else. My analysis was stopped short as the raven haired duelist he was with now stepped up next to him, wrapping her arms around his, she almost held onto him for support with her graphic display.

"I dont know about that, I thought the resident Auroch duelist was female, he certainly dosnt look like a female" She cooed, before looking towards my waist and then at my chest. "Unless theres something hes not telling us of course"

Her voice in comparision to his was totally different, she almost had the voice of a viper in sheeps clothing, it was very eerie for her to speak. She was clearly the type of person to get what she wanted, when she wanted, no matter who was in the way.

"Cute" I say finally.

"Cute?" The male questioned. "That all you got to say?"

Deciding not to play ball, I simply gave a shrug before looking away from the pair. The rest of the Goers I noticed had started whispering amongst themselves, and now it seemed the male Duelist was seething. Clearly had wasnt used to people not rising to his challenges.

"You gonna answer me punk! No one ignores Orion of the Luca Duelers and gets away with it!" He yells, taking a step towards me, making the female involutarily move forward too.

"Trust me, you dont wanna see him when hes angry" She added.

Turning to look at the pair once more, I look at them for a moment, trying to maintain my composure, but I realised I couldnt. Slowly my lips start to tremble until im laughing out loud, making them look at me puzzled. Even Wakka, Tidus and the Aurochs were confused.

"Do I really look like im worried about what a little snot nosed mommys boy and his whore are gonna TRY and do?" I laugh.

The Goers all seemed stunned by what i'd just said, while the group I was with tried thier best not to start laughing. Tidus gave me a goofy grin at what id said, to which I smile back. Orion in the meantime looked like he was about to explode while the female looked extremely pissed off.

"Did you hear what he just called me Orion!" She spat.

"Believe me he wont have a tongue to say something like that again Alessa" Orion seethed.

"Feel free" I grin

Clenching his fist tightly Orion threw a right hook in my direction, acting completely on instinct I reached up with my right and and caught his hand in mid air, catching it like it was a piece of paper. Orion looked shocked that id caught his shot, and with a wry grin I gave him a hard push sending him sprawling back into the Luca Goers where they are sprawled around on thier feet. Tidus and the Aurochs by now all burst into fits at laughter at seeing this, sending the opposing team into a fit of rage.

"You really dont wanna start anything with me punk.." Orion spat. "Im a member of the prestigious Luca Duelers... who in Sin are you?"

Sniggering at the question they knew the answer to, Tidus and the Aurochs looked at me in anticipation.

"My name is Kaiser" I say, as my eyes shift to silver, then blue and back again. "Champion of Besaid temple, and all round good bloke, at your service" I say with a slight bow and a smile.

Orion looked stunned that id just made a fool of him again, gritting his teeth once more, he simply spat at the floor before beginning to walk away with Alessa, the rest of the Goers soon followed heading down the temple steps.

"See you in the finals Goers!" Wakka called cheerfully, as they disappeared out of sight.

"That was really good there Kaiser ya? Glad you were around, put those snobs in thier place" Wakka smiled, before disappearing towards the temple with his team.

By now Tara and Yuna had made thier way over to Tidus and I, the former was smiling quite widely.

"You got some good reflexes there" Giving me a pat on the back.

"Well I try" I say with a smile. "_Plus im quite sure that ive a good soul monster to thank for that, ive not had that much strength or been that quick before_" I think, to which a satisfying roar inside my mind was my response.

Yuna's attention was on Tidus however, who had his head hung low.

"We'll beat them! We have to!" he muttered defiantly.

"You know that team?" Yuna asked softly.

"Putting people down… They're as bad as my old man!"

"But Sir Jecht was a kind and gentle man!" Yuna gasped

"Well, not my Jecht!" Tidus retorted back

Yuna simply sighed as she realised that she simply wasnt going to get through to him.

* * *

_"Even ten years after he left…just thinking about my old man got me angry. But maybe that was my way of keeping him…Nah. Im glad Kaiser kept me in good spirits right about now. The way he dealt with that Duelist, was really something. Looks like we have something else in common, hating those who look down on other people" Tidus narrates._

* * *

"_To say that I hate people like those two Duelists and the Luca Goers would be a large understatement. Some people have a lot handed to them on a plate, or then again they are genuinely good at things. That dosnt mean you should rub it in other peoples faces. Back home, a lot of people rubbed things in my face... Im just glad that here on Spira people like that couldnt get to me anymore... because now I could fight back with a vengance_" I narrate

* * *

"Kaiser..." Yuna began. "Ive someone here who wants to meet you" She smiles.

"Really?" I say.

Smiling Yuna beckons a person over from the crowd in our direction. Heading our way was quite a strange sight. He was dressed in what looked liked two belts in an x shape across his chest that extended around his shoulders and to his back holding it onto him. He was bare chested and wore a large sash around his waist and was completed by dark trousers and boots. From his hands up to his elbows were bandaged up, not through an injury but more like a fighter would wear. He wore a mousy coloured straight head of hair that sat neatly ontop of his head. But it was his shape that suprised me the most. This guys was massively built, muscle buldged from every place on his body, yet at the same time, he was actually quite short, quite a miss match indeed. But it was the duel disk on his arm that also caught my eye.

As he walked towards me I could feel a strange sensation running through my body for a second, then I gussed it straight away. This was the Kilika temple Champion... and my opponent.

"Greetings Duelist, I am Leo, Champion of Kilika temple" He said extending his hand. "Its good to meet you"

Reaching out I shake his hand and study his expression. He was nearly a full heads length shorter than me, yet at the same time I wouldnt want to take this guy on in a fight. His voice was peculiar though, his voice sounded quite familiar... I couldnt put my finger on it. I remember someone who wasnt the brightest person speaking like him, yet I could tell that he was quite intelligent despite his voice just from what he was saying.

"Im Kaiser... Besaid Champion" I say trailing off. "Tell me, have we met before? You seem familiar?" I say curiously.

"I dont think so" He says. "Perhaps you mean my brother Barthello, he lives in Kilika also, perhaps you have mistaken us?"

Instanly my mind clicked, Barthello's brother. They were dressed almost the same from what I could remember except his colour scheme was quite different. He was the Kilika Champion? Quite suprising really.

"Perhaps..." I trail off once more. "But now that your here... I see that we have business to attend to" I say raising up my duel disk.

"Aye" He replies, raising his own.

Tidus and the grils around me looked on in anticipation at the oncoming event, even a few of the people in the temple grounds had now seen we were in a staredown contest. Suddenly Leo lowered his duel disk.

"Take your place then Kaiser, we start our duel in ten minutes, after I have rallied the rest of the people at the temple. Its not everyday they get to see two temple Champions clash" Leo spoke. "But before I go... Kaiser is your given name?" Leo enquires.

"Yeah..." I nod, lying. "Why do you ask?" I reply

"Its just I seem to think... well I fell like your a certain kind of warrior that ive heard about?" Leo states.

"Couldnt say!" I say catching onto what Leo had said.

"Maybe so... anyway, see you in ten" Leo says before walking away.

Leo turned and quickly walked away, as the temple suddenly seemed to come alive in a buzz off excitement from the duel that will commence soon.

"_Kilika was just destroyed, and yet with one duel they all seem to be forgetting about it... Hope... Spira's greatest weapon... I envy these people_" I think.

"Hey Kaiser" Tidus says, knocking me out of my thoughts. "You got a duel coming up! Cool man!"

"Totally sweet!" Tara echoed. "I just gotta see what you've got now!"

"I think its best we get the others, im sure they would want to see the duel too" Yuna finished.

"See you guys in ten?" I offer

With a nod, my companions each dispersed to gather the rest of the group together before the big duel. Leaving me alone to gather my thoughts. Walking up the steps to one side of the temple grounds, I see a square box that has been drawn into the temple grounds, as the position of where a Duelist would stand. Looking around I see that the crowds were beginning to gather in the temple grounds. Some of the people had even scaled some of the temple turrets and archways in order to get a good view of the action. Quickly taking my deck out of the slot, I fan out my cards to take a last look at my deck, noticing my Blue-Eyes neatly in the middle area.

"_Alright guys, its soon gonna be go time... lets give everyone a good show. We have to win here, so lets give it our all_!"

* * *

Ten minutes later a large crowd had gathered in the temple grounds ready for the oncoming duel. Leo was on his mark at the opposite side, taking various support from villagers that he knew. While standing on the sidelines with Tidus and the others they all gave me their various bids of support, wishing me luck and such, the last person in line to wish my luck, coincidentally was Tara. By now the others had taken up a good spot to watch the duel to the side area with the rest of the crowd, leaving Tara and I alone together.

"So..." She says smiling, tapping with her heel. "Good luck in your duel Kaiser"

"Are you sure about this?" I asked. "Its not too late for you to duel him instead" I offered.

"No its fine... you have to do this. With the prophecy and now with your Blue-Eyes awakened, theres a good chance that we could beat Sin for good this time with you around" Tara reasoned.

"Its just... you know I dont feel right about this... not after our duel... It looked like you would have won, you tried to activate your face down card when I attacked" I said.

Tara seemed a bit taken aback, looking at her face, I could tell that she thought I hadnt seen her moving to activate that card in the duel, taking a deep breath she continued.

"I... I wouldnt have won, it was my final card to try and get you to come back to us... it wouldnt have let me win" Tara conceeded. "Luckily I didnt need it, you did come back to us" She said with a smile.

Placing her hand out, she took my hand in hers.

"Just promise me something if your gonna be the one dueling though, ok?" She asked, hopefully.

"Of course" I say, wondering what her next statement would be.

"My dream has always been to live forever and always to duel. I did want that to be on the pilgrimage with Yuna that beats Sin once and for all. I might not be able to beat Sin with Yuna, but you can. So at least try and carry on my dream for me."

I was shocked, shocked to say the least, Tara had given me quite a burden to carry on. But I was determined to carry out her wishes, more to the point that her dream had been a feeling I had every since I had begun with Duel Monsters.

"Im already carrying it out" I say with a smile.

"Thanks" She says, leaning forward she gives me a kiss on the cheek. "Now win!" She says, before hurrying to the others.

For several moments I just stand there not moving, watching her run off to the rest of the group, in the end I reach up with my hand and touch where she had kissed me, feeling the lingering touch of her lips on my skin.

"To live forever and always duel... That is the power that I will take" I say to myself.

Turning round, I see that Leo had already taken up his position ready to duel, and his duel disk was already activated.

"I hope your ready for this Leo! Cause this duels on!" I shout as my duel disk activates and I draw my hand.

"Believe me it is!" He replies drawing his hand.

"DUEL!"

Kaiser 8000 Leo 8000

* * *

"Do we have to Orion?" Alessa moaned.

"Yes we do Alessa, you heard those villagers running to the temple, that piece of Sinspawn Kaiser is taking on the Kilika Champion. I wanna watch him squirm" Orion spat with venom.

The Luca Goers and Duelers were heading back up the steps to the Kilika temple, intending on watching the duel that was just starting.

"Still... what if he wins?" Bickson stated.

"HE WONT WIN!" Orion roared. "And im gonna be there to laugh at him when he fails.

"I love your fire Orion... really turns me on" Alessa allured.

"You know it baby" Orion grinned. "Looks like its starting. Come on!"

As the group got to the top of the stairrs, they rudely pushed past some of the spectators to take a good view on the frontlines of the crowd, folding his arms Orion smilled.

"_Time to see you writhe you little Sinspawn_" Orion thought.

* * *

"Ill take the first move!" Leo shouts drawing a card, and giving it a wry grin. "Well lookey here! Looks like I already got my best card! **I play the continuous magic card DINOROID REVVOLUTION**!"

As he activated the magic card a strange transformation overtook the field, just behind Leo appeared what looked like a large car garage. However the garage was crudely constructed and surrounded by about a dozen cavemen that seemed to have various construction tools in thier hands. Thier hagged appearance didnt seem to phaze any of the crowd, clearly they had seen this move before.

"Ill take it by the look on your face that an explanation is in order" Leo interrupted.

"You assume correctly" I reply. "_Although im beginning to guess what type of deck you play as well as the Fayth that inhabit your soul_" I think.

"My Revvolution magic card allows me once per turn during my main phase, or your battle phase, to swap monsters on my field. I select one dinosaur type monster, or one 'Roid' type monster and return it to my hand. Then I can special summon from my hand one monster of the other type that was returned to my hand directly to the field, the monster I summon though has to be an equal or lower level monster than the one I returned to my hand."

"So basically you bring back a dino, you get a roid to take its place, and vice versa" I say

"Points go to Kaiser!" Leo says with a grin. "Added bonus is that if I use this effect during your battle phase, the monster that you attacked with, has to attack the new monster that I summon! No replay is carried out! So you might wanna be careful attacking me with this card on the field!" He says with another wider grin.

"Maybe so, but there are ways around everything" I counter.

"Maybe so to you too, but for now, ill place once card as well as a monster face down and end my turn" He says, slotting in his cards.

Two brown cards appeared on the duel field for his backup card as well as hidden monster. Looking over at his magic card that was still active, I could see that the cards artwork featured Ultimate Tyranno as well as Super Vehicroid Stealth Union standing at either side of the garage that had appeared on his field. I had to say that my suspicions by now were confirmed.

"_If his Fayth arnt Syrus and Hassleberry then ill eat my duel disk, worse thing is some of the monsters in thier deck have really nasty effects, plus the fact he can swap em around really dosnt help, but then again... ill have to tear em down one by one_" I think, as I draw a card.

"Alright, its time for me to tear down your defence! Come on out!** Cyber Dragon**!" I shout slapping a card down.

The mechanical snake like dragon appeared on the field, hissing and roaring at Leo, who took a step back in awe.

Cyber Dragon 2100/1600

"Whoa! Thats a Cyber Dragon?" Leo stammers, before he then looks over his shoulder. "Hey, isnt this your brothers monster?" He asks, what seems like thin air.

Appearing out of nothing came a small meekly looking, half transparent boy with light blue hair, he wore small glasses on his face while wearing a long blue coat/blazer with dark trousers underneath. Taking a look up at my Cyber Dragon, he started to get quite excited.

"_It is! Its a Cyber Dragon! Its Zane's monster_!" He shouted quite loudly, albeit with a quite meek voice.

"_Quiet there private Truesdale! Some of us need our ears you know_!" Came another booming voice.

Another half transparent figure began to appear. This one was quite the opposite of the other Fayth, he had a yellow dino designed bandanna on a dreadlocked haired head, while wearing a yellow ripped sleeve jacket with a shirt underneath. Brown trousers covered his legs as well as a pair of heavy boots, this person was a lot bigger than the first Fayth, not only in height but in size, his arms were very well built. He'd obviously been a fitnesss buff.

"_Well its been almost like forever since ive even seen anything related to my brother you know bumbleberry_!" The first Fayth countered.

"_Its Hassleberry! It'll be the last time you take that tone with me again private if you arnt careful_!" The other said, his eyes turning cat like.

"Syrus! Hassleberry! Will you two stop arguing! Jeeze! You never change!" Leo shouted, covering his ears.

"_Some things never change_" I think. "_I think your brother wants to see you Zane_" I think, calling into my soul.

Zane was at my side in an instant, arms still folded. He gave a warm smile to his brother, who seemed estatic at Zanes arrival.

"_Hey there Sy_" Zane said

"_Hi Zane... its... its good to see you_" The smaller Fayth, Syrus says.

"_Good to see you little brother_" Zane replied, before turning to the other Fayth, Hassleberry. "_You too Hassleberry, its been a long time_"

"_Hey there Seargant Trusedale! Glad to see your holding up well... but wheres Seargant Kaiba_?" Hassleberry replys.

"_Kaiba..."_ Zane smirks. "_Kaiba declined to the 'reunion'. Apparently he puts up with enough geeks in his lifetime that he dosnt need anymore_"

"_Oh_" Syrus said. "_Well anyway, its good to see you brother, and hopefully soon we can catch up after this duel_" Syrus says with a smile.

"_Likewise. Ill see you two later_" Zane says before disappearing.

"_Laters Zane_" Syrus says before dissappearing also, along with Hassleberry.

Now that Leo and myself were alone on the duel field we both took a look at each other, but before long we both cracked and started laughing quite loudly.

"How do you put up with those two fighting all the time?" I laughed.

"Not easily! I just tell em ill burn my deck if they keep it up! It shuts em up pretty quick!" Leo replies.

After another minute or so of laughing ourselfs silly, we both managed to calm down enough to continue the duel. Finally I took a few deep breaths before jabbing a finger forward at his face down monster.

"Well as you may have already worked out, despite my dragon being a level five monster, I can summon it straight to the field as a special summon. Provided that is that you have at least one monster on your field and I have zero, but enough about that right now. Alright **Cyber Dragon! Attack! Evolution Burst**!" I shout.

As the large dragon reared up on its tail, it gathered an energy beam in its mouth for a second before launching it at Leo's face down monster.

"Guess again! I activate my **Dinoroid Revvolutions effect! I first take back my monster**..." Leo began, taking the card from his duel disk.

"But your monsters face down!" I protest.

"I didnt say how my monster had to be, just that I return it to my hand, although I do have to confirm its type to you" Leo says, flipping over the card. "The monster is my **Black Stego a dinosaur type monster**. So now it comes back to my hand and I summon a Roid monster to the field, **come out Gyroid in defence mode**!"

As Leo returned the card to his hand, where the card had been on the field turned to a flash of light and flew into the garage of the magic cards effect, the cavemen who were hanging around besides it, immediately ran into the garage and closed the doors. Banging and clashing of tools could be heard and a few seconds later, they opened the garage doors and ran back out, a second later, a flash of light flew from the garage doors and struck in postion on the dueling field.

"_Looks like the effects in Spira are quite wierd_" I think

Appearing on the field came a small blue cartoon type helicopter with large goggle eyes, it immediately started to squeal and cower upon seeing the Cyber Dragon redirect its attack towards it.

Gyroid 1000/1000

"Now you have to attack my Gyroid, but before that, **ill reveal my trap card! Dinoroid Blaster**!" Leo shouts.

As the trap card flipped up, a large mechanical device suddenly appeared next to the garage, looking like a satellite dish attatched to a large metal base. A few of the cavemen then jumped up onto the machine, grunting loudly while operating the controls, to which I noticed, the dish was being pointed directly at me.

"Each time a dinosaur or Roid type monster is special summoned by my Dinoroid Revvolutions effect, you take five hundred points of damage!" Leo says

"SAY WHAT!" I gasp stepping back.

The satellite dish fired a clear energy beam directly at me, I didnt even have time to react, it hit me head on. I felt like I was being electrocuted, but the pain only lasted for a moment before the blast stopped.

Kaiser 7500 Leo 8000

"Now then, your Cyber Dragon was attacking my Gyroid... not that it will do any good. Once per turn it can negate its own destruction through battle once!" Leo says grinning.

The Cyber Dragon launched its beam toward Gyroid, who cowered in fear, after the attack hit a few seconds later, the monster was still there albeit looking a bit singed from the attack. Cursing inward I realised his strategy.

"_Those two cards were meant to work well together. Provided he has at least one dino and one roid monster in his hand, between the two turns he can burn me for a thousand points of damage. He must be trying to lock me up, stopping my attacks and using its effects to win. Ill have to break through, some how, and I think I know how. Problem is im missing one card in order to do it, but for now ill set up my defence_."

"Ill place one card face down and end my turn" I declare.

"Well back to me then! I draw!" Leo declares.

Taking a look at his card, he smiles before continuing.

"Firstly, ill use the effect of my magic card to take the Gyroid on the field back to my hand, and play **Black Ptera** in attack mode!"

Once more after a flash of light and a garage modification, a monster appeared on the field. A small black winged creature suddenly squaked into life, looking like a small black bat, however this bat had a powerful jaw filled with razor sharp teeth. A second later the cavemen were back on the blaster as I braced myself for its effect.

Black Ptera 1000/500

"Now its my blasters time to kick in! Fire!" Leo says jabbing a finger forward.

The blaster shot out its energy attack once more, feeling like it was frying me again. Gritting my teeth I bear it, feeling my anger welling up.

Kaiser 7000 Leo 8000

"That all you got!" I challenge.

"Of course not! Now I **summon Steamroid**!" He declares.

In a flash of pyreflies a large steam train appeared on the field, although it was a bit cartoony with its appearance as well as goggle eyes. It revved its steam engine upon its summoning.

Steamroid 1800/1800

"Next up I special summon **Gilasaurus from my hand**!" Leo declares

It seemed to look like a raptor dinosaur, in that it was small and dark coloured with small legs and a large set of sharp teeth in its mouth.

Gilasaurus 1400/400

"As you can see, that was a special summon due to its effect and in return you can special summon a monster from your graveyard" Leo declares with a wry smile.

"You know I dont have a monster in my graveyard" I sneer.

"Ooops! Silly me! Looks like I get a free monster then! Anyway, lets move on shall we. When my Steamroid attacks it automatically gains five hundred attack points which is just enough to destroy your Cyber Dragon! **So attack with Steam Locomotion**!"

Steamroid 2300/1800

The cartoon train lurched forward, tooting its chimmney loudly and heading towards the Cyber Dragon which began to hiss in defiance of the attack.

"Oh no you dont! Ive got my own trap! **Attack Reflector Unit! I simply send my Cyber Dragon to the graveyard** in order to summon a new monster from my deck, this one is the **Cyber Barrier Dragon** in defence mode!" I shout.

The Cyber Dragon roared as it vanished from the field, but a second later it was replaced by a dragon that looked slightly different to its counterpart. The body was mostly the same but had several fins along its body, but now on its tail looked like a small electrode for its tail. Around its head was the main differnce, just below its head was what looked like a hexagonal neck brace with four laser pin point devices on every other side. Instantly the laser point devices as it were activated, generating a green field to protect the dragons head. Seeing this, Steamroid stopped immediately from its attack.

Cyber Barrier Dragon 800/2800

"Your barrier dragon its too strong to pierce its defence, so for now ill end my turn."

"Well then, I draw! Before I make a move, ill switch my **Cyber Barrier Dragon to attack mode... and then... ill activate my Polymerization**!" I say.

"I doubt this will be good" Leo gulps.

"I send my two Cyber Dragons in my hand to the graveyard, and then I fusion summon my **Cyber Twin Dragon**!"

As the two Cyber Dragons appeared briefly on the field before being drawn towards the fusion vortex, they roared before a new fusion monster appeared. Much like its name it was a Cyber Dragon with two heads, with two long necks connecting to a thich body with a long tail. However the head were infact different, the left look almost lizard like, with a fierce expression as well as various sharp spike fins down its streamlined neck. While the other head looked slightly tamer with a circular neck, it was still intimidating.

Cyber Twin Dragon 2800/2100

"Lets see about loosing you some life points! **Cyber Twin Dragon! Attack his Gilasaurus! Go Evolution Twin Burst**!"

As the dragons two heads gathered its attacking energy up, the Gilasaurus dissappeared right on cue, to be replaced with the Gyroid that was in Leo's hand.

"You dont learn do you! My Gyroid will stop your attack and now clock you another five hundred points!"

As the blaster launched its beam I stood fast against it, despite the pain, knowing that my plan had succeeded.

Kaiser 6500 Leo 8000

"You didnt think id do all that for nothing did you? **My Cyber Twin Dragon can attack twice in a round**! So your Gyroid is still going bye bye!"

"You what!" Leo gasped

True enough as both of the dragons attacks hit Gyroid, it was consumed before exploding into pyreflies, leaving Leo almost speechless.

"And whats more is that now you used your magic cards effect, you cant protect your Steamroid with its effect again this turn!" I say

"Yeah well" He replies, regaining his composure. "Your barrier dragon still cant beat Steamroid or my Ptera!"

"Who says he was attacking next? Go De-Fusion! I now send my **Cyber Twin Dragon back to my fusion deck and special summon my two Cyber Dragons back to the field**!"

As the twin dragon errupted into pyreflies, I took the card and placed it back in the fusion deck, while my graveyard slot began to glow, a second later a flash of light errupted onto the field as my two Cyber Dragons were resummoned.

Cyber Dragon 2100/1600

Cyber Dragon 2100/1600

"And since that was a quick play spell they can still attack you! **Cyber Dragon! Attack Steamroid! Evolution Burst**!"

Steamroid 1300/1800

As the dragon launched its attack, Steamroid seemed to almost loose some of its steam as its attack points went down, either way it was consumed in the attack, as some of the damage went through to Leo who grunted.

Kaiser 6500 Leo 7200

"I was well aware of the weakness of your Steamroid, it may be strong on the attack, but being attacked its a completely different thing for it looses attack points when being attacked! But for now your Black Ptrea is easy pickings for my Cyber Dragon"

Without a second thought the Cyber Dragon launched its attack towards the tiny flying Dino, which tried to fly away from the energy blast, however a quick change of angle later, the Ptrea was knocked out of the air by the dragons attack. As the backlash of damage consumed Leo, he fell on one knee from the attack.

Kaiser 6500 Leo 6100

"I wouldnt bother getting up if I were you Leo. **Cyber Barrier Dragon! Attack him directly with Evolution Barrier Shot**!"

Charging up an attack of its own, barrier dragon launched a clear shrieking energy wave at Leo who was knocked back by the attack, with a loud yell he fell flat on his back, dropping his cards in the process.

Kaiser 6500 Leo 5300

"That ends my turn... With three monsters on my field and you having zip, it looks like ive took the lead" I say folding my arms grinning.

Gritting his teeth and gathering his hand back, Leo slowly made his way back onto his feet, his eyes turning feral as he spoke.

"Mark my words... after my next move **ill have erradicated all your monsters in return**! Trust me after that stunt ill show you some true moves! My move!" Leo shouts

To be continued...

* * *

**Revelations and the like are abundant once more this time around and Wakka and Kaiser finally reconcile. A mysterious figure in Bevelle makes and appearance as well as some dueling rivals for Kaiser. Plus a favourable start to the duel for Kaiser! Dominating the field now with his three monsters he appears to have backed Leo into a corner, but will Leo's promise of Kaisers's decimation next round come to pass? Find out next time.**

**Three original characters make thier first appearance this chapter, hope you all like em even thought they were brief in this chapter. But the next chapter should clear all that up for you! Ive updated the decklist chapter also with the new cards. So take a look over there for any original cards you like and such. Until next time!**


	13. Appendix: Duelist Decklists

**For people reading this for the first time, let me just introduce that this chapter will be used for the characters decklists throughout the entire story. All characters who are duelists will be listed here, along with thier entire decks. Original cards used by characters will be thoroughly explained in game terms. I will be keeping this chapter permanently as the last chapter of the fic, just simply moving it along as chapters are added. Ill also make notes in the actual chapters when the decklist has been updated so you know when to come and have a nosy. Also I dont expect anyone to review this chapter. Unless you want to compliment me on my original card design! Lol. Lastly, this chapter is constantly a work in progress. So dont expect all decks to add up to a minimum of fourty cards, as not all the decks are seen in one duel obviously, ill just be showing the cards that are used so far. With that said, here are the decks.**

* * *

Besaid Champion - Kaiser - Cyber/Cyberdark Dragon Deck

**Monster Cards**

Cyber Dragon x 3 - If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card from your hand.

Cyberdark Horn - When this card is Normal Summoned, select 1 Level 3 or lower Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard and equip it to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the equipped card's ATK. This card inflicts Piercing damage. If this card would be destroyed by battle, the equipped monster is destroyed instead.

Cyberdark Edge - When this card is Normal Summoned, select 1 Level 3 or lower Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard and equip it to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the equipped card's ATK. This card can attack your opponent directly. If it attacks using this effect, the Battle Damage it inflicts to your opponent is halved. If this card would be destroyed by battle, the equipped monster is destroyed instead.

Cyberdark Keel - When this card is Normal Summoned, select 1 Level 3 or lower Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard and equip it to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the equipped card's ATK. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, inflict 300 damage to your opponent. If this card would be destroyed by battle, the equipped monster is destroyed instead.

Cyber Phoenix - While this card is in face-up Attack Position, negate the effects of any Spell or Trap Card that targets 1 Machine-Type monster you control. When this face-up card attacks or is attacked, and it is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can draw 1 card

Hunter Dragon x 3 - This dragon has taken down countless prey with its sharp fangs. It strikes very quickly, because if it does not strike first, it is vulnerable to a counter-attack

Exploder Dragon - When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, destroy the monster that destroyed it. While this card is attacking, any Battle Damage either player takes from a battle involving this card becomes 0

Cyber Barrier Dragon - This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Attack Reflector Unit". Once per turn, while this card is in Attack Position, your opponent's next attack is negated

**Fusion Monster Deck**

Cyber End Dragon - "Cyber Dragon" + "Cyber Dragon" + "Cyber Dragon"  
A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. During battle between this card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent

Cyberdark Dragon - "Cyberdark Horn" + "Cyberdark Edge" + "Cyberdark Keel"  
This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. When this monster is Special Summoned, select 1 Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard and equip it to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the equipped card's ATK. This card gains 100 ATK for each Monster Card in your Graveyard. If this card would be destroyed by battle, the equipped monster is destroyed instead.

Cyber Twin Dragon -"Cyber Dragon" + "Cyber Dragon"  
A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. This card can attack twice during the same Battle Phase

**Magic Cards**

Polymerization - Send Fusion Material Monsters that are listed by a Fusion Monster Card from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, and Special Summon the Fusion Monster from your Fusion Deck

Graceful Charity - Draw 3 cards from your Deck, then discard any 2 cards from your hand

Instant Fusion (Anime Magic Card Effect) - Send to the Graveyard Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Fusion Monster from your Field, and Special Summon the appropriate Fusion Monster from your Fusion Deck (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon). During your End Phase, the monster Special Summoned by this card's effect is returned to the Fusion Deck.

Quick Summon - Select 1 monster card in your hand and Special Summon it in face up Attack Positon or face down Defence Position (Tributes are still required for monsters of level 5 or higher). This Special Summon is treated as a Normal Summon or Set by all other card effects

Warp Beam - Select any number face-up monster(s) you control, then send an equal number of monster(s) you contrl to the Graveyard (except the selected monster(s)). This turn, the selected monster(s) can attack your opponent directly. If you attack using this effect, the ATK of the attacking monster(s) becomes 600 during the Damage Step only.

Battle Fusion - Activate only during during a Battle Phase. Select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. Increase the ATK of 1 monster you control by an amount equal to the ATK of the selected monster until the End Phase.

Limiter Removal - Double the ATK of all face-up Machine-Type monsters on your side of the field, until the end of this turn. During the End Phase, destroy all monsters that were affected by this effect

De-Fusion - Return 1 Fusion Monster on the field to the Fusion Deck. In addition, if all the Fusion Material Monsters that were used for the Fusion Summon of that Fusion Monster are in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon them

**Cyber Yin Yang Configuration** - Quickplay Spell - Select one face up Cyber End Dragon or one Cyberdark Dragon on your side of the field and remove it from play, and then activate the following effects based on which monster was removed.

Cyber End Dragon - Special summon one Cyberdark Dragon from your graveyard disregarding any summoning requirements. It gains half the attack points of the Cyber End Dragon removed and It can only activate its effect of gaining attack points from monsters in the graveyard and is destroyed in the end phase.

Cyberdark Dragon - Special summon one Cyber End Dragon from your graveyard disregarding any summoning requirements. It gains half the attack points of the Cyberdark Dragon removed Its effect is negated and is destroyed in the end phase.

**Trap Cards**

Power Wall - Activate only when you would receive Battle Damage from an attack by a monster your opponent controls. Send any number of cards from the top of your Deck to the Graveyard to reduce the Battle Damage you would receive by the number of cards sent to the Graveyard by this effect x 100.

Attack Reflector Unit - Tribute 1 "Cyber Dragon". Special Summon 1 "Cyber Barrier Dragon" from your hand or Deck

**Cyberdark Vengance** - Normal Trap - This card can only be activated when a monster named Cyber Dragon or lists Cyber Dragon as a fusion material monster is destroyed. Send one monster card from your deck to the graveyard. Then special summon from your hand, deck or graveyard, either one Cyberdark Horn, Cyberdark Edge or Cyberdark Keel. At this time, you may activate the selected Cyberdark monsters effect of equipping a level three or lower dragon type monster from the graveyard as if it were a normal summon. Any other effects that the selected Cyberdark monster has, are negated as long as the selected monster remains face up on the field.

**Cyberdark Destruction** - Continuous Trap - This card can only be activated when you have a face up monster with Cyberdark in its card name. Select one face up monster on your opponents side of the field and treat this card as an equip card to the opponents monster. The equipped monsters attack points are reduced by half as long as this card remains active on the field. During the turn that this card is activated, if your opponent has no monsters on thier side of the field, you cannot declare a direct attack against them. If the monster equipped by this effect is destroyed, destroy this card also.

**Samsara Dogma** - Continuous Trap (Anime Trap Card With Modified Effect) - Upon activation of this card, declare one type of monster. From that point on as long as this card remains active on the field, all cards in your graveyard are considered to be a monster card of the selected type chosen. This effect applies to magic and trap cards also.

* * *

Bevelle Champion - Tara - Elemental Rainbow Hero Space Deck

**Monster Cards**

Elemental Hero Neos - A new Elemental Hero has arrived from Neo-Space! When he initiates a Contact Fusion with a Neo-Spacian his unknown powers are unleashed

(Ultimate Crystal God) Rainbow Dragon - This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except from your hand while you have 7 "Crystal Beast" cards with different names on the field or in your Graveyard. This card cannot activate its effects the turn it is Special Summoned.  
Send all "Crystal Beast" monsters you control to the Graveyard; this card gains 1000 ATK for each card sent. You can activate this effect during either player's turn.  
You can remove from play all "Crystal Beast" Monster Cards in your Graveyard to return all cards on the field to their owners' Decks

Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus - When this card is Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned, or Special Summoned, you can place 1 "Crystal Beast" monster from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone; it is treated as a Continuous Spell Card. If this card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card, instead of sending it to the Graveyard

Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle - When this card is Special Summoned, you can Special Summon as many "Crystal Beast" cards as possible from your Spell & Trap Card Zone. If this card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card, instead of sending it to the Graveyard

Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle - Once per turn, you can change 1 of your monsters that attacked this turn to Defense Position. If this card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card, instead of sending it to the Graveyard

Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth - When a face-up "Crystal Beast" monster you control is selected as an attack target, you can change the target to this card. If this card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card, instead of sending it to the Graveyard

Elemental Hero Avian - A winged Elemental Hero who wheels through the sky and manipulates the wind. His signature move, Featherbreak, gives villainy a blow from sky-high

Elemental Hero Bustinatrix - A flame manipulator who is the only woman among the Elemental Heroes. Her Burstfire burns away villainy

Elemental Hero Clayman - An Elemental Hero with a clay body built-to-last. He'll preserve his Elemental Hero colleagues at any cost

Elemental Hero Sparkman - An Elemental Hero and a warrior of light who proficiently wields many kinds of armaments. His Static Shockwave cuts off the path of villainy

Elemental Hero Wildheart - This card is unaffected by the effects of Trap Cards

Neo Spacian Flare Scarab - This card gains 400 ATK for each Spell and Trap Card your opponent controls

Spell Striker - You can Special Summon this card from your hand by removing from play 1 Spell Card from your Graveyard. This card can attack your opponent directly. Any Battle Damage this card's controller takes from a battle involving this card becomes 0

**Fusion Monster Deck**

Rainbow Neos - "Elemental Hero Neos" + "Rainbow Dragon" or "Rainbow Dark Dragon"  
This card cannot be Special Summoned, except by Fusion Summon with the above Fusion Material Monsters. Once per turn, you can activate 1 of the following effects:  
- Send 1 monster you control to the Graveyard to return all monsters your opponent controls to the Deck.  
- Send 1 Spell or Trap Card you control to the Graveyard to return all Spell and Trap Cards your opponent controls to the Deck.  
- Send 1 card from the top of your Deck to the Graveyard to return all cards in your opponent's Graveyard to the Deck

Elemental Hero Flame Wingman - "Elemental Hero Avian" + "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix"  
This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster

Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman - "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" + "Elemental Hero Sparkman"  
This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. This card gains 300 ATK for each "Elemental Hero" card in your Graveyard. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster

**Magic Cards**

**Rainbow Fusion** - Field Magic Card - Both players may use the first and second effect of this card. The third effect can only be applied by the controller of this card. Effect 1 - Send fusion material monsters from your hand or your side of the field to the graveyard to fusion summon a fusion monster. Both players then draw cards from thier decks, equal to the fusion material monsters used in the fusion summon. Fusion material monsters and the fusion monster summoned, that are used in this effect cannot be summoned back to the field, or returned to the deck or hand by any card effect as long as this card remains active on the field. Effect 2 - When a monster is placed in the magic and trap zone, as a continous spell card then the controller of that card may draw one card from thier deck, thier opponent then gains five hundred life points. Effect 3 - Each time a monster is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, place one Orb Counter on this card (max 10) When this card has ten orb counters on it, send this card, and all other cards on your side of the field to the graveyard. Then special summon from your hand, deck or graveyard one Elemental Hero Neos and one Rainbow Dragon, disregarding any summoning requirements. The monsters special summoned by this effect have thier effects negated and cannot attack on the turn they are special summoned.

Gift Of The Martyr - Send 1 monster on your side of the field to the Graveyard. Select 1 monster on your side of the field. The selected monster gains ATK equal to the ATK of the sent monster until the end of this turn

Common Soul - Select 1 face-up monster on the field. Special Summon 1 "Neo-Spacian" monster from your hand to the same side of the field as the selected monster. The selected monster gains ATK equal to the ATK of the monster that was Special Summoned by this effect. When this card is removed from the field, return the Special Summoned monster to its owner's hand

Polymerization - Send Fusion Material Monsters that are listed by a Fusion Monster Card from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, and Special Summon the Fusion Monster from your Fusion Deck

**Trap Cards**

A Hero Emerges - You can only activate this card when your opponent declares an attack. Your opponent selects 1 random card from your hand. If it is a Monster Card, Special Summon it on your side of the field. If not, send it to the Graveyard

Crystal Pair - Activate only when a "Crystal Beast" monster you control is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard. Place 1 "Crystal Beast" monster from your Deck in your Spell & Trap Card Zone, face-up, as a Continuous Spell Card. You take no Battle Damage this turn.

**Rainbow Offering** - Normal Trap - You can only activate this card when you have a Rainbow Fusion magic card active on the field. During this turn, whenever a monster is destroyed, you may add two Orb Counters to the Rainbow Fusion card, instead of one.

**Crystal Sustenance** - Normal Trap - Remove from play any number of Crystal Beast monsters in your graveyard. For each card removed from play you gain five hundred life points for each card removed.

* * *

Kilika Champion - Leo - Dinoroid Revvolution! Deck

**Monster Cards**

Black Stego - When this card is selected as an attack target by your opponent's monster, this card is changed to Defense Position

Black Ptera - When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, except when destroyed by battle, it is returned to the owner's hand

Gilasaurus - You can Special Summon this card from your hand. If you do this, your opponent can Special Summon 1 monster from their Graveyard

Gyroid - Once per turn, if this card would be destroyed by battle, it is not destroyed. (Damage calculation is applied normally).

Steamroid - If this card attacks an opponent's monster, this card gains 500 ATK during the Damage Step only. If this card is attacked by an opponent's monster, this card loses 500 ATK during the Damage Step only

**Magic Cards**

**Dinoroid Revvolution! -** Continous Magic Card - Once per turn during your main phase and your opponents battle phase, take either one Dinosaur or one 'Roid' type monster and return it to your hand from the field. The special summon the opposite monster from the one selected to the field. The monster special summoned by this effect must be of equal or lower level than the monster returned to the players hand. If this effect is used in your opponents battle phase when a monster is attacked, your opponent must attack the new monster that was special summoned with the monster they originally attacked with, no replay is carried out.

**Trap Cards**

**Dinoroid Blaster - **Continous Trap - This card can only be activated when there is a 'Dinoroid Revvolution!' on your side of the field. When a monster is special summoned by the effect of 'Dinoroid Revvolution!' inflict five hundred points of direct damage to your opponents life points. When 'Dinoroid Revvolution!' is destroyed while this face up card is on the field, destroy this card also.


End file.
